Sacrifice
by Imagonna
Summary: Rated for content, none sexually based. Nightmares come to pass and sacrifices are made, as a Titan falls. Deep Starfire & Robin. Some RavenxBBxTerra, but in an acceptable way. Ch. 40 is here! Rejoice that the finale has ended!
1. Prelude

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**Summary: Nightmares haunt two Titans. The past returns to an old enemy strikes. The Titans soon realize that these dreams are more than what they seem to be. Before they can unravel the mystery entirely, a Titan falls. Very deep relationships. Mainly a Robin & Starfire pairing, but there is a small triangle with Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven. **_

_**I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic, it is my first one and I think it should be a quite enjoyable read. Any sort of feedback would be most appreciated, as they will help me become a better writer in the future. That being said, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

**Prologue**

A giant tower can be seen on an island in the middle of the bay. The shape of a T can be seen from a distance. On the inside, lights flicker on and off as flashes of light from the sky flicker from above. Deep inside the tower, a boy, can be seen; tossing, he stirs, as if in the middle of a dream.

"Come now, Robin, you're going to have to do better than that." A dark figure stood above the teenage boy, his face inside the dirt. Behind him, a red-headed girl lies motionless. The dark figure stood about 6 feet tall. He had silver armor strategically placed all around his body. The only distinguishing trait was his mask. The right side was completely black, the left side orange with an eyehole. Several vertical slits were made by the mouth to allow him to breathe and communicate, through the left side, a dark colored eye can be seen.

"Slade!!!" the boy screamed. "I'll get you for this!!"

"Robin...you disappoint me." Slade replied. He turns his back to him, appearing that he's ready to walk away.

Robin used both arms to push himself to his feet. He throws his left arm, clenching his fist, at this delusional madman. Slade turned and used his right leg to kick Robin's midsection before he can connect with his punch. Robin's arms were smaller than his legs, he knew this. That was why he had steel toed shoes. Robin flew backwards and hit a mirror, causing it to shatter. Robin fell onto his knees. His body has been visibly beaten. His red and green uniform was torn all over. The last blow seemed to have cracked two of his ribs. He fell even further down , now barely holding on all fours.

"Slade...even if it takes me years, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth. You will never escape, I shall personally see you to the end!" Robin threatened. His vision was starting to blur. All he could think about was how much he hated Slade. The lies, the torment, the agony, he blamed it all on Slade.

"Robin...that sounds like a threat. A pretty good one, however, there's just one problem. As long as you stay the way you are, you can never defeat me." Slade turned his back again to Robin. This time, he did walk away from him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Robin reached into his utility belt and grabbed about half a dozen round balls. He threw them towards Slade, each one exploding at the point of the ground. Slade jumped out of the way, seemingly only to mock his skill. Robin squinted, his eyes filled with intense rage. He was furious, his whole body was only running on pure adrenaline now. Slade bent down to pick up a piece of the shattered glass. He jumped towards Robin swinging the sharp piece of glass. Robin dodged it and jumped backwards. He reached into his utility belt once again, this time grabbing a birdarang, a sharp metal object shaped like a pair of wings. He had to gain the advantage.

"I have to do this. This madness has to end now." Robin's thought only of defeating Slade drove him to push himself even harder. He was having a hard time breathing, one of his ribs may have pierced his lung. He jumped over Slade and in front of the motionless girl. He threw his birdarang, "Please, let this hit." His birdarang connected with the glass, causing it to break into two pieces, the first falling to the ground, the other still remained in his hand.

"Robin...let me show you how foolish you truly are..." Slade seemed to enjoy what he was doing. He threw the last shard of glass at Robin's head. "Slade..you won't beat me with your common tricks!" Robin jumped to his left and rolled. Slade laughed. "What's so funny, Slade?" He threw another birdarang, this one hitting him straight in the forehead. This stunned Slade enough for Robin to move in. A left hook, a right jab, a swinging hurricane kick. He finished it with a backwards flip, hitting him with both of his feet. Slade flew backwards, landing straight on his back, hard. Robin leaped onto his stomach, his right fist ready to deliver a final blow.

Slade seemed to snicker. "Robin...it seems we are so very much alike, even now." Almost unphased, Slade stood up, Robin could tell he was smiling. What was going on? He hit him with almost everything he had, but something just didn't feel right. "Slade, I will stop you this time, I will never allow you to hurt anyone else again!" He raised his right arm, clenching his fist. This was it.

"You're still just a child, Robin, you don't even realize what I've done." Slade looked confident. He laughed, then pointed behind both of them. Robin turned, he had to squint his eyes just to concentrate on the image. It couldn't be. "You were so busy trying to defeat me, you didn't even realize I finished off one of your pathetic friends." Robin couldn't believe what Slade did earlier. The shard of glass that he had dodged had hit the red-haired girl in the neck. She didn't move. This time, it only seemed worse. Gradually, a red substance flowed from her motionless body..."Starfire...NOOOOO!"

The storm continued to rage violently. Robin was lying in his bed. He continued to shake and shiver. He woke up suddenly, springing himself upward, gasping, trying to breathe air. Robin just sat there, his whole body was hot. He couldn't believe what just happened. Another flash of light zooms by, bright enough to light his entire room. A crackling sound soon followed, loud enough for the dead to hear. Drips of sweat started to flow down Robin's left cheek. Regaining his composure, he stood up from his bed. Glancing his clock, it read 2:43. He then walked towards his own window and waited, watching the storm outside. Several minutes pass by, Robin has not moved. Staring into the city, he ponders. Three knocks at his door interrupted the silence.

Slipping on his mask, Robin stated loudly, "The door's open."

A young girl slowly approached the doorway which now stood open. One look could easily tell that she was disturbed about something. Her eyes were watery, both arms were folded, with each hand was clinching the opposite arm very tight. The young teenager wore a matching purple pajama set. Her red hair was sloppy, she had not gathered herself before leaving her quarters. She was scared, but slowly and quietly approached Robin.

"What's the matter, Starfire?" Robin could easily see her reflection through the window. Its glare had allowed him to see her when the lighting passed by.

"I...am sorry, Robin. I thought I saw something while I was sleeping." Starfire had stopped about 5 feet from him.

"It's called a dream, Starfire, it's nothing to be scared of." Robin continued to look onward into the bay.

"I apologize, Robin, for disturbing you. May I ask why you are still awake then?" It had just occured to her that Robin was wide awake when she had entered his room.

"Couldn't sleep. You should try to get back to sleep, though." Robin's lifted his left eyebrow, noticing Starfire's physical appearance.

Starfire extended her index finger on both hands, pointing them at each other. She poked them, then asked, "If it's not too much trouble, Robin, I'd like to ask a small favor." Starfire's cheeks started to turn red.

"What is it?" Robin's eyebrow rose once more.

"I mean to ask if I may remain here until I fall asleep."

Robin just sighed. A bad dream, but I'm not really in the mood to explain it. "Alright, Starfire"

Robin continued to stare out at the storm as it continued to rage violently. The cracking sounds of thunder began to roar more ferociously. Starfire hovered onto the small bed and curled up like a small ball. She pulled the blanket over her shoulder and turned to face the wall.

"Robin...I was scared. My...dream, it seemed so real." Starfire's eyes stood about half open, both seeming to grow smaller.

"Don't worry, Starfire, whatever was scaring you, it cannot harm you here." Robin stood there, as wide awake as he's ever been.

"Thank you, Robin, but what...scared..me..was...y..ou"

"What?!" He turned around to face Starfire, but now only silence filled the room. An occasional crack from outside broke the silence. Robin quietly walked over to Starfire and examined her face. Her eyes were both closed now. She breathed very gradually, seemingly at peace. He couldn't believe what she had just said. Turning, he walked silently over to his window once more.

"Did she have the same dream I just did?" Confused, he just stood there. The storm continued to rage violently.


	2. Chapter 1: The Teen Titans!

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

**Chapter 1 - The Teen Titans!**

_Jump City! It is a place filled with many fascinating places of interest. It has museums, research facilities, amusement parks, every indication of a city on the rise! Within Jump City contains many people of both good willed and bad. Villains flock to Jump City in order to pillage it for their own ruthless purposes. Thankfully, there is hope! Alone on an island, overlooking the city stands a grand building shaped T, built vertically to oversee its actions. Within its walls, the Teen Titans, protectors of the city and upholders of justice!_

_Our story begins at breakfast time, where two certain individuals seem to be arguing over...Tofu?_

"How many times am I going to have to tell you before you finally get it? I HATE that Tofu stuff!!!" a large half man, half robot shouted at his green friend.

"Yeah, but that's never going to stop me from trying to do the right thing!" The smaller green man had shouted back. This was apparently a common theme come breakfast time. He liked trying to get his friends to eat Tofu, instead of real meat.

"What kind of logic is that? I like REAL bacon, REAL eggs, and REAL sausage. And if you got a problem with that, then maybe we should take this outside!" The large robotic man spoke and pointed his finger towards the door. Everyday they argued about this, but for some unknown reason to everyone, it never got old.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight...I could beat you with 5 hands tied behind my back!" The green man had transformed into an octopus, and held 5 arms behind his back to further illustrate his point.

_Another typical morning._ A young maiden had just walked through the main entrance way. They were inside the kitchen/working station/living room, where most of anything was done at the tower. The kitchen was rather large and accommodating, it had 3 stoves, an extra large refrigerator/freezer, as well as an island to help prepare the daily food. Slightly past the kitchen one could find the living room, an inviting area that had a large sofa that curved, so many could sit comfortably and watch television. The television itself was state of the art, it expanded several feet, but also doubled when needed for communication and work purposes. The entire room was lined with a red carpet, and if you sat at the sofa you could see the gorgeous view of the oceanside or turn and look inward at the city. The young maiden decided to sit down for a brief uninterrupted moment, however she had grown accustomed to it being brief.

"Yo! Raven! A little help here, please?! B.B.'s at it again! This morning he switched the milk with soy milk AGAIN!" The large man pointed to the smaller green one, who now was trying to switch the bacon with a tofu substitute.

_Right on cue.._ "How many times do I have to tell you Cyborg, these arguments are a waste of energy?" Raven snapped back. She wasn't entirely wrong, even though they argued over the same thing everyday, neither wanted to compromise or come to even the slightest understanding. Still, it was how things got done come breakfast time, but it never meant she had to like how they went about it.

Raven was the mystery girl of the group. She had dark and mysterious powers of which her friends didn't entirely understand, but were very useful in battle. She could control large objects once they were consumed by her dark powers, levitate, and move through rooms seamlessly with her magic. The daughter of an ultimate evil source, she had done everything she could to try and stop it from happening. She wasn't successful, but the other 4 Titans had fought with an unlikely ally and with their support, she was able to banish the evil from that dimension. She was now free, and able to live her life the way she wanted to.

She wore a long blue cloak with a hood that covered her eyes when in battle, as well as blue shoes. Orbs were placed on the outside of her hands and one also connected her cloak to her normal clothing, usually just a black suit cut at the the highest point of the thigh. Like a one piece bathing suit, except more comfortable, she explained once. She had purple hair cut just above the shoulder that was always brushed neatly, had a very pretty face, and would normally be considered by many to be pretty as well, had it not been for her attitude and demeanor towards others. Raven had to control her emotions, when they were in control, she could use her powers freely, but when she wasn't in control, she had very little control over her power. This required intense meditation sessions daily though she managed to do them somehow with all the chaos running a muck in her life.

"And what do I tell you every time? That unless we do something about him, he's never, ever going to stop! I mean think about it, Raven, imagine every meal having Tofu or whatever instead of real meat and milk? That's just not right, and I intend to keep it this way until he gets the point!" Cyborg replied. Cyborg was rather stubborn and protective of his meat-filled foods.

Cyborg was well, a Cyborg. He is half man, half machine. Bits and pieces of himself were composed of mechanical parts, as well as human tissue. His metallic parts on his arms and legs had blue and white combinations, while most of his center was gray from pieces of robotics. He also had a human eye, as well as a robotic one. Cyborg provided the technical expertise as a member of the team. The Teen Titans gave him a place where he wouldn't feel like a freak and also gave him a sense of belonging. Cyborg had taken full advantage of it, he was able to be himself and one thing he absolutely loved, was anything that had meat in it.

Cyborg's body gave him physical strength exponentially stronger than even the strongest human. He could also reform part of his arm into a sonic cannon, which he used frequently in battles with the Teen Titans. Cyborg's brain as well as his body gave the Teen Titans not just the tools to do anything, but the brain to do it as well. Cyborg was also able to open up parts of his shoulders to fire rockets from, as well as from his shoes. One thing that was never robotic was his being, or soul. A formidable opponent by the name of Brother Blood had become obsessed with Cyborg and even redid his entire body to match Cyborg. Cyborg's soul was able to save him and his friends from destruction as he was able to beat Brother Blood and save Steel City from his influence.

_Sheeeeeeeesh. If I don't stop him, who will? _Cyborg shook his head and turned to find Beast Boy switching out his eggs. He rushed over and two started arguing over what they were going to put in the frying pan.

Raven had tried opening the book she had brought down, but before she could even finish the second line of her book, a large pan filled with a mixture of eggs and tofu eggs and plopped onto her new book, filling it with grease and essentially ruining it. Raven turned her head towards the two bickering and her eyes met with the green individual pointing both of his index fingers at Cyborg as to blame him for the incident. The green man had suddenly lost his footing and fell face first into the red, shaggy carpet. Apparently, he had fallen in that spot on more than one occasion.

"I don't know why I even bother." And with those words, Raven stood up and walked out. She headed back through the hallway to her own living quarters. She was going to have to wait until the two were finished arguing in order for herself to make something to eat, but that could take hours, so it was normally best for her to return to her room and meditate.

"Man, when are you ever gonna learn?" Cyborg asked his green friend. "You can't just go pointing the finger at someone every time something goes wrong, B.B.."

"Ummm...learn what now?" his shorter green friend asked, scratching his head at the same time.

B.B., or Beast Boy as everyone else called him, was a changeling, meaning he could become any animal he wanted to be. From lions to snakes to even dinosaurs, Beast Boy's abilities came in handy for many different purposes. This was extremely useful to the Teen Titans as it gave the team an extra boost of raw physical power when needed. Having quit the Doom Patrol for personal reasons to himself and those involved, he joined Robin and the others in fighting off a threat when Starfire first came to the planet. He met the Doom Patrol later, and was a key player in stopping the brain's final tactics in stopping him from destroying all the Titans. The world was now safe from the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil's influence. Beast Boy was now also free to choose his own path in life.

Beast Boy dressed in a long sleeved black and purple shirt that covered all of his arms, with a pair of matching pants. He always wore gloves, and shoes, but he could not hide the fact that he was indeed, green. The only way you could tell that he was green was by his head, and it was all green, even his eyes. He had a fang in his mouth and his ears were pointed. Even his hair was green, albeit a bit darker than his body, but he never seemed to comb it and it was fine as far as he was concerned. If there was a humorous element to the Teen Titans, it would be Beast Boy, he often brought the difficult elements of an enemy into humorous form, reminding them that it wasn't impossible, though probably not intentional. Though, more often than not, Beast Boy's jokes were not often funny and anytime that one of them may have been, it wasn't exactly the time to be telling them.

Beast Boy slowly gathered and picked himself up. As he did, the door once again opened, with two more members of the team joining them in the kitchen. One was a boy wearing a cape and a mask, the other a girl in a purple tank top and matching skirt.

"Raven just stormed past us, please tell me you two weren't fighting over Tofu again?" asked the boy in the mask. He raised an eyebrow, but had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"Robin, I'm not going to eat B.B.'s tofu stuff again. It goes against everything I am...everything I am as man!!!" Cyborg shouted. Robin knew this day had already started off on the wrong foot, again.

"Please, might I recommend the eating of the breakfast with gravy and the buttering of peanuts?" asked the young lady in purple. She held up a small bowl of gravy and a jar of peanut butter while she asked.

"Starfire, you don't normally eat those two things together." Robin pointed out, though a bit uncomfortable at the thought of consuming both at the same time.

"I see, then we shall all feast on the Orthax. It is a custom we Tamaranian's do when in a situation that is similar to this one." Starfire put down the two items back onto the counter and started to make her way back to her living quarters.

If you considered Raven to be one who never showed her emotions, Starfire would be her exact opposite. Starfire always wanted the team to be happy, even in times or argument such as this one. Of all the Titans, she was the one who cared about each the most, and wanted to do anything at possible to keep it that way. She wore a purple tank top, with a matching mini skirt. Even her boots, which extended all the way to her thighs were purple. She wore gloves that did not cover her hands, rather, they were used to hold orbs which seemed to help her in concentrating her power, similar to that of Raven. Long, sparkling red hair extended halfway down her back and she always seemed to have a smile on her face, even in times of pain.

Starfire's powers, unlike her personality were relentless and powerful. She was a fierce warrior who had more physical strength than even Cyborg. She could fly and fire "Starbolts" which was a concentration of her own unique power that fired ferociously at her opponents. She had recently learned about her eye lasers, which was a more concentrated dosage of her power. She had obtained them after transforming, it was more like a Tamaranian adolescent growth period. Starfire had chosen to remain on earth after defeating her sister, Blackfire, back on her home planet. She felt that Earth was now her home, and would do anything to protect it.

"I shall fetch the zorkaberries!" Starfire was just about to fly off when a hand caught her by the wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Starfire, as much as I think everyone's looking forward to an ... what did you call it an 'orthax'? " Robin replied, "I don't think now would be a good time."

Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans. He was the sidekick to the legendary Dark Knight himself. Trying to find his own path and going solo, he wound up in Jump City, where he met the other 4 Titans. At the current time, Robin was not looking to team up with anybody. When Starfire had crash landed onto the planet's surface, they both engaged in a battle in which neither seemed to gain the edge. After coming to a general understanding, Robin and the others helped Starfire by stopping the alien's who were going to present her as a prize to their lord. Once the threat was over and the dust settled, the 5 found themselves on a small island in the sea. The city seemed to have a need for heroes, so Robin formed the Teen Titans to protect it.

Robin himself had no special powers as the rest did. His greatest asset was his mind, and his mentor had taught him how to use it exceptionally. He had on a red short sleeved t-shirt with the logo "R" on his upper left torso. Full green pants and gloves also served their own unique and individual purpose. He wore steel toed shoes that nearly covered his entire foot. He also wore a yellow utility belt which contained all sorts of many useful gadgets that he used frequently. A black mask with white linings concealed his true identity, but it also kept people from reading his emotions easily, as many were determined through the eyes. A black cape on the outside, yellow on the inside completed his ensemble, he explained once that it was made from polymerized titanium, 10x stronger than steel. It could repel a lot of enemy attacks and protected him from powers that other people had. Skilled in many forms of martial arts as well as previous exposure on a tightrope in a past life, his entire body was a criminal's worst nightmare.

Robin's greatest adversary in Jump City came from the one villain that all the Titans could never really stop. Slade, an evil genius with the brains and strength to even out perform Robin himself. His face was covered by a black and gold mask, but the Titans had thought they'd seen the last of him. After his rebirth through Trigon, Raven's father, he had disappeared back into the shadows. Slade's intentions were never clear and he always spoke with cryptic clues and threats. Robin himself found out firsthand what he could do, as he was blackmailed into being Slade's apprentice and even fight his friends. The 5 of them had managed to beat him though, but Slade was still never once brought to justice.

"Why is now not the time to enjoy the feast of the Orthax?" Starfire inquired, curiously. "It is a Tamaranian tradition when things attack you while you are..."

Robin's eyes jumped up for a split second. It only lasted that long because of a loud sound that erupted in the tower.

BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...BEEP

"WARNING! WARNING!! WARNING!!!"

Robin ran over to the computer to see what the cause for the alarm. Raven had just materialized from under the floor. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all looked up onto the main screen to see what the cause of the disturbance was.

"I'm putting it on the main screen." Robin declared. He keyed in a few commands into the computer and an image popped up on the screen.

It was shot of downtown. A bank transport lovechild was knocked on its side. It read "Jump City Bank Transport" on its side. On screen pictures showed the Titans that it was a face they all recognized and had defeated on more than one occasion. A man dressed as more like a light bulb was using rays from his arms to break down the vault door.

"Dr. Light. It seems like he's up to his old tricks again." Robin stood up as he spoke. "Titans, let's move!" Robin ordered as he started running towards the elevator doors.

All 4 of the other Titans followed suit, this is what the Teen Titans did. On the bottom floor, Cyborg entered his T-Car, a vehicle he designed entirely by himself. It was destroyed several times, but Cyborg's will and determination made sure that it was always back up and running. He opened the door, put on his seat belt, and started the car. It revved several times before shooting out of the Tower towards the scene of the crime still in progress.

Robin had his own lovechild, his red motorcycle. With a large R on the bike, it marked that it was his own vehicle. Putting on a red helmet, he started it and also revved it several times before doing a wheelie and darting out of the tower. Starfire and Raven both flew behind him while Beast Boy, transformed into a green raven, flew right behind him.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town at the pier...**

A small boat was finishing it's docking process. First a large man hopped off the boat. He was rather large, at least 6' 3", and was easily 275 pounds. He was wearing a trench coat to prevent anyone from seeing what he was wearing and wore a black hat as he touched down onto the deck. Next it was another large man who jumped off the boat and joined the first. He was dressed almost identically to the first but had on a white hat instead so that they could be told apart from one another. Then a man dressed in a purple suit and a large hat covering his face hopped off.

A Pier inspector rushed over to them. "Hey you need to have the proper clearance in order to dock here, that docking spot is to be only used by city officials, you'll have to move!" At that moment, a large oil brig, let out a huge steam of gas.

"WHEEEWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE and I thought that Tuna Fish that Grog here gave me last night was bad!" the man in the hat shouted. He seemed to find the situation amusing to himself. "Ho boy what a dump! Don't you think the name...Jump City is a bit, oh I don't know...out of date?" he asked the Inspector.

"Well to be honest, a lot of people think it should be called Junk City because of the criminals we seem to bring in. Thank the heavens for the Teen Titans though, with them on the job, no criminal is safe. But you are right, I do think a new name could do the city some good. Now, about your boat, sir..." the Inspector just noticed that his new companions were a bit...well...odd.

He couldn't see the man's face with his large hat on, but the two bigger ones he traveled with were wearing make-up of all things. And bad make up at that, their entire faces were white except the outline of their eyes and lips were black. On top of that, they didn't seem to have any sort of facial expression. He wasn't even sure that any of his new guests had even heard him. He bent down a bit to see the face of the man he was talking to.

_Maybe he'll agree if I talk to him a bit more._ "Name's Jim. I'm the assistant inspector here. Look I know you just docked and all but I'm afraid you're going to have to..." Jim, the Inspector's voice gave out at the end. He had gotten a good look at the face of the man in the purple suit.

"We're going to have to what, Jim? Throw you into a pool of sharks after throwing them some raw meat? Why that just sounds like a FABULOUS idea..." the man in the large hat finally raised his head. He, too, was wearing make-up. Wearing a purple suit with a blue bow tie, white gloves, pink flower, red lipstick and green hair he finally stood straight up. He was smiling, but looked at Jim, he saw his knees shaking.

_Not him. Anybody but him..._"But you're the...you're the...J...J...Jo" Jim suddenly found himself filled with fear as he tried to find the words.

He knew who the man was and feared for himself and his family's safety. Jim had subconsciously taken a step back. He was about to run, but the man in the purple suit finally spoke again.

"You're not smiling..." The man in the purple suit squeezed his pink flower as he finished. It shot water directly at Jim spraying him all over the face.

"What the hell? Why did you just do ...that...to..me?" Jim felt as if his whole body was being taken over. Taken over with the need to laugh.

"Hehehe...hahahah...bwahahahaha!!!!" Jim then fell forward, his body landed on its side before eventually rolling on its back. He wasn't moving, but he had a smile that almost reached both ears on his face. His eyes were open and his all of his teeth were showing. The man in the purple suit laughed for several minutes before finally stopping and kicked over Jim's lifeless body.

"Grog...Frog!! Show our new guest how we do things back home...I think it's about time I had a certain...appointment with someone...hehehehe...hahahaha!" the man in the purple suit continued to laugh as the other 2 larger men moved Jim's body over to the boat. They then started up the boat's engine and set the boat out to sea.

All 3 men walked up to the street. Seeing several cars pass by, the smallest man amongst the group raised his hand and shouted, "Taxi!!!!!"

A yellow taxi with the name "Jump City Taxi Service, Inc." pulled up beside them. The two larger men entered the back seat while the man in the purple suit entered through the front seat. He told the driver directions and it began moving. As the taxi turned towards the downtown district, a large explosion went off in the bay, leaving only thousands of pieces of fiberglass and wood behind. The last thing that could be seen was a man's arm sinking into the depths of the sea.

_The Teen Titans have deployed to stop a familiar foe they had stopped countless times before. As they approach the battle, something wicked seems to have entered Jump City, what new plot awaits the Titans?_

_Next Time: Chapter 2 - An Alliance Formed_

_Crazy meets cunning. An evil alliance is formed without anyone taken notice. The Titans all prepare to take the day off. And Robin and Starfire have...a date?! You won't wanna miss it!_


	3. Chapter 2: An Alliance Formed

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_The Teen Titans have deployed to face a familiar opponent. As they approach the battle, something sinister seems to have entered Jump City. What new plot has started to unfold against the Teen Titans?_

**Chapter 2 - An Alliance Formed**

Dr. Light was rather enjoying himself on this day. The thrill of stealing money always seemed to keep him coming back for more. He loved his research with light and would do anything and go through anybody to keep it. He stuffed a few more books of $50,000 into his bag and hoped out. _This should be enough to keep me going a bit longer._

The delivery truck was on its right side. Dr. Light had somehow managed to cause it to flip 90 degrees. Walking away without a care in the world, he threw the bag of money behind him on his back. A small red and yellow birdarang soared and cut the bag at the top, causing the entire load to fall to the ground. Dr. Light looked behind him to see what had happened. The money was all on the ground and his bag was essentially ruined.

"Dr. Light! You are under arrest for committing a bank robbery! Put your hands in the air and surrender!" a familiar voice rang out.

Dr. Light looked up at the van. The Teen Titans were all there, Robin was standing pointing his finger at him. Starfire's eyes and hands were glowing with green, Raven's dark powers started to coarse through her own body, Cyborg's arm was transformed into his sonic cannon and Beast Boy had taken the form of a green lion.

"Ha! As if I'd ever turn myself in without a fight!" Dr. Light echoed those words as he concentrated his suit's power and shot powerful light blasts at the Teen Titans.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted and all 5 of them took off in separate directions, each one able to avoid Dr. Light's initial attack.

Robin charged first. Reaching into his yellow utility belt, he pulled out a small metallic pole. This extended to the size of a bo-staff, a very useful device. Bringing his hands to one side of the staff, he raised both arms and swung it down vertically on Dr. Light. Dr. Light put up a light barrier which stopped Robin's attack right there. He shot two more blasts at Robin, one at his head, the other at the ground beneath him. Robin was able to avoid the first blast, and back flipped out of the way of the second.

With his barrier still up, Cyborg fired several sonic blasts at Dr. Light's barrier. Each one seemed to have no effect, so Dr. Light clapped his hands together and slammed the ground, causing a crack in the street to charge towards Cyborg. Beast Boy had changed into a Pterodactyl, and Cyborg grabbed onto its feet as both flew upward.

Robin reached into his utility belt again. Pulling out several small discs, he first shouted out "Starfire, now!!!" and then threw them all towards Dr. Light's barrier. Starfire seemed to have gotten the hint as she concentrated her starbolts in both hands together and then fired towards Dr. Light's barrier. Her blast hit first followed by the disc barrage of Robin's that had a cumulative effect. Slowly, but surely, Dr. Light's barrier was gone.

Noticing his now impending situation, Dr. Light shouted, "It will take much more than that to defeat me so easily!!!" He raised his hands up one last time to attack.

"Remember me, Dr. Light?" Raven had appeared behind him. Her dark powers illuminating, she had caused herself to look more terrifying than before. It was a simple trick she had learned while developing her powers, but it was something Dr. Light never had appreciated.

Running towards Robin faster than any normal human being could and dropping down on his knees, he begged, "Please, please, please, I'll turn myself in, just keep that girl away from me!"

Dr. Light quivered at Robin's feet as Robin reached into his utility belt for some handcuffs. He was taking out Dr. Light's power supply as Beast Boy flew Cyborg over to them.

Cyborg had just touched down, "Well, that was anti-climatic, don't you think?" he asked as he folded both arms onto his hips.

Beast Boy changed back into his normal form. "Yeah, but at least we're done here. I'm beat, let's get back home, they're supposed to be airing a sneak preview for that new Samurai movie later on."

Robin looked up at his team. He had just finished handcuffing Dr. Light. He looked up at all of his team members and finally spoke, "I'll wait here for the authorities to get here. There's no need for 5 of us to be here, so I'll see you all back at home."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven all nodded and proceeded to walk towards Cyborg's T-car. Beast Boy was asking if he could drive as their voices started to tail off. Raven smacked Beast Boy upside his head as the three drifted from Robin's line of sight.

Starfire had flown up to the highest building on the street. Far enough so that people on the street couldn't see her, but close enough where she could still observe. As much as she trusted Robin and his word, she still worried about him. This was her way of showing that he was truly never alone.

Roughly 5 minutes passed before police cars had arrived. Robin handed Dr. Light over to the police. "Thanks again for everything, Robin, you're really starting to make your own legend, not just following in his footsteps."

Robin didn't say a word, he just nodded, turned around, and started to walk away.

The two police officers were now conversing with each other. "Man, why do all the freaks and weirdos have to come to our city?"

"Get over it, this way better than Gotham or Metropolis. In Gotham, the bad guys aren't just bad, they're also a bit crazy. I'd take Dr. Light here over Two-Face, the Riddler or the Joker any day of the week."

"Yeah, you've got a point there."

Robin clenched his right fist...hard. He didn't like admitting it, but they did have a point. The villains in his city did not compare to some of those he had fought in his tenure while in Gotham. The only one close to it was Slade, and he had never been able to catch him. Putting on his helmet, he got onto his bike. Revving his engine, he thought. _I'm still in his shadow... _And with that he sped off towards the tower, with two green eyes watching over him.

**Meanwhile, in an abandoned factory not too far away...**

Multiple televisions were set up on the wall. On each screen, fights of the Teen Titans were shown against their many opponents in battle. A man in his mask gazed on it, watching each one intently. He wrote several things down on occasion, but allowed the video to play back in real time, and if he missed something, he'd rewind and slow the image to see if he had missed anything. He sat down in his half amused, he was trying to figure out why some of his plans ended up in failure. The titans were indeed strong, but he was smarter than they were. He knew they had weaknesses, he was writing down how many times each titan attacked with another titan to form a team attack. On his notepad he wrote a few more things down. On it, he read it back to himself.

_**Robin** - primarily teams with Starfire and occasionally Cyborg. _

_usually attacks alone, leaving himself to his own physical and mental capabilities_

_Strengths - mind and martial arts abilities_

_Weaknesses - his loyalty and faith in his friends, very protective of Starfire. Endanger the life of a teammate to gain advantage._

_**Cyborg **- teams with Raven and Beast Boy when he changes forms_

_uses his sonic cannon, hand to hand combat is non-threatening_

_Strengths - technological achievements_

_Weaknesses - he is a cyborg, runs on batteries and power cells. Drag out battle to win individually._

_**Starfire **- teams with almost every team member_

_physical strength is superb, but slow and undisciplined._

_Strengths - starbolts and ability to fly almost makes her a worthy adversary._

_Weaknesses - Scares easily. Implement fear into her body to gain advantage. More protective of Robin than vice-versa._

_**Raven **- teams with cyborg for lifts into the air as well as aerial attacks with Starfire_

_strength comes from her dark magical powers_

_Strengths - calm and composed, emotions are usually under control_

_Weaknesses - Flashing blinding light causes her to lose control. One or two solid blows following this ensures victory._

_**Beast Boy **- teams with mainly Cyborg, otherwise usually attacks alone_

_strength comes from his animals, close to power absolute, the ability to withstand almost any attack_

_Strengths - his animal forms cause confusion and causes changes to strategy quickly_

_Weaknesses - Low self-esteem. Use glue to stop and eliminate him from the picture of a battle (Side note: see data on origins of Robin's Red X)_

Notes of these followed suit along with team strengths and weaknesses, as well as relationships between the individuals. It was amazing to see what people did when they are together and fight. They reveal much more than they would want anyone to know, if someone was smart about it, like he was, he could see it and take advantage of it. He wrote down one more line, saying only _The keys to personal failures results always in the unknown variable or unpredictability of a situation._

"Personally, I prefer watching myself on the boob tube doing something rather fantastic, maniacally evil or funny! But hey, everyone's gotta have a hobby." a voice he didn't recognize had shouted.

This voice echoed from behind him. _How is it possible that someone got in here and I didn't detect them? The alarm didn't even detect anything..._

"Oh come now, metal mouth, you can't expect everyone to fall into that nasty little trap of yours. Personally, it's a bit too dark in here, I would've used some padded walls to make myself feel at home." the visitor had spoken up a bit. His footsteps were being heard as he slowly walked closer to his host.

"I'm not accustomed to having visitors, especially your kind. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't break you where you stand." the host was now standing. He had turned to face his special guest.

"Oh come on now Sladey poo, we can have tons of fun together! After all this, you can do lots of things to Boy Wonder over there but there is something I know that you never will" the man stepped into a dim light. He was wearing a purple suit and two larger sized men were behind him. He was wearing red lipstick and ever strand of hair on his head was green and styled to stand straight up.

"Besides, I was getting bored of Gotham for a while and decided it would be hilarious to torture Bat Boy Jr. here. You can think of me as a special consultant. Me, your wonderful neighborhood friendly Joker!!!!" the man, now identifying himself as the Joker, echoed a laugh that filled the entire factory itself.

"And why would I even consider letting you help me?" Slade stood up from his chair and walked over in front of the Joker. His fists were closed and his arms were beside him. If he needed to, he could crush them all.

"Because all mighty masked and stupid one. I've decided to have a change in heart. Rather than torturing the citizens of Gotham and dealing with Bats, I've decided it would more fun to have a vacation and try it here!!!" Joker was smiling again. "I know your future employers will be pleased. I even want to help you get rid of the little birdie bat too. After all, if I can't beat the bat, then beating the little brat works just as well to me. Then I can be all happy and fuzzy and kill everyone I see who never laughs at my jokes!!!!"

"How were you aware of my dealings with the Titans?" Slade was now interested in how his clowned fool knew so much.

The Joker pushed his index finger and thumb next to one another and dragged it across his mouth, signifying he wouldn't talk.

"I wouldn't tell you even if you were the holy poop himself!" Joker shouted as he raised both arms and bowed. He did a backwards cross, perhaps he was only making fun of the religion.

"It's the Pope." Slade corrected him. He didn't like being around stupid and ignorant people. Joker's methods and technique's were indeed ingenious, but he was far too obsessed with the caped crusader in Gotham. In a way, Joker and himself had something very fundamental in common. They both were fascinated by the heroes of the night.

"Tomato, potato. Oh all right." Joker put his whole hand next to one side of his mouth, this was the universal signal for I'm only going to tell you. "Word is on the underground, that there's this individual who's been dealing with the bat's little brat. He's never been caught and nobody seems to know who he is, but the wonderfully annoying boy wonder and his legion of super dorks always seem to beat him. Now, what would you say if I could give you something that would guarantee you beating the little birdie into the ground while barely lifting a finger?"

Slade's left eye squinted. His dealings were private and always confidential. Most of the people who still knew of his existence were either dead or soon to be. However, what the Joker was offering was enticing, he was having a bit more trouble finding work since his dealings with the Titans. This would help ensure his grip hold. Besides, if nothing else, he could learn far more from watching Joker's methods up close and personal.

"I believe we can come to some sort of arrangement. I happen to have an idea as it were. What do you have to offer?" Slade crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

Joker laughed hard once again. "Oh metal mouth, if you only could see your face right now...Oh wait, that's right, you can't!!! hahahahaha!!!"

Slade was starting to get impatient. He was being serious and wanting to discuss business, and the Joker was making jokes and mocking him where he stood.

"Of course I have something planned. Let's not forget, the leader of the Teen Toddlers is still a teenager with raging hormones. Personally, I wouldn't mind losing 30 years myself, but this will do nicely!!!!" Joker turned around. "Oh Groggy...Froggy!!!! Bring me the device and blueprints!"

The two large men nodded and walked up to their boss. They both handed him what he had asked for before Joker continued, "Here's what my idea is..."

**Back at Titans Tower**

It was already lunch time and Beast Boy was snacking on some new Tofu chips. Raven had retreated to her room and Cyborg was uploading data on the mainframe computer. Robin walked in and headed for the kitchen. "Has anyone seen Starfire and Raven?"

"Raven went to her room and Starfire's not back yet, we thought she was with you, man." Cyborg had just finished uploading, and was walking to greet his friend.

"No, she wasn't." Robin reached up into the cabinet, pulled down a glass and poured himself a glass of water. He was halfway through it when Starfire walked in carrying a large dog food sized bag. It was apparently food for Silkie, her little slimy moth pet, a spoil from their encounter with Kitten and her father, the Moth King. In both arms while carrying this, several bags were about to break from her grip, but Robin and Cyborg each offered a hand for her. They set the bags down on the counter before they spoke again to Starfire.

"Friends!!! I have learned about a festival of happiness. There will be music, the games, and rides of amusement there. Will any of you care to join me in the experience of 'hanging out' later?" Starfire set her large food bag down as she asked. There was indeed a festival, a small flyer advertising the Gotham City's carnival extravaganza was pasted on the dog food. Cyborg's human eyebrow lifted a bit. He had an idea.

"Sorry, Star, B.B. and I were going to battle it out in this new game we got. We kept pushing it back and set the date for today. Isn't that right, B.?" Cyborg's elbow nudged Beast Boy hard in his shoulder. Beast Boy was almost knocked over, but he stood up and straightened himself out before he spoke.

"We are? But we totally thrashed that game last wee..." Beast Boy saw Cyborg's eye as if he were trying to tell him something. "Oh, that game, yeah, sorry Star, I'm so gonna beat Cyborg down today!" Beast Boy winked over at Cyborg as he finished speaking. The two were holding back smiles as Robin finally spoke up.

"I never heard anything about it." Robin recalled his memory, but as hard as he tried, he never remembered hearing anything about it. Robin may not have played video games as much s the other two, but he still enjoyed the thrill of victory in a game as much as the next guy.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go down to the park with Star? I'm sure its safe to say Raven wouldn't wanna go. We've got things covered here, you don't want her to go alone do you?" Cyborg was winking at Robin now.

It was at this point that Robin knew what was going on. It hadn't been that long since their incident in Tokyo. Things were still a bit hectic and neither had gotten much time alone together since they got back to Jump City. Villains from Jump City had taken somewhat of an advantage even though the Titan's East was there. It had taken some time to re-establish that the town belonged to the Teen Titans, and no form of criminal action would be accepted here. Robin thought to himself for just a second, then he turned to Starfire before speaking up.

"Starfire?" Robin was starting to blush. He never had officially done what he was about to do, but he felt that now was probably the time. He couldn't keep putting it off forever.

"Yes?" Starfire turned to face him. Whether or not she knew what was going on was something only she knew.

"Would you...would you..." Robin swallowed and exhaled. _This is harder than I thought._

"Would I what, Robin?" Starfire was also blushing now. They were each having a hard time looking at each other now.

"Would you...go to the festival...you know...with me?" Sweat was dripping from Robin's forehead now. He braced himself for whatever was coming next. He wasn't sure what her answer would be, but had a grave fear of something else.

"Oh Robin!!!" Starfire had grabbed him and squeezed ... hard. "I would be most delighted if you joined me!"

_I knew she couldn't hug me without crushing my bones..._ Struggling for air Robin exhaled, "Great. could you let up? I think my arms are starting to break."

As Starfire set Robin back down onto the ground, Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled to each other. Cyborg put his right arm behind his back and opened his palms. Beast Boy walked around him and slapped it with his other. They had just set up the two meant for each other since the day they met. It had taken them long enough, but the time was indeed finally upon them.

_Robin finally asks Starfire out to a date. Slade has a new ally. What possible dangers now lurk as sharks start to gather at sea?_

_Next time: Chapter 2: The Date. _

_Robin and Starfire's date. Things are going great until a disturbing sight. You won't wanna miss it!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Robin finally asks Starfire out to a date. Slade has a new ally. What possible dangers now lurk as sharks start to gather at sea?_

**Chapter 3 - The Date**

An hour had passed since Robin had asked to take Starfire to the amusement park. Still, it had surprised himself a little bit that he would take such actions. He was now in his private quarters. They had agreed to meet ready to leave at 4:30. Not too long before dinner, but long enough where they could both get ready. He glanced at the time, it was 1:44. _Maybe I should've set the time for 2:30, not 4:30. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now._

Robin walked up to his window. The storm that had passed the night before had long since vanished. No traces of rain even remained. He looked outside for a second and then recalled the events of the previous night.

_"Slade!!! I'll get you for this!" Robin shouted up at Slade. He was mocking him, and to make matters worse, Starfire was unconscious right by him._

_"Robin...you disappoint me." Slade turned his back to Robin. To Robin, it seemed like he was showing him that he was no longer worthy ... worthy of being the leader of the Titans, or even being together with..._

Robin continued to recall his dream. It seemed so real, much more so than an ordinary nightmare. He could feel his ribs hurting, where Slade had kicked him in his head, some of his fingers broken. His mind flashed forward to the end of the dream, where Slade's villany had taken a much darker path.

_"You're still just a child, you don't even realize what I've done." Slade chuckled as Robin turned to see what Slade had done. The sharp piece of glass was inside Starfire's neck, blood was starting to drip._

_"Starfire!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Robin turned and reached out to her. He wanted to try and save her, then to ask for her forgiveness for his actions..._

BANG BANG BANG!!! A knocking had awoken Robin from his recollection.

Walking over to his door, he opened it, "What is it?"

Outside the door was none other than Cyborg. "Look, you've still got some time before you need to get ready. Wanna go a few rounds in the gym before you head out?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Robin followed Cyborg down to their gymnasium. Getting his mind off that dream didn't sound like half a bad idea. It wasn't far from Robin's room to the gym, pretty much only himself and Cyborg were the ones who ever really used it. They took their places onto a mat and both engaged in hand to hand combat practice.

"Heeee ya!" Robin swirled around with a roundhouse kick. Cyborg had blocked it with his right arm. He swung his left arm at Robin, but Robin's agility allowed him to use Cyborg's arm as a brace and kicked backwards, avoiding his attack.

"Here I come again!" Robin charged Cyborg once again. A left hook. Blocked. A right jab, followed by a rising knee blow. Both were blocked. A standing frontal kick to the chest. Once again blocked by Cyborg. "Come on man, the objective is to knock the other down. I'm not even trying yet..." Cyborg said with a grin.

Robin also smiled. _If that's the way you wanna play it..._ Robin charged. He threw a right jab at Cyborg. Cyborg threw his arm up to block it, but Robin's punch stopped before it hit him. Robin opened his fist and pulled Cyborg's arm towards him. This move caught Cyborg off guard, and he lost his balance and started to move forward. Robin took the opportunity and slid to his left, extending his right leg while holding onto Cyborg. With one good pull, Cyborg had tripped over Robin's leg and fell to the practice mat.

"Ouch, nice move man." Cyborg was recovering. Robin smiled and held out his hand to Cyborg. Cyborg smiled back and grabbed hold, Robin pulled him up to his feet.

Cyborg's right arm started to beep. "It's time dude, you should get going."

"Right, thanks Cyborg." Robin turned and started to walk away.

"No problem, man. Anything to help out my favorite couple!" Cyborg had put a thumbs up on his right hand.

"I wasn't talking about that." Robin turned his had so Cyborg could hear him.

"Oh...don't worry about it, if anything happens, we'll call you guys. Don't worry about the city tonight, just enjoy yourself." Cyborg caught onto what Robin had meant.

With that said, Robin exited the gym and to his living quarters. They had set up the time so that he would still have an hour and a half to get ready. That was long enough for him to shower, change, and grab a small snack beforehand.

4:30 seemed to roll by more quickly than he had thought. Robin was actually starting to become a little bit more nervous as the deadline seemed to inch closer. He was both relieved and anxious when the time finally arrived.

Starfire showed up about 10 minutes later, she apologized for her tardiness because she was feeding Silkie. She had passed the time by taking care of her pet, transmitting a message back to Tamaran, as well as shower, change and get ready as well.

"Shall we go?" Robin asked. His cheeks were starting to turn pink again.

Starfire nodded. As she started to rush over to Robin, Raven had entered the room. "Heading out?" Raven had asked plainly as if there was no meaning behind it.

"Yes, we are heading out to the park of amusement! It is filled with the games of carnival, non-cotton candies, as well as rides of amusement! Would you care to join us, Raven?" Starfire had expressed all of this with a bright smile on her face.

Raven looked over to the couch. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg were waving their arms frantically in the air. "No thanks, I don't enjoy places with bright lights. Besides, I still have several more hours of meditation to do and I'm in the middle of a good book and would like to see how it ends as soon as possible." While it was't all entirely true, she indeed had no desire to be around people in that sort of social setting. It wasn't her style.

"You are sure I can not convince you to go?" Starfire had asked one last time.

"I'm sure, you two have fun." and with that said, Raven headed off to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I took the liberty and ordered you guys some pizza. I ordered an extra vegetarian pizza for Beast Boy. I'm not sure when we'll be back, so don't wait up. Starfire, you ready to go?" Robin was starting to get impatient. It was now almost 5. "Cyborg, page us if you need anything."

"Roger, we'll page you if anything comes up." Cyborg gave a thumbs up. Beast Boy was unrolling controllers for the Gamestation 2. Cyborg, seeing an image of monkeys appearing on the screen, walked up to Beast Boy and smacked him. Apparantly, he had chosen the wrong game.

Starfire walked the extra few steps and grabbed onto Robin's left arm. She wrapped her right arm over his left as they both walked out. Behind them, three smiles followed as the doors closed.

**The Amusement Park...**

Jump City's new attraction was the Gotham traveling circus. It had a funhouse, as well as a scary house for those who enjoyed that sort of thing. It also had a loveboat ride, several rides that people could go on such as a ferris wheel and several rollercoasters. Vendors advertising food of all sorts from candy to cheeseburgers could be found. All around, people were enjoying themselves. Starfire noticed a couple on a bench enjoying each other's company. Robin noticed that the MEGA-DEATH roller coaster seemed like something he'd want to try at least once.

"Anything you want to do first?" Robin had stopped and asked Starfire. They didn't really change out of their normal clothing, they went as themselves, it made little sense to do otherwise at this point.

"Yes, I can see that you look like you want to ride that rolling coaster of fun. I am scared as I have never riden one before." Starfire had responded but looking adamently afraid of a new, but frightening experience.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine as long as we're together." Robin looked straight at her. She smiled back and they both went to get in line.

The rollar coaster was indeed, a very frightening experience, but an enjoyable one after the first drop. The MEGA-DEATH rollar coaster had several loops, drops, and spins. Starfire grabbed onto Robin as they entered any loop or drop. She started screaming after each one but at the end, found it most enjoyable.

As the two got off to allow future patrons on, Starfire's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh Robin that was a most enjoyable experience!" She hugged him with her usual bear hug and smiled. The two youngsters did many of the attractions. Robin had tried his hand at dart throwing, Starfire knocked down all of the bottles from a ball toss, and the two even managed to sneak in a picture from a local artist. He could develop the pictures within an hour, and Starfire had wanted to preserve this night.

The two had just finished through the haunted mansion. Starfire had hung onto Robin a bit tighter, but he let it go as they finished walking through the small maze. It was a simple walkthrough, you paid the vendor and were able to walk through. Along the way, various spooks and ghouls popped up at you in an attempt to scare you as you passed through. As they exited, Robin leaned and kissed Starfire's cheek. She turned red and then gave him another hug, lifting him up into the air.

"Ouch, ok. Well, we've done a few things now, and I am getting a bit hungry. Do you want a snack?" Robin was trying to straighten out his arms from Starfire's hug as he spoke.

"Yes, and I would like to do that..." Starfire had pointed behind Robin. He looked behind him and saw the object. It was the Ferris Wheel. Smiling, he nodded and replied, "Ok, I'll get us some snacks, are you thirsty at all?"

"Yes, I desire one can of mustard, please." She held up one finger to re-emphasize.

Robin nodded and said, "Why don't you go over and wait for me by it? I shouldn't be more than a minute or so."

Starfire nodded back and started to walk towards it. She walked slowly and glanced back frequently. Robin caught up with her after a short while and he handed her a cup of mustard. He had to squeeze about 300 packages to make it all fit inside. Starfire smiled at Robin and held the cup up to her mouth with both hands. She sipped from the straw Robin gave her and with a small "Eep." had finished it. _Truly, this day has been magnificent._

Robin had bought a single serving of cotton candy as they both got onto the ferris wheel. The sun was almost set now and the stars were just starting to come out. From up in the air, more patrons could be seen coming into the park. The ferris wheel went round and round, but it went slowly to allow Robin and Starfire to converse. Robin offered a bit of cotton candy to Starfire.

"Do you remember the last time you had some of this?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it was the day that my sister and I first reunited on this planet." Starfire had said with a half smile, now remember the whole situation with her sister unfolded. She took a piece of cotton candy and tossed it into her mouth. Just like before, it vanished qiuckly and a small "eep!" escaped from her mouth as it did.

"Do you also remember what I told you after that it was all over?" Robin had turned to face the stars. Starfire had turned her head to look at him. Robin normally never spoke of his feelings, and the few times he did, she wanted to give him her full attention.

"Back then, you were worried that your sister was going to take your place and I told you that no one could ever take your place. After we had finally defeated the Brain's scheme and overcome the Commander's in Tokyo, these words came back to me." Starfire sat up completely and turned to him as he continued, "After all of it was done, I thought about a lot of things. About how I had overcome everything together with you and the other Titans. I thought about what Slade had done to all of you when he made me become his apprentice. Most importantly though, I thought about you."

Starfire had seen the need for her to speak up. "Robin, together with the Titans, I truly believe that we are able to overcome anything that comes up to us. It is not necessary for you to do everything alone because as long as I am with here, you are never alone."

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I want to stay here with you and the Titans. I hope that we are always able to remain Titans."

"Starfire. I think it's important for you to know something" Darkness had now consumed the entire surrounding land as the sun was now set. Crickets were coming out and chirping. Fireflies swarmed around. One lone firefly hung in the air as Robin continued to speak.

"I also thought back on the events that you told me happened when you were fighting Warp, the time thief. I don't want any of us to grow apart either. When I told you that no one could take your place I mean it, fully. No one can take your place as a Titan, my friend or.." Robin's voice trailed off. Starfire almost had tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and spoke.

"Robin, spending time here on earth has been a difficult, but an enjoyable experience. My time here with you has shown me your path to becoming the best. I also felt that I had to try my best. In doing so, I also saw my own path. I truly feel that even though we are Titans, we are still man and woman. You have helped me gain the strength I need to become a strong woman." Starfire looked down towards her feet.

"I am ... worried though. I worry that my feelings will not reach you and you will not accept them." Starfire continued to look down, she didn't want to look at Robin.

"Maybe this can answer your question." Robin took his right hand and put it against Starfire's cheek. She looked at him and as she did, he put his left hand on the other cheek. Below, the fireworks operators were setting up their fireworks display.

Robin leaned in, the darkness made it a bit tougher to see, but eventually he found his target. Both sets of eyes were now closed as the two had kissed each other in unison. Her hands leaned up on his chest as his right hand went through her hair and then up and down her back.

"3...2...1...do it!" the fireworks vendor shouted. A large firework had erupted and a jet of purple streams shot into the air. The light exploded releasing dozens of blue and red colored fireworks. The light also illuminated Starfire and Robin, which stopped them.

"Robin, this night has truly been one of the happiest moments of my life." Starfire smiled and blushed.

"Me too, Starfire, me too." Robin put his left arm over Starfire's left shoulder, she put her head on his chest as they watched the fireworks display. The ferris wheel started only moments later, but for both Robin and Starfire, time seemed to have stopped.

They both walked out of the park, Starfire had grabbed Robin's hand. She leaned on his shoulder as they walked towards his bike. They were almost there when they were interrupted by a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a young female had screamed. "Danny, please speak to me, Danny, what's wrong? Danny?! Danny!!!"

Starfire had released Robin's hand and they both ran over to see what the problem was. "What happened?" Robin asked the young lady.

"It's Danny, something's happened to Danny!!!" the young lady had started to cry. Starfire took her in her arms as she wept.

Robin bent down to get a better look at Danny. He reached into his utility belt, pulled out a flashlight, and turned it on. He moved the beam at his feet. Nothing. Moving up his body he saw no physical signs that anything was wrong until he reached his head. The flashlight hit the ground and flickered on and off. There layed Danny. He had no physical signs of bodily harm except on his face. He had a smile that seemed to stretch to both ears, and he wasn't breathing. Off in the distance, a very deep laugh can be heard. This was definately not good.

_Starfire and Robin seem to have come across a dead man with a smile on his face? What does it mean? Will they find out any answers?_

_Next time: Chapter 4: The call._

_A video phone message has Robin wondering if he's good enough to be a hero. And Starfire asks the others into the past of Batman and Robin. You won't wanna miss it._


	5. Chapter 4: The Call

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Starfire and Robin seem to have come across a dead man with a smile on his face? What does it mean? Will they find out any answers?_

**Chapter 4 - The Call**

Robin didn't know if the scene was clear of any villains yet. "Starfire! Illuminate the area!!"

Without a word, she held up her right arm and a starbolt filled her hand, illuminating light for the entire area. Robin stood up and surveyed the area. Looking to his left, he saw nobody suspicious. Scanning from left to right he saw nothing out of the ordinary. People were coming up now to see what the commotion was all about, several people seemed to scream.

"It's him...It's the Joker!!! Everyone run for your lives!!"

"Oh my God, why is that man smiling?"

"Is that guy dead?

"Whoa, cool!"

Several people seemed to realize that it was indeed the Joker's calling card. These people did not wait around. They instead ran into their cars and started the engines. One couple hurried back into their car, but when it started, green gas started to fill up the car. "Hey?! What is this?! What's up with this...hehehehehe...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Robin turned over to see the small Sedan covered in green smoke. _Oh no, please no..._

"Everyone get out of here now!! Your cars maybe infected with Joker gas and there's no way to tell if yours have been hit to, so take a Taxi or use public transportation. Do it now!!!" Robin shouted. He reached into his utility belt once again, and grabbed a gas mask from his utility belt.

"Starfire, I want you to call the others and tell them to bring gas masks. Looks like we've got a long night ahead of us." Robin turned and head over to the car.

A local decided it was time to give Robin a piece of his mind. "Hey! Boy Wonder! If that creep is here, doesn't that mean he's come after you? We'd all be a lot safer if you'd just leave town and never show your face again!"

Several of the other locals seemed to share his viewpoint. They all raised their fists and shouted obscurities at him.

Starfire hoped in front of them, between Robin and the mob.

"You all don't know anything!!! Robin works as hard as he can to keep our city free of criminals. He works harder than anyone else so that no harm comes to others! So please, do not judge him until he has had a chance to make it right!" Starfire held both arms out, as a shield protects its wielder.

"Tsk. He'll still never be Batman." the local said as he walked away.

Robin stood there for a moment, then collected the young couple and laid them both out onto the ground. He reached into his utility belt once more and found two chemicals. He mixed them together then injected both of them with it. The ambulances had just arrived. Two workers put one on a stretcher and bound it.

"They've been infected with Joker poison. It causes the heart to shut down after an intense laughter attack. I've injected them with a small sedative that will hold until you get them both to a hospital. Unfortunately, I do not have the antidote for it with me at this time. I will find the hospital they are staying at and deliver it personally." Robin told the ambulance workers as the other one helped the second of the couple.

"What about the other one? We heard there were 3 victims." the ambulance driver asked.

"He's gone, he was dead upon my arrival. I'm sorry." Robin replied.

"Look it happens, the fact that you stopped these two from dying says enough." the driver smiled as he was finishing up.

"Yeah, but who's to say it wouldn't have happened if Wonder Boy wasn't here?" the other driver asked.

"That's enough, Ralph! You have no right to question their actions after your wife's life was saved by these brave individuals last year." the driver defended Robin. This actually made Starfire smile for a brief moment. Even if there were people who did not appreciate Robin being around, one person did understand what they were fighting. And for that person, fighting evil in the city was more than enough of a reason to continue.

The second driver knew he was caught and didn't say another word. The driver who defended Robin introduced himself, "My name's Frank, I'm not sure why the Joker's decided to come here, but I know you'll bring him to justice. I'm counting on you all, Teen Titans." Frank bowed and then left.

Robin looked around and found what he was looking for. He jumped up onto a large semi-truck that was high enough where he could survey the entire scene. The T-car had just arrived carrying Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. The third ambulance was right behind them. The last driver got out and shouted to Robin, "Hey! I just got the scoop from Frank! We'll take care of the body from here, just find the Joker and make him pay for his crimes!"

The 3 other Titans did a double take. Each one had a different thought about the situation.

_THE Joker?! Ho man, I gotta get his autograph._

_Joker? Boy I'd like to blast him once with my sonic cannon._

_Joker? That guy's even creepier than I am._

Cyborg walked up to the semi-truck Robin was perched on. "Hey, what do you want us to do?" He had to shout just so he could hear him.

Robin took down his night-vision goggles. He sat there for a moment. Then he hoped down to join the other Titans. Robin thought to himself for a minute before he answered the other Titans. He knew the Joker's methods better than any of the other Titans. He himself had fought against him and had seen what cruel effects Joker used in his tactics. Fighting the Joker was never easy, he never made it that way.

"Ok, team, here's the situation: we've got a serious madman on the loose in the streets of Jump City. With the calling cards he left, we know that it was the Joker's handiwork. Cyborg, I need you to scan all of the cars in this lot. When a couple started their car, Joker gas filled the car and paralyzed them. Beast Boy, I need you to turn into a dog and find out if you can't smell where any of this came from or went to. Raven will back you up in case you do run into trouble. Starfire, you're with me, we're going to look for clues around this place and interview all the employees of the carnival. Everyone make sure you have your gas masks handy, if you inhale enough of this stuff, I can't guarantee you'll be the same person when you come out of it..."

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all sighed then nodded as they understood what needed to be done. It was going to be a long night.

Robin had started to walk towards the main sites of the crime when Beast Boy stopped him. "Hey, are you sure it was the Joker?"

Without looking back or answering, Robin continued to walk off. Beast Boy replied, "Oh yeah, it's him ... why couldn't it be the Penguin or even Two Face?"

Raven smacked Beast Boy upside the head. "Don't you have some work to get started on?"

Beast Boy smiled then turned into a greyhound dog. He started sniffing around with Raven right behind him.

Cyborg was already starting scanning each car. _Man, I can't believe we're going up against him._ Another beep on his arm interrupted his thought process. "Good thing Robin told everyone to leave their cars here, of ten cars I've scanned, 6 had gas in it." Cyborg shook his head. _Man, I hope we're ready for this._

Starfire had started hovering and followed behind Robin slowly. Robin was kneeling at the site where Danny was first found. His was rubbing his index and thumb of his right hand together. He had already found something. Starfire set down and looked over at Robin. "Robin? Were you able to find something?"

_Dust? Plain old ordinary dust? _He stood up and addressed Starfire, "I'm not sure...ACHOOOOO!" Robin had sneezed hard.

"Great...Just great..." Robin had lost the sample of dust. He had inhaled some and it caused him to sneeze. He stood up and then looked over at Starfire.

"Come on, Starfire, let's go talk to the employees." Starfire nodded at they both went into the circus.

**The Tower the next morning...well almost...**

It was almost noon before everyone was up and about. All of them had been working very well into the morning without so much as a break. All 5 of them met in the meeting room after having a brunch meal to discuss their individual findings.

Robin spoke first, "Ok, Cyborg, how many cars did you find that were poisoned with the Joker gas?"

Cyborg stood up and spoke, "Man you're not going to be believe this, all the cars that had Joker gas were lined up in a certain way. The cars with the gas formed a pattern of sorts."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

Cyborg continued, "Well I was wondering why some cars were infected in a row and others weren't even touched for rows. So I mapped out all of the cars and it showed this exact diagram." Cyborg pulled out two pieces of clear material, each with something different on it. He placed one on the table.

"Look, here's the layout of the entire parking lot. And if I overlap it with all the car's positions it made a design or pattern." He layed down the second piece which overlapped the parking lot. Cyborg wasn't kidding...it did make a pattern. Starfire gasped, Raven eyebrows rose and Beast Boy shouted "Oh man!" The pattern, when turned 90 degrees made a big letter R as clear as day.

Robin spoke once again, "Beast Boy, were you and Raven able to find the source of where they got that much gas?"

Beast Boy nodded and spoke, "Man are you ever going to love me after I tell you something that's gonna break the case wide open!!!"

He held both arms at his hips showing off what a great job he had done. He never got the chance as Raven used her powers to throw him across the room to the kitchen. Beast Boy crashed into the pile of pots and pans, they all crashed loudly as everything hit the floor.

She instead spoke for him. "We found two very large gas trucks. Each were labeled Nibor's Natural Gas. That's how they were able to get the gas here. We've run a complete scan but we can't seem to find this company anywhere, we think it maybe a dummy corporation."

Robin squinted. _Nibor. _Raven raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Robin explained, "Nibor backwards."

He continued, "Starfire and I talked to the Nights watchmen. Each of them claim to see those two trucks come out. They remembered them well because both men were wearing make-up and thought it was odd. That's all we've got at this point."

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other as each had figured out what Robin had already done so. Nibor backwards was robin. Beast Boy was still trying to put it together. He was writing N I BO R then underneath it he wrote R O B I N.

Silence now filled the room. Robin looked puzzled. Cyborg was the first one to break the silence. "Something on your mind, dude?"

Robin thought for a moment more and then decided to share part of it. "I'm not sure, all of this has Joker all over it, but something seems off."

The other 4 were now the ones who had puzzled looks on their faces. Beast Boy was the first to speak, "Yeah, but aren't you the one with the most experience with this guy? None of anything he's ever done has made sense to anybody."

Robin looked at Beast Boy. "It's not that Beast Boy. I've run into the Joker more times than I care to remember, he's a smart guy, that's no question, but to call me out isn't like him. Plus, he usually likes to broadcast his scheme to the entire world before he's done anything and yet it's been nothing but..."

The silence was broken by the video monitoring system.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"You have a video phone call. You have a video phone call."

Robin stood up and answered the machine. "Transfer the line over to my room." With that said, he stood up and left.

"Roger" the computer responded.

Beast Boy once again spoke, "What was that all about?"

Cyborg and Raven each shrugged. They honestly didn't have a clue. Video phone calls normally came on screen automatically. It was a very rare sight for a call to come in announcing before hand, though.

Starfire made her appearance known by speaking up for the first time all morning. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven..." She paused for a second after addressing all 3 of them. "Everyone I wish to know more about the past of this 'Joker' person. Robin was not Robin at that carnival. I have never seen Robin so..."

Cyborg responded, "so determined? Look Star, we all know he gets this way, but this one's sort of personal because it dealt with him years ago. We can tell you what we know about the guy because you weren't here and we know only what was reported, but it should be enough to answer a few questions."

Starfire spoke up once more, "Thank you Cyborg, but no, it was not the determined Robin that worries me..."

All 3 of them turned to her, now focusing more intently. Starfire continued, "Robin...he was acting very differently after addressing everyone. For the first time, I think he was scared."

Cyborg and Beast Boy said nothing and closed their eyes. Raven and Starfire noticed and exchanged puzzled looks.

Cyborg walked over to Starfire, "You need to sit down and listen to this, something happened a while ago I think you need to know..."

Starfire's eyes popped open a bit more, but she sat down as Cyborg requested. She wasn't sure whether or not hearing what had happened in the past was actually beneficial, but she went along with it. Hopefully, she could help out her teammates and Robin more effectively.

**Meanwhile in Robin's room...**

"You have a Video phone call waiting!!!"

Robin responded, "I'm here, and I want answers, why is he here? How did he escape Arkham? And what are the chemical components needed to make an antidote?"

The figure just sat there, absorbing all of his information. Robin could see behind him, bats flapped their wings as they were starting to wake up.

**Back at the hideout of Slade...**

Slade was reviewing old footage of the Titans. He seemed bored of sorts, so he turned off the set. A news reporter came onto the screen and announced a very special bulletin.

"Hi, this is Rachel Heissman with the latest report from Gotham City's traveling carnival. Tragedy has struck, as three people have been infected with what appears to be Joker gas. Joker gas is most commonly known as the lethal one of a kind gas that Joker uses to make people laugh. Its effects are deadly when left untreated. One victim has already been claimed. Danny Elfman, he was 25 years old when he inhaled some strange substance when he started his car."

Slade sat up as he heard the report. Things were finally starting to get interesting around the city.

"Robin of the Teen Titans warned everyone to leave their vehicles as they too may have been infected. At this time, it is not known whether or not more cars were indeed infected. But questions have arisen, what is Joker doing in Jump City? And are the Teen Titans the ones we should be asking for help or blaming for causing this tragedy in the first place? More of this at ten, back to you at the station..."

Slade sat back as he heard the report. It was time for the party to start, and soon, he would have more information on the Titans than he would ever truly need...

_As Cyborg and Beast Boy begin to explain the past, Robin seeks answers from his mystery caller. Who is it? And can he give Robin the answers needed to save his city?_

_Next time: Chapter 5: The Past._

_As Starfire hears the explanation of the past, Robin's doubts start to rise. Can Starfire and the other Titans remind him of what it means to be a hero?_


	6. Chapter 5: The Past

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: As always, R&R are appreciated, even if you didn't like the story. Any sort of feedback is much more resourceful than no feedback at all. Thank you for staying with me to this point. I hope you enjoy the story as we move along. Let's get it started!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Cyborg and Beast Boy begin to explain the past, Robin seeks answers from his mystery caller. Who is it? And can he give Robin the answers needed to save his city?_

**Chapter 5 - The Past**

"Calm down, Robin." The voice stated. There was very little emotion in his voice.

Robin knew who had called him once word of the Joker's presence in Jump City became public knowledge. His own instincts about his mentor's methods were uncanny. Batman had called him, and Robin wanted answers.

_Why was the Joker here in Jump City? He's usually in Arkham, if he's not, he's plotting something against Batman, not himself. I've seen what Joker can do to a city. He can cripple an entire city with fear in a matter of seconds. It was never safe for anyone as long as he was on the loose. I should blame you for this, but I know better first hand how nobody understands his methods better than you do._

"I will not calm down until I have some answers!" Robin shouted back. Robin was a bit angry, apparently himself and his mentor had sort of a falling out which led him to Jump City in the first place. What led them to drive apart from each other, only Robin and Batman knew.

"If you cannot calm down, how do you expect to beat any opponents, much less him?" Batman argued back.

He was cold, cruel, and his methods were somewhat questionable, but he always got results when they mattered and he always was able to piece things together before anyone else could and crack the case wide open. Robin had inherited a lot of the same from his mentor, but his methods weren't entirely like Batman's; not entirely, but similar nonetheless. Robin had little room to complain or bark orders, it was through his seemingly unlimited funds that Titan's Tower even stood today, and he still was the source for any major repairs that needed to be done. As long as Robin remained Robin, he would always be in his shadow, and there was no escape from it, even if everyone else saw him as Batman's equal one day.

"Fine." Robin sighed. "What do you know about the Joker's presence here?"

Robin sat down as he confronted his mentor. It was an odd sight, Robin in one chair looking at the screen, the legendary dark knight in the other looking straight back at him. Master and apprentice at odds with the apprentice usually stirring up trouble. Starfire's trip to the future had opened his eyes to a possibility he had in the back of his own mind. _Perhaps Robin should vanish back into the night one day..._

The caped crusader took a moment before he responded, "At this time not much. I had thought he was still here in Gotham. It was only last week since he broke out of Arkham. I've been scouring his old lairs and hideouts, but had no luck, and now I know why."

Batman punched in a few keys and all the data from all his previous experiences with the Joker was sent over to Robin's computer; newspaper clippings, scientific analysis of Joker gas, Psychological profiles on the Joker and his goons, as well as Harley Quinn's data.

"It still doesn't explain what he's doing here in Jump City. I came here to get away from all that." Robin told him. He was speaking calmly, but his fists were both clenched, tight.

He was still having a hard time grasping that Joker was here, he was really here in Jump City. Joker was Batman's worst adversary. His schemes and plans threatened every person in the entire world, he was ruthless and spared no one. All of the other criminals, Penguin, Two-Face, Clay Face, Riddler, and even Catwoman, had their own personal limits. All they wanted to was either gain power or riches, Joker's plans made sense to himself only. Robin was probably trembling more from fear, than anything, and he wasn't handling it very well.

"I think it's safe to say that nobody on the planet can probably understand what goes on inside that man's head." Batman took his time before saying "I'm coming out there to apprehend him and bring him back to Gotham." It sounded more like a statement, not a request. An order, just like it had always been between them.

Batman reached to turn off the monitor. Robin looked up at his video screen. He thought only for a second before saying, "I wanted this job, too."

Batman stopped where he was. His eyes turned towards Robin, he knew better than to question an order he gave. Still, he wasn't sure why he allowed Robin to speak up and finish. It was something he tried far too many times in the past, and not once did he ever get his way.

Robin continued, "I started this just like you did, so that nobody ever had to experience that kind of pain and suffering ever again. To uphold the law and justice of the world. We never use guns, and we never kill. We do whatever it takes to stop criminals from playing the system and stop the ones who continue to elude the police. We are the defenders of the night. I can handle it without you coming."

Batman put his arm down and allowed Robin to finish. Robin had struck a nerve, but he wasn't about to let him see it as he finished.

"Do not come out here. I will apprehend the Joker and I will bring him to justice. Don't forget that I was trained by the best man who knows his methods better than anyone in the world and I will prove that I am not just your sidekick." Robin finished his hands were clenched to the point where they were bleeding. Robin wanted this job and he was going to take it whether Batman liked it or not.

Batman sat back, took only a second to think then stated, "Win and everyone will be happy. Fail and everybody will die. Batman out."

He pressed a button on his terminal and just like that, he was gone. Robin uploaded the data into the mainframe computer before heading out of his own living quarters and back to rejoin the others. It was time to go to work...

**Meanwhile, in the main living room...**

Cyborg was explaining the past to Starfire. "Ok, Star, all of us knew who Robin was beforehand because of his adventures in Gotham City. When you first came crashing down on the planet, it was rumored that Batman and Robin had sort of a falling out and that's why Robin was here. Other rumors stated that he was here trying to find his own path, no one really knows what happened except those two." Starfire was nodding, saying she understood.

Beast Boy took over, "Star, Batman and Robin were a legendary team, news of their successes reached all over the world, even to where I was when I was in the Doom Patrol. Batman has proven time and time again that you don't need super powers or super strength to be a hero. To put it plainly, Batman was the super hero and the Joker, was the biggest, baddest nemesis in every shape of the word."

Cyborg nodded then continued, "While Batman and Robin always beat the Joker in the end, there were many times where they weren't able to stop him before he had killed people. A lot of people died once in one of the schemes that Joker pulled off. By the time Batman and Robin found and caught him, over one thousand people died from a new string of Joker gas at the time. The Joker is a nut case, he doesn't understand the basic principals of right and wrong from what I understand about him, and he delights in causing other people to laugh, even if he has to force them. He loves pain, torture and does not care if he has to kill anybody."

Even Raven seemed to understand more about him. Sure, she had been inside his mind, but not long enough to explore every corner, every nook, every crannie. Though she did admit, hearing about Joker's schemes and plots made her quiver. It was one thing dealing with criminals who are stealing or trying to gain power of some sort. Joker was an entirely different case. He didn't care about money or power, what he wanted only he knew.

Starfire still looked a bit puzzled, "But if what you are saying is true, it still does not answer why Robin was afraid."

Starfire had heard every word that Beast Boy and Cyborg said. They had tried to make it easy so that both herself and Raven could understand Joker's methods in a bit more detail. Beast Boy seemed to know more as a former member of the Doom Patrol. From hearing the description of the Joker, however, beating the Brotherhood of Evil seemed like a sideshow to dealing with Joker. Starfire was still worried, their words had not completely comforted her about why Robin seemed different.

"Because I'm afraid of losing all of you." A voice had boomed from behind them. Robin had re-entered the room. He walked over and got in front of all 4 Titans before continuing.

"The Joker isn't just crazy. He's psychotic, delusional, and a sociopath. I know from personal experience, he won't stop killing until there isn't anyone left to get rid of, then he'll simply move on." Robin was almost shouting at this point.

Robin took a deep breath. "Ok, look, there's no guarantee that any of us may make it through this alive. Joker's schemes are ruthless and it's not going to be easy to bring him in. If anyone wants out, I fully understand. You can come back once the heat dies down and there will be NO judgment from anyone in this room, understand?"

All 4 remaining Titans looked at each other, then stood up. Starfire spoke, "As long as we're together..."

Robin finished, "we can overcome anything." Robin was glad he didn't have to face this threat alone. He had his friends, and his mentor's wisdom to guide him. They were prepared to deal with Joker.

The others nodded, Raven's eyebrow raised at the two's unity. _Well with that kind of unity, we may actually have a chance at this._

BEEP ... BEEEEEEEEEEEP ... BEEP

Robin spoke up first as he responded, "Man, he sure doesn't waste much time."

Cyborg was already at the computer and started keying in commands. "I'm putting it onto the main screen."

The screen came on. The problem was it wasn't the Joker. The main screen split into two. On the left it was shot of the Pier, the familiar foe to all the Titans known as Cinderblock was attacking the amusement park by the Pier. On the other half, a chemical factory where Plasmus was gushing down barrels of chemical waste. Robin was about to call the Titans, to battle but he was stopped by the same alarm.

BEEP ... BEEEEEEEEEEEP ... BEEP

Robin turned to Cyborg, who was still at the computer and asked, "Isn't it just the same two incidents?"

Cyborg keyed in a few commands, then responded, "No, it's another one, and it's isolated away from the other two. I can't get a lock on it's location though."

_What the hell is going on? Cinderblock and Plasmus acting just one day after Joker makes his appearance? It's way too convenient. Slade...are you working with Joker on this one? _

Robin's hands were clenched. There was too many coincidences for them not to be related. Robin thought silently to himself as Cyborg tried to isolate the new incident.

Cyborg continued to type in commands at the computer terminal, "Last one's coming up on the screen with the other two. I still have no idea where it's coming from though." he reported as he stood up and joined the other Titans who were looking at the screen.

It was in an old abandoned factory. Broken down metal gears were all around, the place looked thrashed. Windows all around were also shattered, broken glass everywhere. In the middle, a dark figure could be seen. It's outline was faint, as if he was waiting for something. Robin's eyes got larger as if he were in shock. He knew where it was.

"Titans, listen up!" Robin had gotten all of their attention. "Raven, can you handle Plasmus alone?"

She nodded. _Good thing one of us has a plan._

"Good, Cyborg, Beast Boy, go take down Cinderblock. Raven, to the chemical factory. Be careful everyone, I have a feeling it's a trap. Starfire, you're with me, I know where to go." As Robin issued commands, each Titan understood their own role.

"Titans, as soon as your done, zero in on either my, or Starfire's locations. Titans, Go!" With those words, all 5 rushed out the door to the bottom floor.

Raven chanted and vanished. Beast Boy and Cyborg hopped into the T-Car. Cyborg revved the engine a couple of times and the T-Car sped out. Robin ran over to his bike, put on his helmet and started it. He also revved it several times before he himself sped off in the opposite direction, with Starfire flying right behind him.

As he sped towards the location, the last words he spoke to his team echoed through his mind.

_"Be careful everyone, I have a feeling it's a trap."_

Robin knew it was a trap. It was an attempt to get him alone. In order to prevent himself from being left alone and another incident where his friends were put in danger, Starfire came with him. He would make sure that Slade was stopped here and now. He reached one hand to his helmet, "Starfire?"

"I am here." she replied, she was weaving through the larger buildings, trying to keep up with Robin.

"You're going to be my protection." He replied. _Man I hope this works._

"Protection from what?" she asked as she turned from another large building, but barely avoiding a small flock of birds in the process.

"From whatever trap Slade left for us." Starfire nodded at those words. She understood. Robin was protecting everyone and himself, even now. She smiled. _Everything will be ok..._

They both soon arrived at an old factory. Robin got off his bike and set his helmet aside. Starfire landed and looked around. She gasped and exclaimed, "But this one of Slade's old lairs!!"

"I know." Robin squinted his eyes, trying to make out any possible traps that were around the area.

_I don't think anyone saw us come in, good._ He thought. "Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin?" She replied.

"We're going to try a new strategy here. I'm pretty sure that Slade is waiting for me inside. He used Cinderblock and Plasmus to cause those distractions, forcing us to split up. My trump card today will be you." Robin explained as carefully and basically as he could. He pointed at Starfire to re-emphasize.

"I need you to wait 10 minutes. 10 minutes then come in after me. I don't think Slade expected me to bring anybody, and if I go in there alone, he'll think I came alone." Robin explained as best he could. Judging from her own reaction, he was successful in doing so.

Starfire smiled. _Robin has actually laid the trap for Slade this time. Robin, you have also learned from our past dealings with Slade. You are not rushing in there like you would have done earlier. I am very happy to see that you have grown right in front of my eyes. It makes you even more wonderful._

"I understand, I shall wait 10 minutes and then come in after you. Robin...?" Her cheeks were turning red.

Robin turned. He hadn't fully turned around before Starfire had kissed his cheek.

"Please be careful." she spoke to him. It was more of a request than an order. That was more than enough to follow. She started looking around for something that would help her keep track of the time. Robin pointed across the street, but Starfire nodded without seeing exactly what he had pointed to.

"I will. 10 minutes, ok?" Robin ran inside, his cheeks red.

Starfire nodded. As Robin ran into the factory alone, a single tear drop fell to the ground.

**Meanwhile...inside the factory...**

"How touching..." Slade had commented on what he saw outside. Pushing a button on his Palm Pilot, it turned off. He silently laughed to himself and smiled.

_Oh Robin, when will you ever learn? I know how you think and how you act. You can not out think me, I have already out thought you._

Slade reached into his utility belt, pulled out a small phone and spoke into it, "She'll be there in 10 minutes, make sure you're ready."

The line went dead with out a response, but it wasn't from Slade's end.

At the front door, Robin knocked it down with one swift kick, breaking it off its hinges. He started running inside, deep into the darkness and the former lair of Slade.

_Robin has figured out that a trap has been set. With the Titans scattered, everything seems to have been taken care of, or are they just walking into a much larger trap?_

_Next time: Chapter 6: Deja Vu_

_Dreams become reality, and one of the Titans falls. You won't wanna miss it._


	7. Chapter 6: Deja Vu

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: As always, R&R are appreciated, even if you didn't like the story. Any sort of feedback is much more resourceful than no feedback at all. Thank you for staying with me to this point. I hope you enjoy the story as we move along. Let's get it started!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections**

**SACRIFICE**

_Robin has figured out that a trap has been set. With the Titans scattered, everything seems to have been taken care of, or are they just walking into a much larger trap?_

**Chapter 6: Deja Vu**

Robin ran into the old, decaying abandoned factory. It had been decreed by the city that it was unsafe and unusable and wasn't worth the city's funds to restore it. It was set to be destroyed by the city, but planning for something of that nature took months, sometimes years. It was the perfect place for Slade to use as a hideout. Robin's mind flashed back to the last time he was here and saw the real Slade.

_Robin had beaten Cinderblock and had just snatched the remote trigger for the detonator from Slade's grasp. He thought victory was assured but the controller broke right in his own hands without him doing anything. When he confronted Slade with the location of the real trigger, images of small robots on the nanoscopic scale appeared on the screen, each with the name of a member of the Teen Titans on it._

_"Nanoscopic probes. My cronaton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. You see, with the push of a button I can destroy your friends from the inside...out." Slade had his thumb right on the button as he spoke._

_"My friends will never obey you. No matter what you do to them, they will never obey you!" Robin snapped back, but he wasn't ready for what came next._

_"That sounded like a threat young man...and a pretty good one."_

_"A few more years of hard training...and you might actually pose a threat."_

Slade was now back. After their defeat of Trigon, Slade had seemed to have vanished from the face of the Earth. Beast Boy thought he had seen him in his own pursuit of Terra, but it turned out only to be a robot decoy. Robin read the signs Slade left behind for him to find. Slade wanted Robin and that's exactly what he was going to get. Robin started to run faster, his mind playing back to his own personal haunting.

_"Why couldn't Starfire see you?" Robin asked._

_"I believe you are familiar with cloaking technology?" Slade stated as he began to attack Robin once more._

_"No matter what you're planning I'll stop you...I've stopped you before!!!" Robin held up a fist at Slade. It stopped here._

_"Robin...if you've...stopped me, then why am I still here?" Slade's words angered Robin even more and Robin charged at Slade._

_"I am the thing that keeps you up at night...the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind."_

In a way, he was right. Slade had managed to get underneath Robin's skin. That time had long since passed. This was different. In his dealings with Slade before, he and Starfire were never as close or in tune with each other as they were now. _I'm counting on you, Starfire, please don't be late_.

**Meanwhile at the Pier...**

The T-Car slid to a halt. Beast Boy and Cyborg hoped out. Cinderblock wasn't very hard to spot. He was made almost, if not entirely, made of solid stone. It was unusual in the fact that it never seemed to break no matter what attack was used on it. He stood at least 12 feet tall, and he was almost just as wide. This made dealing with Cinderblock a somewhat delicate situation. He was tough to start off with, and even harder to bring down.

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy, "You ready to do this?" he asked as he undid his seatbelt.

Beast Boy nodded, "Hey, I was thinking about something on the way over here."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, "What's on your mind, B.B?"

Beast Boy looked up, "It just seems too convenient, like someone just wants us out of the picture. Where we are and where Plasmus is located are at the opposite sides of town."

Cyborg nodded, "I know. And if we could figure it out..."

Beast Boy took a couple of steps. "Then Robin figured it out too, which is why I'm assuming he took Star with him and didn't go alone. Smart guy, maybe Robin's actually learned another trick of two." Beast Boy turned and nodded at Cyborg, "Let's do this!" he shouted.

Those words sounded like heaven to Cyborg, "Teen Titans, Go!" Cyborg's arm changed into a sonic cannon and he fired it at Cinderblock.

Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and also charged at Cinderblock, gained altitude, and came down as a Brontosaurus.

**Meanwhile at the Chemical Factory...**

Raven was walking around the Chemical Factory. Plasmus wasn't a very hard guy to follow, if you could call him a guy that is. Plasmus was a result of a weird experiment or accident that caused a man whenever he was awake to transform and become Plasmus. As long as he was asleep, no danger was ever present. When he was awake, Plasmus was revived. Plasmus was an ugly creature. It probably stood a good 10 feet tall and maybe 6 feet wide. It's entire body was composed of a purple gooey substance that Plasmus could use as a weapon whenever he saw fit. It had several Green eyes and a vicious mouth. It loved to eat chemicals, so a chemical factory was always a target location for him.

Plasmus had left a trail for Raven to follow. There were empty and broken chemical barrels everywhere, and they all led deeper into the chemical factory. Raven treaded lightly, but quietly, if she had the element of surprise, she wasn't going to lose it.

Raven, like her other comrades was thinking while she ventured deeper into the factory. She looked into the storage room. Empty, and completely empty, all of the barrels in the room were gone, crushed or empty.

_This seems almost too easy. Someone wanted to split us up and isolate Robin. My bet is on Slade. If I was able to figure this much out then I'm sure Robin did as well and more than likely it was a challenge to him._

Raven stopped for a second as she too started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

_But if that were the case, Robin would've gone alone and sent Starfire with me. Unless...Starfire was his back up. Not a bad plan. A trap for a trap. Let's just hope that it doesn't backfire on him._

Raven had entered the processing part of the plant. Not too far in she finally found Plasmus. Plasmus was on the edge of a mechanical floor that transported chemicals. He had altered it so that all of the barrels came to him instead of somewhere else.

_Time to end this quickly._

Raven put on her hood and levitated over to Plasmus for her to see. He shouted and fired several purple blasts from his flesh. Raven, having been in the air, was easily able to dodge them. She chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!"

**And back outside the abandoned factory...**

Starfire stood, it had only been a couple minutes, but it seemed like a couple years. The waiting was getting to her. _Maybe I should...no...Robin asked for 10 minutes, and I shall honor his request..._

She paced back and forth several times, each time checking the clock at a nearby bank across the street. It had a large billboard advertising screen that showed the time in hours, minutes and seconds.

"Ooooooo, why won't you hurry up?" Starfire shouted at the billboard. When it didn't respond back, she sighed and went back to pacing.

Just inside the entrance to a factory, someone moved into position..._Foolish girl, you maybe here to save Robin, but who is going to save you?_

**Back inside the old lair of Slade...**

Robin slid into the doorway, ready to attack. Nothing. He walked deeper into the main room. It was huge. Broken gears all over, only two ways in and out, the door he just entered and a secret exit that he and presumably Slade had used the last time they met. The roof was at least 50, 60 feet high, it was dark, and reeked of the smell of oil. Robin walked in several steps. He remembered Slade's style. Slade never attacked from behind until you met him face to face and started fighting. That was the end of his honor though, once you started fighting, anything was fair game.

Robin walked several more steps. "Slade!!! Where are you? Come out of that hole you're hiding in!" _Let me see where you are hiding._

Silence.

Robin looked around some more. Usually that got a response out of him. Today, there was nothing. Something was wrong. _Calm down, that's why you had Starfire wait outside for 10 minutes._

Robin moved to where Slade's old "throne" was. His eyes finally found what they were looking for. In the chair, sat the man he had obsessed about. As hard as he tried, he could never figure out what Slade's ultimate and true goal was. The Teen Titans were able to stop his plans on multiple accounts, but never found out what his intentions were.

"Robin, you've got to do something about that temper of yours, young man." Slade continued to sit, he seemed almost bored, his head was resting on his left arm that had been resting on the arm rest.

"Slade! Whatever you're planning this time, I will stop. No more tricks, no more games, this ends now!" Robin bent his knees, made fists out of both hands and took a karate stance.

Slade laughed. "Oh, Robin, when will you ever learn? You can't stop me. Not now and not ever." Slade stood up, slowly. He held out his right arm with his index finger making a hooking notion towards himself. _Come and get some little man._

"With pleasure!" With those last words spoken, Robin attacked. He charged and jumped as soon as he reached the bottom step. A swinging hurricane kick. His attack connected with the old "throne" splitting it into several different pieces. Slade had rolled underneath his attack as he had seen it coming from the position that Robin took. Watching old footage of himself fighting with Robin had allowed him to predict his moves. It was almost too easy for Slade.

"Come on, Robin, if you're not going to throw a curve ball once in a while, how are you ever going to strike someone out? I could see that attack coming from a mile away..." Slade was standing again, he was taunting Robin. Something he absolutely loved doing.

Robin removed his foot from the broken furniture. _Good. I have the high ground now._ "Slade, I don't care what you're up to, my friends and I will stop you!" He jumped again, and came down this time with a hard right punch. Slade side-stepped almost at the last second as Robin's punch connected with the floor, causing a small hole. _Something's wrong._

"Robin, what have I told you? Blindly attacking an enemy who knows the style you use is never effective." Slade now finally took an offensive pose and charged. A left hook. Robin put both arms up in an X formation to block. Slade stopped his punch almost as quickly as he threw it. He grabbed Robin's right arm and twisted it towards his back.

"Gah!!!" Robin shrieked.

"This isn't even the opening and you're already into the final act." Slade twisted Robin's arm a bit more, causing him to shriek out even more. He let go at it's highest point before breaking it and kicked Robin in the back. Robin flew all the way back to the throne and landed on the steps. The impact had hit his rib cage and it may have bruised a rib.

Recovering Robin stood up, and took another Karate stance. Slade did so as well, but much slower. The two were at a stand off point for several seconds before either of them acted.

"I thought you should be the first to know..." Slade and Robin charged each other and entered a close quarter's combat match. A right jab from Robin. Blocked. Counter-attack with a left hook from Slade. Also blocked. Each continued to block and dodge as they threw attacks at one another. Finally, one of them got lucky. Slade had managed to hit Robin on his right side with a left hook that hit him in the kidney area. Slade continued with a palm strike that hit Robin square in the forehead. He finished it off with a solid right jab to his midsection.

"I've re-invented myself, my dear Robin. I'm now faster..." Slade sped over towards Robin's back side and before Robin could react, was thrown by his cape across the room.

"I'm stronger..." Robin had lept up but had to take a defensive stance with another X formation with his arms as he saw Slade charging, but Slade's punch had driven him backwards, causing him to hit the wall hard.

"I'm smarter..." Robin reached into his utility belt and threw a birdarang at Slade. Slade used his foot to counter, kicking it out of the air and hitting it at it's soft spot, where Robin had gripped it. Usually, Slade used his arms to deflect his birdarangs, now, he was showing off.

Robin charged Slade once again. _This definitely isn't looking good._ He threw a left hook. A right uppercut. A left jab. Another left jab. Robin finished with a swinging hurricane kick to the temple. Slade didn't even try to block them. He took every single hit without so much as lifting a finger. Slade's head was barely turned as he straighted himself up. _He's not lying, he really is stronger._

Robin took a short hop backwards, leaping forward he lunged at him with a horizontal kick aimed at his chest. Slade showed off his newfound intelligence and speed and sidestepped Robin at again, the last possible moment. He did not let Robin go cleanly though. He grabbed Robin's cape as it passed by him, causing him to choke and fall right there on the spot.

"Star...fire..." Robin needed help. He was in trouble and that's why he had asked Starfire to come just in case of a scenario like this one.

"Oh you're little back up plan? Well I'm afraid that's been canceled." Slade stated as he stood over Robin, who had somehow managed to stumble onto all four limbs.

"What?!" Robin's eyes grew now with concern for her safety, more so than his own. It was one thing for the enemy to beat you, it was something else entirely if you were responsible for someone else getting hurt.

Slade snapped his fingers. A figure had come into the doorway. It hurled something at the both of them. Robin's eyes couldn't focus on it, but when it landed right beside him, he knew what it was. Starfire. She was alive, she was still breathing, but she had bruises and cuts all over her body. Her clothing was torn and her hair messy, she looked like a shadow of her former self.

"Thank you, your payment can be found where we designated earlier." Slade had spoken to the figure in the shadows.

Robin looked up at Slade. "You saw us come here, didn't you?"

Slade continued to hover over him, "As if I were dumb enough to fall for one of your traps."

Robin looked at Starfire once more. She was coughing, hard. The villain had thrown her far enough where she was close enough for Robin to see her, but not reach and touch her. He would have to move another 3 feet before he could get to her. _I've failed. I've failed myself and I've failed you, Starfire. I'm sorry. I never thought things could have taken this sort of path._ He started to crawl towards her. His body seemed to ache a bit more as he inched closer to her.

"Am I interrupting anything...important, Robin?" Slade suddenly cut off his thought process with the words he spoke. Slade stood there, he was dusting himself off. Robin got the message loud and clear. _Fighting you now is a waste of my time and energy. _It was something he was all too familiar with when he sparred with his mentor.

"Damn you!!!" Robin had lunged at Slade, throwing a right punch straight at his face. _I'm going to pound you into oblivion for what you did you her, you bastard!_

Slade saw through this easily, he extended his left leg and it caught Robin in the midsection. Feeling several of Robin's ribs break with that impact through his own foot, Slade smiled through his own mask.

Robin fell backwards onto his back. Gripping his sides, he could feel two more ribs break. He tried to lean forward, but fell over from the pain. He was now on his knees and his face was in the dirt.

"Come on, Robin, you're going to have to do much better than that." Slade's presence now hung above him.

"Slade!!! I'll get you for this!!!" Robin shouted, his entire body now seemed to ache. He pounded the floor, he was losing and much worse than he did the first time he fought Slade head to head.

"Robin...you disappoint me" Slade replied. He turned his back to him, as if to mock him.

_Wait a second. Have I been here before? _Robin used both hands to push himself up. _This place, this situation, could it really be?_ He threw his left arm, clenching his fist at the delusional madman. Slade turned and used his right leg to kick Robin's midsection. His legs were longer than Robin's arms and he used full advantage of that fact every time. Robin flew back and crashed into an already broken mirror, causing it to shatter. He then fell forward from the pain on his backside onto his knees. Unable to stand up to the pressure of the pain he fell down even further and needed to support himself up with both of his arms.

Robin was again on all four's. He looked at himself. He was visibly beaten. His red and green uniform was all torn up. _It couldn't be, it just couldn't be true. _The anger in Robin's head almost pushed the thoughts of that silly dream from his mind, but it stopped after he spoke again.

"Slade...even if it takes me years, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth. You will never escape, I shall personally see you behind bars!" Robin threatened. His vision was starting to blur. All he could think about was how much he hated Slade. The lies, the torment, the agony, he blamed it all on Slade.

"Robin...that sounds like a threat. A pretty good one, however, there's just one problem. As long as you stay the way you are, you can never defeat me." Slade turned his back again to Robin. This time, he did walk away from him.

_It's too much of a coincidence. If I trust my dream, several things are supposed to happen before...before...maybe I can change them. I must push on though, maybe the others can get here in time. Starfire's alive but who knows for how long if I get defeated here before they can get arrive to help? I have to do this ... I have to hold on for Starfire's sake, and I have to save her, no matter what it takes..._

"Don't you dare walk away from me!!!" Robin reached down into his utility belt and pulled out several small round black objects. He threw them all at Slade, each one exploding as it made contact with the ground. Slade jumped out of the way, only seemingly to more so show Robin that he was inferior to himself. Once Slade landed, he bent down and picked up a piece of broken glass...

_The nightmare's of Robin and Starfire may come true on this day. As Slade picks up the piece of broken glass, can Robin find a way to save Starfire? Can he even find a way to save himself?_

_Next time: Chapter 7 - The Prisoner_

_Starfire's heart shatters, as Robin falls to Slade's attack. One of them becomes Slade's prisoner. You won't wanna miss it!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Prisoner

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: As always, R&R are appreciated, even if you didn't like the story. Any sort of feedback is much more resourceful than no feedback at all. Thank you for staying with me to this point. I hope you enjoy the story as we move along. This is what I consider the end of Part 1, the next chapter will begin Part 2. That being said, Let's get it started!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_The nightmare's of Robin and Starfire may come true on this day. As Slade picks up the piece of broken glass, can Robin find a way to save Starfire? Can he even find a way to save himself?_

**Chapter 7 - The Prisoner**

Slade's hand was now on on the piece of glass. He lunged at Robin with it. Robin dodged and reached into his utility belt for a birdarang. _So far, so good. If that dream really is supposed to come true, then I have one chance to stop it._ He threw the birdarang, it connected with the glass shard Slade was holding. _Part 1 is done._ Robin's was breathing much faster and quicker than normal. _owww oww oww. I think one of my ribs may have pierced my lung._ _ Definitely not good._ Robin looked up at Slade's hand. It still contained a smaller piece of the shard of glass. _If all goes to plan, he's going to throw it right at me, but in my dream, I'm supposed to avoid it, I won't fall prey to your scheme this time, Slade!_

"Robin, let me show you just how foolish you are." Slade said this and seemed to be enjoying this moment. He tossed the shard of glass up in the air once as he prepared to throw it at him. _Even if you avoid this, I still prove you can't save everyone, Robin..._

Robin could feel Starfire behind him. _This has to work, this just has to. I swear I won't become him. I won't become someone who's always alone._ Slade threw the shard of glass at Robin's head. Robin did not jump. Instead he stood straight up and turned his back to it. The shard of glass shattered once it hit Robin's cape. Slade's eye first showed surprise then he understood what happened.

_That's right, your cape is made of a polymerized titanium. It can withstand fire, so of course it would withstand that. Clever boy. I knew I was right._

Robin bent down and examined Starfire. She was still unconscious, but coughed hard every so often. Robin saw as her condition suddenly was much more serious than he initially thought. He saw her cough and then he saw her cough up some blood. Robin's eyes grew larger. _I have to get her out of here. Raven can heal her and stop it until we get her treated. Damn it! Where the hell are you guys?! _

Robin struggled to stand to his feet. He pulled a muscle on one of his jumps and was just now feeling its effects. The adrenaline pumping through his system caused him to feel a lot less pain when he was fighting, but now all of his pain was surging back. Slade found Robin's predicament interesting for the time being. He examined his wrist. _Can't put it off any longer._

"It's time, Robin." Slade took an offensive stance now. He was going to finish the fight now. Robin, holding onto his ribs, didn't like the tone Slade had taken. It was now more business like and Robin knew from personal experience that business talk usually meant finishing off someone.

"No, Slade, I won't let it end this way, I won't let you hurt anymore people!" Robin screamed. All the torment and pain he felt combined with all the pain and lies he told Terra. How many more were going to have to suffer because of this man? _I'm not going to let it happen to anyone ever again...never again..._

"Foolish boy, look at yourself! You can't even stand up now without experiencing some sort of pain. I, on the other hand, studied your moves closely." Slade charged and punched Robin's stomach once more, causing him to lose his breath.

"I know your strengths..." Slade kicked Robin's head, causing him to kiss the floor once more. Hearing Slade's voice taunt him was worse than all the physical beatings he was taking.

"I know your weaknesses..." Slade picked Robin up by the shirt and pointed right at Starfire. When Robin's eyes met with Slade's target, Slade threw him up against the wall again.

"I know how to beat every single one of you..." Slade walked up towards him slowly as he continued, "You've failed, Robin, and soon your friends will perish and there's absolutely nothing you can do! Come on, Robin! I know you have plenty of fight left in you." Slade kicked his Robin's chest as he finished. He kicked it twice more before backing off to allow Robin to gather himself. If he wanted more pain, Slade was more than happy to oblige.

Robin coughed several more times as he tried to recover. He could no longer hold an offensive or defensive pose. He was a punching bag at this point in the fight, a non-factor. Slade had beaten him in every aspect. A complete victory, and he played by Robin's rules, not his, so he couldn't complain about anything. Robin pounded the ground with his fists.

"If you won't fight me, perhaps I should take away the thing that's the most precious to you..." Slade reached into his utility belt. The familiar sound of someone gripping a laser gun echoed into Robin's ears.

Robin found strength he was never sure he had. He jumped to his feet and cursed at Slade. _If you even harm one hair on her head...I swear, it will be one of the last things you ever do in this world._ Robin faced Slade, his pain was being pushed out of his head by his own pure will now. Slade shrugged his shoulders and took another defensive pose. Robin didn't wait this time, and charged right at him.

"Siiii ya!!!" Robin instead took the offensive. He jumped at Slade without any sort of plan. Slade kicked Robin one more time, but instead of kicking him back, kicked upward, and then a full roundhouse to the ground, with Robin going along for the ride. Robin landed hard on his back as he felt the last remaining ribs in his stomach break. He couldn't breathe easily anymore. He couldn't even move. Any sudden movements could jab a rib right into an internal organ. He was now at the mercy of his worst enemy, and there was now nothing he could do.

_Starfire...I'm...I'm so sorry. I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough to stop him. Please, live on, Starfire, it doesn't look like I'll be able to tell you anything. Not how happy you make me feel on the warm days and even sane on the worst. Thank you, Starfire of Tamaran, through you, I was able to find happiness for myself when I lost it so many years ago...I never even got to tell you..._

Starfire seemed to wake up as if from a nightmare. Her whole body ached from the cuts and bruises. She was confused and disoriented. Shaking her head, she regained her composure. She concentrated and the first image she saw was Slade jump straight up into the air. _Slade?! What is he...? Where is Robin?!_

Starfire looked around frantically with her eyes. _Robin!!! Where are you?! _She found him, beaten and broken lying on the floor, but he was looking straight at her smiling. He opened up his left hand and extended his hand towards her. Starfire smiled back at him and extended her own hand towards him. She wasn't fully extended before Slade came down onto Robin's head with his knee. Robin didn't even make a sound, but his hand fell down to the ground, it was no longer reaching for Starfire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire shouted. _This can not be real, this can not be real..._

"SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire stood up from where she was laying down, both hands glowed dark green, illuminating her own power.

"Silly girl, you're already too late. I've already won." Slade dusted his left arm of some dust as he seemed to mock her intelligence right at this crucial point.

"We shall see about that!!!" With both arms she shot him with her Starbolts, Slade let out a loud shout of pain as he flew back, back into his old throne chair and destroying what was left of it..

Starfire powered down and saw what she was too late to stop. Robin wasn't moving. He was hurt, badly. _This can not be real. This can not be real._ Starfire noticed where she was. She picked Robin up by his chest and held her into her arms. Tears were flowing freely as she was crying hard. Harder than she could ever remember crying. _I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!_

Starfire's mind flashed back to the some of the happiest moments of her young life so far. They all were on Earth, and the best ones were with Robin. From the dance at the Junior Prom, to him visiting her on her home planet, to their first kiss in Tokyo, she loved every moment she could spend with him. Now, everything seemed to have gone wrong in the most horrible of ways. Robin was at death's door, and it would not be long before he left the world, and her, for good. She still had so many things that she wanted to say to him, and now she didn't know if she'd ever get the chance to.

"Please wake up! Please wake up!! Robin, please wake up!!!" Starfire shouted at Robin, but her shouts went to deaf ears. _Oh, how did things get turned around so quickly? Robin had a brilliant plan, Robin could not have failed! If this is a dream, I wish to wake up from it now, please!!! _

But Robin did not wake up, and Starfire kept crying, she could not believe all of this was real. She could not believe that Robin was this badly hurt. _Please hold on, Robin!! I shall alert the others that their presence is needed!!! You will be fine, so please don't leave me!!_

Starfire felt a sudden presence behind her as she reached for her own communicator. Slade swung his right leg and hit Starfire straight on the right side of her head. She hit the floor hard, and almost as a cruel joke bounced and flew into some old gears.

Another dark figure stood at the doorway. It motioned at it's left wrist.

Slade waved it off, "It's done. Let's go."

Slade picked up the broken Robin, took off his utility belt and badge that had an R on it, and left it on the floor. He also removed Robin's communicator and crushed it in his hand. Lastly, he reached into his own utility belt. It was a portrait, he tore it in half and left it for whoever to find.

The dark figure motioned for him to go first. Slade obliged and the dark figure followed, with the dim light showing his purple slacks and black shoes.

Starfire threw some of the gears off of her. She was mad now. Slade had gone too far. He would pay for hurting Robin. After successfully recovering and flying back to where they last were she looked around and could not find them. _Where are they? Surely they are somewhere around? Perhaps Robin got up and fought Slade off?_

Starfire then saw it. She hovered down and sat to pick up the left behind objects. She saw a broken communicator several feet away. She picked up Robin's utility belt and badge and held it close. Then she saw something she did not expect to see. It was a picture. When she had first learned of them, she wanted as many as she could, to remind her of the happiest days on earth. This one was definitely qualified as one of her happiest. It showed both herself and Robin, at the amusement park yesterday having fun. The picture was torn in the center, tearing them from each other. Tear drops fell down onto the portrait. Unable to find the strength to move, she curled up in a ball and cried, the picture of herself and Robin held close to her heart.

She sat for what seemed like an eternity. Raven appeared only minutes after Slade had vanished. Without saying a word and only seeing Starfire's physical condition she knelt down and hugged her. Starfire didn't think twice before crying into her shoulder. Raven knew this wasn't a good time to be putting her own principals in front of helping her friend. This was actually something that she could handle, though never wanted to admit it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy also finally arrived about 15 minutes later. Cyborg, noticing Raven and Starfire didn't say a word.

Beast Boy was the first to break a long string of silence, "Hey guys, where's Robin?" he asked innocently.

Starfire clenched Raven's blue cloak even tighter and squeezed tighter. Raven patted Starfire's head. Cyborg turned around and punched the wall. Nothing was alright, and the hairs on the back of Beast Boy's neck started to stand straight up.

Beast Boy, unable to comprehend, asked, "Hey, c'mon guys, is this like some kind of sick joke?"

Beast Boy walked up to Starfire and Raven. He saw the utility belt and the badge Robin wore. Then he saw Starfire crying and Raven comforting her. Putting all the pieces together, Beast Boy turned into a wolf, and started to howl.

Cyborg walked over to Raven and Starfire. _I should have been here. We should have taken care of Cinderblock faster. We could've done something. We could've stopped..._

Cyborg motioned for Beast Boy to stop, which he did. The wolf turned back into the man. Beast Boy put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. No matter what it takes. Before you know it, you'll be asking him what khaki's are." Beast Boy winked when he was finished speaking.

Starfire looked up at Cyborg. He had a determined look on his face, and nodded, meaning he was in. She looked at Raven and she closed her eyes as she nodded in unison. She dried her eyes and could barely stand up.

Raven put her arm around her, but Cyborg instead picked her up.

"I got you, don't worry, first things first, you can't help Robin if you can't fight. Let's get your wounds treated."

Starfire nodded as she understood. She leaned up against Cyborg's chest and fell asleep. Cyborg walked silently to the door, the other two behind him. The wind blew the torn picture up against the wall of the factory before it split entirely in half, as both pieces separated from each other.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town...**

"So how's our bird brat doing? Oooooo, I just love what you did to him. I've been waiting to do a number on him for years myself." the Joker was laughing to himself as he watched Robin with a rather observation like eye.

Robin awoke suddenly and could not even believe what he saw. Not even his nightmares were this bad. Slade was standing over by a computer terminal, inputting some codes into the computer. Behind him, was the worst enemy he'd ever come across, the Joker himself.

The Joker and Slade were working together. The Titans probably wouldn't be able to fathom this. He was amazed he was alive, but seeing two of the worst kinds of criminals working together was never a good thing.

"Hey metal mouth!! I understand keeping him alive so he can see what we're doing, but why bandage him up?" Joker had a puzzled look as he examined Robin.

It was true. Robin was wrapped in surgical bandages. His entire mid-section was covered with bandages, as well as every other part of his body that was damaged from the fight. The only thing that kept him from moving were the shackles he was in. His gloves were removed as well as his boots. His shirt was gone as well. He couldn't do anything in the position he was in. He was forced to watch whatever they were doing.

"Because, I would very much like to fight him again. He and I are destined enemies, not unlike yourself and his mentor. Soon, I'm going to force him to work for me." Slade answered Joker's question without even looking away. He was still inputting codes into the computer.

"Where am I?" Robin had been able to ask the question, albeit not without some difficulty.

"He's awake! Oh, how splendid I knew you birdies flocked together!" the Joker slapped Robin's back hard when he finished.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble I went through to get here bird brain! However, I felt that since I'm here, I might as well make some people smile! Hahahaha!!!!" the Joker laughed harder.

"Ah, Robin, I have decided to help fulfill the Joker's plans. We both felt it was best if you were the one to finish the job we're planning. He wants to make the entire city smile, and you're going to be the one to do it." Slade pointed his finger at him as he finished speaking.

"As if I'd ever help you!!" Robin screamed. His chest was in serious agony but he had to say this much. "I would never dream of helping either of you, you're both crazy and my friends WILL bring you to justice."

"You're still just a child, Robin, and naive, you see I can make you do anything now, and not even lift a finger." Robin felt as if Slade were smiling as he finished speaking. He didn't like where the conversation was headed, it had something to do with his friends.

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded, gritting his teeth.

"Why our plan silly boy!" the Joker slapped Robin's back one more time. It hurt even more than the first one.

The Joker motioned for one of his goons to come. "Thank you, Froggy boy! Sheesh, you'd think a parent would know better than to name a kid Frog. I'll bet that his parents were a bit...LOOONEY!!! hahahahahaha!"

The Joker put his hand to his pink flower and squirted water into Robin's face. _Oh shit!!!_

The Joker continued to laugh hysterically as Robin fell still, with a grin on his face. Slade stood up and injected Robin with something before walking back over to his computer station. He looked at his watch and told the Joker to wait another 30 minutes before doing it to him again. Joker laughed louder and louder at where they were, things were really looking up for the both of them...

_Robin has been captured and now tortured at the hands of his now revealed foe, the Joker. Starfire's spirit seems all but broken. With Slade and the Joker seemingly in control, is there any hope at all for our heroes?_

_Next time: Chapter 8 - Joker's Scheme_

_Light always shines in the darkest of times. A lucky break for the Titans, and love seems to transcend time and space itself._

_**A/N: This is what I consider to be the end of Part 1, I hope you'll join me as Part 2 gets underway in the next chapter!! If you liked or even hated my story, I ask that you review my story. From "good job!" to "needs serious improving" anything that can help me become a better writer is never a dull thing indeed! Thanks, and I'll see ya again in Part 2!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Joker's Scheme

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_Welcome my friends, to what I like to refer to as Part 2. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

Sacrifice

_Robin has been captured and now tortured at the hands of his now revealed foe, the Joker. Starfire's spirit seems all but broken. With Slade and the Joker seemingly in control, is there any hope at all for our heroes?_

Chapter 8 - Joker's Scheme

_Titans Tower. It's a place where the heroes of our story, The Teen Titans, reside. But today is not like any other day, on this day, one Titan is missing. One's spirit is crushed and all hope for finding the missing are almost non-existant. Can our heroes find their missing and save the day? Our story continues inside the room of Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans._

Starfire stood inside the doorway to Robin's room. It seemed empty and lost. Raven had managed to heal Starfire's wounds quickly. Unfortunately, Starfire was unable to identify her attacker. All she could tell them was that whoever did it hit her while her guard was down and knocking her out. Someone had fun torturing Starfire's unconscious body. She didn't care so much about her own life right now, though. Starfire was the most caring Titan of the 5. She cared the most whether everyone was having a good time and staying together, as Titans. The room was empty. She felt it ironic as that was how her heart also felt at the moment.

Trying to make herself feel better, she recalled one of the happiest days of her life when her and Robin went to the amusement park.

_"I am ... worried though. I worry that you will not accept my feelings."_

_"Maybe this can answer your question."_

She remembered watching the fireworks, the warm feeling she had that night. It was perfect. Smiling for the first time in several days, she walked over to Robin's bed. Continuing to remember the past, she recalled the last time...

_"I mean to ask you if I may remain here until I fall asleep."_

_"Alright, Starfire."_

Starfire wanted to be as close to Robin as she possibly could, even though he wasn't there. She climbed into the bed, threw the blanket over her shoulders and curled up in a ball. Things were finally going smoothly. Her secret desires of longing were being fulfilled. Life on the planet Earth was beautiful and looking better each day. Thinking of being named King and Queen of the "Prom" after defeating Killer Moth and Kitten, she smiled once more and fell asleep.

_Starfire's body flies from Titans Tower and plunges into the water below. Down, down, and down she went until she saw it. It's the inside of a submarine. It's purple and has the shape of a clown with green hair. All around, bits of water start dripping. The inside is also painted purple. Starfire kept falling, until she's just above two men, one at a computer, the other shouting in his ear._

_"How much longer, metal head?" the man in purple asked._

_"2 minutes longer now that you keep bugging me" the second replied._

_One was working on a computer terminal, the other was screaming in the other's ear._

_"Well hurry it up!!! That damned parade cannot go on unless I, your humble, loveable and hilarious Joker makes an appearance!" the man in purple, now identified as the Joker screamed back at the other._

_Joker started to pace back and forth. An image of a boy in a mask came into focus behind him. He arms were in seperate chains, each wrist was shackled. His shirt, gloves and utility belt were gone. He was a prisoner._

_"Robin?!" She reached out her hand...for a minute she swore she could touch him. She could hug him, she could tell him that everything was going to be ok, that they hadn't stopped looking for him, nor were they ever going to plan on it. "Robin!!!"_

_The boy in the mask seemed to have been awaken by something. He first looked to the right, and then to the left. "Robin!!! It is I, Starfire!! Can't you hear me?" The boy continued to look around before speaking, "St...Starfire?"_

_Joker looked over. Seeing that Robin had woken up he kicked Robin in his ribs, hard. Shrieking out in pain, Robin squirmed around, but the chains would not let him reach his wounded area. The Joker kicked him again, and again, and once more for good measure. "Stop it!!! Stop it!!" Starfire shouted. She shouted and shouted and shouted some more._

_"Can't you see he cannot fight back?" Starfire screamed, but no one could hear her._

_"Oh would you shut up about that blasted girl already? Sheesh, it's getting annoying!!!" the Joker had lost all patience. He kicked him one more time before the other man shouted "Enough!"_

_Robin coughed hard, he couldn't control his arms so he just coughed straight in front of him. Several times, blood spat out. Starfire, in tears, hovered down and hugged him. "Robin!!! Don't give up!! We are trying to find you!"_

_"Done." The man sitting at the computer had apparantly finally finished working. "You're all set for the Parade that starts in two days. When your float reaches this destination point, canisters of your Joker gas will leak into the cities air supply. Millions of people will become infected with your string of Joker Gas. It's absolutely brilliant, I must say, using those as its cover."_

_Joker jumped up for joy and laughed. "Yes, Sladey boy, that's the main point. You may yet have what it takes to become a Joker! hahahahah!"_

_The other man, now identified as Slade, stood up from his chair. "Now, about my part of the deal..."_

_The Joker's smile did a 180. "Yes, yes, I suppose that's fine. You can have the stupid little runt. I was wrong, torturing this one isn't as much as it is Batman." He reached into his pocket, took out a glass vial and threw it at Slade. "Here, catch!" The Joker threw a vial at Slade, which he caught. _

_"With all of your genius and advancements, you should be able to duplicate that. It's the same stuff you used when you beat Bat Brat Jr. here." The Joker pointed his thumb at Robin as he spoke._

_Starfire squeezed Robin as hard as she could. "Robin, please, don't give up!!!"_

_Robin picked his head up ever so much as he could and spoke the words "I...won't" before passing out. Starfire let out an "Eeep!"_

Starfire woke up in another sweat. A violent storm was outside. Flashes of lightning and booms of thunder could be heard. Starfire wrapped herself in the blanket and walked over to the window. She could smell Robin's scent all over the blanket. She could almost feel his presence all around her. She closed her eyes to try and imagine his face. The words "I won't" echoed through her mind over and over. Opening her eyes, the rain was pouring. Droplets of water hit the window furiously and endlessly. Staring out into the sea, Starfire told herself, _I'm not giving up, so Robin, please don't give up either!_

Starfire looked outside one last time, then walked back to the bed, curled up one last time and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, in the hideout of the Joker and Slade...**

"How much longer is this going to take Metal head?" the Joker asked.

"2 minutes longer now that you keep bugging me" Slade replied.

Slade was working on the computer, the Joker was screaming in his ear.

"Well hurry it up!!! That damned parade cannot go on unless I, your humble, loveable and hilarious Joker makes an appearance!" Joker exclaimed.

The Joker started to pace back and forth. Robin is right behind him. Slowly waking up, his arms are in seperate chains and shackles. His shirt, gloves and utility belt were gone. Trying to regain concentration he thinks he hears a voice calling to him. He looks to the left and then to the right. The voice is still calling to him, he answers...

"St...Starfire?"

_As Robin continues to remain a prisoner, Starfire's love seems to have reached him. Can she put the pieces together and locate Robin before the Joker unleashes his master plan? And what about Slade? How are our heroes to face not just one, but two criminal super villains?_

_Next time: Chapter 9 - Countermeasures_

_As the Teen Titans uncover a startling discovery, the light of hope and love shine brightest in the midst of darkness._


	10. Chapter 9: Countermeasures

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

Sacrifice

_As Robin continues to remain a prisoner, Starfire's love seems to have reached him. Can she put the pieces together and locate Robin before the Joker unleashes his master plan? And what about Slade? How are our heroes to face not just one, but two criminal super villains?_

Chapter 9 - Countermeasures

Morning had come and Cyborg and Beast Boy were not acting as they normally do. They weren't arguing over Tofu and meat breakfasts. Cyborg was instead working at the computer terminal, trying to dig up information. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, going through old newspapers from Gotham. Raven was hovering quietly over in the middle of the room. She was trying to find Robin telepathically. This had become the norm for the past several days as they were all trying to find Robin, none of them having much luck.

Starfire walked into the room. All 3 looked up at her and shook their heads. _We're all trying so hard, please don't give up Robin!_

Cyborg raised his hand, "Wait a second, I think I found something!!!"

Starfire flew so fast towards Cyborg she blew all of Beast Boy's newspaper clippings out of chronological order.

"Is it Robin?" she asked desperately.

"No, but it's something he left behind for us." Cyborg told her.

Beast Boy was at first in shock about his newspaper clippings but when he heard the words "left behind" he too got up and joined Cyborg. Raven, having given up for the time being also joined them.

Cyborg went further on to explain his findings. "Robin knew that something like this could've happened. He left a video file for us to watch just in case. I never found it because we were looking so hard to find him or Slade, not the Joker. It was inside a folder entitled Joker under countermeasures. I accidentilly opened it and found this. I'm putting it up on the main screen now."

All 4 of them watched as the video loaded. Robin's face was soon on the main screen.

"Robin!!!" Starfire exclaimed. She suddenly had a burst of energy not seen for several days.

"Attention Titans!" Robin started to speak. "This is a recording in regards to the current Joker case. I have made this video in the possibility that I maybe captured or killed. This recording will serve as your guideline. It is within my belief that the Joker and Slade maybe working together on this case."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor. "No way. Why would Slade team up with..."

Cyborg and Raven motioned for him to be quiet as the recording continued to play back.

"My reasons for doing so are within the findings of Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy," Robin continued, "Cyborg's reports that the cars infected with Joker gas were in the formation of a design of an R. Joker's methods have never singled out anybody. He only cares about destruction and in the best case, making them laugh before applying Joker gas. He never has double meanings or cryptic clues to figure out. Raven and Beast Boy's findings of the two gas truck's with the name 'Nibor' was probably the biggest clue he left behind. As Raven probably has figured out already, Nibor is actually Robin backwards. While the Joker is smart, he doesn't like to challenge the minds of individuals. While I was working for Slade, he made a point of this. To challenge the individual mind and see how far it can go. While all of this is right now skeptical on my part, I have implemented countermeasures in case I am captured or fall in the line of duty."

Beast Boy spoke up again. "Countermeasures?"

The video recording of Robin spoke once more. "I have uploaded data into this computer which shows a strain in order to create a vaccine for anyone infected with Joker gas. Cyborg can analyze and create some for all of you. You are to keep it on you at all times. This vaccine could very well save your lives. It is toxic and most people aren't the same after it. In case I am captured, I have already injected myself with a stronger dosage of the drug. It protects the user for about a week's time before reusage can be done. It has heavy side effects, mainly drowsiness so I probably wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone. As it is an expensive procedure, it's not commonly used, so don't rely on it. I'm also uploading a list of all the major possessions that Joker has that might be here. Look for these items and clues in order to find out his hiding spot. If I'm captured, that's probably where they'll take me. Slade's methods are to probably seperate us and then take me down. His feelings are that you take out the head of a group, it fails. I know because it's what I would've done in his shoes as he and I think alike. Hiding out in Joker's lair makes more sense than anything if you're trying to find a Slade hiding spot."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all went "Whoa..." at the exact same time.

The video recording of Robin was wrapping things up. "I'm counting on you guys, if I can't finish this, I'm counting on all of you to do it for me. Our battle against the Brain, and Trigon proved to me that you all are more than capable." Robin smiled. "Robin out."

The video recording stopped. Silence filled the room.

Cyborg was the first to speak, "Robin figured it all out, right from the start."

Beast Boy smiled, "That's our leader, for ya."

Even Raven smiled and nodded.

Starfire looked at all of them and they all looked at her. All 4 of them in unison said, "We're not giving up." Their reassurance filled her with hope.

Raven turned to Cyborg, "Cyborg, can you look up that data on what the Joker has?"

Cyborg nodded. "I've almost got the complete list now. I'll go finish up right now."

She then turned to Beast Boy, "What have you been doing all this time with those newspapers?"

Beast Boy sort of blushed then spoke, "Well, I've been cutting out all these old newspapers of the Joker's attempts to wipe out Gotham. I figured he may try to do something similar here. I know it's kinda stupid as most criminals don't do the same thing twice once they've failed." He was rubbing his own head as he finished speaking.

Raven still looked at him intently and seriously, "Keep going."

Beast Boy smiled and hoped back onto the couch.

Raven looked at Starfire last, "I still haven't been able to find him, for some reason, there's some mental block between us. I think there's something guarding my mind from his, but I don't think it was intentional."

Starfire smiled and simply said, "You're doing your best."

Cyborg spoke up, "I've got it...whoa..."

Raven and Starfire walked over to the computer where Cyborg was.

"I'm putting it up on the main screen so we can review it all." Cyborg typed a few commands into the computer and within seconds it was up on the television screen.

The list was rather long, the Joker had a rather complicated list of things that he could take along.

_-Hyenas_

_-Harlequein_

_-Hot air balloon_

_-Goons/Thugs_

_-Submarine_

_-Gas canisters_

_-Portable "Joker gas"_

_-Various Vechiles_

_-Boats_

Starfire's heart skipped a beat when she read the word 'Submarine'. Something about it seemed familiar. _It couldn't be_. Starfire rushed over to the window. Cyborg and Raven, each with puzzling looks on their faces, soon joined her.

Starfire was looking straight down, not down onto the island where the Tower stood, but directly down into the water.

Cyborg put his arm on Starfire's shoulder, "Star, you ok?" he asked hesitantly.

Starfire spoke up, "I know where Robin is!" she exclaimed.

Everyone in the room looked up in surprise. Each one had a look on their faces asking, "Where?" but not finding the words for it.

Starfire pointed at the sea below her. Raven looked and shrugged her shoulders.

Cyborg looked a bit more intently. His robotic eye allowed him to see futher distances and clean images up.

"Wait a sec... no way!" Cyborg had just finished scanning. "There's definately a submarine down there, and I think it's...purple"

Beast Boy stood up from the couch. "Yeah, but even if it is them, why hide right where we can see them?"

Starfire answered him, "Because it is the one place where we would not think to look. Under the sea and in a place where we would think Slade would not go."

Cyborg continued, "Yeah, our scanners scan for anything that starts 100 yards from the tower, the tower itself and it's immediate surrounding areas are blind spots. We may have never found them had it not been for Star."

_Brilliant. They really did think of everything. The one thing they never thought of was Starfire knowing the location,_ Raven thought.

"Starfire, how did you know that's where they were?" Raven asked. She had absolutely no sense that Robin was nearby, how did she?

Cyborg and Beast Boy each seemed to get where Raven was going. How did she know?

"I am not sure how I knew. When I saw the word 'submarine' on the screen it made me think to a dream I had." Starfire responded, looking a bit embarrased.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all looked at each other. Then they looked at Starfire.

"Let's go get Robin."

_Thanks to Starfire and everyone else, the Teen Titans seem to have found Robin. What possible dangers lurk for all of them as they prepare to board a submarine? Will Robin even still be alive when they get there?_

_Next time: Chapter 10 - The Submarine_

_Unexpected things happen when the Teen Titans board the submarine. Things seem too easy, are they walking into a trap? You won't wanna miss it!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Submarine

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

Sacrifice

_Thanks to Starfire and everyone else, the Teen Titans seem to have found Robin. What possible dangers lurk for all of them as they prepare to board a submarine? Will Robin even still be alive when they get there?_

Chapter 10 - The Submarine

The 4 Titans were able to journey down to the submarine right under their noses fairly quickly. The T-Sub, was parked right at Titans Tower and Beast Boy turned into a fish to survey the area before they ventured further.

Beast Boy was a bit hesitant about going alone and questioned whether Robin was still alive. Raven smacked him upside the head when Starfire had heard every word he had said.

Beast Boy's information was actually very useful. The submarine was alone and seemed to have no offensive capabilities. It was there mainly for hiding. It was a perfect device where one could hide if they didn't want to be found.

"Final check for all systems in the T-Sub is green!" Cyborg announced over the intercom. "Everyone check in."

"Raven here. All systems are green and ready to go."

"Starfire present. All systems appear to be functional and are ready for launch."

"Beast Boy here, I'm heading down."

The plan was simple. Beast Boy transformed into the shape of an octopus to stand guard while the others moved towards the ship. Once they were there, they'd leave the T ship with oxygen tanks and board the sub. Once they were in, Beast Boy and Starfire would check out the port side, Cyborg and Raven, the aft side. In and out, shouldn't take longer than 5 minutes.

"T-Sub...launching...let's do this guys!" Cyborg moved the accelerator stick up and they left Titans Tower to rescue their leader.

The submarine itself wasn't even 50 meters from the Tower. It was pretty ingenious of the Joker and Slade to hide themselves so close, but also at the same time, pretty stupid if they were ever found.

"10 more meters then we're jumping ship." Cyborg announced to Starfire and Raven.

Once they arrived, Beast Boy gave the go signal by doing the macarena dance. It was quite humorous, considering an octopus was doing it.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire each left the sub with Oxygen tanks attacked. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form as Raven used her powers to teleport them all right into the ship.

As everyone knew their assignments, Cyborg announced, "Teen Titans, Go!"

And off they ran, Beast Boy changed into a leopard as he and Starfire ran off in one direction, Cyborg and Raven in the other.

The submarine itself was not that large once you got in, but the coordidors were somewhat crammed. It made it hard for the Titans to use their powers effectively. If anything damaged the submarine, it ran the risk of sinking the submarine. Beast Boy and Starfire were already halfway through their search of the sub.

Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and spoke, "Doesn't look like there's anyone here on this side." Starfire did not seem to hear what Beast Boy said. She instead was looking up at the bulletin board. It was a mapping system of some kind, but she couldn't read it.

Beast Boy saw what she was looking at. Walking over, he pulled down the blueprints, rolled them up and put them in his pocket. The name 'maze layout' was on the outside. "I'll have Cyborg go over these when we get back. Let's keep moving."

Starfire nodded and they continued to run deeper into the submarine. She was stopped, however, when the door right in front of her shut quickly.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the submarine...**

From looking at this side of the submarine, it seemed that this half was Slade's part of the submarine. It was dark in the room, not filled with the clown type atmosphere that filled the air as they boarded the submarine.

Cyborg's shoulder lifted up a flashlight as the other shoulder lifted up another lightbulb. It flashed every once in a while, he was taking pictures.

"You think they knew we were coming?" Cyborg asked out loud, there seemed to be no one in the submarine. It was almost too quiet.

Raven thought about it for a second. _Maybe. It is odd that we've encountered absolutely no resistance. _"We're talking about Slade here, anything is possible."

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. "I'm done here, let's keep moving."

Cyborg continued to press on, with Raven right behind him. As he walked into the next room, his leg hit something. Looking down, he saw it, a metal wire. _A trap?! Now?!_

Each door of the ship started to close in unison.

Cyborg cursed himself. _Damn, why now?_

"Nobody's here, they were expecting us. Probably left the ship before we even found them." Raven had answered Cyborg without him even asking a question.

Raven hovered as she chanted the words, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black light encased herself and Cyborg as they both vanished from that part of the submarine.

**Back with Starfire and Beast Boy**

Beast Boy looked frantically all over. "What the heck just happened?! It sounds like an alarm, but I never saw any of us hit any sort of thing that would start a trap!"

Starfire's hands started to power up. Her eyes filled with power as she shot the door standing in her way with them. Remarkably, it seemed to have no effect.

Beast Boy looked astonished. It was quite a feat to have anything stand up to Star's eye blasts, much less have absolutely no effect.

Suddenly, the room filled with a black light as Raven and Cyborg appeared.

"Sorry, guys, I hit the alarm, but it looks like whoever was here was long since gone."

The alarm continued to go off, this time a voice echoed throughout the submarine.

"Thank you for activating the Joker's one of a kind special booby trap system. You all are now trapped. You have exactly 10 minutes to escape. Good luck finding the way out though! The doors randomly will open and close with only one way to go. Finding the way out will be like having a rat trying to find cheese at the end of the maze. Ta ta, losers!!!! hahahahahaha!" Joker's voice boomed as some doors finally seemed to open.

Raven spoke up first, "I need more time before we can teleport out of this place, and Beast Boy can't turn into an sea creature, there's just not enough room in here yet. We have no choice but to play his game."

Cyborg inputted the remaining time on his forearm. "Teen Titans, Go!"

The four of the started to dash through the sub. Random doors started to open and close. Sometimes the path was clearly laid out. Sometimes it wasn't. The doors seemed to open and close at random intervals, so it wasn't easy to predict where to go or what to do. 3 minutes past. They all found themselves back where they started. _Great, just great._ Backtracking they all headed the other way. As doors seemed to open and close with minds of their own, frustration started to build within the Titans.

_We're not getting anywhere at this rate...5 minutes left..._

_3 minutes left..._

"We've got 2 minutes and we're not even halfway, this maze is really starting to tick me off!" Cyborg was venting his frustration as another door closed in front of them, leading them all into another loop.

Beast Boy stopped. _Maze?_

"Guys! Check this out!!!" Beast Boy held out a rolled piece of paper.

"Not now, B., we gotta get outta here!" Cyborg stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Exactly dude! I picked this up which says maze layout up earlier! I was gonna show you when we got back, but then this happened and I kinda, sorta forgot about it." Beast Boy ran over and handed it to Cyborg.

Cyborg looked it over and slapped his forehead. _These are the blueprints to how to get outta here._

Raven smacked Beast Boy upside the head for good measure as Cyborg scanned it into his system. "I've got them follow me."

A booming voice echoed as they weaved through the sub. "60 seconds left boys and girls!! I hope you don't ... run yourselves crazy!!! hahahhahaha" Joker's voice still seemed to boom around them. _How did the Batman and Robin put up with this guy time after time?_

Joker's voice echoed as time expired...

"5...4...3...2...1...ladies and gentlemen say hello my good friend...mr. explosive!!!"

Reaching their destination point, Raven chanted "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos"

The 4 remaining Titans became enveloped in black light as the orange and yellow light from the explosion took place all around them. Slowly, the submarine started to sink to the depths of the sea, before it broke itself in half and then into a thousand other pieces.

**Meanwhile, inside another abadoned factory...**

Slade was sipping on some wine. He enjoyed the finality and elegance that aged wine brought. He smelled the fumes, divulged into its pleasures and escaped from reality for a moment. Behind him, Robin was still in his shackles. He was now tied up to the wall and hanging from it, his arms were the only thing holding him up. It wouldn't be long before his shoulder's seperated. Through it all, he had somehow fell asleep. The numbing pain from his arms was still nothing compared to his midsection, Slade had nearly broken every rib in his body.

Slade through the wine in his glass at Robin's face, "It's time to begin...Robin."

Robin awoke to the pain in his arms and stomach. _I couldn't stop him, I couldn't stop either of them. Am I still cut out for this?_

Robin tried to move but it was indeed no use. He was barely fed enough to keep him alive, but not enough to where it was starting to damage his body.

Lifting his head, Robin finally spoke, "Tell me...how were you able to...how were you able to get stronger?"

"I was wondering when you'd finally ask me that. It's a touching, story, really. We still have some time before it starts, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you now, seeing as how you can do nothing to stop it." Slade started to pace just for a bit. His demeanor and attitude were returning to the Slade he had come to know.

"Now...where shall I begin...?" Slade spoke these words as he pulled out a metallic rod, electricity sparked at the top with the push of a button.

**Also, on the far end of town, school is letting out for Murakami High School...**

A blonde haired girl is walking with her friends. Her blue eyes seemed to radiate positive feelings of reinfocement. She was wearing the school uniform, a white collar t-shirt with a black tie and a blue skirt that extended about 3/4 to the knee. White socks extended to just below her knee caps and she wore black shoes as well. Her friends were all sharing news about their latest Geometry test scores. Reaching the end of the gate, she says farewell to her two other friends and heads off in a different direction.

She started skipping a bit, she had gotten an 'A'. She looked over and saw that they were making preparations for the parade that was going to be held tomorrow. She smiled and did a twirl. Life was going great. She didn't watch where she was going as she bumped into into someone. She tripped and fell over onto her stomach, her nose had brushed up against the concrete.

_Oww. That really hurt..._

"Hey, kid! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

The girl gathered up her belongings, repeatedly saying "I'm so sorry" as she did. As she finished gathering up her belongings, she stood up to face the gentlemen she ran into. Sweat ran down her left cheek as she gazed upon him.

He was tall, about 6 feet, wore a purple suit with a gold undershirt. His hair was green, his face with white make-up and red lipstick. Black shoes, a blue bow tie and a pink flower completed his ensemble, this man was relatively famous. The man known as the Joker stood before the girl, smiling with his biggest grin.

"Now, now, what did your mommy ever tell you about running into people?"

She could not even answer. Stories of what he had done to people were legendary, they had even reached here far away in Jump City.

"Ok, ok, I know, all you have to do is smile and all will be forgiven...hehehehe" Joker started to chuckle a bit.

_Smile?! I know he's crazy, but I'm too scared to smile, someone please help me...somebody...anybody...Be.._

Joker used his right arm and it crossed over to his outer left chest pocket. Slowly, his hand went for the pink flower that was located there. The young girl froze with fear. _Someone please help me!_ "Hey boss!" a voice from behind them was shouting at them.

"What is it?!" Joker snapped back.

"Yo, Slade wants to transport the kid with the birdie's name over to the designated spot. What should we tell him?" the large man was holding a cell phone with one hand covering the mouth piece.

"Tell him that's fine and that I'll call him later." Joker's attention seemed to have drawn away from the young teenager.

Without a second thought, she ran. She ran and she ran and she ran some more. She never looked behind her. _Please don't be there, please don't be behind me..._

She turned into an alley and stopped at the wall. Pressing against it, she peeked to see if she was followed. No one was there. She was breathing hard. She didn't know how far she had run, and dropped her things onto the pavement. Her gorgeous straight blond hair was tangled, the air had damaging effects on it when she ran. Catching her breath, she stood up. Out of the corner for her eye, a giant shaped T stood on an island in the sea. The young girl stared at the building for a moment, then turned around and ran the way home.

_As the young female has a close encounter with Joker, everything seems to be going according to plan. Who was that mysterious girl, and could a chance encounter, somehow have effect the outcome of our story?_

_Next time: Chapter 11 - Nightmares_

_Dreams haunt the Titans, and one more hero joins the fight. You won't wanna miss it!_


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmares

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

Sacrifice

_As the young female has a close encounter with Joker, everything seems to be going according to plan. Who was that mysterious girl, and could a chance encounter, somehow have effect the outcome of our story?_

Chapter 11 - Nightmares

Slade stood ready. He held a metallic bo-staff at his side, and watched as two his two adversaries prepared to charge. His surroundings make for the perfect combat field. It was a very large building, old processing plants stood all around him on every side, allowing him easy access to use anything as a weapon or for cover.

"Slade!!! We've come to stop this, right here and right now!" the young man identified as Robin held up a fist at him. Behind him, Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green, she hovered right behind him also poised to finish what should have ended long ago.

"Silly boy, have you not learned anything from our last encounter? You can't even touch me..." Slade still stood as confident as he ever did. He never took an offensive or defensive pose unless he saw fit. He never made the first move, he made it for you. Slade's left hand reached into his utility belt and pulled out what looked like a small electronic device. He pointed it at the wall and pressed a button.

"By now, the entire city is prepared with Joker's laughing gas. Soon, your entire city will be at its knees and I shall be in control. You can't stop it, because you don't even know where the main remote control is. I've taken everything into consideration this time, Robin, you can't win..." Slade took a step not forward or backwards, but to his left side, showing off his golden part of his mask.

"We shall see about that, Slade!!" Starfire had seen the need to speak up. "What you have done to my friends is unforgiveable. You have tormented their hearts and made them think things that were never really true. Today, we are going to kick the butt!"

Robin half smiled as he listened to Starfire's words. _Yes, it is time we finished this, once and for all_. "Slade! Enough talk, now it's time to fight..." Robin took those words as his own individual go signal. He charge pulling out his own bo-staff, Starfire followed close behind, throwing starbolts at their common foe.

Slade jumped towards the both of them, as he did, he reached into his own utility belt and threw an disc that exploded as soon as it hit Starfire, throwing her backwards into the nearby wall. Slade, still in midair, came down at Robin with a kick. Robin used his bo-staff to block Slade's kick, but the staff could not hold the pressure and force from Slade's weighted foot and it snapped in two. Jumping backwards, he used the momentum to spring himself forward and spun around, doing several swinging whirlwind kicks. The first two Slade blocked easily, he had not expected Robin to come down at the angle of the third and the last one hit him. Stunned for a brief moment, Robin landed and sprung forward once more. A right uppercut, followed by a left hook, grapple and throw! All his attacks caused Slade to shout in pain as they connected.

Robin leaped up into the air, lifted up his right leg up to his head and came down vertically onto the head of Slade. Slade caught Robin's foot, glancing, he was still trying to dig his foot into his head. Slade spun his back around, using his right leg to knock Robin's left leg up into the air. Robin used the momentum to spring backwards, doing several back flips. Slade laughed.

"Robin..." Slade had stood up straight once more as he spoke, "when will you ever learn? I can not be defeated." Slade had no sooner finished speaking when he was escorted forcibly from his spot by a shining green starbolt. Starfire had recovered and was now back at the scene.

"Futile." Slade pushed a button on his wrist and the ground started to shake. Robin and Starfire were stunned as the ground gradually gave way. Slade demonstrated his speed by taking advantage of the situation. He started to run towards the couple. As the ground beneath them started to fall deeper into the abyss below, Robin fell, with Starfire catching him. They shared a smile, but it was brief as Slade had used a running jump kick to seperate the two of them. He hit Starfire in her right forearm, where she was holding onto Robin. Robin fell deep into the abyss, his last words were him screaming, "STARFIRE!!!!"

Starfire shouted "Robin!" and began to dive down where he was. _I will catch you._ Starfire saw Robin falling. He was reaching up with his grapling hook, but it was empty from previous use. Starfire reached out her arm for him. Robin, finally seeing her, reached out for her as well. Their hands were getting closer, closer, almost... Slade had taken the opportunity as well, a metallic wire shot from the top, wrapped around Starfire's waist. Slade pushed the button located on the device, and large amounts of electricity shot through it to her body. Starfire shrieked in pain as Robin was forced to watch. The pain was overwhelming. Starfire passed out as both of them fell deeper into darkness.

"Star...Star! Calling all Starfire's!!! Wake up Already!!!"

Beast Boy was poking her face trying to get her to wake up. Starfire sat up quickly as she awoke. Beast Boy, shocked by his results, fell backwards and landed on his arse. Starfire was breathing quickly. She was warm, and sweat was starting to form on her forehead. Confused, she looked around to see where she was. All 4 Titans were outside of Titans Tower, on the island where the main building resided.

"You swallowed some water, and passed out, are ya ok, Star?" Beast Boy stood up and looked at his friend.

Taking a few deep breaths, Starfire regained her composure and stood up. "Yes, Beast Boy, I am undamaged."

Beast Boy smiled and looked at Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg was sitting down, he had taken off one of his legs and shook out the leftover water that remained. Raven had her clock off and was wringing it out like a cloth with her power to get the same effect.

"Raven managed to get us out of there just in the nick of time. All of us woke up here, from what we can tell, we lost a lot of time. All of us were asleep for hours." Cyborg explained. He was right, the sun was now halfway down into the sky.

"Sitting here feeling bad isn't going to help anything." Raven had also spoken up, but never looked at any of the others, she was still trying to get all the sea water out.

"Right, we've got a lot of work to do, I took some pictures when we were inside the tower and downloaded them. From what I can tell, Joker's planning to do something big today. We need to find out what it is and fast." Cyborg was now running diagnostic checks on all of his systems.

Starfire shook her head very quickly as a lot of leftover water was removed from her head. Something landed hard behind her, startled she went "Eeeep!" as she turned around to see what it was. A small boulder, twice the size of a bowling ball landed right behind her. The 4 Titans looked puzzled and went over to examine it. There was nothing special about the rock, except that it was large. Beast Boy couldn't move it as hard as he tried and Cyborg's arm ran a scan on it. Raven confirmed that there was nothing magical about it, it was just a big rock. Starfire saw what looked like etching on the other side. Using one hand, she rolled the boulder over revealing 3 words: "Joker...parade...destination"

The words engraved were made remarkably skillfully and precise. It was legible enough to read, even to those who couldn't read as well.

Starfire spoke up, "Friends...what does this mean?"

Cyborg next related his feelings, "It could be another trap."

Raven was hovering and meditating, she was chanting "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She did this for a couple minutes, hovered back down and answered Cyborg, "I don't know, something about this doesn't seem like a trap at all to me."

Beast Boy looked at the rock intently. _Could be another one of Slade's tricks. _Beast Boy didn't often think. He didn't have a lot of practice in the area and this was really being a stretch. _Slade...if I ever see him again, I'm gonna pound him into the earth so that he never comes back!_ Beast Boy's eyes opened up a little bit wider as an idea came into his head. _pound...earth...pound...earth...earth...who controls the earth?_

Beast Boy ran to the edge of the cliff, "I gotta go, it's not a trap, it's genuine." Beast Boy's sudden surge of confidence took everyone else by surprise.

"Cyborg, I'm almost all done with my newspaper clippings, criss cross those with the pictures you took earlier." Beast Boy gave an inverted military salute, changed into a bird and flew off towards the city.

Cyborg was puzzled by what just unfolded before hand, but he knew what Beast Boy meant. He wanted him to cross reference the data from the submarine and see if anything matched. _Not a bad idea, B. B. Just make sure you come back, we're gonna need ya._

**Meanwhile, inside the new lair of Slade...**

Robin tossed and turned and woke up suddenly. His breathing erratic, balls of water forming on his cheeks. _What was that just now? I was fighting Slade and then I fell into that abyss and then Starfire..._

Robin sighed, as he realized what had happened. _Another nightmare. Well I guess being able to have them still means that there's still hope._

His mind hadn't given up completely yet, but his body told of a different story. Robin had electric burn marks all across his body. Scars from whip attacks on his back, burns from a cattle prod, he was being tortured, enough to where he was in constant physical pain, but always just enough to where he wasn't killed.

Slade tapped his foot lightly on the ground. Robin looked over to see what he was doing now. Slade was sitting on his new throne. He was watching the last fight between himself and Robin, the last fight Robin was involved with as a Titan. Robin sighed. _I hope you guys are having better luck than I am._

Slade's eye's looked up at the clock, in twelve hours, a brand new world would exist...

_As the deadline draws closer to the Parade, what fate awaits Robin? How does he fit into Slade's plans? Beast Boy seems to know the identify of their anonymous informer, can the others put the pieces together?_

_Next time: Chapter 12 - The Challenge_

_Slade finally breaks his silence code and issues an ultimatum to the remaining Titans, leaving Beast Boy to shoulder the fate of the entire city...alone._


	13. Chapter 12: The Challenge

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: I've gone over and re-read everything and more details seem needed, as well as necessary at this point. From this point on, I will add further details until someone tells me enough's enough. After all, we're all doing this because we enjoy it, eh? - Imagonna (12/22/06)**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As the deadline draws closer to the Parade, what fate awaits Robin? How does he fit into Slade's plans? Beast Boy seems to know the identify of their anonymous informer, can the others put the pieces together?_

**Chapter 12 - The Challenge**

Beast Boy had changed himself into a green raven as he soared the skies back towards Jump City. _I know it was her. It had to be._ It was a short trip over to his destination point, Murakami High School. It was on the other side of town, but as he was flying, it made the trip that much faster. He dove down to catch a draft of the breeze, the warm air always soothed his body. He continued to dive further down and pulled up right as he got to the water. The sun was shining, for how long? That was up to himself and the rest of the Titans. He could see his own reflection in the water on this day. Crowing once, he flapped his wings several times to gain altitude and soared over the highest buildings in Jump City. Several people in the buildings took notice at him. It wasn't very common to see a green, flying bird. He experienced this even more when he traveled in a pack or herd of animals. Any animal he changed into, he was always distinguishable by the color of his skin, he was green after all.

Beast Boy had time to reflect as he flew up into the sky, flapping his wings several times more, he was now up in the clouds. It gave him a feeling of tranquility and nostalgia. Beast Boy remembered the first time he had run into the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty. She was running from a giant scorpion just outside where the Teen Titans could see her easily from their main room. As they arrived, everyone realized that the scorpion wasn't trapping her, she was trapping it. She demonstrated this with her powers as she used them to crush it with a giant boulder.

_The young maiden had used her powers to lift herself up to where the Titans were. She put her hands on her hips as she asked them, "What? Haven't you guys ever seen a Super hero before?" She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a see through black tank top over it. Blue denim shorts, brown gloves and tennis shoes completed her ensemble. She had the look of someone you'd find who lived in the mountains of a desert._

_"I'm Robin we're the..." Robin extended his hand as he greeted her._

_"Teen Titans, rock on, it's cool to meet you guys." Terra had made a fist, went up and down his hand, then punched it, signifying a special handshake. It seemed fitting. A fist in Janken or rock/paper/scissors signifyed rock. Terra could control the Earth, it all seemed to fit her individual style._

_She formally introduced herself, "I'm Terra, and you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and ...!" she pointed to each individual Titan as she called out their name, she had apparantly knew who they were. Cyborg smiled, Raven shrugged, Starfire bowed gracefully as she pointed to them._

_Beast Boy suddenly found himself at a loss for words and his tongue tied as Terra pointed to him. "Boy Beast! I mean ... uhh. ... Bath Food! ... No!! " Beast Boy had tried to tell her his name, and made himself to look like a fool. He was embarrased, changed into a turtle and hid himself in the shell. It spun quickly in circles in mid-air from Beast Boy retreating into it so fast._

_Terra started laughing, her hands up in the air still from pointing as she declared, "Duuude! He's hilarious!!"_

_Terra had said the magic words. Beast Boy repeated what she had told him. Most people, especially girls, even moreso pretty girls, did not find him funny. "Hilarious? Me?" Beast Boy asked as he was surprised by her statement. He popped his head out of his turtle shell as he repeated it back to her._

_Terra winked at him, signifying that yes, he was indeed funny. He felt as if he were in heaven at that exact moment._

The green raven slapped its wings several more times, he was almost there. A lot happened between Terra and the Teen Titans since that initial meeting. She ran away after thinking Beast Boy told Robin that she had trouble controlling her powers at the time. Robin hadn't been told by Beast Boy, he had figured it out on his own. She later returned, with her powers much more in control and ready to join the team. She wasn't an official member until after she had helped foil Slade's plans, he was attempting to bring down the entire island which held the Titans' home. Beast Boy was the first one to hear that Terra had betrayed them, she was working for Slade. After an intense battle, Terra had sacrificed herself to save the entire city. She appeared once more, though now as a common high school student. Beast Boy had tracked her down after an accidental encounter while the team was fighting off another villain. Terra declined the offer from Beast Boy to return to Titan's Tower.

_"You go. You're the Teen Titan, that's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero, I'm just a girl with a Geometry test next period and I haven't studied for it."_

Those words were the last he heard from Terra. Now she was trying to help them save the city once more, even if it was just her way. There was a small problem, though. Most of the Titans globally listened to Robin's leadership. They hadn't called in for extra help. They needed help in order to bring down the Joker and Slade. _I have to try. Even if it's just this one time, I have to try. _The raven had flown over a street sign, the school was just up the street. The green bird flew up by the doors and the bird became the man once more. Beast Boy landed in the court yard area, it was grassy area. He started running as soon as he touched down towards the large "Murakami" sign. He hoped the entire set of steps and skidded into the main hallway.

His eyes started scanning the area for her. He saw a blonde girl walking out of a nearby classroom, but her hair was too short. The bell rang loudly as the hallway filled quickly with the students walking to and from classes. Beast Boy wasn't very tall, and he was reminded as he could not see over very many heads as the students kept moving. Some were chattering over the lunch schedule, others were conversing over an attractive member of the opposite sex. Three girls walked past him complaining about the surprise quiz their teacher sprung on them. Beast Boy was weaving through the large amount of people. _This hallway could be a bit bigger..._ He was almost run over by a group of football players, they were gearing themselves up for the big game. Beast Boy wondered if he'd even find her here, it was such a large school. From behind him, he heard a familiar laugh, followed by some conversation. He turned around and tried to find where it was coming from.

"I can't believe you did that well...Melissa's going to be so jealous!" One of the voices spoke, it was female, but Beast Boy didn't recognize it.

"No kidding, that was totally awesome the way you showed her up!" A second voice also spoke up, but he still didn't hear the voice.

"Aww, come on guys, it was no big deal..." The girl started laughing as she responded to the other two. Beast Boy knew that laugh any day of the week. Terra, she was here.

Terra and her two friends walked out the door heading the opposite way of where Beast Boy was. He started to chase after them when he was interrupted. Cyborg's voice came from his pocket. "Cyborg to Beast Boy... Cyborg to Beast Boy. Pick up man, it's urgent!" Beast Boy reached into his pocket, but he walked behind Terra and her friends as he saw Cyborg's picture come up on the Titan's communicator.

"Beast Boy to Cyborg, what's up?" He took his eyes off the communicator every few seconds to make sure he was still behind the girls and that he wasn't going to walk into anybody or anything.

"Bad news, and the worst kind, too" Cyborg's facial expression told it all. Something had happened. The pieces of the puzzle were probably starting to fall into place, and now they could see what they were up against. Beast Boy stopped.

"Beast Boy to Cyborg, go ahead..."

**45 minutes earlier...back at Titans Tower...**

Beast Boy had just flown out of their line of sight. Cyborg undid his right arm and poured out some of the loose water that still remained. Raven was using her powers to wring out the water. First she did it one way, then twisted it the other. Back and forth this went for several minutes. Starfire had chosen a more conservative approach. She laid down, allowing the sun's rays to hit her. Cyborg put back on his right arm and stood up. Raven, feeling her cloak was probably as dry as it needed to be, put her cloak on and turned towards Starfire.

"Starfire, I think it's time we went back inside." Raven told Starfire, who's eyes were closed and enjoying the sunlight. She pushed herself up, raised both arms to stretch out and then followed the others into the Tower.

As they rode the elevator up to the main room and working area, Cyborg addressed both of them, "I'll start analyzing the data and seeing if we can't get a match from one of Joker's old scheme's. At this point, I'm willing to try anything." he finished speaking to see the girls, they both nodded in understanding.

The doors opened as they walked into the kitchen area. Raven quietly went over, poured some water into a kettle, and put it on a stove. She flipped a switch on the stove, and walked over to the refridgerator. Opening it, she pulled out an apple and bit into it. She walked over to the cabinet area, pulled out a tea bag, and waited by the stove for it to finish. _I hope Cyborg's able to find something in those pictures. If not, we may have just signed our city's death certificate._ The kettle started to whistle. Raven turned off the stove, opened the cabinet above her and pulled down a coffee mug. Pouring the hot water into it, she dipped the tea bag into it as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

Cyborg had wasted no time at all. As soon as the doors opened, he walked over to the computer terminal. Taking hold of the end of a cable, he plugged it into his own arm. Typing in several commands on the keyboard, he watched the screen as it opened a box saying "Downloading...", and then sat back and waited. _Man, we lost a lot of time, if we don't figure out something quick, our whole city's gonna be in danger. I like this town, man, and I ain't gonna let anybody take it from me without a fight._ Cyborg's train of thought was interrupted as a ding from the speakers signified he had uploaded successfully. Keying in some more codes, he ran a cross reference on the pictures. Now, it was just a matter of waiting for the computer to respond.

Starfire walked in after her fellow two Titans went off to do seperate things. Raven had gone into the kitchen and Cyborg over to the main terminal. This was beginning to become a growing habit she did not like. Slowly, fewer Titans were walking in and out of the doors together. She missed most of all Robin, as he always said something that gave each Titan some meaning. That voice wasn't here, though, and her heart began to ache. After several minutes, Raven walked out of the kitchen and she proceeded to the refridgerator. She opened it and pulled out a Tamaranian dish that looked like a cross between green jello and bacon. She tried to eat some, but was not feeling very hungry. After a few bites, she dropped the utensil into the sin, put the dish back into the fridge, walked over and sat at the couch with Raven.

Silence filled the tower as the three thought to themselves. Nobody said a word about the submarine or questioned Starfire's hunch about going. They didn't exactly have any other leads, so in the end, Starfire may have just saved the city, not condemned it. All 3 of them were missing Robin's presence at that moment. The computer Cyborg was working on finished cross referencing old newpaper clippings and found 3 matches. Cyborg sat up and transfered the video screen over to the main monitor.

Cyborg stood up. "Got it. Results are coming up on the main screen now." He walked over in front of the screen as it loaded. Raven sipped her tea one more time, put it onto the table and joined him. Starfire also walked over to see the results.

The first involved the Joker dousing the entire city with Joker gas from atop an airplane. He had used an old farming airplane that dispensed water and pesticides on crops to dispense the gas. _That one's out. From what we've gathered so far, plus the info. on that strange rock, he's planning to do it all at once._ Raven also shook her head after reading through the first one. Starfire read it, but did not fully understand. After gazing upon Cyborg and Raven's body language she was able to determine that it was not the same type of scenario that would be used to harm the citizens of Jump City.

"Well, that one's a dud." Cyborg said as he was getting ready to switch over to the next one.

"I think I can save you the trouble, Cyborg." a familiar evil voice echoed through the tower's speaker system.

Slade had suddenly appeared on the screen. He was standing in what looked like an old storage facility. "My my, aren't we the busiest little Titan's today? I'll give you some credit, though, escaping from a death trap of THE Joker is no small feat. You all should feel proud of yourselves." Slade's eye squinted. If anything, he was smiling.

"Get to the point, we don't have all day to make small talk, Slade" Raven had answered him, her arms were now crossed as her eyes were scanning the screen's background, trying to find their location.

"Always the focused one, aren't we, Raven? Very well..." Slade put his hand up to his mouth, coughed once and spoke, "Joker's going to strike at the parade later on today. He's going to infect everyone attending the parade with Joker gas." Slade put both arms behind him now as he continued to explain, "Joker has hijacked a parade float that's armed with trigger mechanism. When that specific float reaches the middle of it's route, a remote signal will be sent to a receiver. At that moment, all city blocks that have people on it from the parade route will be infected through the city's mist system."

The misting system was designed for warmer days such as this one. It was used to spray cool water onto everyone at regularly scheduled intervals. All the Titans present were also astounded that Slade would give up such critical and crucial information. He was giving up information too easilly, unless...

"You're lying!!!" Starfire had stomped her foot into the ground. Even she had been able to figure out that much. They were having enough trouble as it was figuring out the Joker's plans, why would Slade give up that information so easily if he weren't lying?

"Oh no, silly girl, on the contrary, I can even tell you which float it's going to be on." Slade bent down so that his figure leaned towards Starfire on the screen at the tower. "What's a better way to hide amongst other people than in an area where no one would think twice? Only recently, the city opened up Joker's pub. It's all the 'rage' now these days from what I've been told." Several pictures popped up onto the screen back at Titan's Tower. One showed the Joker's Pub float, and he was right, if Joker was going to attack the parade, it'd be on that float. Every male on that float was supposed to be dressed like Joker himself. Another picture popped up showing the transmitter as well as the locations for every part of the plan. It was all mapped out, and it was all there for them. The biggest question now remained was...

"Why?" Cyborg had asked the question. _It doesn't make sense for you to tell us this much. We were barely clinging on, and here you give us the ammunition needed to stop it all... why was he doing it?_ "It doesn't make sense for you to tell us this unless..."

"Unless you're double crossing Joker now." Raven interrupted Cyborg. Slade's eye was harder to see, he was wondering something now.

"How did you know I was working with him?" Slade had asked them. He was curious as to how they all knew that he was dealing with the Joker.

"Robin figured it out almost from the start!! Your plans will fail!! We will stop you and you will let Robin go!!" Starfire had stomped her foot so hard, it broke a hole in the floor as she started shouting at the man in the screen.

Slade had regained his composure. _I should have expected nothing less of you. You really are quite brilliant, Robin. Still, it changes nothing._ For a second, they thought Slade almost laughed. He then spoke again, "Well I will admit to my dealings with the Joker, we have sort of a working alliance. You're wrong about me double crossing him though, I told all of you this because there's nothing you can do. Remember, Titans, this isn't just his scheme, it's MINE as well."

Slade finally took a side step. Behind him, things went from bad to worse. Behind Slade, Robin stood tied up to a large metallic cylinder. "I believe you all remember the last time I used one of these..." It was a cronaton detonator, a lethal device that had the power to stop time itself, causing a collapse that could destroy the entire city as well as other surrounding areas. Tied to it, was Robin, he was struggling. Both arms and legs were tied to it, to make it look like he was hugging it with all 4 limbs.

"Robin!!" Starfire's anger suddenly turned to concern. Robin was alive and seemed to be in good health, considering he had been Slade's prisioner for the better part of over a week now.

"I wanted to make sure the Joker's plans fall through to their fullest. You can consider this, an insurance policy." Slade was gloating over his brilliance at this point.

"Tell us what you want, villain!!" Starfire's eyes and hands began to glow green. Her warrior's spirit began to return to her.

"Gladly. There's only ... 4 more hours until the parade finally starts. It will be a mere 4 and a half hours before your city crumbles. Let me see... 1.. 2... 3..." Slade stopped at the realization that only 3 Titans were there. Even if Beast Boy did not come, it made no difference. _Let them try and organize to stop Joker. Beast Boy couldn't tie his own shoes, much less stop Joker now._

"We're going to have a little tournament." Slade bent to the screen again as he spoke. The 3 of you will fight Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overkill in three one on one fights. Let me see, Cyborg vs. Plasmus, Raven vs. Cinderblock, and Starfire vs. Overkill. Win, and you can have not only Robin, but the detonator as well. I designed it so that it can be detonated remotely, but it can be disarmed much easier than that last foiled attempt, Cyborg."

Raven knew where this was going. Three one on one fights were going to take time, time they all didn't have. Not to mention the pairings, all 3 of them were at a mismatch in terms of skills and abilities. Cyborg's sonic cannon wouldn't help much against Plasmus, her own abilities didn't have much effect on Cinderblock's body and Starfire was still shaky without Robin around. _You played your hand well, Slade. We have no other choice but to accept, if we don't, we run the risk of losing everything._

Cyborg was trying to put everything together into context. When he did, he worried about the people at the parade. Did they stop Joker first? No, they couldn't. They couldn't take the chance that Slade would just set a timer on the detonator and set it off once he was safely out of its range. They couldn't take the chance that it was another fake like the last time. _Damn you._ Cyborg looked at Raven, she nodded saying that they both understood.

Robin had coughed several times on the screen. Starfire's eyes powered down and concern leaked back into them.. She flew up into the air so that she was level with him. "Robin?" she called out to him.

Slade really did laugh for a brief second that time. "Silly girl, he can't hear you. One hour. You three to the pier. I could care less what you've done with Beast Boy." And with that said, his image vanished from the screen.

Raven looked at Cyborg, it was a huge risk what they were about to ask Beast Boy to do.

Cyborg punched the ground where he stood, "Damn it!!! You know, this is just like him!!" Starfire hovered down and patted Cyborg's back.

"We have no other choice, 2 villains are threatening the city at the exact same time. We have to trust that Beast Boy can handle this. Who knows? Maybe that mystery informant will help him." Raven shrugged as she spoke, then put her hood back on.

Cyborg nodded, _B.B. don't let me down. _Cyborg spoke into his arm..."Cyborg to Beast Boy ... Cyborg to Beast Boy. Pick up man, it's urgent!!"

A few seconds passed, "Beast Boy here, what's up?" Beast Boy's image popped up on the screen.

"Bad news and the worst kind, too" Cyborg explained to Beast boy.

Silence passed for a moment. "Beast Boy to Cyborg, go ahead..."

_As the Titans prepare to enter a battle of epic proportions, Beast Boy tries to convince an old friend to help. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire are forced into battle against Slade's minions in order to save Robin and the city from one threat. Can Beast Boy save the city from the other? _

Next time: Chapter 13 - Opening Round

_Cyborg goes into battle against Plasmus. Beast Boy confronts Terra and asks for her help. You won't wanna miss it._


	14. Chapter 13: Opening Round

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Dragontwin: Thank you. You are the first reviewer to read and review it since I started working on it once more. Your kind words have rejuvinated me. I can write a lot since I have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment. As promised, I have updated. The next few chapters I dedicate to you. I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As the Titans prepare to enter a battle of epic proportions, Beast Boy tries to convince an old friend to help. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire are forced into battle against Slade's minions in order to save Robin and the city from one impending threat. Can Beast Boy save the city from the other?_

**Chapter 13 - Opening Round**

It's a late afternoon in Jump City. The sun was already into its descent into the mountains of the east. Another couple of hours and it would be sunset, at which point the parade would start. Two lights come into focus, a blue, white and gray vehicle comes screeching to a halt on a wooden deck. Large, warehouse shaped buildings stood watch all across and could be seen as far as the eye would allow. Up in the sky, homoculus clouds slowly drifted across the sky. Another storm was coming, the fight to save the city was about to start. The lights in the vehicle shut off as the engine was cut. The driver's side door opened. A metallic boot stepped out, as Cyborg got out of the T-Car.

Above him, Raven and Starfire were flying. They both landed next to him, as they all started observing the area. Cyborg held up his left forearm, a screen showing readings in the atmosphere blipped on. "I'm not sure which one to start at, this is could just take a while to find the right one." Cyborg announced to the others as he put his forearm down.

_How are we supposed to fight Slade's minions, if we can't even find them?_ Cyborg was asking himself. He started walking but Starfire was covering her mouth, reminding him that they could find where they were supposed to go.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ACHOOOO!!" Starfire had sneezed loudly. Starfire's sneezes were legendary, even amongst the Titans. When she did, she couldn't control a release of energy, and it left a large area of the ground scorched. Raven had grabbed Cyborg and pulled him behind Starfire as she sneezed.

"Please excuse me." Starfire was wiping her nose as she spoke. Cyborg smiled. _Yes, that's right, Starfire's allergic to the core of a cronaton detanator. We can find exactly where they are._

Starfire had a puzzled look on her face as she saw Cyborg smiling. "Friend Cyborg, why do you wear the look of amusement on your face?" She sort of found it a bit cold that he could find joy in light of their current situation. She wasn't entirely wrong. Robin had been captured after their last encounter with Slade, Joker was about to release Joker gas on the people of the city, and to make matters worse, Slade had a cronaton detonator as insurance that they would not interfere. Things were far from being joyous indeed.

Raven had seemed to catch onto what Cyborg was thinking. "Starfire, your allergic to metallic chromium. Up until a few minutes ago, we had no way of finding the cronaton detonator. When you sneezed, Cyborg realized you could track it. Just like the last time, that is why he's smiling." She pointed her finger at Cyborg as she finished speaking. Cyborg rubbed his head and his smile extended further.

Starfire became embarrased when she realized that she had taken out some of her frustration on Cyborg. Her cheeks turned pink and looked down at the floor. She couldn't hold her embarrasment for long as she started to sneeze once more. "Ah...ACHOO!!!" Sne sneezed once more and sniffed the air. Walking towards where the scent was it's most deafening, she motioned for the others to follow her. Raven and Cyborg both smiled as the time to fight was now. _Hold on, Robin, the calvary's almost there._

Starfire stopped only a few feet from where she started, in front of her was a door that led into a warehouse. _Finally, a lucky break._ Cyborg didn't even hesitate, his armed transformed into his sonic cannon and fired. The door burst backwards as the three Titans ran into the dimly lit warehouse. It was empty. There wasn't anything or anybody around. No crates, no boxes, not even a rat could be seen anywhere. The warehouse rooms were fairly large, the Titans had found in several before. It allowed freedom of movement, where you could fight as you desired. Dozens of red lights turned on, small cameras were placed everywhere, their lights showing each individual location. A voice echoed to where they all stood. "Excellent, you've arrived. Who knew you Titans were so punctual?" Slade's familiar voice rang through as each Titan prepared for battle.

"Don't forget the rules, now. One on one battles. You remember the pairings, don't you?" Slade's voice continued to echo, but none of them could tell where it was coming from. About 30 feet in front of them, the ground began to crumble. Cracks in the ground became larger, as Cinderblock burst through the ground and onto the main scene, facing the Titans. Raven stepped forward and put on her blue hood. "Good, I do so hate repeating myself. Oh, I seemed to have forgot to mention a few details..." Slade's voice trailed off as their entrance was suddenly cut off. A steel cage like door came from below it, trapping them all inside.

"Once an opponent is defeated, the location for your next opponent will be revealed to you. It will only reveal itself if you play by the rules. What are the rules? They're simple. Each Titan faces an opponent I decide. Win and move on and save your precious city. Fail, and let's just say we'll all need new homes. Only one Titan may enter battle, and you all must continue onward. No one may leave after fighting and seeing as how Raven remembered the pairing's. Let us begin..." Another batch of red lights illuminated the area, this one wasn't related to a camera though. It showed 30:00.

"One more thing, you each have 30 minutes to win or you can kiss Robin goodbye. I won't detonate the detonator, but Robin's safety will depend on you."

_Great...a 30 minute fight against a raging bull... or is it blockhead? ... Nevertheless, 30 minutes is more than enough time to take you down, Cinderblock. _Raven then took a defensive posture, ready to fight.

A buzzer went off, Cinderblock charged towards Raven, the box then showed 29:59.

**Twenty minutes earlier, outside of Murakami High School...**

Beast Boy was running, trying to catch up to Terra. He had found her at the school, but Cyborg's communication relay had stopped him, and he lost sight of her. Retracing his steps when he followed her earlier months before, he continued to run. He passed by several people, nearly bumping into each one that was walking the opposite way. A middle aged woman gasped as she saw the green Titan burst past her and shrieked. Two small children pointed at him while tugging at their mother to look at the 'green' monster. He finally saw Terra, she was alone, across the street, carrying books and walking just past the Titans' favorite pizza parlor.

"Terra!!!" Beast Boy shouted as he thought he was in range where she could hear him. Terra did not turn around, she just kept walking. Beast Boy shouted her name as he continued to get closer, but she still continued to walk as if she had heard nothing. Beast Boy finally caught up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder so she would turn around, but all she did was stop. Her head dropped down for a bit, she was looking down at her feet.

"Terra..." Beast Boy removed his hand from her shoulder as he watched. Regaining his composure he asked, "It was you who sent the message, wasn't it? You told us that Joker was planning to attack the city at the parade, didn't you?" Beast Boy pointed his finger slowly, it was shaking. He had thought out what he was going to say to her a hundred thousand times, but it was still hard to speak. He was sweating, she still made him feel nervous.

"Beast Boy... I..." Terra lifted her head up and turned around to face him. She was holding onto her school books, as well as several notebooks. Wearing the school's uniform, she continued to address him, "I ran into the Joker by accident the other day. He was about to do something to me, but I managed to get away. One of his goons said that Slade was transporting someone and I thought you guys would want to know. That's it." She finished speaking, but Beast Boy still looked at her as seriously as he ever did. It reminded her of the last time they spoke.

"Terra..." Beast Boy's voice echoed concern. He held out his hand, but withdrew it quickly. Shaking his head, he remembered what it was he needed to say.

"Robin's been captured. Slade and Joker are working together. They both have a seperate way to destroy our city. The other Titans were forced into a duel with Slade's minions. I've been left to deal with the Joker, alone. I can't do this alone, Terra. I need your help, please!" Beast Boy's eyes also grew with concern, he was alone to face the fate of the entire city and the pressure was starting to get to him.

Terra shook her head. "I'm not a hero, Beast Boy. I'm just another girl with a lot of homework that I haven't started on, yet." She turned around again, not wanting to face him. Beast Boy could not see why she wouldn't help him. He needed her help, they were the only two who could stop thousands of people from becoming the Joker's next victims.

"Even if it's only this one time, Terra, Joker's not planning on affecting only a few people like almost all of the villains we've faced. He's gonna hurt a lot of people. Some of them could be your friends, Terra!!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he waved his arm to the side, further making his point.

Terra took a second to absorb everything he told her. She sighed heavily and turned around to face Beast Boy once more. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but it's just not who I am. You're a Teen Titan for a reason, and you've got to have more faith in yourself. I know you have what it takes to beat Joker ... and save our city." Terra almost smiled at him. _After all, you did save me. _Beast Boy's heart almost skipped a beat. "You can do it, Beast Boy, I know you can." Terra turned around and ran the opposite way. Beast Boy froze as he saw her run off. He put his hand out to her, but could not find the words. _Terra, I still have so much more to tell you. _Beast Boy quietly stood there, he put his head down for a moment. Fighting back tears, he turned into a raven and it flew up into the sky.

**Back at the duel between Raven and Cinderblock...**

The clock showed 25:35 as the clock continued to count down. Raven had managed to dodge every one of Cinderblock's attacks, but any attempt of a counter attack was utterly useless. Her dark powers could not penetrate Cinderblock's body. To make matters worse, there weren't any objects she could possess and hurl at him. If that wasn't enough, Cinderblock's body was as hard as stone, and it was magically protected, so she couldn't cut him. He roared and pounded the ground, sending a shock wave over to Raven. Raven barely had time to put up a protective shield, but the shock wave burst through and sent her flying into a metallic beam that held the foundation together.

Starfire, noticing that Raven had taken a hit, shouted "Raven!!!" and started to fly upward, but Cyborg grabbed her wrist and shook his head. They weren't allowed to interfere. All of their actions were being monitored by dozens of cameras everywhere. Any attempt to help her and Slade would end the fight for everyone in Jump City. Starfire caught onto what Cyborg was doing and set back onto the floor, she put both hands together as concern grew for her friend's predicament.

Raven had managed to get on all four's, shaking her head, she regained her composure and looked over at Cinderblock. He was charging again, shouting out things that only Cinderblock understood. "Ok, fine, if that's the way you wanna play it..." Cinderblock jumped up into the air, and laid his body out horizontally. He was planning on crushing Raven with his entire body. _I need to think of something, fast! _Raven vanished by using her dark powers to go into the ground, escaping being crushed, and re-emerged behind Cinderblock.

"Let's see you stop this!" Raven hovered up into the air and pointed both hands at Cinderblock, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" With those words, dark light came shooting out of her hands and encompassed Cinderblock's body as he was lying face first in the ground. The dark energy soon covered Cinderblock's entire body and rose upward as Raven lifted both arms. She swung both arms down simultaneously, causing Cinderblock to slam into the ground face first, his arms were by his side and unable to protect himself. She raised them up again, then down once more. Up and down Cinderblock went in unison with Raven's arms. Panting slightly, Raven lifted her arms up above her head and with one loud, "Herrr...aaaa!!!" swung her arms down quickly. Cinderblock had risen up to the ceiling, then came crashing down into the ground. He tried to get up, but fell back into the ground.

Raven set down, she was breathing hard, it had taken a great deal of concentration and energy to pull off what she just did. Behind her, Starfire and Cyborg came running up to her, each with smiling faces.

"Joyous occasions are in order, friend Raven, you are victorious!!!!!" Starfire exclaimed as she gave Raven another legendary Starfire bear hug. She set her down and Raven looked over to Cyborg, he winked and gave her a thumbs up. Raven almost smiled as she reflected on her victory. It was short lived as Cinderblock began to move once more.

Starfire gasped, and Cyborg's statement of "No way..." was only the beginning of their problems. Cinderblock wasn't beaten, and the time on the counter read 10:00. He had bricks for brains but was strong as an ox. He stood up and charged at Raven once more. Cyborg grabbed Starfire by the arm as they both retreated back. Raven prepared herself as Cinderblock threw another punch at her. She had managed to put up a barrier, but the force behind it was stronger than she had anticipated and it sent her flying backwards. She bounced once and landed hard. _Owww, that one's gonna leave a mark._ She stood up once more. _What does it take for this guy to stay down? I don't know if I can even beat him now..._ She avoided a left punch and then a straight right thrown by Cinderblock. Bricks for brains was an accurate statement, he only charged forward. Raven flew upward as Cinderblock came down with a double fist, causing the ground to crack beneath him.

Raven continued to fly up and over Cinderblock, then took off and flew behind him and kept going. She noticed the spot where Cinderblock had come in. He came in through the ground. _What would Robin do in this situation? _Cinderblock turned around and roared. He pounded his chest several times like Donkey Kong, the big ape. _Robin would use his surroundings to his advantage. _Raven looked around at her own surroundings. There was nothing around that she could use. The warehouse was empty. It had several beams, but she couldn't use those as it held the structure up. She couldn't use the ceiling, Cinderblock was stronger than that. She couldn't use the floor because she wasn't strong enough to break it on her own. _Wait a second, the floor!!! That's it!!! I CAN win.._

Cinderblock charged her once more. Raven avoided it once more but this time, she said something, "Nice punch, Cinderblock, that is, if you were aiming for me that is." Cinderblock roared again and pounded both hands to the ground, causing it to crack. _That's it..._ "What's the matter, Cinderblock? It must be frustrating to be you, all that strength and not even the brain the size of a peanut. Even Beast Boy has a bigger brain than that..." Cinderblock jumped up and down, then pounded the ground towards where Raven was standing. She flew around, then behind him. Cracks were forming all around where he stood. _Good, one more should be all I need..._ Raven spoke up once more, "Hey Cinderblock!!! Over here!! Even if you went to the Wizard of Oz, you still couldn't have the brains to hit me!!"

Cinderblock punched downward with both hands at Raven. She flew backwards, then upward and looked straight at him. _Now's my chance!!!!_ She chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" her voice rising as she completed the phrase. The ground beneath Cinderblock was covered in black light. Cinderblock looked down as his feet, the entire area around him was shaking with the rubble he created. He looked up at Raven, she swung both arms away from each other as the ground suddenly vanished from underneath his feet. Gravity took over as Cinderblock fell down into the blackness of the abyss. With her powers, she used the ground she still had in control and let it fall into the hole where he once stood. Winner: Raven!!!

"Excellent work, Raven." Slade's voice came over them once more. Raven looked up at the clock, it had stopped just under 5 minutes still remaining.

"The bridge in 30 minutes." Slade's voice trailed off once more. Several small explosions took place at certain beams holding the structure together. The place was coming down.

Cyborg shouted out to the girls, "Titans, move!!!" as he ran towards the locked gate. He pulled at it hard, nothing happened. Starfire soon joined him and with a combined effort, they were able to pull it off. Tossing it aside, all three Titans retreated back to where Cyborg's T-Car stood. They watched as the empty warehouse crumbled, causing massive amounts of dust to fly into the air. All three Titans looked at each other and nodded. The time to fight is now, and fate had not decided it was time for them to die just yet.

All three hoped into Cyborg's T-car, the bridge was less than a 5 minute car ride.

**Meanwhile, preparations are being made downtown...**

Floats are all being set up for the big parade taking place. It was an annual tradition, to celebrate another year of prosperity in Jump City. A man in a purple suit walked down the street, passing several floats along the way. There was a float to celebrate the crowning of Miss Jump City, a large paper mache sculpture was having it's final touches put on. Another float had pizza logos all over it, they were campaigning their new meaty meat pizza, as well as their newest dessert pizza. He passed by another float showing off a balcony, with two actors dressed as Robin and Starfire. On the front, he read "Couple of the Year". His teeth grinded together, but snickered after remembering something humorous. He came to a stop. He had reached his float. On the side, he read "Joker's Pub: Come for the drinks, but stay for the laughs!!!" _How right you are, daddy-o!! Hehehehe. _

Several people dressed up as the Joker were conversing with each other. Apparantly, they were reviewing a song and dance selection that had been prepared just for the Parade. The real Joker hoped up onto the set and went behind the bar. He started laughing out loud, as the two big men reached into a tool bag, pulled out several wrenches and screw-drivers, then scooted underneath the float. _Get ready, Jump City...If you wanna be a big city, then we're going to treat you to the life of a big city...hahahahaha!!!!!_ The Joker continued to laugh harder and harder. He was pressing his hands to his waist. Almost crying, he chuckled as he finished. _Ladies and gentlemen...It'ssssssssssssssssss showtime!!!!_

A parade organizer started walking down the street announcing, "Two hours until showtime, people! I repeat, two hours until we start!!"

Several people started running, some had forgotten something or another, others were behind schedule and tried to make up the time.

**Several miles up the street in the downtown district...**

People were starting to gather along the sidewalks and streets. Mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters were all setting up chairs, folding out blankets, and moving ice-chests over to where their families were. Sideshow vendors were advertising all sorts of trinkets. Some were advertising balloons, some were handing out buttons with the words "Jump City" on them, while others were walking selling food from hot dogs to ice cream. Above them all, a green bird soared quietly and un-noticed by the patrons below.

Beast Boy, as a green raven, looked below as he saw happy families setting up. He saw a young girl point to a balloon, while her mother reached into her purse and handed the vendor some money. He smiled and gave the little one the prize she wanted. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Mommy. I love you so much!!!" The little girl hugged her mother's leg. She smiled as well. The green raven flapped it's wings several times to gain speed. _I will not let you crush these people's future...no matter what! Watch out, Joker, I'm coming for you!!!_ The green raven flew past another balloon vendor, causing several to fly upward and out of the reach of the vendor.

Above a tall building on the rooftop, blue eyes followed the green bird as it soared deeper, towards where the parade was being set up. As the wind blew, streaking blonde hair brushed past them, a butterfly comb in the right side.

_Raven successfully defeats Cinderblock. The next round is about to start. Beast Boy has arrived on the scene, with blue eyes watching over him. Will these eyes help or stall his goal to saving the city?_

_Next Time: Chapter 14 - Bridge Battle_

_As time is almost up, Joker makes his public appearance to everyone in Jump City. Cyborg battles Plasmus on the bridge, as Robin and Starfire's hearts call for each other. You won't wanna miss it!_


	15. Chapter 14: Bridge Battle

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental. The theme for this will be "At the beginning..." sung by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis, I also dislaim any part or full ownership of the title as well as theme.

_**A/N: Typhoon99: Thank you for your honesty. The rating is for protection. You can't have people coughing up blood, feelings transcending, as well as some "dying" without some criticism. Also, some of the romantic elements some people may or may not want to read. As for the plot, you really didn't think I'd be done in a few more chapters, did ya? I hope you continue to enjoy the story, I'm not even done with Part 2 yet :)**_

**_Dragontwin: As promised, this and the next chapter are still dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy them. I'm going to be treading some icy waters here and may or may not be flamed for it, but I'm going to write as it fits the story. That being said, let's get it started!!!! _**

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Raven successfully defeats Cinderblock. The next round is about to start. Beast Boy has arrived on the scene, with blue eyes watching over him. Will these eyes help or stall his goal to saving the city?_

**Chapter 14 - Bridge Battle**

Beast Boy, as a raven kept flying deeper towards where the parade was being set up. He was flying up higher in the sky than he normally did, he did not want to give away his position. He was tired of the enemy knowing where he was before he had a chance to act. Far too many times he was removed from the picture of a battle before he could help out. He was all alone this time, though, and could ill afford to have the same thing happen to him again. _I'm not gonna screw this up, guys. I promise._ The green raven continued to fly deeper. In the distance, he could see the first parade float, a female coordinator of the parade was holding a clipboard and glancing at her watch every so often. _It's about to start..._ Terra suddenly popped into his head, the memories of her he was surpressing started to flow seamlessly. _Terra...I'll make sure you you can still have a new beginning ... and a new future ... even if I'm not part of it ... you deserve at least that much._

He remembered a pizza eating contest while she was with the team for a brief period of time. Cyborg and himself were seeing how many pizza's each could eat. Several stacks of 20-30 pizza boxes were behind him. Cyborg had just finished his 48th box. Beast Boy had turned into a cow, they had 4 stomachs so he stuffed as many veggie pizza's as he could. Starfire and Terra were laughing at the silly contest the boys were having. Raven and Robin each sat quietly, they were still on their first box that was shared between the 4 non-competitors. The race was still on. Cyborg continued to eat pizza after pizza. He was up to 63 now, almost a new record for a single Titan in one sitting. Beast Boy desperately tried to keep up, he again transformed, but this time into a gorilla as he stuffed 3 at a time. Saying his stomach felt like it was going to pop was an understatement. Holding back the urge to throw up, the green gorilla had turned back into Beast Boy and he waved up a white flag. Cyborg, having reached the new record of 77 pizza's raised up both arms, a "BOOOO YA!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed as he flexed both biceps. Beast Boy put his arm on Terra and sighed, he tried, but he could only get to 56. The others, excepting Raven, all started to laugh at the now finished contest. Beast Boy hung his head, but in reality he was only able to do so many because she was there.

Beast Boy continued to reminisce, this time to the largest bank in the city. Mad Mod had tried to rob the bank, but the Titans had reached there before he had gotten away. Using his magic, Mad Mod was able to elude the Titan's attempts to stop him and ran out the door. He laughed as Beast Boy and Robin chased after him, but didn't get far. A large boulder came crashing down onto his head. Dizzy, he spun around several times before falling to the ground, unconscious. Beast Boy and Robin took a second to take everything in. Robin shouted, "Yeah!!! Go Terra!" and Beast Boy joined in, "You the Titan!!!" Terra chuckled a bit as she acknowledged what they did. This was a common theme, with Terra on the team, it provided them with a new edge. The bad guys went down faster and the list of the ones that got away shrunk drastically. Everything seemed perfect.

Beast Boy's mind then flashed to the park The Teen Titans were all having another picnic in the park. Cyborg was grilling barbecue ribs, Raven was taking full advantage of the peace and quiet with meditation, and Robin was helping Starfire, he pulled out of a bag one super sized bottle of mustard. Her eyes sparkled as she noticed what he had done for her on the occasion and hugged him. Robin swore he could feel his arms break on that one. This left Beast Boy and Terra alone, and they both took a walk around the park. Beast Boy was telling her about some of the experiences that made life as a Titan, well fun! He told her about the time he had finally beaten Cyborg at a video game. Cyborg's reaction was something he would never forget. It hadn't happened since, so he made sure he remembered that expression. He told her that the next time it happened, he would have a camera ready to preserve that moment of victory for himself. Terra laughed as he told her all sorts of stories. She never once seemed to mind him talking to her and she was one of the first people who ever really listened to him.

_We both were strangers, Terra, both on a journey. We started on one together, and we never thought what we'd have to go through. Now we're here and I'm standing at another beginning. I never expected what you would do, for us as a member of the Teen Titans, or what you did to my heart. Other people still deserve that opportunity. The chance to laugh, the chance to cry, and the chance to fall in love. Joker's plan will stop that for far too many people. Even if I'm not standing together with you, I'd still like a new beginning, for both of us. Because now, I think I..._

The raven shook his head as he reached the parade's starting point. The first float was in full view now, it was one dedicated to the city of Jump City. A smaller version of the city was it's theme, with several people holding sparklers, small fireworks. A young lady with blond hair tied in a bun looked at her watch, then held up her hand and announced, "Everyone!! We start in 30 minutes!! Please stop what you are doing and take your places!! I repeat, we're starting in 30 minutes, please take your places!!!" It was finally starting...

Halfway down the 5 mile long float brigade, Joker was sitting in his chair behind the bar. He seemed bored, the parade seemed to take forever to start. Two large men appeared from underneath the float. Both gave him a thumbs up as he laughed loudly into the setting sun...

High above them all, a young female stood. Blue eyes fixated on them, she was holding a small rock. As she watched Joker laugh in his purple suit. She crushed the entire rock easily in her hand, dust crumbled to the ground beneath her.

**Meanwhile, at the bridge, by the amusement park...**

The T-Car came to a stop when it reached the beginning of the bridge. The driver's side rear door opened, as Starfire got out first. To her left she noticed Jump City's amusement park. She had not been there since her sister had come for a surprise visit after stealing a Centari Moon diamond. She still smiled, she had been recently at a different amusement park though ... at the start of a new beginning.

The driver's side door as well as front passenger's door also opened. Cyborg and Raven each got out and closed the doors. To Raven's right, was nothing but open water. A tranquility feeling overtook her, it didn't last as she knew what was coming. _The calm before the storm._ All 3 walked down the bridge, scanning and surveying the area. The sun was starting to set, as it hit the mountains to the east. The parade was about to start, leaving Beast Boy by himself to fend off Joker. If he couldn't stop him, he'd have to stall him long enough so they all could finish and go back and help him. Slade made sure none of them could leave as it was one of his rules.

They continued to walk on the bridge. It wasn't that long, so there wasn't a whole lot of room to fight on. It was considerably less room to work with than the last fight, Raven had all the room to maneuver. If Cyborg had to fight, it was going to make things difficult. If it was Starfire, she could fly up into the air, leaving her still with 360 degrees of freedom of movement. They all stopped about 5 feet from the end of the bridge. They all continued to look around, there wasn't a soul around. They were at the bridge, but they were a bit early. The pier wasn't that far away from the bridge and Slade knew that much in all of his scheming. _Great, just great...is Slade going to wait the full 30 minutes before one of us has to fight? Man this is crazy!! Let's just get it started already!!!_ Cyborg made a fist as he thought. Raven also caught on, but remained silent about it. She hovered up in the air.

"He's probably not going to start for another 15 minutes, Cyborg. Why don't you check up on Beast Boy?" Raven had suggested. She began chanting, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." her eyes closed now, she hovered in a meditative state.

Cyborg, after hearing her suggestion, put up his left forearm. He was about to speak before his arm was covered in a purplish blob. He looked up and his face took another direct hit. He fell backwards and landed on his back. Starfire shouted, "EEEEPPP!!!" and started to dodge the oncoming onslaught of purple, gooey and smelly blobs. Plasmus was waiting below the deck and had slimed his way up the cracks. Raven had awoken from her meditative state earlier than she expected, but some of Plasmus's nasty smelling gunk was now on her cloak. _Disgusting...not even a pair of Beast Boy's week old underwear smelled this bad._

Plasmus reformed himself and laughed. Their second opponent had arrived. Behind him, several dozen electronic devices were flying right behind him. Each had a small red light, Slade's newest form of surveillance was a flying camera, probably controlled remotely somehow. They each shot out in seperate directions simultaneously before stopping at certain vantage points. Slade's familiar voice echoed throughout the bridge.

"Now, now, did I say you could phone a friend at any point of this game? If you want to check up on your friend, do it after you've fought a battle, not getting ready for one. How I despise people who don't show a little common courtesy." Slade's voice boomed through to all of them.

"Ha! As if we care what you despise..." Cyborg punched his left hand with his right. "So, Slade, when do we get this party started?"

"When I say so, Cyborg, until then, feel free to converse amongst the three of you." A familiar red clock flew high up into the air. 15 minutes popped up on it and started to count down.

"When the timer goes off, Plasmus will strike. You can choose to do so at any time, Cyborg, though I can't guarantee Robin will be alive when you reach the cronaton detonator." Slade spoke. They were playing by his rules, in his game. There wasn't a lot of time left before the parade started. Thousands of people's lives were at stake. On the outside of Cyborg's eye, he saw Starfire. _Don't worry, Star, as soon as he's safe, we'll pound him into next year..._

Starfire hovered down to where Cyborg and Raven were. They were both surprised she had managed to keep relatively cool through the ordeal up until now. 14:35 flashed as Raven took the opportunity to speak, while they still had time. Plasmus stood there, his eyes had found a light and was glaring at it for some reason knowing only to himself. "Starfire, are you feeling ok?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, friend Raven. Everything is wonderful..."Starfire smiled, but it was a fake smile. "Everything is not wonderful. I worry about the other inhabitants of our home as well as Beast Boy. I am worried about Slade's plans to keep us away, but even more, I am worried about Robin." She finished speaking, both hands were holding each other. Starfire hit the nail with the hammer. She had a reason to worry, they were being forced to playing a game with Slade's rules while the city faced another oncoming threat. For some reason, Starfire's fight would be the last one. Raven's eyebrow went up for a second. _Could that be part of Slade's plan as well? Having Cyborg and myself fight before she did, allowing anxiety and worry further into her mind? Having Starfire fight last, she probably would see Robin constantly in the last location. Robin was going to be a distraction, Slade really did think this through._

"Don't worry, Star, B.B. knows what the score is as well. We're down one Titan and trying to stop not just one, but two threats to our city. Beast Boy seemed to have some sort of plan when I told him what was going down. Have some faith in him, Star, I'm worried too, but Beast Boy can probably hold off the float, if nothing else, long enough for the rest of us to get back there." Cyborg put his hand on Starfire's shoulder as he spoke. His reassurance was fulfilling, but not entirely. She still worried though, after all, she let all of her emotions out for everyone to see. It was who she was, and that made all the Titans love her. She was indeed the glue that held everyone together.

Plasmus was now the one being anxious. He roared several times and fired another large goop at the Titans. Surprising all 3 of them, it only hit one. Starfire had taken it in the chest and she flew backwards. Hitting the T-Car's windshield first with her back, her head flew backwards and hit the top, knocking her unconscious. "Star!!!" Cyborg started running over to her. Before he could take several steps, the bridge exploded. It seperated himself from Starfire, her body was still covered in the nasty substance that was Plasmus. Raven took off and flew towards Starfire. Cyborg turned around, the clock was now at 00:00. "You'll pay for that, you disgusting piece of garbage!!!" Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon and started firing at Plasmus.

Starfire woke up to nothing but white light all around here. There wasn't anything around here. It was empty. There wasn't a sky, grass, or even the smell of anything or anybody. "Hello! Friend Cyborg, friend Raven, please respond!!" Starfire still looked around. Everything around her was white. Nobody answered her, there wasn't even a bug around. Starfire's heart started aching, hard. She pressed her hand to it and fell to her knees. _This pain, it's the same as the time Robin was taken away._ Her breathing was erratic, she was having a hard time. _Ohhhh...why must my heart feel this way now?_ Another figure emerged in the same location, but very far from her. Wearing a mask, a red short sleeved T shirt, green tights, and a black cape, he looked around, then also found his chest pounding, aching. _What the hell...? Why now? Wait a minute..._ The young man stood up, took a very deep breath and shouted with all his might, "STARFIRE!!!!!"

Starfire's heart suddenly skipped several beats. _It couldn't be..._ "Robin!!!" She stood up and looked frantically around. "Robin!!! It is I, Starfire, please respond!!!" Robin's shout of Starfire echoed once more. "Robin!!! Where are you?" Starfire started to run. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him. _Where are you? Where are you? _She started flying. She flew as fast as she could, stopping only to answer the shouts of Starfire with "I am here!!!" or "Robin!!". She couldn't find him, but she kept looking. She was close, closer than she had felt in what felt like an eternity. _Where? _She looked down, and saw something. A familiar figure was running, shouting out, "Starfire!!! Where are you?" Her eyes widened as she started to descend, "Robin!!! I am up here!!"

Robin's eyes looked up, he found her. She was almost crying as she was flying down to her. He reached up with his right arm. _Take my hand..._ She also reached out to his with her own right hand. _I accept..._ Their hands were getting closer. Both were smiling. Soon he could tell her everything that was going through his head. He could tell her he was sorry for putting her in that position back at Slade's old headquarters. He could tell her how much she meant to him. He could tell her...

Starfire's face filled with a different happiness and joy she had not felt. She extended her right arm further. She was getting close. Soon she could tell him everything. That they had never stopped searching, that the city needed them. That she never stopped believing, in him or herself. She could tell him she was sorry for not being of any assistance in their last battle with Slade. She could tell him how much she missed him. She could finally say...

"Robin..." Starfire's hand was now within mere inches. "Starfire..." Robin's hand opened up, inviting her...

Blinding white light soon consumed the entire area, Starfire closed her eyes, shouting out Robin's name one more time before...

Starfire opened her eyes, gasping the name, "Robin!!" and looked frantically around for him. Raven took a step backwards, surprised at what Starfire was doing. Starfire still looked around furiously for Robin. She had heard him, she had seen him. _Oh...where are you?_ She was now free of all of Plasmus's stinky material and flew upward. She was now back at the bridge. Back with the other Titans. She saw Cyborg, his leg was covered and he was stuck in Plasmus's material. She looked over at Raven, who's startled look now came at ease.

"Starfire, are you ok?" Raven tilted her head slightly as she asked. Observing, she watched Starfire carefully as she spoke.

Starfire, regaining her composure and realizing the situation, finally spoke, "Yes, friend Raven, I am undamaged." She was smiling now. "I saw Robin, he was too, undamaged. We are starting a new beginning, together." Her cheeks turned a dark pinkish color as she turned to see the fight with Cyborg and Plasmus.

Raven took in all of her words. _That marks the 2nd time that I know of, where she was dreaming and saw Robin. In the last one, she led us to the submarine, which helped us put some of the pieces together. Now it's happened again, too much of a coincidence, what could it all mean?_

Raven gasped and took a step backwards, it went un-noticed by Starfire. _Impossible. Transcendence?! It's only a myth. How can that even be possible?_

**Meanwhile, in the final location...**

Slade turned off his electic cattle prod. Robin's body was limp now, passed out from all the torture. _I kenw you wouldn't make this easy on me, but I am surprised you've lasted this long, Robin._ Robin was asleep. His body torn, his limbs covered in burns and scratches. Slade was trying to break him. He thought he was finally starting to make some progress before...

Slade remembered just minutes after Robin woke up again. Robin was smiling, but he had no reason to be. He didn't even bother looking at Slade before speaking the name, "Starfire..." and grinned. Slade had smacked him across the face, as if to awaken him from his state of mind.

"You can't break me, Slade. All of your efforts are useless now!" Robin tried to lunge at Slade, but the chains stopped him. Slade reached into his utility belt once more and pulled out his bo staff. It was modified from an earlier version. At the end, it was pointed to look like a spear. He tossed it up so he could throw it. He stepped back several yards. Turning around, he hurled it at Robin. It pierced his right shoulder. Blood started dripping down from the spear. Robin cried out in agony, his cries going unheard to deaf ears. He passed out from the pain once more, something was different now.

Slade wondered where he had gotten the sudden strength to face him. He did enjoy tormenting Robin's mind, but his body was entirely something else. He was finding out just how strong Robin's mind truly was. _Truly, a formidable opponent. _Slade was just starting to make progress, it made no sense that he would have that kind of strength left.

_Something's changed. Something's...different. I wonder if you'll find another way to fight, Robin._

Behind Slade, another figure in the shadows stood, it asked him, "How much longer are you going to torment that boy?" in an eastern European accent. It was a woman's voice and she took a small step into the light. A black boot extending all the way up to her thigh came into view. "I must admit, your methods are vicious, cruel and dishonorable. I like it..."

Slade continued to stand and watch as the spear that pierced Robin dripped another blood drop into a small pool. He reached into his utility belt, pulled out an electric cattle prod, and turned it on. Thinking for a moment, he then turned it off. "What do you say, my dear? Take a dinner break and watch as the Titans struggle?"

The woman's dark face barely illuminated. Only her mouth could be seen now, it smiled at the suggestion.

_As the battle rages on with Cyborg and Plasmus, Raven seems disturbed by something. What could it mean? As the Teen Titans are faced with another perilous situation, hope rages on, with blue eyes watching over Beast Boy. _

_Next time: Chapter 15 - Transcendence_

_Cyborg's battle is a desperate one for his own survival. Raven explains a possible scenario, as Beast Boy finally confronts the Joker. You won't wanna miss it._

_**A/N: This is what I consider to be the end of Part 2. I hope you'll stay and read on, as Part 3 continues.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Transcendence

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Thank you for those who have read up until now. I appreciate you reading it, even if you don't review and critique it. Part 3 will include the conclusion of my Joker segment. The end will have another date and celebration! Some twists and turns will be included, so without spoiling anything else, let's get it started!!!**_

_**This chapter's dedication goes to Dragontwin, who first praised my work since re-introduction. Thanks!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As the battle rages on with Cyborg and Plasmus, Raven seems disturbed by something. What could it mean? As the Teen Titans are faced with another perilous situation, hope rages on, with blue eyes watching over Beast Boy. _

**Chapter 15 - Transcendence**

Raven was behind Starfire, a look of utter shock was all over her face. _Transcendence?! I've only heard about it. It's supposed to be a myth. Several claims were made in the past at some achieving the heightened sense of awareness. Could Robin and Starefire have found it? Could their feelings transcend time and space itself?!_ Raven was standing behind Starfire in sheer amazement. She closed her eyes and smirked. _Yes, if there's something we all have learned as Titans, nothing is impossible. _Her eyes went back and watched Cyborg's battle. Starfire was once again holding both arms, in dire concern of her friend.

Cyborg was having a difficult time against the likes of Plasmus. Every time damage was dealt to Plasmus's body, his odd chemical composition allowed him to instantly regenerate himself. The only way to defeat Plasmus was to knock the body of the man who was inside, asleep once again. When his body was asleep, Plasmus remained locked away. When he was awake, Plasmus was free to do as he pleased. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon several more times. He was getting nowhere fast. Each blast successfully hit its target and left a gaping hole, but it filled as fast as it had been formed. Plasmus roared once more and almost a dozen purplish globs shot from his chest area at Cyborg.

Cyborg's shoulders opened up. Dozens of missiles shot from them and hit each purple glob shot at him. Explosions were all abound as each competitor lost sight of their opponent. Cyborg knew where Plasmus was though. He was big and stupid, if nothing else, so he wouldn't have moved from his last spot. Cyborg stood straight up once more, his shoulders showing off several dozen more missiles and shot them all into the smoke. Plasmus shrieked out in pain as each one hit their target. Cyborg did not hesitate, he knew the chance that he created was small and while he held the advantage at that point, it wouldn't remain that way much longer. Both arms turned into sonic cannons, Cyborg shouted out, "Sonic Cannon ... double fire!!!" He fired one shot, waited a second, then another in the same location. He was aiming for the lower regions of Plasmus's body, where the human part resided. He lifted his foot, another rocket fired from it at the same location. With a loud BOOOOOM!!! All 3 Titans waited for the smoke to clear from Cyborg's last attack.

Starfire spoke up, "Is Cyborg victorious?" she asked cautiously, remembering about Raven's battle. She thought she had won, but Cinderblock managed to still get up. Raven didn't answer, she didn't know.

Cyborg collapsed to one knee and started to breathe hard. He looked at his right forearm. His power usage was down to 25. _Damn, I used up way too much power on that last one...if Plasmus is still there, I don't know if I can fend him off. _He looked up at the time counter. It read 9:30 and still was still counting down. The smoke was finally clearing. Plasmus was still standing. _Great...just great...why can't the bad guys ever just give up?_

Plasmus punched into the air towards Cyborg, his arm extended and hit him. Cyborg was dragged down into the water, the bridge behind him was destroyed earlier from an explosion. Starfire's eyes widened, "Friend Cyborg!!!" as he hit the water. He was dragged until he hit the bottom of the sea. Plasmus reeled his arm back to his body. He roared as he claimed victory. Starfire continued to shout, "Friend Cyborg!!! Cyborg!!! Don't give up!!!" She looked to the bottom of the sea, but could not see anything. She looked towards Raven, her eyes were closed. She opened them and told her, "Don't worry, Cyborg's still alive."

Cyborg was down at the bottom of the sea, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the sting of Plasmus's last attack. It was filthy down where he was. Garbage from the city's sewer system as well as from the amusement park above him all exited from a pipe roughly 10 feet to his left. Regaining his composure, he sat there for a second. _Now what? I have less than 8 minutes remaining now and I'm no closer to finishing this than I was when I started._ Cyborg's robotic eye then caught something. It was an oil barrel, one must have dropped from a cargo ship. Cyborg had an idea, if this didn't work, nothing would. He swam over to the barrel, picked it up, and with his boots blasting, he headed towards the surface, fast.

Plasmus was raising his arms, he had defeated a Teen Titan!!! He started dancing, albeit if you could call it that, jumping from one foot to the other, his own saliva spraying all over the deck. He didn't have much time to dance though, as Cyborg suddenly burst from the water back onto the deck. "We're not done yet, you sorry excuse for a villain!" He was holding a large barrel of oil. Plasmus roared once more and shot many blasts from his body once more. _I have one chance to make this work, if it doesn't I can kiss Robin and myself goodbye!_ He jumped straight up with the help of rocket fuel from his feet. Raising the barrel straight up, he threw it like a football that smacked into Plasmus's jawline. His shoulders opened up once more and his left arm changed into a sonic cannon. "Time to go to sleep!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rockets from his shoulders shot at Plasmus, each hitting the upper half of Plasmus's body, causing the upper half to tear apart. Cyborg shot the sonic cannon at the barrel. It exploded loudly as Cyborg took one more opportunity to attack. He raised his other foot and shot one last rocket at him. The entire bridge that held Plasmus exploded, wood flew everywhere as Cyborg flew backwards from the force he created. Starfire flew up, caught him, and all 3 Titans retreated behind Raven for cover. She had put up a dark energy shield. As the smoke cleared, they all walked over to the end of the new bridge. They saw Plasmus's remains all over the sea, but in the middle, lying on top of a wooden board, lay the man known as Plasmus. He was asleep. Cyborg raised his arm, "BOOOOOOOOOO YA!!!!!!!!!" Winner: Cyborg!!!

The clock stopped at 2:22. It flew off into the sky as Slade's voice once again took over.

"Very impressive, Cyborg. I honestly didn't know if you alone could defeat Plasmus." Slade's voice had started.

"The quicker we get to the next spot, the quicker we can kick your butt!" Cyborg shouted back.

"As you wish, you know the abadoned coal factory? You know the one, where my first hideout was? Robin, the cronaton detonator and Overload await you next door in an hour." Slade's voice cut off with the last of what he needed to say.

Raven shook her head. _Right next door? You've got to be kidding me...Always in the last place you'd expect, yet right in front of us the entire time._

Cyborg was already walking towards the T-Car, "Let's go, that place is on the other side of town, it'll take us 45 minutes to even get there."

Raven and Starfire soon joined him, the T-car started up, the headlights turned on as the car did a 3 point turn and sped in the opposite way. Raven had wasted little time, she pulled out her communicator, "Raven to Beast Boy ... Raven to Beast Boy, respond!" Static. "Raven to Beast Boy .. Raven to Beast Boy, answer me damn it!" Her voice now starting to show concern.

"Beast Boy here, I can't talk right now. Hurry it up, would ya? This is hard enough as it is." Beast Boy's voice came back, his picture wasn't coming in clearly though, there was some interference from something in the area.

"We can't, we've still got one more fight to go, you'll have to endure it. Once that threat is neutralized, we'll central in on your location. Beast Boy, I don't think I have to tell you the significance of what happens should you fail." Raven was looking into her communicator. Cyborg was listening, but kept his eyes kept looking straight ahead. Starfire was in the back seat, she sat forward to over hear the conversation.

"I know that already!!! Just hurry it up and get back here already!!" Beast Boy's attention seemed to be drawn to something else.

"Agreed, keep your head down and stay safe. I won't forgive you if you fail." Raven said, rather coldly.

"No worries, you still gotta play the referee for me and Cy's rematch game of stankball, remember?" Beast Boy winked, then the communicator went off-line. Raven's eyes grew wide for a second, then she too closed her communicator. _You better be alive when we get there, Beast Boy. I still owe you at least another 4,000 smacks in the head._

Cyborg hit the gas as she finished, the T-car sped up, 2 fights down, one to go. Overload versus Starfire. Win, and save the city from an impeding threat. Win in under 30 minutes and Robin's life will also be spared. Lose, and it was all over for everyone in Jump City. The T-car ran into some traffic. Pushing a button, it transformed into a flying vehicle, the rocket behind it blasting, it sped up faster. Time was almost up.

Raven was in deep thinking. With hers and Cyborg's battles over, she had time to reflect on the current situation. She thought of her own individual battle with Cinderblock, how he had almost pushed her to the brink of her abilities. She thought of Cyborg, he was definately running low on power and barely beat Plasmus. _Does Slade have another motive other than keeping our time occupied? _She then thought of Starfire and what happened after she had woken up. Turning to face her, she asked, "Starfire, can you go into details about the dream you had when Cyborg was fighting Plasmus?"

Starfire was surprised by Raven's sudden interest. She smiled then explained, "Yes, friend Raven, I was in this white place. It felt cold, there was nothing around me. It was empty, there was nothing even there. Total emptiness. My heart started to ache and then I heard Robin's voice."

Cyborg didn't ask any questions, this was probably something he wouldn't understand completely, if at all. He let Raven ask the questions and respond, this was her area of expertise, dealing with the magical and mystical properties of life. Raven asked, "You actually heard his voice?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I could hear him. I tried to call out to him, I truly did, but I do not know if he could hear me or not. My heart felt like it was going to stop, so I rushed over towards where his voice came from. I kept calling out to him, but could not find him." Raven listened intently as Starfire's story continued, "I felt as if I would never find Robin, but then I saw him, he was running and calling out my name." Starfire rubbed her hair when she finished. She smiled, blushed slightly and finished, "I flew down towards him. Robin could also see me and we both reached out to each other. Just before our hands could touch each other, I woke up next to you." She finished her story, and sat back for a moment. "When I saw him, I knew things would be okay, that we would be victorious and would kick the butts of Slade and Joker!"

Cyborg couldn't help himself. He went "Whoa..." _That's some pretty deep stuff, what are you getting at, Raven?_

Starfire turned to Raven. She had a puzzling look on her face that Starfire did not know. "Friend Raven, has something I said troubled you? Do you know why I am having these mysterious dreams?"

Raven closed her eyes. _It is transcendence. I'm sure of it! Heh, who would have thought that Starfire and Robin could achieve such a state? Most people only dream that they could achieve that kind of connection. These 2, are truly remarkable..._

"It's called transcendence," Raven had started, "It's only a theory, but many people seem to believe it exists. When feelings are strong, sometimes the people involved are drawn into a higher state of existance. It's a legendary process that most beings work their whole lives to obtain. In most recent times, anger, hatred and jealousy were the strongest causes to people claiming to reach that point. What you described to me now and from when you discovered the submarine by the tower shows me that the feelings you and Robin have for each other have led you two to this higher state, without your knowledge as far as I can tell."

Cyborg waved his left hand over his head, he didn't get it at all. Raven continued, "What it means simply is that the feelings you two share are so strong, so pure, that they lead you both to see things, things that may happen in the future. Your feelings have transcended space and time itself, and allowed you to see each other. It's a very good thing, Starfire."

Cyborg was able to understand that. He smiled. _I knew those two were crazy about each other. You better not blow this when we get back, Robin. Or else I'll beat the tar out of ya.._ Starfire also seemed to understand. She quietly sat and nodded at Raven's words. She looked out the window, they were soon to arrive at their destination. Her fight was next. Robin's life was now hers. If she failed, she would lose him. _I will not fail. I will not fail! I will not fail!!! _Her eyes glowed green. Raven smirked. _I wouldn't want to be Overload right now..._

**Meanwhile, back at the Joker's Pub float...**

The green raven had finally arrived. He transformed back into Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked all around, there wasn't much time left before the parade started. 10, 15 minutes tops. He looked at all the Joker's on the float, he had no idea which one was the real Joker. He had read every article that he could find on the guy, each one showing his picture. Pictures and the real thing were two very different things. A voice came from the overcom speaker system for the float.

"Well, lookie what we have here. A little green man... Are you going to serve us some peas? Perhaps some green beans? Oh no, maybe it should be corn! Hahahahaha!!!!" The Joker's voice echoed through the float. _Where is he? _Beast Boy stood up and spoke, "Joker!!! Come out here and fight!!! I won't let you do it!! I won't let you hurt anymore people!!!"

Several people all around him looked around at Beast Boy. It was odd that a lone Teen Titan would appear, but the real Joker? Impossible... He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in Gotham City, trying to beat the Batman, but never winning once. Joker's voice spoke up once more, "Ooooooo...I'm so terrified of the Teen Beanie Bopper!!! Although..." Joker's voice trailed off, he had apparantly seen his opponent. "Are you sure you're feeling ok there kid? You're looking a bit green!! Hahahahahaha!! He's green with envy!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Several people finally caught onto what was going on. It was him, the real Joker. He was here in Jump City! People got out of their individual floats and started running away, each shouting something different, but yet terrifying...

"Run for you lives!!! The real Joker's here!!"

"Joker...the real Joker!!!"

"Oh, why didn't I go instead into dental school?"

"Ahhh!!! Mommy!!!"

Joker emerged from his own float. Showing off his patented smile, he bowed to a screaming public. "Thank you! Thank you! You're all so kind!! Hey, wait a second!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Joker stomped the floor several times in anguish over that people did not stay to hear him speak.

"Tough crowd." he shrugged then looked down at the little green man facing him. "You're in way over your head, kiddo, why don't you go home and let mommy wipe your ass." He laughed. "Or should I say, do little green men even have mommies? hahahahahaha!" Joker was holding his hands by his side, he had cracked himself up. "I'm willing to bet you were nominated 'Most likely to resemble a tree!' hehehe...hahahaha...BWAHAHAHA!!!" Joker had fallen over, the sheer sight of Beast Boy was enough to keep him laughing for days.

Beast Boy made a fist. Researching the Joker had actually proved beneficial. These were some of the things Joker did to get inside your head and if you weren't careful, you could easily make a mistake. Beast Boy instead almost smiled. _Unfortunately for you, I did my homework. Who knew reading could get you anywhere?_ Beast Boy's communicator suddenly went off. Raven's voice echoed, "Raven to Beast Boy ... Raven to Beast Boy ... respond!" Beast Boy let it go and kept staring up at the Joker.

"Holy crap!! His crotch can actually speak!!!" Joker put his hands on his hips. "And people say I'm a freak." He motioned up into the air that he didn't have a care in the world.

"Raven to Beast Boy ... Raven to Beast Boy ... answer me, damn it!" Raven's voice still called from Beast Boy's communicator.

Beast Boy reached into his pocket. He pulled out his communicator and spoke into it, "Beast Boy to Raven, I can't talk right now. Hurry it up, would ya? This is hard enough as it is..."

Raven's voice came back, "We can't, we've still got one fight left, you'll have to endure it. Once the threat is neutralized, we'll zero in on your location. Beast Boy, I don't think I have to tell you the significance of what would happen if you fail..."

"I know that already!! Just hurry up and get back here already!!" Beast Boy screamed into his communicator. He looked up at Joker, he was leaning against the bar, mimicing that he was sleeping.

"Agreed. Keep your head down and stay safe. I won't forgive you if you fail." Raven's voice came over coldly.

"I know, you still gotta play referee for me and Cy's rematch game of stankball!" Beast Boy winked then closed his communicator. He put it back into his pocket then looked up at the Joker.

"Are you done talking with your girlfriend yet, little man?" Joker was picking his nose now, he was really quite bored.

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly filled with the focus he last used during the Titans' final confrontation with the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil. He had managed to lead a small team of Titans into the secret lair of the Brain, beneath Paris. He did the impossible once, and he was going to do it again. Not just for the people of Jump City, not just for his friends, but for one other. One other deserved the chance to live her life in peace, without some demented madman threatening it. _I won't let you, Joker!!! Prepare yourself!!! I'm coming!!_

Beast Boy changed into a rhinocerous and charged the Joker's float. Joker seemed amused at his sudden burst of courage or stupidity, he thought it may have been a little bit of both. He reached into the bar, and pulled out a large rubber hammer. It was the size of a 40 pound sledge hammer, main difference was it was a rubber hammer. The Joker jumped up into the air and slammed it into green Rhino's head. Beast Boy changed back into his human form, holding his head with both hands. _oww oww oww!! What the hell was that?! _

The Joker started laughing again, hysterically. "Whack the Rhino!!! Instead of whack-a-mole, I invented whack-the-rhino!! hahahahahaha!" Joker laughed again hysterically. Beast Boy rolled over onto his back. The Joker took out a gun and pointed it right at him. "Game Over, kid!"

High above where the battle was, the angelic blue eyes watching over Beast Boy grew suddenly with concern. With a single hop, she lept off the building, the butterfly comb still on the right side.

**Meanwhile, far away from all the action...**

Slade was standing in a dark room, observing dozens of monitors on the screen. He saw the Joker hovering over Beast Boy with a gun pointed. His eyes moved to another as he saw the T-Car speeding to their final destination. Then his eyes moved down towards another monitor, showing Robin, attached to the real cronaton detonator, he was struggling, trying to break free. Overload stood watch vigilantly, he stood there, waiting for his opponent to come and face him.

Behind him, in a large bed, a woman layed. Her red clothes and long, black boots were all over the floor. She was sleeping peacefully. The light from one of the monitors shined onto her face, exposing it as Madame Rouge. She woke up from the light hitting her eyes. She sat up, pulling the covers from the bed to cover herself. She looked at the monitors, then at the man watching them. She extended both of her arms to pull Slade's attention to her. Slade almost smiled. With both arms she pulled him back to her. _Yes, everything is going according to plan._

_Round one goes to the Joker. Can Beast Boy's guardian angel help him in time? What about the final fight between Starfire and Overload? Madame Rouge is also back. What will happen as our heroes continue to fight?_

_Next time: Chapter 16 - Reborn Stars_

_As Starfire fights to save Robin, the mysterious girl watching over Beast Boy identifies herself. Things will change. You won't wanna miss it!_


	17. Chapter 16: Reborn Stars

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similiarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: At the time of writing this, Christmas is upon me at my current time. I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday season.**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Round one goes to the Joker. Can Beast Boy's guardian angel help him in time? What about the final fight between Starfire and Overload? Madame Rouge is also back. What will happen as our heroes continue to fight?_

**Chapter 16 - Reborn Stars**

The T-Car was back on the street and pulling to Slade's first hideout. Next door, their final challenger awaited them. Overlord, a computer super-chip was able to expand his body to the size that rivaled both Cinderblock and Plasmus. Cinderblock used pure strength and charged straight ahead as he attacked. Plasmus was a being where you needed knock him out with either a magical or long distance attack. Overlord was a super-chip and also had a super-brain, if you could call him that. His body was entirely electrical. You couldn't get close to him without being shocked electrically or use long ranged distance strikes. His only weakness was the small red computer chip that stood inside his clear body. Knocking out the computer chip and short-circuiting it was much easier said than done. A clevar brain was needed to stand a chance. Starfire's abilities as a warrior were formidable to anyone who dared step in her path. This time, she would have to use her mind as well.

The T-car came to a stopping point just outside Slaide's old fortress. Each Titan got out of the car and closed the door behind them. Starfire's memory was starting to reminisce about the last time she was here. It was just before Robin went into the fortress alone. He had asked Starfire to wait 10 minutes before entering. As she did, she was attacked and knocked unconscious, a non-factor in the fight Robin had with Slade. During the fight, Robin was beaten and Starfire could do nothing to help him. Starfire's mind was not on the after effects of that battle. Her mind was replaying the last few moments, before Robin went into the abadoned factory.

_"I need you to wait 10 minutes. 10 minutes, then come in after me." Robin had asked her, not ordered. "I don't think Slade saw us come in, so if I go in there alone, he'll think I came alone."_

_Starfire smiled. "Understood, I shall wait 10 minutes then follow after you..." Starfire's feet were playing with the ground as her cheeks turned red. "Robin...?"  
_

_Robin turned to face her. He never turned fully as Starfire had leaned in and kissed his cheek._

_"Please be careful." Starfire's voiced echoed worry._

_"I will. 10 minutes, ok?" Robin turned and then ran into the factory._

Starfire had not forgotten. That moment seemed to play over and over in her head. She went to the back of the T-car, opened it and took out a small red backpack. She looked across the street. The bank was still there, the billboard still showing the time in hours, minutes and seconds. Her eyes glowed green as well as her fists. _Hold on, Robin, I am coming!!!_ Raven and Cyborg did not say a word as they both looked behind them. Starfire's powers were starting to return to her. As her emotions were confused, so were her powers. They hadn't seen her fire a single starbolt since Robin's capture. Beast Boy told them of when she had used her eye lasers, but that it had no effect on their situation within the submarine. Cyborg smiled. _That's the Starfire we all know...Watch out, Overload...she's gonna beat you to a crisp._

Raven did not show any form of emotion. She did offer her own way of support, though. "So, Starfire, you going to stand there all day, or are we going to have to drag you in there?" Starfire's eyes returned to their normal state, then she put on the backpack, and rushed over to join the two other Titans as they walked inside the coal factory. Starfire wasn't three feet within the door before another sensation came over her. "Ah...Ah...Ah..." Cyborg began to panic. _Oh man, I completely forgot about Starfire's allergies... _Raven simply covered up Starfire's head with some of her dark energy as she sneezed, "ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Please excuse me." Starfire smiled. She was almost back to her usual, happy and cheerful self. Almost, but she still needed a missing piece. A piece that was inside the very building where they stood. Cyborg thought of something. _Wait a sec, if Star's allergies kick in, then it puts her at such a huge disadvantage if the detonator is there. Star, I hope you can pull through this. Damn you, Slade! He planned on this..._

Raven continued to walk silently, but behind Starfire. They followed her, stopping every so often for her to sneeze again. The intervals between her sneezing started shrinking though. They were getting closer. Starfire sneezed once more by two large doors, then turned to them. She formed a green starbolt and blasted the doors, they flew all the way to the wall before each clanked down onto the ground. All three Titans walked into the door. The final battle to save Robin and the city from one threat was finally about to start. "Slade!!! Show yourself, coward!!!" Starfire's eyes burned green.

"Such a silly girl, I am not your opponent" Slade's familiar voice echoed through the large production room. Overload was not hard to spot. His electricity shined light everywhere, almost as if he were saying "I'm right here!" He stood there, then side stepped when Slade said, "Ok, Overload, now..." What was behind him filled Starfire with hope, but also concern and anger. Behind Overload there was a large window. Inside, the cronaton detonator sat, with Robin bound to it. All four limbs were tied to the detonator, as if he were hugging it with all fours. Starfire gasped, and shouted, "Rob...ACHOO!!!!" Starfire sneezed, which blew a lot of energy down at the ground. It created a rather sizeable hole as the other two Titans slowly backed off. Raven had an idea to help her friend though. Reaching into her cloak, she pulled out a small package. "Starfire, catch!" and she threw them to her.

Starfire caught the small object that Raven threw at her. Inside were earplugs. She had used them before after the team had beaten Punk Rocket. Punk Rocket had taken over the theatre during the middle of a performance. With his loud sound vibrations, he almost destroyed Cyborg, but Beast Boy's plan had worked, and Punk Rocket was defeated. Raven pointed to her own head. "You need to use your head, think like Robin would. That's how both of us won."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. He gave her a thumbs up and offered words of encouragement, "Take him down, Star." Cyborg and Raven stepped back, allowing Starfire the time she needed to gather herself. The red timer popped up above where Robin stood. It flashed on 30:00, but before it could get started, Starfire blasted it with another starbolt, destroying the timer. "I do not need it telling me how much time is left. It is unnecessary." Starfire's hands still glowed green. She turned and faced Overload, but sneezed again, "ACHOOOOOOOO!" Sniffing, she turned and faced Overload.

Slade's voice came over the entire compound once more. "Interesting..." He let it go, the timer was indeed just another way for him to remind the Titans of their situation. A buzzer went off, and Slade clicked his stopwatch. Overload and Starfire charged each other. She threw a glowing right punch right at him, but Overload countered with a right of his own. The two punches collided with each other, leaving the entire room in a bright light.

**Meanwhile, back at the parade...**

Beast Boy's head was throbbing. Joker has pounded it with a large rubber hammer. Even though he was a rhinocerous at the time, it still hurt. He was holding his head and rolled on his back before he looked up at the Joker and saw it. Joker had pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at him, "Game Over, kid!" Beast Boy suddenly froze. Joker pulled the trigger. Smoke came out of the gun as a flagpole extended from it. A small banner unrolled from it, with the word "BANG!" on it. Joker started laughing hysterically. He pounded his knee and then the ground. "Ho boy, little green booger, you should have seen your face. Hahahaha...hahahahaha...hehehehahahaha!"

Beast Boy groaned. It was worse than being shot, he was being made fun of! Beast Boy shook his head, his head still throbbing and stood up to face the Joker once more. Joker was still laughing hysterically on the ground. "Hey Joker! Try and stop this!!" Beast Boy turned into a ram and hit the Joker as he was standing upright. Joker flew back several feet, then rolled until he got back to the Joker's Pub float. The entire populas was just hearing that Joker was crashing the parade, and entire families started panicing. Mothers and fathers picked up their children and ran back to their cars. Hundreds of balloons went into the air as the crowd turned into a panic'd mob. Hundreds of horns were going off in other cars. Nobody had stuck around to see what Joker would do. Beast Boy, transforming back into his human form, stood to confront him, alone.

Several stories above him, another continued to watch the fight from a distance. Piercing blue eyes were watching the fight intently. Long, straight blonde hair blew sideways into the wind, exposing a blue butterfly comb. _Yes..._ The young maiden made a pumping gesture when Beast Boy floored Joker.

Joker grabbed his sides from the impact that the green ram had hit him with. The two larger men who had accompanied Joker from the beginning, charged at Beast Boy. One held a large metal pipe, the other carried a metal baseball bat. "Grog...Frog...annihilate him!!!" Joker said, still holding his sides. Grog and Frog didn't need telling twice as both of them charged Beast Boy. _Ok, this is it...time to take out the trash!_ Grog swung his metal pipe down first. Beast Boy changed into a snake, easily avoiding the attack. Frog came down next and golf swung the baseball bat at the green snake. The snake turned into a ram once again, the baseball bat hit it with solid force, but it connected on the rams. Frog's body shook from the force of hitting a solid object and dropped the bat, crying out. Grog charged once more, "What's the matter, fight like a man!!!" He came down on the ram, but it changed into a bear. The bear's claws struck at Grog's legs. Also crying out, Grog dropped his weapon. The green bear swung his claws several times at Grog and Frog, they both back up several steps. _I'm doing it!!! I can win this!!!_

The green bear stood up on its hind legs, but a red laser came streaking through from behind Grog and Frog. From behind both of them, Joker smiled, a large rifle in his hands, with smoke coming from its barrel. The green bear didn't even see it. The stream of red light pierced through its left chest cavity. It fell backwards and hit the ground hard. The bear changed back into Beast Boy. He was shouting out in agony. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Holding his wounded area, Beast Boy couldn't hold it in any longer. Uncontrollably, he coughed up blood. His teeth stained from its color. Joker smiled once more. "I told you, you're way outta your league, green man. Grog .. Frog .. finish him off!" Both men picked up their respected weapons of choice and started walking over to the wounded Titan.

The blue eyed girl could barely believe what she just witnessed. _No, I won't put it off any longer!_ She jumped from the building, her entire body glowed yellow. Using her powers, she pulled some earth from the ground to catch her as she fell. She landed in front of Grog and Frog, but between them and Beast Boy. "That's enough!" Both larger men laughed at the silly little blonde girl. Joker's eye raised a bit. _I think I've seen that brat somewhere before..but where?_ The girl stood up. She raised both arms as she glowed and two large pieces of earth from the opposite sides of Grog and Frog raised. She clapped her fists together as both pieces came crashing together. The dust settled, Frog and Grog were out of the picture.

"Oh lookie!!! Another teenie baby bottle rocket!!!" Joker had cracked himself up again. "And who might you be...little girl?"

"My name's Terra, what you just did was unforgiveable." Terra spoke and clenched her fists hard. _That's right, even if I kill you, that still wouldn't be justice._

"Terra...don't!" Beast Boy was still on his back, but he could hear what she was saying. "Joker's ... gas ... tr... tra... transmitt...find ... it... save ... city.." Beast Boy passed out from the overwhelming pain in his chest. He coughed up once more, more blood was spilling from his cavity. Terra lifted both arms and Joker flew 30 feet backwards. Terra had used the street as a trampoline to spring the Joker backwards. She raised both arms, and a large earth wall shielded them from the others.

She turned to help Beast Boy. He was unconscious, but blood was spilling everywhere. _I have to try. I have to try and save him!!_ 4 words echoed through Terra's mind, the last time she had fought. _It's never too late!_ Terra was dressed just like when she met the other Teen Titans. Long-sleeved white T shirt with a black see through tank top over it. Blue denim jean and goggles, brown gloves and tennis shoes completed her ensemble. She took off her black see through tank top and tore it in half. She then tore off both long sleeves of her white shirt. Terra wrapped the wound area first horizontally, then diagonally. _The laser went right through, no signs of any internal organs. I can't be sure about any major arteries though. He needs medical attention, or else he won't last much longer. _

Terra laid Beast Boy back onto the ground. She used her powers to lift up ground where he was laying and set him far away from the battle. _5 more minutes, Beast Boy... please hold on..._ Terra threw both arms down as he wall protecting them vanished back into the ground. As the dust settled, Joker was still in the same spot Terra threw him, but he had grabbed a rather large bag from the float. He was now sitting in a chair, lounging as he waited for Terra to bring the wall down.

Terra slowly walked forward. _I promise you, Beast Boy, if I'm able to save the city from Joker, you'll take the credit for it. _Joker jumped up to his feet from his sitting position. Bending down and reaching into his bag he picked out several weapons. A grenade launcher, machine gun, several more rocket propelled grenade's, as well as other small weapons that had been "Jokerized". With all of his weapons on him, Joker made a comment, "I remember you now. You're that stupid little brat I ran into yesterday."

Joker took several steps forward and pointed his rifle at Terra, "I can't have teenagers barely out of diapers stopping my plans to make everybody smile!!! Reminds me of a bit back home actually." Joker fired several laser blasts at Terra. She raised the earth stop them, but they just went through it and kept going. Eyes widening, she used a small part of earth and flew upward, trying to escape the barrage of Joker's attacks. Joker wasn't done yet. He reached into his pocket and threw several small white balls. They each popped and flashed bright lights at her. Closing her eyes, Terra couldn't see. Joker dropped his laser gun, kicked up another weapon and fired it at Terra. It was a large boxing glove at the end of an extender. It hit her straight in the face as she fell from her flying platform and fell onto a red Sedan. Joker couldn't contain his laughter. Dropping his weapon, he kicked up another different one, this time opting for the grenade launcher. He loaded several rounds into it as he walked over to the broken red Sedan.

**Back at the fight between Starfire and Overload...**

Starfire was having a difficult time fighting Overload. It wasn't because of his strength or abilities. She was easily able to dodge any sort of attack he threw at her. The problem was her allergies. She would have to sneeze every time she maneuvered anywhere remotely close to the cronaton detonator. Flying higher up into the sky, she dodged as Overload fired eletric blasts at her. Overload got lucky with one of them, Starfire had stopped and was trying to stop herself from sneezing.

Starfire fell down to the ground, causing a small crater as she fell. _oww oww oww._ Her eyes glowed green as she stood up once more. She fired her eye lasers straight at the Overkill, causing him to crash into the wall. Starfire felt it coming again, "Ah...ah...ah...ah..." She sighed. "ACHOOOO!!!!" _Ooooo..this is bad. I can not fight Overload and myself at the same time...oh what am I going to do?_ "Starfire!!!!" Robin had shouted out to her. "Starfire, think about how you can stop yourself from sneezing!" Robin was trying to get free, but still wasn't getting anywhere. "I shall try." Starfire nodded at his words. _Think about how I can stop myself from sneezing...let's see..._

Overload was pulling himself from the wall. He pulled his leg out from the wall and then looked up at Starfire. She had sneezed again, so it made it easy to find her. Starfire noticed that Overload had recovered and was going to attack once more. _Well, when I sneeze my nose starts to itch and then I can't control myself. _Starfire just dodged as she thought of another way to stop her sneezing attacks. _So...if I stop my nose from itching...but how?_ Overload fired again several dozen electric blasts at Starfire. She easily dodged them all, but sneezed once more at the end. She got lucky this time, her sneezed caused her powers to shoot right at Overload, causing him to kiss the dirt.

_Well if that's the case, why did Raven give me these earplugs? _A lightbulb went off inside Starfire's head. She took out the noseplugs and stuck them in her nose. Cyborg smiled. _Overload, prepare yourself, this is gonna hurt to watch._ Raven smirked and looked around the room. _I hope your watching this, Slade, now that Starfire's free to use her powers as she sees fit, you're minion is in trouble._ Cyborg looked down at his arm. He stood up and shouted, "5 minutes Star!!!"

Whether Starfire had heard him or not was actually more of a coin toss. Starfire charged Overload... She fired a double starbolt at him, followed by eye lasers. The combined effect sent Overload flying backwards and he bounced on the ground. Starfire flew downward. Right uppercut. Slamming double punch. A left hook. Cyborg was right, it was painful to watch. Overload was thrown over his head as Starfire hurled him over her head. He stood up on one knee but was knocked flat on his back by another set of eye lasers. Starfire flew up into the air, eyes and hands glowing green. With a great warrior's shout, "HERRRR...AAAAAHHH!" She came straight down at Overload, towards where his chip layed inside. She fired another set of eye lasers, then with a green punch, plunged downward into him. Overload's body slowly dissipated and the red chip fell silent. "I am ... victorious, yes?" she asked. The others nodded and Cyborg ran to the room with the detonator. Winner: Starfire!!!

Cyborg kicked the door down, Robin was bound to the detonator. "Hang on, man, lemme shut this thing off first." Robin nodded. It was more important to save the city, rather than his own life. Cyborg looked at the detonator. Slade had said it was easy to disable if they could make it this far. He couldn't have made it simpler. Cyborg slapped his forehead as he pushed the detonator's control switch to off. The detonator's red lights flickered off and then fell silent. Cyborg sprung Robin free and helped him by carrying one of his arms as they walked outside, "You ok, man?"

"I am now, but only thanks to all of you. What happened with Joker?" Robin asked. He was having a very hard time walking. Cyborg nearly had to help him completely. "Slade forced us into this trap with the detonator. That left B.B. to take care of it. Raven and I are going to leave you with Star and then go to back him up." Cyborg further explained. It was short and made the point known. Robin nodded as they both stepped out of the room.

"Robin!!!" Starfire had waited outside while Cyborg disarmed the detonator and sprung Robin from captivity. Cyborg smiled and handed him over to Starfire. Robin fell into Starfire's arms, it wasn't by choice, but he had very little strength to stand up. Starfire caught him and both of them kneeled down to the floor. Raven motioned towards the door. Cyborg announced that they were leaving and Robin nodded. With that said and done, Cyborg and Raven ran outside of the factory. Hopefully, they weren't too late to stop the other threat. _B.B. hang on, man. The calvary's coming._

The situation finally caught up to Starfire and she started crying, hard. She scanned his body. Bruises, cuts, and burns of the worst kind were all over his body. Whip marks, electrical burns, you name it, Robin endured it. She examined his arms, they had red holes up and down his arms. Slade obviously enjoyed torturing Robin's mind through drug usage as well. She continued to cry harder as she looked at him. He wasn't wearing his boots, gloves, shirt or utility belt. It didn't matter. He was here, he was really here!! She could touch him, smell him, look at him. Tears were flowing uncontrollably now. One sat still on her cheek before Robin lifted his bare finger and wiped it from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Starfire." only one of Robin's eyes was open as he spoke. His whole body ached, but he felt warm lying in Starfire's arms. He tried moving, but Starfire latched onto him and closed her eyes. Robin, beaten, battered and bruised, grabbed her arm by the side. She still didn't let go. _I'm not letting go, I'm not letting you go ever again.._ So much she wanted to say, so much she still wanted to do.

"Starfire, I'm sorry ... I failed you, again." Robin spoke once more. "Back then, I thought that we had cornered Slade for the last time. I didn't expect him to lay another trap for you. When I saw what happened to you I..." his voice cut off. Starfire had kissed him. His eyes closed in the momentary bliss. When she finally let up, she spoke.

"No more Robin beating up on Robin. Slade ... had a better plan, that's all." She smiled at him and dried her eyes. Robin looked up at her, wanting to argue, but gave in defeat. He wasn't going to win this one.

Starfire laid his head down and took off the red backpack. Inside were medicines of both Tamaran and Earth, as well as a spare uniform for Robin. "We'll talk after we are victorious over the Joker. Until then, we need to make Robin feel like Robin again." Robin nodded as she started putting some Tamaranian medicine on his arms.

"I never did..." Robin spoke one last time as she put some ointment on his stomach and rubbed it on his chest. Starfire looked up at him as he finished, "I never gave up." Starfire smiled, bent down and kissed his forehead, then continued to dress his wounds. She grabbed his left hand, and he accepted by grabbing hold, their hands interwinned.

_As Robin and Starfire are reunited at last, Joker moves in to finish off Terra. With Beast Boy wounded, and Cyborg and Raven on the way, can the 6 heroes find a way to end this showdown?_

_Next time: Chapter 17 - Three Little Words_

_Beast Boy steps up and becomes a man. Raven and Cyborg finally arrive to help. Joker makes his move in Jump City, and Robin and Starfire start their new beginning. You won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: I wasn't quite sure where to go after the next few chapters. Watching several Joker episodes of the old Batman: TAS gave me several ideas. Those who enjoy the darker elements of Robin (fans of the caped crusader will understand), these next few chapters you definately WON'T want to miss. Robin and Starfire will undergo challenges that all couples face at some point in time. I know you'll be surprised, because it blew me away thinking about it. You know you're onto something good when you can have an outline for what you want to do and you know it'll take you 10+ chapters to get you there. So that being said, I hope you'll stick around... because things are about to get goooooooooood.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Three Little Words

**Teen Titans Fan Fiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Dragontwin: Once again, thank you for your kind words, I hope you enjoy these next few chapters as they will be a bit darker. Taking into consideration of some of the characters personalities, I thought it best that I take the new actions. Well, enough of my babbling, on with the show!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Robin and Starfire are reunited at last, Joker moves in to finish off Terra. With Beast Boy wounded, and Cyborg and Raven on the way, can the 6 heroes find a way to end this showdown?_

**Chapter 17 – Three Little Words**

Joker continued to walk up to the red sedan where Terra had fallen. Things were definitely not looking up. Beast Boy had fought bravely and alone against the Joker, but was shot while fighting off two of Joker's goons. It was really low of the Joker to pull something like that off. Shooting someone who's not even looking at you. Terra's stomach cringed in pain. That last blow may have bruised some of her ribs, if not broken. She stood up once more and faced the laughing maniac. Joker wasted no time, he was laughing as he fired a grenade through its launcher. These were especially deadly as they exploded upon impact. Terra put up another earth wall up just in the nick of time. The grenade exploded on the rock, causing it to shatter all over the place. Terra had to shield her eyes and brace herself for the impact. Joker laughed as he fired round after round. Terra finally took the advancement and flew high up into the air underneath some rock once more. She didn't get very far, the Joker fired another round that hit the rock Terra was using to escape from and the blast effects threw her against another vehicle, this time a large white truck.

Terra was having trouble standing now. Joker's attacks were never ending and relentless. He hardly stopped to chat when he was firing and when he did, it was only to mock them. His laughter threw off everything anyone was trying to do against him. Unless you had previous experience fighting him, you didn't stand a chance. Beast Boy, and now herself, were learning that the extremely hard way. Terra pushed herself up to look at the Joker as he pulled out several playing cards from inside his purple jacket. "Here ya go kiddo, take a card!!!" Joker threw a single playing card at Terra. She hadn't expected him to throw a playing card, and only tried to move just out of its way. It didn't completely, as it cut Terra's left arm before slicing into the white truck behind her. _Insane, he's using playing cards that have the potential to kill somebody._ "Take another card, kiddo." Terra tried to get up and merely jump out of its way, but the card sliced through a good chunk of her right leg and she fell and cried out.

Joker's hand showed another card. With the flip of a wrist, 5 more appeared. "End of the line, kiddo, I owed you this earlier." Joker threw the remaining cards at Terra. She looked at them with fear in her eyes, she couldn't avoid them. Closing her eyes, she prepared for what came to her. Several blood droplets hit her face as they hit. Terra opened her eyes, the cards never hit her. Shaking with the realization of what happened, she stared at the boy who took all 6 playing cards in the back. Beast Boy had managed to regain consciousness. Transforming himself into the wild and savage beast that was unleashed in the attack against Adonis, he had shielded Terra from certain death. Terra's eyes couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy coughed a couple times, then finally spoke, "Terra...I'm sorry you had to get involved in this. In truth ... I was afraid of facing this alone. You had started a new beginning for yourself, and I wanted an old ending. Now we're standing here and I'm standing in another beginning. I never expected what you would do as a member of the Titans, or what you you do to my heart. Other people still deserve that opportunity." Beast Boy was struggling to hold his position as he spoke. Joker's swift wrist move popped out another card, the Ace of Spaces.

Beast Boy continued, "The chance to laugh ... the chance... to cry ... the chance to fall in love. Joker... his plans will stop that for a lot of people. Even if I'm not standing with you, I still think we both deserve ... a new beginning as well." Beast Boy smiled and opened his eyes fully. He put his arms down. Joker threw the ace up his sleeve. "I think I can finally admit, that I love..." Beast Boy saw the ace card fly right by his eyes. It exploded right by Beast Boy's face instead of piercing anything and pink gas spewed from it. Both Titans coughed as they got a whiff of it. Terra fell down first, passing out from the gas. Beast Boy followed, the word "you" was the last thing he spoke, but Terra never heard it as darkness was the next thing he saw. Winner: Joker

Joker did a cartwheel over towards his defeated opponents. _A good magician always keeps an ace up his sleeve. _Joker's two henchmen, Grog and Frog were just starting to regain consciousness. They both ran over towards their boss and then saw the defeated Titans. Grog spoke up, "Do you wanna finish them off, boss?" he held his metal pipe once again, tapping it on his open palm.

Joker laughed openly. _Let's find out really if the Bat's successor really is worthy._ "No, but bring the girl, they always seem to have more sympathy for those." Grog did not question Joker's orders, he obeyed, picked up Terra as Frog opened up a man hole cover. Both men jumped down into the sewer system as Joker pulled out one last card, the Joker and left it on Beast Boy's unconscious body. _Ewww...if he ain't dead already, he will be soon..._ Joker laughed as he then pulled the man-hole cover behind him.

**Several minutes earlier ...**

Raven was in a deep meditative state as Cyborg drove as fast as he could towards where the parade was. Dodging several cars, they finally came to a road block. People were trying to get out, and it was causing a big mess up ahead for miles. Raven's eyes opened up suddenly. "Beast Boy, no!" Cyborg's throat dropped into his stomach. That was never a good sign.

Cyborg wasn't keeping quiet, "What is it, Raven? I can take it, tell me!" he was getting antsy now. They had just gotten Robin back from Slade's trap and now Beast Boy was down. He was either hurt or he was ... _No! I refuse to believe that B.B. kicked the bucket!_ Raven's eyes no longer held her usual emptiness. She was scared, and it showed. "Raven!!!"

"Beast Boy, I can see further up ahead, he's hurt, badly. We have to get to him as soon as possible." Raven's voice had a sudden urgency Cyborg never heard before. Without questioning, he pushed a button on the T-car. It lifted up above the other cars and shot forward as rocket fuel was ignited so they could gain speed. _Hang on, B. , we'll be there any second...just hang on!!_

The T-car reached the destination point within minutes. It wasn't hard telling where the battle took place. They both saw a red sedan with its windshield and hood broken. The entire street was totally obliterated. A large battle definitely went down, then they both saw it. Down on the ground face first by a white truck with a dent in its door, lay Beast Boy. At first glance, you couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. Setting down, they both ran out of the car and bent down to check on their friend. Raven examined him, using her powers, she removed the 6 playing cards in his back and sealed the laser wound that went through his left chest cavity.

"He's alive, but barely. I've managed to seal some of his wounds, but it's going to need a lot of work back at the Tower." Raven had finished her examination. She stood up and Cyborg swore for just a split second, he saw a tear drop. Cyborg stood up and opened the car door. Raven had used her powers to lift him into the car. They both got back in as the T-Car and Cyborg started up the engine. It lifted up into the air, turned around and sped back as fast as it came.

**Back at Titan's Tower...**

Starfire was sitting in the medical treatment wing of the tower. Robin was laying in the bed, trying to get some rest on her request. She liked to hold his hand as he slept, quietly. She had missed him being around. Soon, he would well enough to lead the Titans once more, he would be well enough so they could be victorious over whatever they came up against. Starfire had managed to treat many of the burns and scars that were all over his body. Tamaran, if nothing else, was advanced in the cosmetics department, so cleaning up scars and burns was a simple matter to them. The largest part remaining was a small gaping hole in his right shoulder, and rest. Robin's eyes blinked several times, he was starting to wake up.

He sat up and noticed that Starfire was sitting in the chair by the bed. She was smiling at him, beaming with happiness that he was finally back. "Star? What's going on?"

"Robin, you have been asleep for several hours now. I was able to treat most of your wounds, the largest one remains in your right shoulder. You'll need to have that treated if you are to do anything. I shall ask friend Raven to help you as soon as she gets back." Starfire finished explaining and she began to stand. Robin grabbed her wrist, then motioned for her to sit.

"Starfire, I have a big favor to ask..." Robin was clenching his sheet. _This is probably not going to go over well_. Starfire looked a bit surprised then she sat back down and listened intently. "Of course, Robin, you may ask me anything." She smiled back at him.

"I need you to take me to a cave, a cave full of bats and leave me there for a whole day. The sooner, the better, my shoulder isn't as bad as you think it is, but I really do need this." Robin finished speaking, holding the sheets to the bed very tight for what she was probably going to say.

"You want me to take you to a lonely cave of darkness and leave you there?!" Starfire stood up, a bit agitated at his request. _I hate being right._ "Robin, why do you wish to spend time alone in there? Is it not something that we can find out together?" She put her hands together and looked at him, they grew full of concern.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that in the battle with Slade, it showed me that I've been rushing things and I need to go back to the most basic thing I know. It's sort of hard to explain, like if you wanted to go back to Tamaran for a day, something like that. " Starfire's eyes still looked at him intently. As she turned her head slightly, the light from the room came across her eyes, showing off much more beautiful shade of green Starfire stood up. She thought for a second before saying, "...and this will help you be Robin again?"

Robin finally saw what she was worried about. "Starfire..." Robin stood up out of the bed, his strength somewhat returned. "You mustn't get up yet Robin! You are not fully..." Starfire had rushed over to him, but he pulled on her purple tank top, pulling her close to him and putting both arms around her. He embraced her as he spoke confidently, "I'm not leaving you, silly. I'm asking for a little bit of trust, do you think you could trust me with this much?" Starfire's eyes watered, but she put her head in his shoulders and nodded. Robin held her in her arms for a minute. _I missed this.._ "Star..." her head turned so she could see his face. "come with me."

Robin took her by the hand and led her to the outside door of his room. "Please wait here for just a moment." He walked into his room but soon reappeared after only a few seconds. He reached with his hand and grabbed Starfire's wrist. Turning her hand palms up, he set something in it. It was a communicator but it was different from the ones the other Titans carried. It was black and had one button. She felt uncomfortable holding something that seemed so dark. It was sort of creepy to her because it was shaped like a bat. "This will be the only way to communicate with me. If something happens, call me, ok? I'll be back sooner than you think."

Starfire nodded and put it into her pocket. "It's not something to be shared with others, ok?" Starfire again nodded. She didn't like keeping secrets from her friends, but this one seemed too important to Robin for her to keep her word. Robin turned around, "I'll just need another minute to gather some things and we'll go, ok?" Starfire once again silently nodded. Robin turned around as the door to his room slid open, as he walked in, the door closed behind him. _We'll still be ok, won't we, Robin?_ Starfire took several steps back and rested her head against the wall. She didn't like it at all that he was leaving for a day so soon as he had come back to the tower. Yet, Robin still knew something that he wasn't telling her. Whether it was relevant or not, she still wanted to know more about him.

Robin soon returned from his room. He was fully clothed and had his red backpack on. "Let's go, Starfire." She smiled and nodded at him. Doubts soon disappeared from her mind. _Robin is doing something to help himself. I'm sure we'll be ok..._ They both headed to the elevator and took it to the roof. As they both walked up to the edge of Titan's Tower, Starfire turned and asked him, "Do you have any idea of where it is you would like to spend that day?" Robin nodded and answered, "Yes, and pointed to the rocky cliffs to the west." Starfire took his hand and they both flew off towards the cave. As they reached the edge of the line of sight, the T-Car returned to the hangar.

Starfire was flying rather slow, she wanted to spend every second possible with Robin that she could. As they passed by the rocky cliffs by the sea, Robin pointed to a small cave opening. It was damp, dark and murky. Not a place where you'd want to go unless you were into that sort of thing. Starfire set him down at a larger rock that led deep into the caverns of Jump City. It extended for miles both inward and down. It was the perfect place for Robin to go. Starfire also set down right besides him and asked, "Is this the desirable place for you, Robin?" He nodded and she turned around. Her feet were playing with the rocks again.

"Robin..." Starfire's cheeks started to turn pink as she started to express herself, "promise you'll definitely come back...promise me you'll come back to me. I know you are going on a journey, but still..."

Robin put his arm on her shoulder. "Starfire, I don't even know what's going to happen when I come out of that cave, but knowing that there's a home, a person waiting for me, that makes me truly happy to hear. I would always want to come back to a place where you are waiting for me."

Starfire's hair began to blow in the wind, she tried to keep it all at one side, but brushed all through her face. Robin wiped the strands of hair from her face and cupped her chin, so she could look right at him. "I know we'll beat this, after all, as long as we're together..."

Starfire finished his sentence, "we can overcome anything..." Their lips met as the sun rose. Starfire's leg rose and she put her arms around his neck. Robin's hand went through her gorgeous red hair as waves hit the shores all around them. As they separated, they each rested their foreheads against one another. "I love you, Starfire.." Robin's eyes were closed, but Starfire's eyes suddenly were as open as her body would allow. Tears of joy were forming from her eyes. Robin's eyes opened and noticed Starfire's condition. "Uhhh...Star?" Starfire's heart suddenly jumped for joy as thousands of mini-Starfire's within her heart seemed to shout "Hooray!" Starfire hugged him and swung him around. Robin, initially surprised by what his words did to Starfire, was set back down. Starfire's smile could keep the sun shining for centuries on end. Starfire, noticing Robin and realizing her own actions she just took, became embarrassed. With her cheeks bright pink, she answered him, "I love you too, Robin. I have for so long..." They shared another passionate embrace as the sun was almost up. The background scenery couldn't have been better had it been scripted. "I'll be back, Starfire, I'll come back to you. For sure..." Robin turned and ran into the dark abyss of the cave. Starfire waved goodbye until he left her sight.

Starfire waited until he was safely out of earshot range before shouting out "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire took off from her spot and flew down towards the sea. As she did, several sea creatures popped up, seemingly to join in Starfire's happiness. "Yes, hello friends from the sea!! Robin has done it! He has finally accepted my feelings!!!" Several sea creatures looked amongst each other. One waved it's tentacle in circular motions by its head. The other nodded in response. Starfire flew high up into the sky. She let herself touch the clouds as she passed through them. A blissful feeling took over her and she let herself fall through the clouds and back into the sight range of Jump City. She flew towards Titan's Tower, wanting to share the good news with her friends.

**Meanwhile in the caverns below Jump City...**

Robin had moved deep within the cavern. He continued to climb, searching for the right spot. He finally found it, directly above him, bats were returning from their nights out. Many stretched their wings as they settled into the ceiling. _Good. This is as good as a spot as I'll find..._ Robin took out a long dark cape from his bag, several small rations, a canteen of water and a specially designed lamp that didn't disturb the bats. Taking out several birdarangs, he put them into his utility belt, shot out a grappling hook and soared into the darkness of the cavern. He swung for hours, it gave him a feeling...a feeling he had not felt in what seemed like years. He set down and spun several birdarangs at nearby stalactites and stalagmites. Each birdarang went straight through and came back to him as he back flipped and caught them all. Kicking into the air, he practiced his many known martial arts against an invisible opponent, his mentor's voice echoing words of wisdom.

_Santayana once said, "Those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it." He also said "a fanatic is someone who redoubles his efforts while losing sight of his goals."_

_Again, Robin! Your opponents won't take pity on you because you're smaller and younger than you are. If you waste too much time analyzing your opponent, they will take action. We will never use guns to kill the innocent. That doesn't mean the opponents you come across won't though!!!_

_Tony Zucco...he will pay for what he did, I'm going to make sure of it._

_I'm your worst nightmare._

_I am vengeance...I am the night...I ... am ... Batman!!!_

Robin kept fighting an invisible fighter, with the words of his mentor echoing through his mind, pushing him further. Several bats in the cave started to shriek at the sudden change in noise vibrations. Some even took flight. Robin threw two birdarangs into the air and closed his eyes. Concentrating, he caught both of them without opening his eyes. Robin, having drained himself and now thought himself prepared once more, walked over to his bag. He took off his cape and started sewing two pieces together...

_Robin returns to his roots and absorbs the shadows into his being once more. Starfire's happiness has reached an all-time high. How will they both fare, when Cyborg and Raven return with Beast Boy though?_

_Next time: Chapter 18 - The Knight_

_Robin emerges from the shadows as Beast Boy recovers. A promise is made as Joker finally starts acting like Joker. You won't wanna miss it_


	19. Chapter 18: The Knight

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental. This episode's theme is "At the Beginning" sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. I also disclaim any part or full ownership in any way of the song, it's lyrics, title, artists, producers, directors and writers.

_**A/N: Dragontwin, you maybe the only reader who's following my story as I complete it. I think for anyone who's doing this though, that's all you really need. So, as long as you continue to read, there will be chapters and updates for you to follow. I've also got another idea for another story. I haven't decided yet whether or not to incorporate it within this story, but it is something you should look forward to if you like this story from start to finish.**_

**_Special thanks go out to Rose Wilson's music video of Robin and Starfire of the song "At the Beginning..." by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Her music video alone is able to inspire me enough to pull of some romantic elements. If you can't find it, ask me. It's one of, if not the, best fan based music video I have ever seen. Powerful, heart wrenching, and hopeful. Get it if ya can ;)_**

_**Also, I only recently heard about open office. So spelling errors should be fixed from now on. This chapter is a main reflection of the romantic elements involved to date. Small things will happen, but remembering things is oh, so sweet as well... That being said, let's get it started!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Robin returns to his roots and absorbs the shadows into his being once more. Starfire's happiness has reached an all-time high. How will they both fare, when Cyborg and Raven return with Beast Boy though?_

**Chapter 18 - The Knight**

Starfire was in one of, no, it was the happiest moment of her life to date. _Robin..._ She twirled around several times and danced to her own music. _I still can't believe it..._ She put a hand up to her mouth and snickered a bit. Starfire was on the "Cloud 9" she had heard some people refer to. Robin had finally accepted her feelings. She was in love and few things rivaled that sort of power. Love had its way of bringing itself around for the select few who bowed to its will. She was just about to the top of the Tower now. 15 trillion ton weights seemed lifted from her shoulders. Starfire had seen all the good things Robin did as a Titan. She also saw all the bad, yet through it all, she still considered him her best friend. He didn't always listen and he was a bit slow in getting here, but regardless, he was there now!! It was all so surreal, she still couldn't believe it. Her memories were flooding back to her once again, back to the beginning...

They were both friends, but strangers to each other. Through their battles as Teen Titans, they both never thought that they would come this far. They were both alone in the dark and managed to find each other. Starfire couldn't even dream of what they would have to endure and go through to get to this point. Now here they both were, at the beginning of something new, something wonderful...

Starfire remembered the first time they had met. She was a prisoner and was going to be offered as a prize. Robin was the first one to ever show her kindness, a foreign emotion to herself at the time. On Earth, she met several other people who showed her kindness. She later found out that this was a "nice" thing to do, something that some, but not all beings on the planet showed. Hope was eternal on the planet, there were still people fighting for a Utopian planet. An unseen and endless war between good and evil forces rampaged through the planet. No one told Starfire that she would find someone. What he did was unexpected to herself as a woman as well as her own heart. Robin showed her kindness and she wanted to stay after himself and 3 other strangers helped her. Together, they all formed the Teen Titans, but an odd tension was already forming between herself and Robin.

Her mind flashed ahead to her first experience with the cotton candy. Robin and herself were on a ferris wheel. Robin had offered her some cotton candy as a snack, as they both watched the fireworks display go off for the evening.

"_Beautiful..." Starfire was gazing at the fireworks. She was leaning towards the front of the carriage that held both her and Robin. She sat up and asked, "Tell me again ... what they are called?" _

_"Fireworks." Robin simply stated._

_"On my home planet, such explosions would mean Gordadians were attacking. you are certain Earth is not under attack?" Starfire asked him._

_"Positive. Cotton Candy?" Robin held up a single helping of pink cotton candy._

_"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and it did not taste very..." Starfire was a bit hesitant to eat anything with the name 'cotton' in it._

_"This is different." As Robin pulled a small pink chunk and put it in his mouth._

_Trusting him, she pulled a piece and put it in her mouth. "Mmmm ... eep! ... it vanished!!!" Starfire was fascinated by this new cotton candy._

_Chuckling, Robin said, "Yeah, it'll do that" as he put another piece into his mouth._

_Starfire sighed then stated, "When I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see that..." Several fireworks went off at once as Starfire's voice trailed off._

_Robin raised his right arm. "Here comes the finale! Yes!!!" The fireworks display for the night had ended. Pumping his fist, Robin went "wooo hooo hooo!!! Amazing..." Starfire's eyes transfixed on him. She was enamored by the sight and boy in front of her._

_"Earth is full of amazing things too..." Starfire finished as she smiled at him..._

Starfire's mind jumped ahead a bit further, to where she had fought Warp, the time thief. She had seen each Titan, but 20 years had passed. The Teen Titans, were no more. She had seen Cyborg, he was much older and bound to the Tower, unable to help her. Beast Boy's morale was crushed years before and Raven shut down once she had no friends. The only one who wanted to help her was Robin, now known as Nightwing. With his help, all the Titans were reunited as Warp was defeated. Starfire had wondered if there was nothing she could do to prevent that future from happening. Nightwing instead held up her wrist, handed her the stolen device and she left back towards her own time, tears in her eyes as she was leaving her friends. For a brief moment, she felt as if Robin she knew was standing in front of her, not the one called Nightwing. Raven's theory about their own transcending feelings had also brighten her spirit.

_Life is truly a most wonderful journey and our love is most definitely a river I want to keep flowing..._

Starfire had touched down onto the Titan's helicopter platform as she remembered the team's first encounter with Killer Moth and his daughter, Kitten. Starfire was becoming aware of her new feelings of attraction towards Robin. She was also reminded of how little she knew of Earth's customs. Killer Moth had threatened to destroy the entire city with a very large army of giant moths. One of his conditions to stop them was for Robin to take his daughter, Kitten, to her Junior Prom.

_"Hi Robbie-poo!!!" A cute blond had appeared on the screen._

_"Robin, who is this girl and why does she call you 'poo'?" Starfire pointed at the large screen where Kitten had her own little box. Robin's body started shaking, then went stiff, as if he didn't want to answer her._

_"Her name is Kitten...and YOU WILL TAKE HER TO PROM!!!!!" Killer Moth had stressed this point most of the 3 demands he wanted._

_"This ... prom is some manner of duel, yes?" Starfire had taken off her left glove and slapped Kitten's image on the screen. Miraculously, she had a hand print across her face. "Robin eagerly accepts!!" Starfire threw down her glove, but it landed on Robin's head._

_"It's not a duel, Star ..." Robin took off the glove from his face as he continued, "It's a date..."_

_Starfire's heart suddenly sank down to her stomach. "HE DOES NOT ACCEPT!!! Do you hear? Robin does NOT accept!"_

Robin had no choice but to accept, but she didn't like the decision he made at all, for her to join with the search and take down of Killer Moth. Robin had arrived on his motorcycle, dressed in a tuxedo. The other Titans he sent off to find Killer Moth's hideout and shut down his operation. They were going to play by his rules...for now. He took off his helmet, said something to himself before Starfire tapped his shoulder.

_Starfire had dressed to the occasion as well. She was dressed in a sparkling, full body purple dress, long white gloves that extended all the way to her biceps, and make-up. She wore a smug look on her face as Robin turned around._

_"Starfire?!" Robin's eyes went up in sheer amazement and surprise._

_"On such occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant..." She held a white rose and put it on him._

_"Star, you're supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth..." Robin's mind was still on the mission as he spoke up._

_"You're orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her thoroughly." Starfire shrugged as she then argued, "Besides, you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise." Starfire turned her back as she finished, "She certainly is ugly like like a monster, yes?"_

_"Second thought, maybe I will need saving..." Robin's head dropped down as he walked towards his "date"._

_As the night continued on, Robin was not enjoying himself. Starfire was even more upset that Robin was going on a "date" with this woman. True, she was jealous of the sudden power she had over him. It had taken her a whole 3 minutes to get him to take her on one of the "dates" she had heard and started secretly longing for. As they continued to dance at her request, Starfire's emotions were having a hard time keeping everyone knowing what she was thinking. Kitten had just asked for him to kiss her, but he declined._

_"Kiss me..."Kitten had started to move in, but Robin put a finger on her lips._

"Sorry, I don't like you that way. As a matter of fact, I just don't like you." Robin smiled as he finished.

_"Yes..." Starfire made a pumping gesture as she was relieved at Robin's words._

_The night ended with the Titans stopping the villains Fang, Killer Moth, and Kitten. Robin and Starfire were named King and Queen of the Junior Prom. Starfire wasn't quite entirely sure what it meant, but as Robin took her hand and they danced to one song, a momentary bliss filled her. She would never forget that, their first dance._

Starfire started skipping to the doors as she relived her own memories. Her mind, happily reminiscing with her, played back another memory, when they were all stranded on a deserted planet. Almost deserted, that is. A monster had attacked a space communication station. Cyborg mentioned the name "girlfriend" and Robin shouted back "She's not my girlfriend!!!" Starfire's heart plummeted deep. She had never before known such pain. It was new to her, the feeling of rejection. As they both landed on the planet and started to explore it, they were eventually trapped by the same monster that had attacked the communication station. Inside, Robin tried explaining himself, telling her how he felt about her in the best way that he could.

_"How am I to know what you think of me?" Starfire asked him, sniffing after shedding a few tears._

_"Starfire... I ... think it's awesome the way you shoot starbolts..."Robin had started, he was having some difficulty expressing how he felt._

_"Yes...and?" Starfire's heart started to pound faster as she listened._

_"It's uh ... also cool ... that you're brave and the strongest girl ever." Robin finished as Starfire walked up to him._

_"And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?" She was right next to him now, as she asked. Both hands were holding her chest, by her heart._

_"Mind it?!" Robin put his hands on top of hers and continued, "Actually I kinda of..." Robin was cut off as the monster attacked them once more. It had eventually pushed them both to the edge of a cliff._

_"Let's fly..."Robin looked up, there was no other option._

_"But..." Starfire still did not know if she had full usage of her powers again._

_Robin grabbed her hand. "As long as we're together, we'll be ok..." _

Starfire reached the doors that led down to the main room of the Titans. She took the elevator and pushed the down button. Waiting she remembered the whole ordeal surrounding their "first" kiss. Technically their first was when she was trying to learn the English language. The second and for all intensive purposes, the real first one, was surrounding their whole debacle in Tokyo. They were trying to track down Brushogun, who had lured them all to Tokyo. After defeating the real villain, the Commander Daizo, Robin had picked her up from giant ink blobs and wiped her face off.

_"Starfire...are you ok?" Robin had just wiped her face off._

_"I think I was wrong before.." Robin started, he looked straight at her._

_"You do?" Starfire sat up and listened as he spoke._

_"Maybe...a hero isn't all that I am...Maybe I could be...maybe we could be," Robin was trying to say something important, again with a lot of difficulty._

_"Robin..." Starfire interrupted._

_"Starfire?" Robin asked._

_"Stop talking..." Starfire smiled as the two finally embraced in unity for their first kiss, another time she truly wouldn't forget._

The elevator doors finally opened and Starfire got in and pushed the down button. Her mind still playing back memories of the past, to the last one...

_"I know we'll beat this, after all, as long as we're together..." Robin started._

_"We can accomplish anything." Starfire finished._

_The two shared another passionate kiss as the sun rose behind them. Waves were hitting the beaches beside them, the wind blowing my hair in just the right way. As they separated, both foreheads rested against each other. She never thought she'd hear those 3 little words until..._

_"I love you, Starfire.."_

Starfire giggled to herself as the elevator doors opened up. She continued to twirl and spin, she was truly in another world. She saw Raven and Cyborg sitting down on the sofa. "Friends!!! I have most glorious of news!!!" She opened her eyes, but all she met were cold stares. Raven wasn't looking like her usual self and Cyborg didn't say a word. They were both sitting there, waiting for something.

"Friend Cyborg, friend Raven, pray tell, what has happened to cause you to have the look of disappointment and despair?" Starfire's cheery mood stopped. Something was wrong. Something bad had happened. "Where is Beast Boy?" she inquired, though scared to ask at the same time.

Cyborg closed his human eye. Raven didn't even bat an eye. Starfire flew over to Cyborg. "Friend Cyborg, where is he?! Where is Beast Boy?!" Starfire stood up and shouted, "Beast Boy!!! Beast Boy!!! It is I, your friend Starfire!!"

"Starfire, enough." Raven had finally spoken. "Beast Boy's in the medical wing. Cyborg and I hurried over there as fast as we could, but when we got there, all we found was Beast Boy, what was left of him anyway." Starfire gasped. _No, this can not be!! This can not be true!! Beast Boy is fine!! You are lying!! Beast Boy could not be hurt by the evil man named Joker._

"It was worse than we thought, Star. We rushed him over here and Starfire treated his wounds, but he had lost too much blood at that point." Cyborg had taken over for Raven and continued, " Raven's powers were able to heal him, but he's in a comatose state right now. We won't know if he gets better or worse until tomorrow at the earliest. B. B. put up one hell of a fight, though. Dude gave everything he had to save the city, and it worked, no Joker gas was ever released into the city. We've been monitoring hospital intakes, no people coming in seem to be suffering from the Joker's laughing gas."

_How can this be true? Beast Boy... _Starfire's eyes were tearing up as well, Cyborg had apparently let out a few already. "Oh, I am a bad friend, I should have been there for him." Tears were flowing from her eyes as Cyborg patted her back.

"It's not your fault and it's not ours either. Slade let us into that trap knowing that we couldn't stop two threats at the same time." Cyborg comforted her, it did not make her feel much better though.

"Beast Boy sacrificed almost everything to save the city. We should be thanking him for giving us a roof to sleep over tonight." Raven stood up suddenly and the lamp on the table suddenly blew up, dark energy illuminated from it momentarily. Raven, without saying another word turned and walked down to the living quarters, where her room was. She needed to meditate.

"Beast Boy needs his rest, so we need to keep quiet, do you want to go see him?" Cyborg asked Starfire, knowing what the answer would be.

"Please Cyborg, lead the way." Starfire had responded immediately.

Cyborg and Starfire both headed towards the elevator. They entered, and Cyborg pushed the button to the medical wing. Deep inside Raven's room, tears were falling to the floor as Raven cried in the silence... alone. _You stupid idiot!!! Don't you die on me yet!!! _Raven's mind was remembering Beast Boy. He was annoying, his room had enough to be declared a disaster zone and his personal hygiene was questionable. Though she put up with it all, one of her releases was smacking him upside the head. He bothered her constantly and never knew when to leave her alone. That's what made him special though. She never did reaffirm her statement when she met Beast Boy in telling him he was kinda funny. He was indeed kinda funny, and one day, she hoped to tell him that much. Memories started flowing through her mind.

_"Raven...?" Beast Boy's familiar voice echoed through her door. "It's me... look .. I'm sorry"_

_"For what? You're not the one who..." Raven was talking through her door. _

_"No. I'm sorry, that ... he broke your heart."_

_"I know it was all a lie. He was the only person who made me who ever made me feel like I wasn't ... creepy. And don't try and tell me that I'm not." Raven was now standing right by her door._

_"Ok, fine... You're waaay creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but your not." Beast Boy's words finally got through. They indeed were comforting._

_Raven walked out the door and gave him a hug, something that was rare, even for her._

Raven's mind flashed further ahead...

_Raven had joined Beast Boy. He was sitting outside of the Tower on the island. She slowly walked up to him._

_"So... he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?" Beast Boy sat with his back turned to her as he spoke._

_"He broke into the tower to attack you, and wound up attacking me too." Raven put her hand on her right shoulder, where she was injured._

_"Ugh...I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk, I'm sorry..." Beast Boy's head turned as he spoke this time._

_"You weren't yourself." Raven answered him._

_"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA, unleashed something...primal." Beast Boy was explaining what had happened as he continued to sit with his hands on his knees and looking back rarely as he spoke._

_"And he gave you an antidote...you're better now." Raven was helping him, just as he had previously._

_"Yeah but that thing... that beast ... I can still feel it inside me." Beast Boy was watching his own reflection in the water. The full moon was out and he could see it as if it were the brightest sunshine in the sky. "And it's still there...I can feel it."_

_"Good." Raven finally had sat down by him as she explained, "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal ... knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man..."_

Raven's hands were red from gripping the carpet in her hands. Her powers were destroying lamps, books were flying across the room. She didn't care at this point. Beast Boy was down and he may not get up again.

**Meanwhile in the darkness of the caverns underneath the city...**

"Siii...ya!!!! Hiiiii ya!!!!!" Robin was drilling himself in the dark. Several large boulders around him suddenly burst as he bowed in silence. Taking another defensive stance, he threw two birdarangs out, as both flew back towards him, he did a double hurricane kick, knocking them both out of the air. Everything was going smoothly so far..._Soon, I shall become the night as well...the Knight of justice and __vengeance who fights best within the shadows. I still have some work to do, I hope one day is enough...I promise you guys, I'll be ready for whatever's out there._

**Also, far away from Jump City...**

Madame Rouge was sparring with Slade. She extended her arm as she punched at him. Slade easily dodged and used an electric whip which slapped on Rouge's back, causing her to cry out in pain. "Come now, dear, if you're not going to challenge me, I may have to find someone new to spar with..." Slade had echoed in his usual mocking voice.

Madame Rouge smiled. _Just you wait, Slade, I'll show you a thing or two._ She charged at Slade and threw another kick. It hit him in the stomach and he flew backwards until he hit the wall. "I don't like this, Slade, why are you letting this...Joker run a muck in Jump City?" she asked in her eastern European accent.

"Because my dear, he will fail, so let him try whatever he wants. We still hold the long term advantage. Joker's antics in almost killing Beast Boy and capturing Terra took all of the attention off of us. Besides, the Titans still have no idea you're back either. You crushed one of them easily enough earlier, and with our skills improving now..." Slade charged at her once again.

"Tere will be no vone left to challenge us in any vay." Rouge also charged, as both fighters continued to spar with each other.

_As Robin, Madame Rouge, and Slade train their bodies, minds and spirits, Beast Boy's life hangs by a thread thanks to a noble sacrifice. With his friends grieving, can anyone stop Slade, Rouge or even Joker now?_

_Next time: Chapter 19 - Hope Returns_

_Robin emerges from the shadows. Joker appears on public television, with a very special guest. Beast Boy's fate is revealed. You won't wanna miss it!_


	20. Chapter 19: Hope Returns

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: I am thinking about downgrading this to a T theme. Thoughts about doing so will be most appreciative, in either pm or review form. Thanks to everyone who's reading along.**_

_**Also, I just found out about stat tracker. 500+ hits on my story since I started it back up several days ago. Woo hoo! Though...6 reviews for that many hits, it's kinda depressing in a way. sighs Well on with the show, I told myself that as long as at least one person liked my story enough to tell me they did, I'd continue on with it. I'm holding myself to my word. Oh...I can't stand it. (gets on hands and knees) Please please please write a review...even if it's so sickening and makes you wanna rip out your hair because it stinks like milk that's been sitting on the counter for the past month. I'll pay you back in back rubs!!! ;) Just kidding! Let's get it started!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Robin, Madame Rouge, and Slade train their bodies, minds and spirits, Beast Boy's life hangs by a thread thanks to a noble sacrifice. With his friends grieving, can anyone stop Slade, Rouge or even Joker now?_

**Chapter 19 - Hope Returns**

Starfire sat inside the medical wing of Titans Tower along with an ailing Beast Boy. She sat and watched as her friend lay silent, he never moved an inch, just breathed slowly as his vital signs on a small monitor were displayed. Beast Boy had received several sharp card blades into his back, as well as a laser beam that shot through him in his left chest cavity. It had missed all vital organs, but one of his major arteries to his heart had been hit. Had he arrived several minutes later, he would have been long gone by this point. It was definitely an uphill struggle for him, the only thing left to do was hope and pray in Beast Boy's will to live. It was hard seeing him like this: his body wrapped in bandages, several medical tubes stuck all through his body. Beast Boy deserved better than this, and there was nothing they could do for him now but wait. Wait to see whether or not he would pull through. Only a couple more hours ... Then, they would know if Beast Boy would have a fighting chance, or if things would just continue to decline for him.

As Starfire sat alone, she heard several beeps. She stood up. _Did I just hear that, or is my mind playing tricks on me?_ Again, the beeps sounded, but Starfire could not hear where they were coming from. As they rang once more, she finally realized it was coming from her back pocket. She took out the dark communicator Robin had given her, and pushed the biggest button on it. Robin's voice came from it, "Starfire?"

Starfire was glad to hear his voice, even through these hard times. "I am here, Robin, no one else can hear us." She looked over at Beast Boy, even though he was in such pain, she still honored Robin's request.

"Good. I'm almost ready, can you meet me at the spot in an hour?" Robin responded. His training was complete, he had become part of the shadows once more, enough to deal with Slade or Joker. _I hope by doing this, I can finally set things straight._

"Yes, Robin, though there has been a development..." Starfire started as Robin listened in, "Beast Boy was hurt in the battle with the one called Joker. Raven did her best to heal him and Cyborg as well, but it's still too early for us to know anything .. Cyborg says it will be another couple of hours before anything is known." Starfire's voice grew softer as she finished. The line was silent for several minutes before Robin finally spoke again.

"One hour, please be there..." The line went dead as Robin finished speaking. "Star...?" a familiar voice was speaking. Beast Boy's voice was talking to her now. Starfire teared up as she looked over and saw his eyes, now open and looking at her as he still layed on the hospital bed. He was awake and coughed once as he sat up, albeit with a little difficulty. "Star, I need to ask a favor..." Beast Boy was sitting up fully now. He put one hand on his knee, as he started speaking.

"Beast Boy!!!! You are ok!!!" Starfire shouted as she ran over and hugged him. "Owww owww owwwwwwwww!!!!" Beast Boy shouted as Starfire's hug was putting pressure on his wounds. Starfire let go suddenly. She put her hands to her mouth for a moment before apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Beast Boy! I did not mean to..." Beast boy waved as he understood she meant no harm.

"Star...I need you tell something to Robin when you see him." Starfire's cheeks went red. "You...heard everything?" Starfire asked as she looked down at the floor with both arms by her own sides. "Yeah, but it wasn't intentional, I heard his voice talking just as you two were finishing. Interesting gadget, I so wanna throw it around one day..." Beast Boy pointed to the device, still in her hands.

Starfire put it back into her pocket as Beast Boy continued to speak. "I have a pretty good idea what Robin was doing. In order to beat Joker, he went and became as close to his mentor as he could. After all, there's nobody who knows how to beat Joker better than him. He's the only one who can do it, Star, that battle showed me that much. Robin has to do it...alone. He probably knows this much, already. I need you to ask him to save the girl who Joker took prisoner. I saw him carrying her off into the sewers before I passed out completely. Ask him to do it in my place, he'll know what it means..."

Starfire nodded, but very slowly. Beast Boy was different. Something had changed about him, something that made him stronger. Perhaps, things were indeed changing around them all. "I will, Beast Boy, but right now, you need to rest..." She smiled as he nodded back. "Please, Starfire, tell him ... it's very important..."

"I will, Beast Boy, I promise..." Starfire tilted her head slightly as she smiled at him once more, then turned to the door. As she walked out the doors, she was frightened by the sight. Raven was also standing there, Cyborg was behind her. She went "Eeeep!" in shock. They both had apparently heard every word he had said. "Tell him, we're behind him 100 percent. I hate to admit it, but B.B's got a point, this is Robin's fight, not the Teen Titans." Cyborg had spoken first.

Starfire nodded and looked to Raven. "Just go, or you'll be late." Raven pointed down the hall as she spoke. Starfire smiled to both of them and flew down the hallway towards the elevator. Raven and Cyborg turned to the medical wing doors and walked inside. Beast Boy was still sitting there as they walked in. "Glad to see you up and about B.B." Cyborg was now smiling at him. He walked over and punched him in his head. "You do that again and I'll make sure you eat nothing but meat for a week!!!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue, in understanding of what Cyborg meant. Cyborg smiled back, he turned slightly before saying, "Look, there's still a few things I gotta finish around the tower, get better, ok?" Beast Boy nodded and gave a thumbs up sign as Cyborg exited the medical wing.

Raven stood there. She didn't look at him, instead she opted for the wall across the room. Beast Boy's familiar voice spoke up again, "Look, you don't have to come down here and tell me you're happy I'm alive. I mean, it's a nice gesture and all, but I don't wanna throw you out of your rhythm or anything..." Raven turned her head towards Beast Boy. She clenched both fists and walked over to Beast Boy. She smacked Beast Boy upside the head. "I was really worried about you, you idiot! Nobody is allowed to beat you up except me." Raven had tears in her eyes again, but she didn't notice them as she continued, "Do you hear me? Nobody..." She broke down again and started crying in her hands. Beast Boy grabbed her left wrist and pulled her to him. Raven was surprised to find herself in his arms, he was hugging her, tight.

"It's ok, Raven. Crying is a natural emotion. If you don't let it out, it will find another way out, like that time we all saw that scary movie. Do you remember? I was so scared back then, but looking back at it all, I was really happy you were ok..." Raven closed her eyes and sobbed. She cuddled up to him, as he held her tighter. They both sat in silence as Beast Boy saw Starfire fly off towards the rocky cliffs to the east. The sun was about to set, soon it would be night. _Robin...it's up to you, man. Nobody can do it but you. Please, save her! She still deserves a new beginning, a new life... _

Raven felt warm, lying in his arms. Beast Boy had grown several inches over the past few months, he was as tall as she was now. It probably wouldn't be long before he was taller than she was. She listened to his heart beat as her tears were finally starting to dry. "When did you start acting like a man?" Raven spoke as they both sat alone in the darkness of the medical wing. It had just occurred to her, this was far from the Beast Boy they all knew and made fun of, constantly. Beast Boy chuckled for a split second. "When a man has to do what a man has to do, he acts. There are no other thoughts, only on what has to be done. It pains me to see you in this state, Raven. You deserve to have whatever you want, when are you going to let someone get to know you? How long are you going to hold up that brick wall between yourself and everyone else around you?"

Raven sat there, she didn't answer him. She turned her body so she was now laying back against him. "I don't know, Beast Boy, it's just that I've been tormented by my father for so long. I didn't want to let anyone else get close because I was afraid. Afraid of what they would think, but more so of being rejected." Beast Boy put his arms around her once more before speaking. Tilting his head, his cheek rested on her head. "If you're afraid of being hurt, then you really don't deserve that kind of relationship. That's what life is, Raven, no matter how many times we fall, or how many times we're rejected, we still fight on. Because having someone always there for you, someone who will listen to anything you have to say is truly worth taking that risk, isn't it?" Raven thought to herself silently. She felt Beast Boy's head sliding off her and she moved to see what it was. He was asleep, and was falling off of her. She caught him with both arms. _Thank you, Beast Boy. I promise I won't make fun of your real name, anymore. _She laid him back onto his pillow and with her powers, pulled the sheets up, tucking him in.

**Meanwhile, at the rocky cliffs where Robin was doing his training...**

Starfire landed onto the rocks where she had dropped off Robin almost a full day and a half ago. _Robin...when this is all over, will you still accept my feelings?_ She shook her head at the thought, clearing it. Robin was doing something that would help him. Something that would help them both and the Titans. _I'm far from being done with you, Robin..._ She sat down onto the rocks and watched the waves in the background. Several large and small ones hit the sandy shores as they struck. She saw a couple walking along the shoreline and smiled. The young man had put his hand over her shoulder and she had put her arm around his waist as they walked seemingly in another world. She looked up at the sky, several seagulls were hovering all around the people eating on the beach. A little girl had taken several crackers and threw them up into the air. The seagulls ate them all and hovered over her for more as the little one giggled at the prospect. Her mother and father behind her smiled as she ran back to them.

Starfire was able to think to herself now. She hadn't thought about the new bond that was forming between them. She stroked her hair, as she did, she closed her eyes. _Robin...wherever this road is leading me, I hope from the bottom of my heart that you are standing with me at the end. I know you are doing everything in your own power to help everyone. You are working harder than anyone to stop something like what happened to Beast Boy ever again. I trust you, Robin. Please, when this is all over let us still be together... you are now the reason for all that I do._

"Starfire?" a familiar voice had called out from the shadows. Robin had packed his belongings and was still standing in the shadows. The sun was almost set. Stars in the sky were starting to take their usual positions all across the sky. Starfire stood up, she was very glad to hear his voice. Without thinking, she flew as fast as she could and hugged him. He didn't hug her back, but she didn't care. He was back, and that's all that mattered to her.

"Robin...Beast Boy has finally awakened! He asked for me to deliver a message to you..." Starfire began as she let go of him. She began explaining how Beast Boy has asked for him to save the girl who was kidnapped, as well as take down the Joker. She told him everything Beast Boy had told her, she had kept her promise. Robin did not speak, nod or acknowledge her. Instead, the only words he spoke were, "Let's go home." Starfire nodded, took his hand and they both flew off.

Starfire finally had a chance to look at Robin in the dim sunlight that still remained. His cape was much longer, it extended far beyond his feet. Instead of a yellow lining, it was now all black, and his face now showed no emotion. Looking ahead, they both flew as they approached Titan's Tower.

They both set down as Robin's cape extended to the ground. It covered his entire body as he walked towards the elevator doors. _Robin had asked for me to trust what he was doing, I will honor his request for now, but that still does not mean I have to like this new look. _Starfire was walking behind him as she followed, she was curious of what Robin did inside the cave, as well as why he had decided to go alone into the cave of darkness. She wanted to ask him a question, but he stopped and spoke up first, "Starfire...those words I spoke before I entered the cave..." Starfire's heart stopped as she heard him speak. Finishing, he continued, "I meant them, but please trust me with this." Robin pushed the elevator button. His gloves were still green, so he hadn't changed that much. He was still her Robin. Starfire smiled and nodded, but no one was looking. They both walked in and pushed the button to the lobby.

"Starfire, I want you tell the others to wait here at the tower and prepare..." Robin spoke as the elevator started down.

"Prepare for what, Robin?" Starfire asked, somewhat confused.

"Prepare for the innocent people that Joker will soon threaten. It's never easy with the Joker." He finished speaking and pressed another button, to the bottom floor. The elevator opened up at the main room to where Cyborg and Raven were sitting. "This is where we part for now." Starfire hesitated for a second, but walked out as she shook her head. _He asked, and I shall honor. _"I understand, and I will be waiting ... I will always be waiting to greet you with a smile." She smiled as she saw the elevator door close. Robin smirked as he disappeared from her sight. Walking over to Cyborg and Raven, she started to explain Robin's orders.

**Meanwhile at a secret location...**

Joker was laughing to himself. He was watching an early episode of "Looney Tunes". The coyote had just fell, far down into the canyon. "They sure don't make them like that anymore...hahahahaha!!!" Terra was wrapped in clear ceramic wrap. She couldn't move and for some reason, she couldn't use her powers. Shocked, she looked around. There wasn't anything around her that she could use to get free either. Not a rock was around them. It was a large room, several oil barrels were all around her. The walls were metal platted and the place reeked the stench of burning rubber. She looked over and saw Grog and Frog, they were setting up for a television broadcast.

Grog looked over at Joker and gave a thumbs up sign. Joker jumped from his seat. "Oh goodie, the fun's about to begin! And lookie here!! Our blond bombshell has finally woken up as well. You have impeccable timing, my dear." Joker started giggling to himself. "Why can't I use my powers?" Terra shouted at him.

Joker turned around and punched her midsection. "Now now, you're going to spoil my mood. You're no longer on land, so those menacing powers of yours won't work here. Now, I really do hate an assistant who talks, so here!" Joker took out a roll of duct tape, stretched out a long piece and stuck it across Terra's lips. _What do you mean? I'm no longer on land?!_

"5 minutes until show time, boss." Frog announced. Joker walked over to a small cabinet off the set. He took out some make up and re-applied several layers to his face. "Oh goodie, it's about time people noticed what I'm doing. This sneaking around the shadows stuff that Metal Mouth wanted me to do was boooooooooring." Joker laughed again to himself. "All right bat brat, time to see if you've learned anything...hahahaha!"

**Back at the scene where Beast Boy and Terra had fought Joker...**

Robin was huddled down. Using his flashlight, he scanned the entire area. He reached down into his utility belt and put on his night vision goggles. Scanning the entire area, he found a small pool of blood. _Probably Beast Boy's..._ Moving along, he saw where the old float was. His goggles found a small device below the old float. He reached under and pulled it out. It was the old transmitter. Once it had reached the destination point halfway down its route, Joker gas would be released from the area. His hands were filled with a liquid like substance. It had rubbed onto his gloves when he pulled the transmitter. He put the transmitter on the ground and kneeled as he examined the liquid. He rubbed the liquid together with his fingers and smelled it. _Oil? _He pulled out from his utility belt a small glass container. Unscrewing it, he put the black liquid into the container, sealing it back up, and put it back into his utility belt. He picked up the old transmitter and further examined it. Turning it around, he used his right index finger and bent it, now showing a screwdriver. He unscrewed the four screws and looked inside.

_What? Empty?! _Joker's plan had not been to wipe the city's parade inhabitants with Joker gas. Instead, it was to capture a Titan who responded. _But Beast Boy was left for us to find. So who else would there be? _Robin squinted his eyes. _Terra. _The girl who Beast Boy had asked Robin to bring back. He didn't want Starfire to worry, so he didn't mention her name. The pieces were starting to fit. Hoping back onto his motorcycle, he started it and sped off back towards Titan's Tower.

**Back at the Tower...**

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg were all sitting on the couch in silence. Raven had made some tea, and was sipping on it silently. Cyborg had made himself a small meal. He finished his last bite of steak and set the plate onto the table. Starfire had elected to write her thoughts down in a small journal. All three were waiting for Joker to make his move. Starfire had filled them all in on what Robin's order was. They did not answer, but nodded in agreeance.

The television turned on automatically. "Cyborg, did you sit on the remote again?" Raven's eyes were looking sideways at him.

"No, the remote's right there." Cyborg pointed further down the table. He was right as it was sitting on several magazines. He walked over and picked it up. Pushing the power button and pointing it at the screen, nothing happened. Cyborg looked down at it, tapped the back several times then tried again. A figure in the shadows was standing there. It finally spoke, "Don't bother adjusting your television at home folks, your normally scheduled programming has been interrupted by a special broadcast..."

The figure came out into the light. It was the Joker, and he walked slowly towards the camera. "Why it's me ... everybody's lovable and favorite Joker!!!!" Joker bowed down several times, to acknowledge his audience. "I've decided to take a small vacation from Gotham to spread some cheer to this town. Everybody's going to get a special treat, we're going to show you just how we do things in the big city...hahahaha!" Joker's figure on the screen walked over to his right. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven all stood up. Robin was right, things were never easy with the Joker. They didn't expect to see what happened next though.

Joker spoke again, "Why, we've even got ourselves a very special guest today!!! Don't just leave everybody hanging, announce yourself to the world!!!" The light turned on, exposing a young girl. With blond hair and blue eyes, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg gasped as the familiar figure of Terra was exposed. She was bound with plastic ceramic wrap, with her mouth duct taped and was literally hanging by a hook. "Oh that's right, you literally ARE hanging...hahahaha! That's if Bat Brat can't find her by 12:00 midnight." He pointed at his watch, it showed 9:45. He laughed once more out loud. Joker walked over again to a large table. On it, several cardboard cutouts were standing. "Oh lookie, it's an exact replica of Jump City! It's even got it's own railroad station." Joker looked at his watch one more time. "By gosh, the 10:30 train is supposed to arrive over above the mall in 45 minutes! Jump City, wanna guess a hobby of mine? Why, it's blowing up bridges of course!!!"

A screen turned on behind him. On it, Grog and Frog were standing, planting explosives on the support bridge that went over the city's mall. "Grog, Frog! Will you do us the honors?" Joker bowed as he asked.

"Sure, boss." Frog answered. They both led a wire and a large box with a lever attached away from the bridge for several feet. Grog pushed the lever and the bridge collapsed, crashing into the city's mall. Several people scattered from the mall as flying debris came from the ceiling.

"Oooooo...I just love it when that happens..." Joker's voice echoed through once again. Terra was squirming, her voice was muffling through the duct tape.

"Oh, what's this? The little blond teenie bopper wants to say something ... what is it you wish to share?" Joker asked as he pulled off the tape. Terra shouted, "Some of my friends from school take that train every night!!!" Joker slapped the tape back on her as she finished. "Well, it just means that people on that train actually have some value to someone out there." Joker laughed as a tear came from Terra's cheek. "That is, unless Bat Brat tries to save the train. Come on, Robin! Let's find out if you're good enough to tangle with me...hahahaha!" The screen went blank as he finished.

**Meanwhile, on the streets of Jump City...**

Robin was watching his monitor on his bike as the Joker's image left the screen. His bike screeched to a sudden halt and turned around. Doing a wheelie, the bike's engine revved several times before speeding off the other way.

_As Robin speeds to save the people on the train, Terra finds herself unable to use her powers. Beast Boy has asked a huge favor from Robin. Can the Dark Knight's apprentice pull off what his mentor had done so many times before?_

_Next time: The Train_

_Raven, Starfire and Cyborg receive orders they don't like. Joker's scheme is in full effect as Robin battles wits with Joker. You won't wanna miss it!_


	21. Chapter 20, The Train

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**_A/N: Extensive details in every chapter is sorta taking the stamina out of me quicker than I thought. I apologize for not posting several chapters per day as I have in the past. I took a short breather to regain my composure, and still have the drive necessary in order to finish this without compromising anything from the plot line. We're almost done with Part 3! Hurray! (bows) Thank you everyone who's read up to now. I thoroughly hope you've enjoyed it. Let's get it started!!!!!! _**

_**P.S. I still need input on whether or not I should downgrade the story's rating to a T, instead of M. As always, reviews are appreciated, even if they are flames. Everyone deserves to have an opinion about something, so I will allow their voices to be heard. On a more serious note, as this is my first fanfic and I'm still learning some terminology, could someone please tell me what the crap is an OC?! I'm thinking it's "own character" but then I saw OOC and now I'm completely lost. The first person who tells me gets a special sneak peak at what's coming in Part 4! Woo hoo! Prizes!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Robin speeds to save the people on the train, Terra finds herself unable to use her powers. Beast Boy has asked a huge favor from Robin. Can the Dark Knight's apprentice pull off what his mentor had done so many times before?_

**Chapter 20 - The Train**

Robin was riding his motorcycle fast towards where the train's route was. He couldn't go directly to the mall. If he did, the train would still be going and he wouldn't have a chance to stop it. Instead, he took the scenic route, to align himself up directly on the train's path. He glanced over at the clock on his bike. _10:10, just 20 more minutes before it crosses over the mall. _Robin revved his bike's engine several more times and sped off even faster. His mind was reflecting on what he had to do to beat Joker. It wasn't going to be easy, it never was. His mind flashed back to the reason he put on the mask in the first place.

_"Hey! That's the guy...!"_

"Come on Dick, we're up next!"

_The acrobatic youth swung on the trapeze as his father caught him. He landed by his mother as they acknowledged the crowd. His mom took off next and his father caught her, the flying Grayson's, this is what they did for a living. The boy's eyes saw the rope holding his father, it was cut and was about to break._

"Dad! Mom! Lookout!!!"

_They never heard it as they both plummeted down at least 4 stories, their bodies covered in blood and limbs pointing in different directions that weren't humanly possible. Gasps from the crowd, children started screaming as people went over to examine the scene. Tears filled the little boy's eyes..._

Robin revved the engine again. _Tony Zucco, pray I never find you. I haven't forgotten the hell you left me in, and I know 'he' won't either._ He saw the train in the distance, it was going to be a few minutes before he got into range. _I won't allow anybody else to go through that, not on my watch, not ever again!_ Robin's screen on his motorcycle was beeping. Someone was trying to contact him. Pressing the button, he saw Cyborg.

"Yo, we're heading over now. Where should we go?" Cyborg asked.

"All of you who are able should go to the mall. I'll get to where the train is now and de-rail the passenger cars, then I'll go and pull the engineer out from the driver's car. I'll leave it to all of you to stop it from crashing into the mall." Robin's image cut off when he finished.

"Dude's sure a bit colder now." Cyborg scratched his head. _What the heck is going on? _He reminded himself of what Starfire had told him, that it was never easy with the Joker. Besides, he was still trying to figure out what Terra had to do with everything. Cyborg didn't understand everything, heck, he wasn't sure he understood anything about the situation. Turning to Starfire and Raven, they all nodded and ran out to the elevator leading down. They didn't have much time, Robin had given orders and from the start of this whole ordeal, Robin had figured it all out. They weren't going to start doubting him now, not until he gave them a reason to.

The elevator touched down at the bottom. Cyborg hopped into his T-Car, with Raven and Starfire already flying ahead. He pushed a button, the T-Car hovered and took off above the waters that connected the island to the mainland.

**Meanwhile, in the secret location of Joker...**

Joker was relaxing in a small recliner. He had "Jokerized" his entire surroundings, everything around him had been redecorated to his own personal taste. The walls were painted dark purple, but some had white streaks all through them. Joker looked up at the time, it was 10:20 now, 10 minutes until a very joyous occasion. He laughed out loud to himself. Terra, still bound by layers of clear ceramic wrap and duct tape on her mouth, kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to give Joker the satisfaction of seeing her shed tears. She was unable to use her powers for some strange reason, and now she unable to do anything at all.

Terra tried to loosen her confinement, but to no avail. At least 20 layers of ceramic wrap was wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't move and what was worse, she couldn't feel the earth around her, something was definately wrong. _Why is this happening? Why?_ Terra's mind answered her, as she remembered the events that led to her capture.

_"Here ya go kiddo, kiddo! Take a card!" Joker had thrown a playing card at her. She had just moved enough out of the way as she didn't think it could hurt her. She was wrong, as its sharp edges gave her a laceration on her left arm._

_"Take another card!!!" Joker threw another one at her. She tried jumping out of the way, but it sliced her right leg, and she fell down, crying out in pain._

_Joker's made a gesture with his wrist and was now holding 6 more cards. She stared at him, unable to move and in the toughest spot in her life. She closed her eyes as he shouted, "End of the line, I owed you this earlier!!" _

_Terra opened her eyes to find herself not in any sort of physical pain, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Beast Boy, transformed into a vicious animal she had never seen before, had taken all 6 cards in his back. He was already wounded from a laser beam that hit him in the chest._

_"Terra...I'm sorry you had to get involved in this. In truth ... I was afraid of facing this alone. You had started a new beginning for yourself, and I wanted an old ending. Now we're standing here and I'm standing in another beginning. I never expected what you would do as a member of the Titans, or what you you do to my heart. Other people still deserve that opportunity...the opportunity... to laugh ... cry ... and fall in love." Beast Boy was coughing, several times, blood spat from his mouth and landed on the ground in front of him._

_"Even if I'm not standing with you, I think we both still deserve ... a new beginning as well." Beast Boy was spilling his feelings, he had grown so mature in the time they spent away from each other._

_"I think I can finally admit that ..." Beast Boy's words were interrupted by another card the Joker had thrown. The ace of Spades. It exploded and pink gas covered them both. Terra wasn't sure what Beast Boy had said before passing out._

The next thing she knew, she was here. Bound up like an animal, unable to move. Her powers, useless, as she could not feel any part of the Earth around her. Her eyes moved to her left arm and then down to her right leg. Joker had not bothered to patch up her wounds. By wrapping her up, they had unexpectedly caused a bandage for the area, allowing it to heal, but both still needed to be treated. Her eyes suddenly widened. _What happened to Beast Boy? Is he ok? Did the other Titans make it to him?_

Terra started shouting through the tape around her mouth. She squirmed and Joker finally noticed. "Oh, what is it now?" Joker walked over and yanked the tape off her mouth. Terra cringed for a second to allow the pain to subside before shouting at him, "What happened to Beast Boy? What did you do to him, you monster?!"

Joker put his hand to his head as he thought. "Oh...the jolly green giant who serves peas and green beans! The guy looked finished to me and I so hate dragging along dead weight." He waved it off and smacked the tape back on.

Terra didn't want to believe it. She closed her eyes as they watered up. _Beast Boy..._ She had no idea whether or not he was even still alive. She shook her head as thoughts of his death creeped into her head. She started to glow a familiar yellow, but still could not feel anything around her. She powered down, there was nothing she could do. She couldn't get her revenge for killing Beast Boy. Someone else was gonig to have to do it.

Joker reached into his remote and pressed a button on it. The camera that stood idly by focused on him automatically, it's red light turned on shortly thereafter. Joker announced to the world watching once more, "Oooooo... just 10 more minutes before the 10:30 train crosses over the mall!!!" Joker leaned in close to the camera, "Talk about your shopping spree's...hahahahaha!" He laughed his vintage Joker laugh that was heard by many watching at home. Mothers and Fathers were holding their sons and daughters in their arms, trying to shield them from the sight unfolding right before their very eyes. Even those without children and together quivered with fear. Nobody on the train ever did anything to Joker, and in his sick mind, that was the joke.

"And now for the Bat Brat as I know you're watching, we have a special message from our sponsors for you..." Joker's smile widened, surprisingly to a lot of people as it went to a cut-scene. Grog and Frog were dancing, singing a very old song, "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..." Robin, watching the entire thing unfold, punched the switch, turning the broadcast off.

**Back at the train...**

Robin had arrived, there was only 8 minutes left. The train was going full speed ahead, completely unaware of the events that had taken place. He pulled up right beside a passenger car. Pushing a button on his bike, it read "AUTO PILOT" as he reached into his utility belt. He pulled out a grappling hook and fired it at the train, it snagged and he pushed the button on it to pull himself to the roof of the train. The wind was much greater than he expected. If he didn't continue to lean forward, he was going to be blown backwards. He was 3 train cars away from where the passenger cars. He hoped the first one, but fell down onto his stomach. Pushing himself up just a bit, he started treading the long path to the end of the passenger car. Inside, several people looked up at the roof, thinking they heard something, but returned to converse with others.

Robin held his hands up to his face, it was hard to see with the train's momentum. The wind was cold, and he wasn't exactly wearing warm clothing. His cape was flapping backwards into the force of the wind. He finally made it to the end of the second car. Glancing at his watch, he was running out of time, 4 and half minutes left. He climbed down from where he was and instead, climbed the ladder that led to the roof of the next passenger car. This way didn't prove any more effective as he had a hard time regain his footing. He pushed ahead further, time was running out. After he got past the next train car, he would be at the point where he could uncouple the passenger cars from the driver's car. He thought of saving everyone on the train, they deserved to live. Never again would a child be forced to bear the death of his or her parents, not on his watch, never again.

The train turned and Robin almost fell off the train. He grabbed onto the ledge and saw why the train turned. There was about 5 more miles of straight tracks, after that another turn, and then the straightway which led to the mall would be in full view. Robin reached into his belt and pulled out another grappling hook. He fired it at the end of the last train, but the wind's force just flew it backwards when it reached halfway. _Not good._ He inched himself towards the end of the second car. As he finally arrived, he lept onto the railing of the the car and hoped upwards towards the roof of the final car. While he was fully up in the air, he fired his grappling hook once more, but at a much shorter distance, he aimed for the middle of the car. It slammed into roof as it hooked and Robin pushed the button pulling him in, while he was still in midair going backwards towards the other cars. As soon as he touched down, he started running. It was very hard to gain a lot of speed, time was almost up!

He finally arrived and hoped down between the passenger's cars and the engineer's. He pulled out some rope from his utility belt and tied one end to the brake's lever, the other to the driver's side car. Standing on the engineer's car, he kicked the lever which separated them all finally. As the lead car sped off, the rope holding the two together pulled on the brake lever, causing the passenger's cars to slowly start to brake. The rope snapped from the pressure as Robin looked on. _Good, Part 1's done..._ Robin climbed the roof to the top of the engineer's car. He glanced down at his watch, _90 seconds left!_ The engineer's car was not half as long as the others, it was all grey and silver, as it continued to speed forward. Robin shot one more grappling hook into the roof and jumped downward at the engineer's window. He opened it.

The engineer was initially shocked that someone opened his window, much less Robin. Thankfully he was slender, and was physically able to get out of the window. "The train's going to derail when it gets over the mall, it's time to go! Take my hand..." The engineer looked to his left, the train was about to hit the final turn. His eyes then made out to see that Robin was correct, and extended his hand towards him. They both lept from the train as it went into its final turn. Robin reached into his utility belt one last time. Seeing that he still had one more grappling hook he smiled. He fired it at the train tracks and they both swept across the sky and landed on a nearby building. Robin set him down and looked up at the train. Cyborg was standing on the tracks, trying to stop its momentum.

Cyborg extended both arms at the train as it slammed into him. He pushed and pushed, trying to slow it down. Starfire flew down and pushed with him. It had some effect, the train was slowing down, but they were soon going to run out of room. Raven, levitating in the air, chanted "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" The train, including Starfire and Cyborg pushing was soon consumed with her familiar dark energy. The train instead of derailing was moved over to the tracks that went beyond the mall. As Raven's energy released from the train, Starfire and Cyborg finished the job, the train soon stopped. With a loud shout, Cyborg's "BOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAA!!!!!" echoed for several blocks.

Cheers from audiences all around Jump City were shown. Children were shouting "Go Titans!!! Go Titans!!!" Mothers and fathers were clapping. Couples smiled at each other as the disaster had been averted with minimal damage. Joker had intended to show the train derailing and crashing into the city's mall. Instead, it was used to show the bravery of the Teen Titans. Joker's image came back onto the screen, he was no longer smiling. Instead, he had made a small hand puppet, it had short arms and legs and was dressed almost identically to the Joker. Joker moved his hand and made a higher pitched voice as the camera, now focused on the hand puppet spoke.

"Awww, Joker...looks like Robin managed to foil your plans to crash the mall." It's small hands were helped by Joker's other hands, as it motioned it was crying.

"Yes... it would seem that our little birdie is capable of dealing with us." Joker stroked his chin as the camera zoomed outward, showing both of them.

"Look on the bright side! At least we still gots her!!!" The little hand puppet's hands were helped as it pointed off screen. Terra was still hanging. The ceramic wrap was being held up by a large crane hook. "Let's melt her like a witch!!!" The little hand puppet spoke.

"Oh why that's a brilliant idea!! Now why didn't I think of that?" Joker asked himself. He walked over and pulled a small lever. The ground underneath Terra slowly split apart, underneath her, a raging hot fire was blazing.

"She's gonna melt like a grilled cheese sandwich!!!" The puppet started laughing. "That's if Robin can find her before 12:00 midnight." The little puppet pointed up towards the clock, it was just now 10:30, as the hand moved one more minute upward, to 10:31.

"That's right my little friend, if the little birdie can't get here by midnight, the girl's gonna become a red head! Hahahahaha!" Joker laughed as the screen went dark again.

Robin waited on the rooftop as he saw Joker's image vanish. He had transmitted his broadcast to every signal in the city. He saw it from a large plasma screen that was just across the street. It was normally used to show new music, movies and games that were coming out. Raven levitated over towards him, Cyborg was being carried by Starfire as the team was reunited. Beast Boy was there in spirit, but he was still recovering from his injuries.

"Yo, did you catch that?" Cyborg asked as Starfire set him down. Robin made no eye contact, but nodded.

"So ... what now?" Raven inquired. She was curious as to how they were going to proceed. They had stopped part of Joker's plan, but Terra was still being held captive.

"We shall kick the butt!!!" Starfire raised her arm, motioning for a charge. Raven and Cyborg both nodded. Robin spoiled their moment.

"I'm going to rescue her ... alone," Robin spoke coldly. The other Titans looked at each other before examining their leader. He was standing several feet from all of them. He stood straight up, his longer cape covering his entire body. "This is not negotiable." He finished speaking as the other Titans each showed their individual disagreement. Cyborg folded his arms, Raven shook her head and Starfire put her left hand against her right elbow.

"Return to the tower, I'll see you all there." Robin ordered and leaped from the building down to the street. His motorcycle had finally caught up to him. He put on his helmet, and opened a small compartment. Refilling his supply of grappling hooks, he put them all into his utility belt and hopped onto his bike. It's engine revved several times and sped off.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Cyborg asked both Starfire and Raven. Raven gave a slight shrug, but Starfire nodded her head and smiled. Cyborg and Raven each took notice and the obvious question came out, "How do you know?" they both asked in unison.

"The answer is simple!" Starfire pointed up her index finger. "It is because I believe in him!"

Cyborg almost fell on his face and Raven put her hand to her forehead. "Do you have anything more tangible, Starfire?" Raven asked, though she had the feeling that once she finished asking, she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Tell me friend, Raven, what is this word, tangible?" Starfire tilted her head as she asked. Cyborg really did fall on his face this time. He looked up and stated, "Man...you two are on a whole different level."

Cyborg stood up and tried to communicate with Robin. "Yo, do you have any clue where you're going?" Robin didn't answer. "I asked a question, you don't have to be so secretive all the friggin' time! It's really starting to irritate me!!!" Cyborg yelled into his arm.

Robin's head in his helmet finally popped up on the screen. "You have your orders, and for the record, yes, I do know where I'm going." Robin spoke for just a few seconds more as he finished, "I found some oil from the transmitter on the float. I know exactly where they are." Robin's head vanished from Cyborg's forearm. Cyborg sighed then told the girls, "Let's go home, we can monitor Robin's location from his bike to see where he's going, maybe then we'll have some clue as to what this whole thing is."

Starfire smiled and Raven nodded. Starfire picked up Cyborg as Raven followed them both back to Cyborg's T-Car.

**Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all of them, someone else was watching...**

A screen showing Robin on his bike was currently the primary focus for Slade. The screen below him showed the other Titans setting down by Cyborg's T-Car. Behind him, Madame Rouge came into focus. "Do you really think that Robin knows where he is going?"

"Of course, my dear, it was quite simple." Slade answered her. Madame Rouge lifted an eyebrow. She turned to her side, exposing her right leg, covered in its long, black boot. "Do not tell me that you know where he is also?" she asked in her Eastern European accent.

Slade laughed. "Yes, my dear, I know exactly where they are. If I figured it out, so did Robin. Not a bad location, I must admit, Joker is smarter than I gave him credit for..."

Madame Rouge dug her foot into the ground, causing a hole. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?" She didn't like the fact that Slade had figured it out, but she hadn't.

"Patience, my dear, all will be made clear very soon..." Slade turned around and walked back into the darkness. _Now show me, Robin. Show me that you are still a worthy adversary. It wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't a challenge to me anymore._

Madame Rouge continued to look at the monitors, she put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. Giving up, she also retreated back into the shadows.

_As Robin speeds off, Slade seems to know exactly where he's going. The other Titans return to the tower and wait. As the clock continues to tick, Terra's fate hangs in the balance, who will win in the showdown of wits?_

Next time: Chapter 21 - Showdown

_Robin arrives at Joker's headquarters. The other Titans struggle putting the pieces together, as Beast Boy is confronted by Raven. The light of hope and the swift arm of justice finally strike back. You won't wanna miss it!_


	22. Chapter 21: Showdown

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: I'm especially proud of this chapter, particularly the first part. I hope you all will find it entertaining. Any reviewer gets a free mention on the next chapter! That being said, let's get it started!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Robin speeds off, Slade seems to know exactly where he's going. The other Titans return to the tower and wait. As the clock continues to tick, Terra's fate hangs in the balance, who will win in the showdown of wits?_

**Chapter 21 - Showdown**

The docks were rather quiet as it was already well into the night. The full moon was covered by dark clouds. Televisions announced that it would be dark, so they asked that citizens take extra caution when moving at night. It was the perfect time for crooks and cons to come out and make their move. A red motorcycle came into view, its lights were dim as it made its way.

Robin's motorcycle came to a halt at the docks. He got off his motorcycle and opened up a compartment in the rear. He opened it, put his helmet inside and pulled out a small briefcase. He opened the briefcase, it had several gadgets of sorts that he could probably use. A small blow torch, extra batteries, as well as lock picking materials and a small camera. He placed them all into various places around his utility belt, placed the briefcase back into the compartment and closed it. He pushed a small button on his utility belt, the motorcycle's wheels locked as the round steel covered them. The dashboard covered up in the same steel as the handles folded automatically to the dashboard. The lights in front soon grew dark as steel covered it as well. Glancing over at the sea, he looked ahead and saw several people in the distance, they were talking by a lamp post.

There were three grown men discussing a business transaction of questionable ethics.

"Look, the shipment's supposed to arrive in 4 days, we'll have our stuff, ready to sell it back on the streets." One man spoke as his voice was the first one came into Robin's hearing. He dressed the part of a Mafia member, expensive navy blue suit with a jet black tie. His shoes were polished to show off the alligator skin.

"4 days isn't enough, the customers on the street want their stuff now. This whole town's supposed to be on the rise. The only obstacle we face are those damn kids. You'd think we were Metropolis or Gotham City with the way some of them move." The second man spoke up, he was wearing a hat and had answered the first. He was wearing brown slacks with a trench coat over him.

"Yeah, take it easy. Look, the boss wanted to expand his territory over to this here town. He'll be arriving next week at this very spot. He wants the merchandise delivered and we were the "lucky" ones who got to make sure it get done, ya hear?" the third man spoke up and addressed the first. Dressed in black slacks with a dark red vest and white collared shirt, a holster with a pistol hung from his left armpit.

Robin moved behind some crates. He took out a birdarang and it opened. The 3 men turned and looked at each other. They weren't alone anymore.

"Did you hear that?" One of the men asked. His hand was already reaching into his vest.

"Yeah...we ain't alone..." The second picked up a metal pipe that was nearby.

"Where did it come from? Did anyone see anything?" The third man asked, he reached down into his sock and pulled out a small knife.

Their attention was drawn upward as the birdarang collided with the light, covering them all in the darkness of the night. One of the men motioned for the others to move out and find the source. They both nodded and all 3 started moving down the docks. They all moved down further along the docks. The differences in humans when they walk came into view. Each human being walked at a certain speed, it was rare to have all 3 human beings walk the same speed when pressure was applied. The 3 men were now in a line, the first armed with a pistol, the second equipped himself with a large metal pipe and the third wielded a knife. All 3 stopped for a second.

A shadowy figure darted for the man in the rear. With a single punch, he was thrown into the water. The two men looked behind them and saw a dark figure. The first man pointed his gun, but the dark figure threw another birdarang at him before he could shoot, and it hit his hand, causing the gun to fall into the pitch black darkness of the night. The second man charged at him, raising the metal pipe. He swung it several times, none of them hit the mark. _Damn it! I can't see him!! Where is he?!_ The dark figure pointed something at the second man and with a cocking sound, rope was shot from the dark figure. It wrapped all the way around him several times, covering his arms and legs, forcing him to fall to the ground.

The first man was holding his hand. He reached into his pocket and found his flashlight. He took it out and turned it on. He saw his comrade, he was tied up and struggling. His other comrade he could not find. From behind him, the cape rose upward as the shadowy figure had appeared behind him. Fully aware that someone was behind him, the first man quivered. He slowly turned as the light hit its target. Robin walked towards him, "Alright, scumbag, I've got a few questions and you're going to tell me."

"Like hell, as if I'd tell that sort of stuff to some rotten kid!" The first man threw a punch at Robin. With his left arm, he blocked it and jumped, using his right knee to hit the man in the jaw. He fell backwards and clenched his jaw with his hands. He tried to scream but he couldn't find the words as Robin was in his face now.

"Wh...what do you want from us?" the first man asked, he was still trembling.

"Where's your boat?" Robin asked and his mask eyes shortened. The first man got the point, talk or I get grumpy.

"It's over there, the one that's still on. We were about to leave town, see? Why not cut us some slack and just let us go this one time?" he asked.

"I've got much better things to do with my time than taking scum like you to jail." Robin spoke up, his voice was much deeper than it usually was. The first man sighed before speaking, "then...you'll let us go?"

"Like I said, I've got better things to do, but I'm sure the police would love to hear all about it." Robin slammed the first man back against the ground.

The large boat the 3 men had arrived in took off, with the 3 criminals tied up, hanging upside down from the broken lamp post. "Why didn't I listen to mom and go to dental school?" One asked.

"Oh shut up..." the other 2 answered.

**Back at Titans Tower...**

Raven, Cyborg and Starfire all walked into the living room together. Their attention was immediately drawn to the kitchen area. Something had decided to eat part of the table. On top of the table, a large lightly colored worm the size of a full grown cat was walking around in circles. Starfire flew over to the table, "Silkie! No!!!" She picked up her pet and flew him to her room, she apparently had forgotten to feed him today. Shaking their heads, Cyborg and Raven walked up to the main screen. Cyborg pressed a button on his forearm and the screen replayed Joker's last transmission.

"I set the computer to trace any new feeds of power where Joker could do his broadcast and I got a hit." Cyborg started. The main screen showed an area downtown, where the city was planning to announce the grand opening of Joker's Pub.

"That's too obvious and way too easy." Raven replied back at him. The city was planning on holding a citywide opening and was also going to broadcast it to the entire city. Cyborg's lead had hit a dead end.

"I don't think that's where Robin went. He mentioned something about oil." Raven pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Cyborg walked over to the computer terminal and keyed in "Oil" as a search word. Up on the main screen, dozens of dots lit up over the city. "Ok, now we just have to figure out which place Joker is."

"What does Robin know that we don't?" Cyborg turned and asked Raven. She shrugged, she really had no idea. Robin was good at putting the pieces together faster than anyone she had ever seen. His mind was truly exceptional at things like these.

"Well...what do we know?" Raven asked in response. They both thought for a minute. Raven's mind was playing back the events. _Let's see... Joker was first planning on using Joker gas to wipe out the parade but Beast Boy stopped him. Terra was captured in the middle of that fight and Robin said something about oil. What does Terra have to do with it? Terra...uses her powers of controlling the earth. Wait a minute..._

"Cyborg, run a search for off shore oil refineries." Raven turned suddenly and asked, startling Cyborg for a second.

"Why off shore?" Cyborg inquired.

"Terra...if she was captured, she could have easily used her powers to get free. Terra maybe many things, but she's not that kind of person. And where do oil and Terra not being able to use her powers mix in?"

Cyborg got it. If Robin had found oil and then saw Terra struggling, he would have deduced that she was being held someplace where she couldn't use her powers. And since an off shore oil refinery is out in the middle of the sea, Terra wouldn't be able to use her powers to break out. Cyborg ran an advanced search. Dozens of lights went out until only 3 remained. There were 3 off shore oil refineries in the city. He typed in one more parameter until only one remained

"What did you enter in?" Raven asked curiously as she finally took her hood off, exposing her eyes and short purple hair.

"Oil refineries that aren't currently in use. This one shut down 3 months ago due to continuous environmental hazards. I'd bet my left arm that's where Robin went." Cyborg took off his left arm to reinforce his statement.

Raven nodded and stood there for a moment before responding again, "It's brilliant in a way, you can't approach the refinery without being spotted. Joker's going to know someone is on the way."

Cyborg stared at her for a moment. He looked back at the map. "Yeah, but Robin knew what he was doing. Sometimes, I really do hate that guy..."

Raven almost smirked, but she understood what he had meant. He didn't mean that he really hated him, just that sometimes, Robin did things Robin's way and didn't let anybody else know. If you wanted to know, you had to do the work.

Cyborg walked back to the computer, he turned to face Raven once more, "Look, I got things covered here, why don't you go fill B.B. and Star in?"

Raven nodded and she walked to the living quarters to find Starfire. She was in the hallway, Silkie had managed to squirm from her arms and was chewing on the floor. Raven shook her head. _Why me?_

**Meanwhile, in the medical wing of Titan's Tower...**

Beast Boy was at the computer screen. He had just finished replaying all of Joker's transmissions over the air. He was clenching his fists, hard. He didn't realize how hard until he looked at his hands, they were bleeding from the excessive force. Beast Boy had some free time to think as he layed back into the hospital bed. He was upset that Joker had caught him off guard and shot him with the laser beam. He was angry that Joker had beaten him in battle. However, he was absolutely enraged that he took Terra as a hostage.

Beast Boy had learned something more from reading all those newspaper articles. He didn't just learn that Joker was an absolute nut, he learned that Batman and Robin had gotten a few breaks that helped them. Most of all, they were able to prevent any widespread damage. Joker's Achilles' Heal seemed to be his obsession with Batman and Robin. If anyone stood a chance at beating him now, it would be Robin. Joker loved to torment Batman and Robin by testing them to see if they could save not just hostages, but other people as well. He read about an incident with Joker Fish, where Joker had poisoned a large number of fish with Joker gas, causing them to have Joker-like smiles. Batman had saved Detective Bullock from captivity and stopped Joker. He had put together a random piece of the puzzle and it led straight to Joker's hideout.

Beast Boy knew Robin was the only one to take down Joker without risking anybody else. Since he was taken hostage by Slade, Joker's plans were able to flourish, and he wondered if that was part of the plan as well.

_Man, what a nut job...Robin, I'm counting on you. Bring Joker down and save Terra! _

**Back at the Oil Refinery...**

Joker was pacing back and forth. He glanced up at the clock. 11:50 was the time the clock showed. He paced several more times. Grog and Frog were at the table scarfing down a stolen 6 foot sub sandwich. Joker slammed his hand down on the table. "Where is he? He should have been here by now... Oh how I hate it when the good guys don't show up on time..." Joker's slam woke up his special guest, Terra.

Terra was definitely not enjoying her stay. She still couldn't figure out why she couldn't use her powers the way she wanted to. The only conclusion she could up to was that she was somewhere on the ocean, either in a ship or a special island of the Joker's. She sighed quietly to herself as she watched Joker kick over the table. Her life, flashing before her eyes, was a somber one. She remembered doing things she wished she hadn't. Most of all, she remembered her time with a special green boy. She had made a choice and saved them all.

_Deep in the heart of Slade's lair, Beast Boy's legged was trapped underneath a heavy rock. Unable to get free, Slade, controlling Terra's body, took advantage. She made a large stone spike and it held just above Beast Boy's head. The Titans all soon arrived to help, each one ready to strike if she even thought about it. All the Titan's were ready to strike, each trying to talk her out of it. Terra looked down at Beast Boy, his voice was the only she heard._

_"It's your life, Terra ... your choice. It's never too late to change." _

_"I'm sorry, Beast Boy ... for everything I've done." Having retaken control of the situation, Terra launched an attack on Slade. He soon fell prey, and fell into the lava below. She had used too much power, though, as a volcano below them was about to erupt, it was big enough to take out the whole city. All the Titans were retreating, Beast Boy knelt to get Terra out._

_"Terra...come on...we gotta go!" Beast Boy told her as lava spurted all around._

_"I have to stay..."Terra's head was looking down at the dirt. She didn't feel like she deserved to live, she wondered...if she ever did._

_"Noooo." Beast Boy knew what road this meant for Terra, he didn't want her to have to face it alone. He was still trying to protect her, even then. _

_"I'm the only one who can stop it." Terra looked back at the lava, pressure was building. It was going to blow soon._

_"Please, Terra, you can't...it's too late!" Beast Boy was almost begging, his eyes showed dear and genuine concern. _

_"It's never too late!" Terra smiled and brushed her hair from her right side, exposing both of her beautiful, blue eyes. The Terra Beast Boy had known and cared for, was back. She was going to make it up to him, and the rest of the Titans. It was truly never late to turn around and do the right thing._

_Terra reached out and hugged him. Beast Boy, initially surprised, received it as tears from Terra's eyes flowed with her last words, "You were the best friend...I ever had." Terra used her power to move Beast Boy to the other Titans. She thought that was the last time she'd ever see him again. Turning around, she faced what she had to do. With one loud shout she let out all of her power, saving the city from the volcano, but she turned to stone as a price. The price for everything and she went into it with no more regrets._

Loud siren sounds interrupted Terra's train of thought. Red lights in the ceiling started swirling. "Whoopsie! Looks like I spoke too soon." Joker skipped over to the control panel. He pressed a few keys and the outside of the refinery was being shown. He pressed a button, and it switched to another area. Pressing it one more time, he found it. A small boat was approaching the refinery Joker did a few jumping jacks before laughing to himself. "Oh goodie! He did figure it out...hahahahaha!"

"Grog...Frog!! Stop stuffing your faces and let's go greet our guest! We'll spray him with some gas and make him eat your sub...talk about a happy meal...hahahahaha!" Joker laughed as both Grog and Frog stood up from the table. They both followed Joker, but Grog went back and grabbed another half foot of sub sandwich before following.

**Just Below the Refinery..**

Robin brought the boat to a stop just below the refinery He looked up as it was quite higher than he had expected. He jumped and landed on the front of the boat. Looking around him before he moved, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook. He fired it upwards and it latched onto the railing. Pushing the button, he rose up to the base of the refinery As he set foot back on solid ground, he decoupled the grappling hook and put it back into his utility belt. He looked around to see if anyone had seen him come in. After seeing it was clear, he took out a flashlight and turned it on. The outside definitely had not been used for 3 months. The entire floor was covered in bird droppings. His light moved around it as he saw footprints leading in and out of a door.

He walked up to the door and tried opening it. It was locked. Reaching into his utility belt once more, he pulled out a small blow torch. He went up and down the side for about 2 feet that had any kind of lock on it. After turning the blow torch off and putting it away, the door easily swung open. As he entered, lights came on throughout the entire facility. Joker's familiar voice boomed at him, "I never thought you'd figure it out Bat Brat. I must say, you are becoming more like Batman than even I would like. Last thing this world needs is another caped crusader to stop my smiling face!"

Robin looked around him. There was no sign of Joker or his goons, it was just his voice. He continued to walk deeper into his new fortress as Joker continued, "That's right, just keep walking, you're no where close to where I am." As Robin walked through the next door, Grog stuffed an empty oil drum over Robin's head. "Oopsie! Guess I should have mentioned that Grog and Frog were near you...hahahahah!" Joker's voice echoed as Frog hit the drum with a large metal pipe.

"Oooooo...that had to hurt." Robin, in the oil drum fell down from the sheer sound that echoed through his head. Grog picked up the drum with Robin inside and walked over towards the edge of the foundation that he stood on. Looking down, several large spikes stood up from the ground. "Look alive, Robin, you're about to make one heck of an impression as a Vampire...hahahaha!"

Grog threw the oil drum down into the pit. The drum fell off Robin's head, as it did, Robin fired his grappling gun across from where Grog and Frog were. It latched onto the railing and not a second later did Robin hit the button. His body swung just over the spiked pit below as he landed onto the railing. Grog and Frog, watching everything, started charging at him. Robin decoupled the hook and fired it again at the closest one to him, Frog. It latched onto his arm, causing him to stop and look at it. He felt a slight tug as he tried to pull it off his body, but as he looked up, he said, "uh oh" as he saw Robin flying towards him. He had used the grappling hook to pull himself towards him, giving him momentum. Robin threw a hard right punch that hit Frog in the right cheek. Letting go of the grappling hook, Robin watched as Frog flew back into a large pile of oil drums.

Grog had finally reached Robin. He threw a right hook, followed by a right jab. Robin avoided the first one, but the second hit him in his left shoulder, causing him to slide back several feet. Grog smiled as Robin rubbed his left shoulder. He charged towards Robin again, his fists ready to fly once more. Robin leaped up and backwards and threw several small black balls at his feet. They all exploded, releasing a dark gas. Grog coughed several times as Robin swung a special rope with several metal balls attached to several ends. He threw them at Grog's legs, the rope wrapped itself around Grog's legs, causing him to lose balance before he fell over.

Robin had just finished handcuffing Frog to the door and Grog to the railing when Joker's voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Oooooo...you're harder to kill than Santa on Christmas..." Joker's voice was clearly agitated. Robin stood alone in silence for a moment and listened.

"Come on, Robin, I'm really looking forward to introducing you to my very special guest...hahahahaha!" Joker's laughter continued to ring as Robin turned and ran deeper into the refinery, towards the central command post.

_Robin's new abilities pay off dividends as he easily deals with Grog and Frog. With only Joker remaining, can Robin finish what he started? What fate now awaits Terra as she is held captive?_

_Next time: Chapter 22 - The Present_

_Joker gives Robin a graduation present. Robin comes face to face with the worst enemy of his mentor. Don't miss it as Part 3 wraps up!! What?! Starfire and Robin aren't the only ones who go out on a date?! You won't wanna miss it!!!!_

_**A/N: The next chapter will conclude Part 3. Thanks for staying and I hope you continue to enjoy Part 4!!!!**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Present

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: This is the last chapter for Part 3. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it. R&R's are always appreciated, but I have no idea how I'm doing unless I hear from some of you guys. So even if you hated every second of it, please let me know! It will help me become a better writer! Thanks and with that out of the way... Let's get it started!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Robin's new abilities pay off dividends as he easily deals with Grog and Frog. With only Joker remaining, can Robin finish what he started? What fate now awaits Terra as she is held captive?_

**Chapter 22 - The Present**

Robin was running deeper into the refinery. Dealing with Grog and Frog weren't exactly a piece of cake, the Joker never made things easy. However, he had used his reinvented skills of the shadows to deal with both of them. Now, all that was left was Joker. Joker, the crazed, delusional madman whose twisted schemes made sense to only one person, himself. Robin didn't enjoy being pressed into this sort of situation. He wanted to do things his way, not his mentor's. He swallowed his pride, however, and became one with the night so that he could stop Joker. After this, he could go rethink everything. Maybe even pay another visit to the True Master and ask for some guidance. Either way, Robin wasn't sure about where the future led. Shaking his thoughts from his head, his mind focused again to the task at hand. Stop Joker and save the hostage. A hostage is a hostage no matter who it is, and this one happened to be Terra. As Robin continued to press further, he finally came up into a large room where he saw the central control panel.

Robin looked around, Joker was nowhere to be seen. The central control room was roughly 2 stories up, and it oversaw everything in the entire refinery. It had several balconies, as well as an emergency exit to the rear. It was the perfect place for Joker to hang his hat. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook. He fired it at the railing next to the door of the control room. It latched on and Robin soared towards it. He landed, decoupled the grappling hook and put it back into his belt. He walked up to the door and turned the handle. It was unlocked and Robin opened the door slowly. The room was completely lit and Joker knew he was here, so there was little point in trying to hide from him now.

Robin looked around the room and observed his surroundings. He saw a wooden table with several legs and the remains of a large sub sandwich. _Most likely Grog and Frog's._ He looked over and saw the central control panel. He walked up to it and pressed several buttons. Images from all around the refinery popped up onto the monitor screen. _That's how Joker knew where I was._ He walked over to a rather large crane and hook. _This is where they kept Terra._ Looking around, there was nobody around the area. Robin walked up to the emergency door and examined it. It hadn't been opened in quite some time, so Joker was probably still somewhere in the area. Robin walked outside of the control room. His communicator beeped several times; picking it up from his utility belt, he answered it.

"Robin here." He answered, but still kept an eye on his surroundings.

"Yo, we found out where Joker's keeping Terra." Cyborg was talking to Robin, proud of himself that the rest of the team had figured out where Terra was. He continued, "Joker's currently at the abadoned..."

"Oil refinery, I know that already, is that all you have to report?" Robin asked.

"Actually no, dude, it's more of a heads up on a different note." Cyborg was poking his two index fingers together. "Look, I know it's not my style to do this, but I know you completely forgot."

"Forgot what?" Robin snapped at him, he was getting irritated. Joker was somewhere in the refinery and Cyborg wanted to chit chat.

"That today is the day Starfire first came to Earth, man!" Cyborg shouted, but his voice quickly decreased to almost a whisper level. Apparantly, he didn't want Starfire to hear what he was saying. "Look dude, she's wrapping you her gift right now. Man, I can't believe I'm doing this." Robin could barely hear him now.

"She's been talking non-stop about how when you get back she's gonna give it to you. B.B. overheard her wonder to herself what you got her." Cyborg was sweating now.

"I understand, Robin out." Robin closed his communicator and put it back into his utility belt. He lept down to the main floor from the control room. "Now that one situation is dealt with, all that's left is to find Joker."

"I can save you the trouble birdie boy!!!" Joker's familiar voice rang from his left. The wall was opening, Joker did a lot more remodeling than he thought. When it opened, he saw a very large container, the size of a small semi truck. Above it, he could see flames and smoke rising from it. Terra was hoisted above it with a very old, but effective lever system. She was being held up by a hook attached to the ceramic wrap, and the only thing holding her up was the rope. It went from the hook to a pulley, and back down to the Joker. In one hand, he held a pair of scissors, the other, a fairly large present box.

Robin took a small step forward, but stopped when Joker said, "Not a step closer, bird brain of the blond gets to be a permanent red head." Joker cut up and down with the scissors to illustrate what would happen if he failed to do as he told him. "Now...come and get your present..."

"For what, Joker?" Robin asked, he had cooled his nerves, but just barely.

"Why for your graduation, of course!!! Even our mutual friend the Bat would have been proud. I must say, you managed to ruin a great deal of fun." Joker motioned for Robin to come get his present. Robin knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. Sacrificing human life is never something he was willing to do. He walked up and picked up the present from Joker. He took a few steps back and examined it. _It doesn't feel very heavy and I don't hear any ticking, so it's not a bomb of any kind..._

He looked up at Joker, he was smiling with his trademark grin. "Well don't just stand there, open it! Ooooooo...the suspense is killing me...hahahaha!"

The present itself wasn't anything special. The wrapping had light blue and pink streaking designs and the bow was purple. Robin undid the bow as the wrapping fell to the floor. It was just a plain ordinary box, it wasn't taped at the top, so opening it was a very simple task. He pulled the left tab from the box, then the right. A large pie came shooting out, splating all over Robin's face.

"Oh my, that was too perfect...Hahahahahaha ... hehehehe ... bwahahahaha!" Joker was bent over, he was slapping his knee and holding onto his sides. Robin wasn't as amused, he was made out to be the butt of Joker's jokes, just like his mentor. Robin wiped the pie filling from his face and started walking towards Joker. Joker, seeing this, cut the rope holding Terra up before running back towards the entrance of the refinery. Robin, seeing that Joker cut the rope, lept upward and caught Terra before she fell into her fire filled pit. They both landed onto the ground, and Robin took out a birdarang from his utility belt. Cutting through several layers, Terra was finally able to move her arms again. She sprung her right arm from the captivity and took off the duct tape. "Robin, I'll catch up, go finish this!" Terra shouted at him. Robin didn't acknowledge her, he just stood up and sprinted back to the Joker.

He stopped when he recognized the corridor and took out his blow torch. He turned it on and looked for a clear substance. He wiped some of it from the spot he was to show a start point. He lit the clear substance with torch and a small flaming road led out towards the entrance. Putting the blow torch away, Robin sprinted in its path.

Joker was laughing to himself as he had made it back to the entrance of the refinery. He saw a ladder that led to the higher spots of the refinery. He started skipping, but felt his leg heating up. Looking down, he saw that it had caught fire. "Ahhh!" He patted it down with his hands and put the small fire out. "How in blazes did that happen?" Joker walked back towards the entrance and looked down at the ground. A straight line of fire led from where he was standing to deep into the refinery. "What the devil is this?" Joker continued to stare at it, but the light also illuminated a figure running towards him. It was Robin and he was almost back to him.

"Robin!!! Damn that boy, he's a clevar one..." Joker swore to himself as he ran towards the ladder. He started climbing up it, towards the top of the refinery. Robin darted through to the entrance. He looked all around for the Joker, but couldn't find him. He had definitely seen the Joker come back and look at his fire trail. It was a clevar trick, he laid out a small trail of clear liquid oil, it didn't smell, but it was flammable. It had shown him the way back. Hopefully, Terra could figure it out as well. He looked up now, and spotted Joker. Joker was climbing the ladder, cursing at himself and Robin through grumbles in his voice. Robin took out another grappling hook from his utility belt and fired it higher than Joker's current position, but far enough away where Joker couldn't hit him as he ascended upward. The grappling hook hit a nearby railing that held together some oil drums. Joker looked down as Robin had started to gain altitude. Joker gulped and climbed a bit faster.

Robin flew higher until he passed the Joker and reached the railing. He was now higher than the Joker as he spoke, "It's over...Joker"

"You bats and birds are all the same..." Joker looked all around him, he was now several stories higher. He looked at Robin and then at the railing where he stood. Joker smiled. "It's never over until the fat lady sings!!!" Joker did a swift wrist motion as a familiar playing card emerged in his hand. He threw it at the rope holding the oil drums together and it sliced right through it, releasing roughly half a dozen oil drums rolling towards Robin. Robin looked behind him as he saw the card fly. He lept up into the air and grabbed hold of the ladder that Joker was on. Joker, not realizing entirely what he had done, saw as the oil drums were now coming at him. "Uh oh ... well that's never good."

The first two missed Joker, but the third one hit him in the head, causing him to lose his grip on the ladder. Joker started falling, but Robin watching, reached into his utility belt and pulled out two grappling hooks, one in each hand. He lept downward towards the Joker and fired the first grappling hook at Joker. It wrapped around his entire body as Robin fired the second one blindly behind him. It flew through a window before latching around a support beam several times. Joker, upside down and tied up fell just short of the ground as Robin had used his own grappling hook now as a pulley system. Robin gently landed on his feet and took cover as the oil drums around him crashed all around him. Joker was finally apprehended. Winner: Robin!!!

Terra came running outside several minutes later. She saw Robin by the railing, looking at the sea. She glanced to his right. Joker was upside town and tied up. He was grumbling to himself. She walked up beside him and joined as they both stared out to the sea. "I called the coast guard and the police from a phone I found nearby. They should be here within the next few minutes." Robin nodded. He took off his cape and pulled a single thread from it. The long cape he wore split almost in half as he put part of it back on. Robin now stood there with her, looking as normal as he ever did.

"You went to help Beast Boy, didn't you?" Robin started speaking. "About 6 months ago, Beast Boy told us he saw you. What made you change your mind to use your powers again?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy had asked for my help. I went only to watch, but when I saw what Joker did to him, I couldn't just stand there and watch Joker finish him off." Terra answered. She was finally outside again and she had missed it. She stretched out and sat on the ground.

"I'm guessing you decided to not use your powers again for fear of repeating something like the last time. Once we hand Joker over to the authorities, I'd like for you to stay long enough for us to treat your wounds. Whether you stay after that will be up to you." Robin finished speaking as Terra sat in silence. "Besides, we both know someone's waiting for you back at the Tower. I'm sure he'd at least want to say thanks."

Terra looked up at Robin, "So...you'll forgive me for everything that happened?"

Robin bent onto one knee and looked at Terra eye level before answering, "You saved the city with your power, Terra. Even when you didn't have to and everyone thought it was hopeless. You made a difference, and that's what a hero does." Robin extended his right hand, offering a handshake.

Terra's eyes started tearing up. She wiped them from her eyes, smiled and shook it.

Robin helped her up to her feet. Red and blue lights were flashing from the sea, as the police and coast guard were arriving. Robin turned and asked another question, "Hey, Terra?"

"What's up?" She asked as the authorities were getting closer.

"You don't happen to know what Starfire would like as a gift, would you?" Robin's cheeks were starting to change colors.

"Apparantly, you seem to need a few lessons in the mind of a girl, Robin. Just give her something thoughtful. That's all any girl would want." She punched his arm before saying, "You big dog, you..." They both started laughing as the ships pulled up.

**Back at Titan's Tower...**

The television was on. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire all watched as the newswoman had interrupted a normal broadcast. Beast Boy was upset that they interrupted one of his favorite movies of all time, Godzilla vs. King Kong part 9. Raven motioned for him to zip it as the woman on the television spoke.

"Breaking news just in. The Joker has been apprehended!! I repeat, the Joker has been apprehended!! Now, this is all yet unconfirmed but it seems that just about an hour ago, the Joker was handed in by Robin of the Teen Titans. Joker was captured at his lair of operations on the abadoned oil refinery on the sea. Reasons for him being on it remain unknown at this time. I'm also getting a report that the hostage aboard the ship is safe as well." The newscaster had her hand up to her ear to hear the latest news coming in.

Raven smirked, Cyborg pumped both fists, Beast Boy smiled and Starfire put her hand up against her heart. Robin had done it, he had captured Joker and rescued Terra. Now all that remained was for them to come back to the tower.

"I apologize, but reports are also coming in that Joker will be turned over to the Gotham authorities and then transferred back over to Arkham Asylum. This just in...it's also unconfirmed, but it seems that Robin alone took down Joker. Reasons for that are also unkown, but those are the reports at this time, we'll have a full recap later on tonight's news. Until then, thank you, Robin and the Teen Titans for protecting our city once more." The newscaster smiled before the screen went to a commercial break.

All 4 Titans started celebrating, they had protected the city from an evil threat. What's more, they had shown that they could defeat even the worst of the villains. Starfire hugged each of her friends, only Raven complained with "Starfire...not another one..." Beast Boy and Cyborg started dancing to an unheard melody as Raven shook her head. She finally spoke up, "Hey, we just saved the whole city. Shouldn't we like...celebrate or something?"

"Not with us, I hope you don't." The sliding door leading to the elevator opened. Robin walked inside, supporting Terra as she walked. Her leg was still injured and she was having a tough time walking on her own power. All four looked up and saw them. Starfire beat them all by flying and nearly tackled Robin. She hugged him tightly once again and set him back down. Her eyes then looked over at Terra, they grew a brighter shade of green as she was happy to see her long lost friend once more. She rushed and hugged her as well.

"Hello, long lost friend!! You remember me, yes?" Starfire was picking Terra up at this poin.

"Starfire...of course I remember you. Half my bones in my body are now afraid of you." Terra said as Starfire set her back down.

Cyborg walked over, gave Robin a quick wink and gave Terra a quick high five. "What's up?! If it isn't all of our favorite rock and roller!!" Cyborg was smiling, he was also glad to see her again. He stepped back and allowed Raven to go next.

Raven looked at Terra's wounds. "We should get you down to the medical wing. Your wounds don't look too serious, so it shouldn't take me long to reduce them down to a minor scratch."

Terra looked up at her, "You sure? You know you don't have to after..."

"Water under the bridge, you saved the city and then you saved him." Raven spoke and pointed behind her at Beast Boy. His cheeks were red, it was odd sight considering he was green.

"Beast Boy, that means you too. Your wounds have almost healed enough to the point where I can do the same to you." Raven ordered as all 3 walked back to the elevator. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all smiled as the elevator doors closed. Cyborg waited a second before asking Robin, "Hey, can she stay? She's one of the few people now who can actually challenge me in a video game."

Starfire soon joined him, her eyes had those puppy dog please eyes look as she asked, "Yes, may our long lost friend remain with us?"

Robin folded his arms. "I told Terra..." Cyborg and Starfire each leaned in closer to hear Robin continue, "that whether she stayed or not was entirely up to her. It's her call, not ours at this point."

Cyborg and Starfire dropped their arms. "You really know how to spoil a moment, don't ya?" Cyborg said in half-toned voice. Cyborg looked around. Seeing as that there were only 3 of them, he told them, "Look, I'm going to cook up some french toast and eggs for everyone. It'll be a while before I'm done, so why don't you two go wait on the rooftop until I'm done?"

Starfire giggled, grabbed Robin's arm and both flew off out the window towards the rooftop, with Cyborg smiling behind them.

**Inside the Medical Wing...**

Raven had just finished with Beast Boy. Her dark powers released, she headed for the door. "I need to meditate, healing 2 people with that much took a bit out of me, rest for an hour and you both should be fine." After that, she walked out the door, leaving Terra and Beast Boy alone.

Silence filled the air as both were uncomfortable with the atmosphere. Beast Boy finally spoke after about 10 minutes, "So..."

Terra's cheeks were red. "So..." she mimiced.

"After Cyborg's big breakfast, what are you going to do?" He laughed as he finished. He was sweating and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"I really don't know." Terra answered him. She looked down at her feet as she sat up in bed.

"Well before you go, you wanna check out that new movie?" Beast Boy held onto the sheets as he asked.

"Which one?" Terra's eyebrow raised a bit.

"Only the single greatest movie of all time! Samurai Showdown 17: The Return! It's been buzzing around the internet for only the past 4 months now!" Beast Boy stood up on the bed, he was excited to talk about movies.

Terra giggled, "Well, I guess I can hang around for at least one movie."

Beast Boy couldn't have been happier if he was part of the movie itself. He pumped several times and smiled. He didn't notice that Terra had gotten out of her bed and walked over to him. "Beast Boy?" she asked as she was right beside him.

Beast Boy turned to face her, but she stopped him from turning all the way. She kissed his cheek, took a step back, and said, "Thank you."

Beast Boy fell backwards onto the bed, the happiest smile on his face. Terra giggled to herself once more as Beast Boy lay dazed.

**Meanwhile on the Rooftop...**

Starfire had set Robin on top of the roof. The sun was starting rise, its light was starting to rise on the taller buildings of Jump City. It had been a long night for Robin and the Titans. Starfire walked over and sat to watch the sun come up. Robin reached into his utility belt and felt for something. _Good, it's still there..._ He walked over and sat down beside Starfire. "What's up, Star?"

Starfire put her knees to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am just ... relieved to see you are back." She closed her eyes, she was very happy that Robin had returned to the tower, but more importantly, to her. She had worried about him and the mission he was on, to become one with the shadows long enough for him to apprehend Joker. There were still questions though, "Are you going to still be distant from the others ... and myself?"

Robin put his arm around her shoulders before speaking. "No, in order for me to defeat the Joker, I needed to do what had beaten him countless times. I can still use some of the ideas that came, but I have no intention of leaving the others ... or you."

Starfire nodded, her eyes were still closed. She inhaled, it was good to smell him once more. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Oh that's right!!!" Starfire stood up grinned even more. "Please wait here!!!" She flew off and went down into the tower. She returned only a few moments more before she handed him a small box. Her cheeks were bright pink as he picked it up from her hand.

"What's this for?" Robin asked as Starfire was digging her foot into the ground.

"Today ... is the same day that I came to Earth and met you. I wanted you to have this as a token of that day." Starfire beamed at him.

"Wow...thanks..." Robin winked at her and opened the box. Inside of it was a silver ring. He picked it up and examined it, on the inside it read "we can overcome anything" Robin smiled and closed his own eyes. _Starfire..._ He opened his eyes and saw her, she was waiting for some kind of response from him. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. They embraced each other. Each one caught up in the moment of passion. When their lips finally seperated, he looked straight at her and said, "Thank you. I have to admit I was worried though."

"Worried?" Starfire asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Worried that I ran out of room on this..." Robin had taken a small box from his utility belt and offered it to Starfire.

Starfire's eyes teared up as she opened it. It was a shining silver bracelet. She picked it up out of its box and held it up to the sun. Smiling, she was about to put it on before something on the inside of the braclet sparkled from the light of the sun. Starfire moved the braclet around to see what it was. Sure enough, as clear as day, in Italics read, _"As long as we're together..."_

Starfire turned around and this time really did tackle Robin. He landed on his back calling "Sta..." but his mouth was soon covered with hers. He put his arms around her as the sun continued to rise. They both tasted each other for several minutes before both communicator's beeped at them. Sitting up, Robin answered his.

"Sorry to have disturbed you guys ... but breakfast is SERVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg was ecstatic with himself. Robin saw piles and piles of french toast, sausage, bacon and eggs all behind him.

"We'll be right down." Robin chuckled as he stood up. He offered his hand down to Starfire, she grabbed it and he pulled her to his feet. They both started walking towards the elevator, hand in hand, when Starfire stopped for a second.

"Starfire?" Robin stopped to at the realization she had stopped.

"Robin..." Starfire tapped her two fingers together as she spoke. "Will you...go to the mall of shopping with me later? I wish to buy some new shoes."

A sweat drop went down Robin's side. _Shopping?! Shoes?! Oh crap..._ Hesitantly, he thought to himself before finally dropping both arms and saying, "Ok, Starfire, we'll go shopping..."

Starfire leaped into the air, shouting out joyous words as Robin pushed the elevator button. _Well, maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will be..._

_Joker's been defeated, Terra is back as all 6 Titans are finally reunited. What new challenges await our heroes as Robin goes shopping with Starfire and Beast Boy's date to the movies with Terra? _

_Next Time: The Date, Take 2 and the beginning of Part 4!!!_

_Robin and Starfire both learn the differences between men and women's shopping habits. Beast Boy and Terra have an uninterrupted night...well...almost uninterrupted. Cyborg and Raven spend a night bonding. You won't wanna miss it!_

**_A/N: This is what I consider to be the end of Part 3. Technically, you could end it here. I have decided to wait until I hear from some people and receive some sort of feedback. I mean, if I'm not receiving any sort of feedback at all, I think you could either consider yourself a bad writer or one who just does what he wants. Still, I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Please read and review, even if you hated every second of it._**


	24. Chapter 23: The Date, Take 2

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Welcome my friends to Part 4!!! This will deal with mainly the build up to Part 5, but nevertheless, I hope you continue to read on and enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed it. I hope you will take the time to R&R as you feel it necessary. Let's get it started!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Joker's been defeated, Terra is back as all 6 Titans are finally reunited. What new challenges await our heroes as Robin goes shopping with Starfire and Beast Boy's date to the movies with Terra? _

**Chapter 23 - The Date, Take 2**

Jump City's shopping mall, it's filled with all shops for anybody and everybody! With 3 food courts, 25 major department stores, and even a stage area for whatever the season may be. With all it's newest technological advancements, Jump City's mall is, like its city, on the rise. In the winter, the stage area was covered in ice, so patrons could ice skate at their own leisure. This time around, it was used as a main stage area, where youths could enter and dance at their own pleasure. Our story continues at the main entrance, with Robin and Starfire both not just enjoying each other's company, but the area around them as well.

The mall was a very happy place for Starfire. On some occasions, it was her own personal sanctuary from all the madness and chaos surrounding her life. She liked visiting the music stores, the hair salons, even the food court. This was one of her favorite places in the entire world. Robin, having being there with her, only made the nostalgic and tranquil feeling within her grow. She really did like that Robin was here with her, now she could show him everything that she liked to do in the mall. It was her chance to show him a different side of her that he had not seen, and Starfire wanted to share all of her feelings and emotions with him now more than ever before.

Robin, on the other hand, only enjoyed a few shops within the mall. He found the automotive shop and the electronic hardware stores his main preference of places to go. If he was ever hungry, any one of the food courts was more than suffice to fill his stomach. Robin, however, was not here just for himself. Starfire had wanted for them to go to the mall together, and he would see with his own eyes, another part of Starfire that he would undoubtedly love as well. As they both walked into the mall, Robin looked around at the sight before him. The mall was truly extravagent, several stories high, with shops on almost every end. He didn't have much time to take all of it in, though, as Starfire had pulled him towards one of her new favorite stores, the chocolate candy store.

Robin saw in amazement of what he had been missing out on. The chocolate candy store was truly something remarkable. It was its own little chocolate factory, you could smell many different kinds of chocolates as you walked into the store. Behind the counter, there were several mixers, each having a different kind of chocolate. One of the main things the store prided itself on was that on every hour, they would take off the mixing utensils and allow anyone in the store a free sample of the chocolate. The owner of the shop was behind the counter. It was apparantly a slow day as there weren't many customers in the shop at the time. As his eyes met with Starfire's, he smiled and motioned for the two to come to the counter.

"Well if it isn't my favorite red-headed superhero?" the owner smiled as Starfire came and bowed before him. Robin saw a poster with the owner's picture and his name underneath it. It was Arthur Umbringer. Athrun wasted no time as he extended his hand to Robin, and the two shook hands.

"Friend Umbringer, I hope you are doing well today! I have brought my friend today, this is..." Starfire was about to introduce Robin, but she was cut off by Arthur.

"Yes, Starfire, I know who Robin is. You've only described him ten thousand times since you've been in my shop." Arthur smirked as Starfire's cheeks suddenly went red.

"Sir Umbringer, I must say, I am amazed at what your shop looks like. I could smell the chocolate as soon as we walked in." Robin had motioned back towards the doors as he finished speaking.

"Please, call me Arthur, and yes, that's something I pride myself in...good and I do mean, very good chocolate. You won't find anything better elsewhere, I can guarantee you that!" Arthur was very proud of his work, and with very good reason, as he unsnapped two mixers and handed one to each of the Titans.

"Go on, try it! Robin you've got... mint chocolate and Starfire you've got the new strawberry filled chocolate batch." Arthur examined each before handing them over. Arthur was smiling as both licked the mixers clean. Starfire especially was overzealous of hers, Robin hardly showed any emotion out in public. Arthur knew that Robin was enjoying it though. He had licked his mixer clean.

"I heard about your triumphant victory over Joker, dear boy, my brother was indeed right about you." Arthur winked at Robin as he mentioned his brother before continuing, "My brother's name is Frank, he said he met you when the Joker first struck the city."

Robin nodded as Starfire had tried to recall the events of that night. She remembered how the night had started, it was when Robin and her last had a public appearance together, at the Gotham City Carnival Extravagenza. Her mind flashed forward, through the roller coasters, haunted mansions, and even the ferris wheel, but she played it back a bit slower in her head before moving on. She remembered Danny, the man who was first attacked by Joker's gas, and then she remembered the ambulance.

"Your next of kin is the rescue worker who took the others to the place where they take sick people, correct?" Starfire asked Arthur. He confirmed it with a nod, and smiled back at her as she was happy she had figured it out.

"Tell me friend Arthur, do you happen to have anything new ready to purchase yet? Your last batch filled with the butter of peanuts was most enjoyable!" Starfire exclaimed. Visiting the chocolate shop was one of her favorite places to go, and Robin now understood why. It brought her some happiness and he saw that she really was starting to learn some of Earth's customs.

"Oh, I am so glad you asked!" Arthur exclaimed as he pounded his fist into his hand. "I remembered what you liked from one of your last few visits and I came up with this. Please wait here a moment." Arthur finished speaking and walked into the back rooms of the store. He appeared a minute later, and set a small box down onto the counter.

"This is my new masterpiece." Arthur opened the box, exposing a truly magnificent sight. It was a chocolate cake, but had the decorations to match any artwork known to man. Several bright pieces of candy were specially aligned in frosting of shining red, blue and green colors. At the end of the cake, Arthur had specially designed a small T, which looked exactly like Titan's Tower. Robin hunched down a few inches to look closer at it. _I'm not much of an art buff, but I can tell this is something fantastic._

"Arthur, this is...this is..." Robin was trying to find the right words for it. Even the most glorious words in the English language could not do this cake its due justice. Starfire instead, helped him out by finishing.

"Truly a most wonderful, glorious and fitting piece of artwork." Starfire was equally, if not more so impressed with Arthur's work.

"My friends, this cake is for you..." Arthur pushed the box slowly towards the two of them. His actions surprised both of the Titans, but only for a moment as they regained their composure.

"Friend Arthur, I can not accept this! It is too..." Starfire was now the one trying to find the right words now, but she could not think of anything to say.

"Take it, my friends, I designed it with all of you in mind. I know my brother would be happy to see the two of you taking it as well..." Arthur closed the box and Robin took it without another question. It was no use, they were leaving with a masterpiece.

Having felt truly honored and humbled by his gesture, both Robin and Starfire bowed and then smiled at Arthur as they left the chocolate store. Arthur waved to both before calling out to Starfire once more.

"Hey Starfire! Make sure you come in next week! I'm unveiling a new twist to dark chocolate!!!" Arthur shouted as he waved both of them farewell. Starfire smiled back and waved as well before rejoining Robin. They both were now happy to be part of the experience. They had a new cake as they continued to walk down the mall.

**Meanwhile, at the local movie theater...**

Beast Boy and Terra were also thoroughly enjoying the day. Beast Boy was going to take Terra to the hottest movie ever, Samurai Showdown 17: The Return!!! Terra giggled and laughed as Beast Boy was explaining the movie details to her while they walked up to the cashier. If you were a samurai movie lover, this was the movie to see. It had everything from action to suspense to mystery to romance. Terra was happy to be in the current moment with Beast Boy. She wasn't quite sure if she was going to remain a Titan, but for the time being, spending time with Beast Boy was enough.

They both had soon arrived at the theater. Posters showing movies of all sorts from action to comedy to romance to drama were all shown. Showtimes for all the shows were displayed electronically underneath. Samurai Showdown 17: The Return, had 24 showings in one single day, easily the most of any of the others. Beast Boy was right, the movie was supposed to be a mega hit and the media had also hyped it up.

Beast Boy ran up to the counter. After exchanging money and explaining why he was green to the cashier, he finally returned with two tickets in hand. He gave one to Terra as they both walked into the theater. Beast Boy ran up to the food concessions and came back with a large bag of popcorn, various kinds of candies, 2 soda pops, and even some nachos. Terra giggled as Beast Boy struggled to carry it all.

Beast Boy looked at Terra and with a half smile, said confidently, "Aren't you going to get anything?"

Terra punched his shoulder, and caused him to drop several bags of various candies. Beast Boy smiled to himself and bent down to pick up some of the lost items. Terra soon joined him, but she stopped when she came across a certain package. It wasn't anything particularly extravagent, it was a candy package. Terra picked it up and read "Jolly Jack's Jawbreaker's" on the package. She looked up at Beast Boy, who had finished picking up everything and was now looking down at her.

"Jawbreakers...weren't they your favorite because they were the strongest?" Beast Boy had hesitated in asking. Terra looked back at him and smiled. She grabbed his arm as they both entered the movie theater. The voyeur that had opened the door for them shook his head, he wasn't entirely sure, but he thought one of the patrons was green and had a fang. He instead shook his head and cleared his thoughts as other people had entered.

Terra and Beast Boy started glancing around the theater. Almost all the seats were taken, and the ones that were open, weren't together. Beast Boy sighed, but Terra nudged him a bit. Beast Boy watched as Terra took a piece of Earth from underneath both of them. They both were soon up in the air, low enough where they could see the movie, but high enough so that they wouldn't disturb the other people. Beast Boy was the one who punched Terra's arm. They dropped a couple feet before Terra regained control and lifted them back up. The opening previews had finally started, and Terra leaned up against Beast Boy's shoulder as they both started to watch the movie. _I'm glad you asked me to come, Beast Boy, thank you..._

The opening credits came on a few minutes later. Beast Boy, along with a small portion of the audience were all cheering as the name "Samurai Showdown" appeared on the screen. Beast Boy pointed to the several things throughout the movie that he had mentioned to Terra. She nodded as she understood everything silently. They both giggled and continued to watch.

**Back at the mall with Starfire and Robin...**

Any signs that either Starfire or Robin were nervous about going to the mall together had long since vanished. Arthur, the chocolate shop owner, had made sure of that when he gave them both a masterpiece of a cake. Starfire had continued to show Robin her favorite shops. In each one, there was a worker, manager or owner who knew Starfire and was always glad to see her.

They visited a popular pet's store, where Starfire bought her food for Silkie, her large larva sized pet. Inside the storekeeper recommended something to help keep Silkie from eating through the walls and floors by recommending some toys. Starfire was eager to buy them, but Robin slapped down a credit card before she could. He was apparantly as eager to have Silkie stop eating his weights and floors to the Tower.

They both continued onward, first to the music store, where Starfire received an advanced copy of a hit band from the manager. Then it was to the video store, where Starfire rented several videos, most encompassing some form of romance as its central theme. From there, they both made it to "the Buzz!!!" a hip, new clothing store aimed at young females. Robin had a bad feeling about this store. His intuition paid off, as she dragged him into the store, with Robin almost losing a few of the things they had picked up along the way.

Inside the store, Starfire started carousing through the clothes. Robin, not having much a taste for any kind of clothing, found a chair and sat down. He allowed Starfire to browse through the aisles undisturbed. She picked out several different tops and bottoms and the young cashier pointed her to a dressing room near Robin. Starfire went into the dressing room and began to change.

"Robin..." Starfire asked as she had struggled to find the right way to put on a new blouse.

"Yes?" He responded, in a somewhat tired, but attentive look.

"Please tell me, what do you think of..." Starfire opened the curtain, and walked out before finishing speaking, "this...?"

Robin's eyebrows rose. _Not bad, Star, not bad at all..._ Starfire had chosen a rather sheek look. She was wearing a green blouse that was longer than her usual purple tank top, but the color brought out her eyes a bit more. On the bottom, she had chosen a denim skirt that was a bit lower cut than what Robin was used to seeing. Still, it wasn't bad, not bad at all...

Starfire's head tilted a bit. "Robin?"

Robin shook his head, "It's fine, Starfire...it looks great..." Robin put his head down to hide his cheeks from changing color.

Starfire caught on and giggled to herself. She went back into the changing room, and came out in a different look, asking Robin's input on each look she came out with. Robin was more or less impressed with Starfire's taste in clothing. Nothing she tried on looked horrific, but the things that weren't necessarily his taste he tried letting her know subtly. Starfire got the message for the most part and came out in her usual purple tank top and matching skirt. She took several items up to pay, as the clerk seperated what she did and didn't want. Robin stood up as she came back and handed him the clothing bag.

"Where are you going to show me now?" he asked, curiously. Honestly, he was enjoying himself and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

She grabbed his arm and pointed. The place where she said she originally wanted to go. Robin's eyes met with where she was pointing. A large store with thousands of shoes was where she was going. The name "Jump City Shoe Outlet" was read on the sign above it. Taking a very deep breath, Robin followed Starfire towards the shoe store. He stopped when he passed a small vendor on the pathway. It was just a small silver chain, but Robin purchased it and put it into his pocket before picking up all of the bags and following Starfire into the shoe store. Starfire had already vanished from his line of sight in the shoe store.

Robin stopped again, but this time at one of the many jewelry stores. When he saw it, he couldn't believe it. He motioned for the man behind the counter to wrap up the item he was motioning towards. Placing his credit card down onto the counter and asking him to hurry as he was a bit late, Robin purchased something and also stuffed it into his pockets before carrying onward. As he approached the shoe store, Starfire had already picked out a dozen pair of shoes and was getting ready to try them all on. Robin shook his head as he gave his input on the first pair.

**Meanwhile, Raven enjoys the peace and quiet at Titan's Tower...**

Raven was in the living room, sitting on the couch. It was almost too good to be true, there was peace and quiet within the Tower. Starfire and Robin were out at the mall, Beast Boy and Terra were at the movies and Cyborg was working on his T-car. Raven had enjoyed helping Cyborg to a certain degree on his car, but she told him that she would rather prefer to enjoy the quiet of the tower for as long as she could, and he understood.

Raven sipped on her tea. The warming effects of the jasmine tea were quite soothing as she allowed her mind to relax. She tried to focus her mind so she could meditate, but as soon as she got close enough to her meditative state, a memory flashed back through her. Back to when she was alone with Beast Boy. He had just woken up after being seriously wounded in his fight with Joker. Now, the two were alone and Raven had smacked him upside the head.

_"I was really worried about you, you idiot!!! Nobody is allowed to beat you up except me!!!" Raven's own words were echoing through her mind. At the time, she was truly happy he was waking up. She couldn't believe she was crying, though, as she finished shouting at him. Beast Boy had given all of the Titans a scare, there was a short time where they didn't know if he would live, or die. Raven did not like this feeling and those emotions finally came out when she had smacked him._

_"Do you hear me? Nobody..." Raven was crying hard. Harder than she ever knew she could. _

_Beast Boy had pulled Raven close to him, and she cried in his arms for several minutes. She remembered how warm she made him feel, how safe she felt in that one moment. Beast Boy wasn't acting like himself, he was acting like a man._

_"It's okay, Raven, crying is a natural emotion. If you don't let it out, it'll find another way out, like that time we all saw that scary movie. Do you remember? I was so scared back then, but looking back on it all, I was really glad you were ok." Raven was a bit surprised he had chosen those words to comfort her with, but it worked regardless, so she had little room to complain. _

Raven shook her head, trying to focus on meditating. She had peace and quiet for maybe the first time ever in the Tower. She wasn't going to waste it by thinking about the past and Beast Boy. _Try to focus the mind..._ Raven's feelings had other ideas, as the memory continued to play back.

_"You deserve to have whatever you want, Raven. When are you going to let someone see you for who you really are? When are you finally going to take down that brick wall between you and everyone else around you?" Beast Boy asked her, but he more serious than she had ever remembered hearing him. It was odd hearing that sort of stuff from him, but at the time, it all made perfect sense..._

Raven's powers erupted and took out a light in the ceiling. She stood up and started walking back to her room, but at a much quicker pace. _What's going on? I'm trying to focus, but all I can think about is that memory..._

As Raven entered her room, she tried going back to meditating, but the memory of that time was still playing back in her head. Unable to stop it from finishing, she recalled the last moments.

_"If you're afraid of being hurt, then you really don't deserve that kind of relationship. That's what life is, Raven, no matter how many times we fall, or how many times we're rejected, we still fight on. Because having someone always there for you, someone who will listen to anything you have to say is truly worth taking that risk, isn't it?" Beast Boy had asked her, she was now laying on her back, but Beast Boy was supporting her, his arms wrapped tight around her._

_Raven sighed. She thanked Beast Boy in her head and closed her eyes. She promised she wouldn't make fun of his name anymore. Because the truth was that she really did love..._

Raven's eyes opened and she fell down from levitating. She had tried meditating, but perhaps she was all along. The memory of Beast Boy's transformation etched into her own mind, she began to question herself. _Could it be? No...don't be silly...I really don't think that I could love him..._ Raven's newly repaired lamp broke again from her power. _Oh man...of all the people in the world...well...the other's are definitely not going to believe this..._

Raven wasn't sure of what to do. She thought of everyone and what they could offer. _Robin and Starfire won't be back until lord knows when...Beast Boy and Terra are out of the question, so that leaves..._ Standing back up, she exited her room and headed towards the garage. She was going to ask Cyborg how he dealt with situations similar to her own, without revealing any details. As Raven continued to walk down the hallway, lights exploded from their spots. Something was definitely up with Raven.

_Robin and Starfire's trip to the mall has turned out marvelously for both of them. As Terra and Beast Boy are at the movies, Raven heads to seek guidance from Cyborg. What new discovery has she unlocked about herself?_

_Next Time: The Date, Take 2 (Part 2)_

_Raven receives her answers from Cyborg and is faced with a difficult decision. Robin and Starfire hit the dance floor as Beast Boy and Terra head into the desert. You won't wanna miss it!_


	25. Chapter 24: The Date, Take 2, Part 2

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, affiliates, and sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: I was looking back earlier on how while I was reading some other people's fanfics, and I do recall vividly of how upset I was when a certain part of the story wasn't done as I got to it. Leaving this section unfinished I think qualifies as part of that, and I already had the blueprint both in my head as well as on paper, so to say. Regardless, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. As always, R&R's are always appreciated, so taking a few spare moments to review any part is always welcome. **_

_**This chapter I'd like to dedicate to ManiacalGenius for reviewing my 2nd fic. Let's get it started!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Robin and Starfire's trip to the mall has turned out marvelously for both of them. As Terra and Beast Boy are at the movies, Raven heads to seek guidance from Cyborg. What new discovery has she unlocked about herself?_

**Chapter 24 - The Date, Take 2 (Part 2)**

Robin found a nearby chair to relax his legs. He set down all of the bags Starfire had accumulated since they first ventured through to the mall. Scanning all of them, he was rather impressed that Starfire did all of this on a fairly regular basis. Starfire was now in the hair salon, trying out another new style from the latest fashion magazine. This gave him some time to relax and think to himself. Robin looked around at all the stuff Starfire had received, much at a premium discount or in some cases, even free. His mind slowly went through all the things he was carrying...

_Let's see..._

_1. That masterpiece of a cake from Arthur, the chocolate shop keeper._

_2. Several videos from the video store._

_3. Popular music from the music shop._

_4. Several different outfits for casual wear._

_5. 5 pairs of shoes, all with a different purpose._

_6. Toys for Silkie._

_7. Photographs from our visit here._

_8. And now, hair care products._

Robin was mildly impressed that after such a list, there was not as many bags as he thought there should be. The largest ones were the shoes, but Robin had condensed several bags by combining them together. He had put the toys for Silkie in some of the shoe box bags, and put the videos and music together before putting them in another. So, the only things he was carrying were the 2 large bags holding shoe boxes in the end. Robin walked up from his resting place and bought a small lemonade from the "Lemons, Lemons, Lemons!!!" shop and sat back down. While Starfire had received many of the things she needed, Robin was also able to do some shopping of his own.

Robin reached down into his own pockets. He first pulled out the small silver chain he had bought. Reaching down into his utility belt, he pulled the ring he received from Starfire and attached it to the chain. Putting it around his neck and tucking it underneath his red shirt, Robin was now able to keep Starfire's gift close to him. It was the very least he could do for her. Robin glanced over and saw that Starfire had worn the silver bracelet ever since he gave it to her. He wasn't sure whether or not she would keep wearing it, but it didn't matter to him that much. He was going to wear the ring for as long as they were together. If the goddess of love decided one day they weren't to be together, he would then take it off. Not before though, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure that it stayed that way. His mind had shifted back to just before Slade delivered the final blow.

_Robin was bent down on all four's. His body was beaten and his uniform was in pieces. Slade hovered over him, and held a small piece of sharp glass._

_"Let me show you just how foolish you truly are..." Slade finished speaking. As he did, he threw the piece of glass in his hand at Robin's head. Robin instead of leaping out of the way, stood up and shielded both Starfire and himself with his cape. The cape was durable enough to withstand fire, so deflecting a sharp piece of glass was no problem._

_Robin bent down to look at Starfire. She was unconscious, but coughed hard several times. Blood occasionally came out, she needed to rest and get treatment as soon as she could._

_Robin lept up to attack Slade one more time, but Slade had used a vicious kick to bring him down. After one more leap, Slade came down on Robin's forehead, digging his entire head into the pavement, but knocking him out in the process..._

For a while, Robin wasn't even sure if he would be around to enjoy the day with Starfire. In his last fight with Slade, Robin had been outclassed in every single area. Speed, power and even brainpower, Slade now exceeded him in every area. He was going to have to improve even more if he wanted to stand a chance against him in the future. He wondered what he would need to do. _Perhaps another visit with the True Master can help calm my own nerves..._ Robin wasn't sure what Slade's prime goal was. He had heard from Slade first hand how he was able to improve, but Robin's pride would never allow him to follow in the same footsteps. That much he was sure of, he wouldn't become like Slade, or his mentor, both who were always alone in the world. It was an undeniable truth that both got the job done, but Robin was starting to find out that perhaps, just perhaps, there was another alternative. Robin would find the answers, with Starfire and the rest of the Teen Titans.

Robin's train of thought was interrupted by some tapping on his head. He lifted his head and looked up, he didn't even realize he had put his head down in the first place.

"Hey are you ...?" A young female's voice asked as she tapped his head again.

Robin looked up at the young woman. She was about his own height, had short red hair, but it shined in the light, showing off her highlighted areas. She had green eyes, and was wearing blue jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt. The young woman smiled as she picked up her head a bit. She was about the same age as the rest of the Titans, but as she smiled, her perfect white teeth also seemed to shine through. She finally spoke up again as Robin stood up.

"You're...Robin of the Teen Titans, aren't you?" The young lady asked. She was pointing at him, but she was obviously quite flabbergasted at seeing him face to face.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Robin raised an eye as he spoke. He wasn't quite sure why somebody was trying to talk to him. It was well known that Robin liked keeping to himself, talking was something he rarely did out in public. Nevertheless, he turned so he could face her properly. It was something his mother had taught him, and it was one thing he never would forget, even if she was no longer with him.

"Awesome!" the young girl put both hands on her own cheeks as she introduced herself, "Name's Sandra, people call me Sandie. Hey..."

Sandie had just noticed the two overstuffed bags beside him. She glanced all around the two of them. Sandie had noticed that now they were all alone. She was standing alone with THE Robin. She smiled in a way that made Robin quite uncomfortable with the situation.

"That red headed girl isn't around is she? Oh, my friends are so not going to believe that I'm hanging out with THE Robin!" Sandie giggled to herself when she finished. Robin had started to put some of the pieces together and wasn't liking where she had concluded. He looked over at the hair salon, but Starfire was talking to the stylist, asking for her opinion about a new hair do in the magazine. Turning back to face Sandie, he tried handling the situation on his own.

"We're not ... hanging out." Robin responded as he shook his head. His eyes grew larger than cantelopes and his body froze as he saw someone walk up behind Sandie. He was scared, not just for himself, but more so for Sandie. Starfire was trodding back over to them, she apparently was not pleased with how things were turning out. _This could get ugly ... really, really fast._

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get going now." Robin spoke and turned over to get the bags. Sandie bent down and grabbed onto his arm before he could pick up his bags.

"Oh just leave them and let's go to the dance floor! That red head obviously doesn't know how to take care of her man. I, on the other hand..." Sandie latched onto Robin a bit harder. Robin was now starting to sweat, and a lot at that. Never before had he been in this kind of situation, and he wasn't particularly skilled in this area. _Geez, and I thought girls knew how to take hints...I could really use some help over here..._

"Ahem..." a familiar voice from behind them had made her own presence known. Starfire, who had left her hair salon early, had made dents in the floor from walking over to them. Her eyes were green, but her hands still remained normal. She too, did not like with what Sandie was doing.

"Robin...would you kindly take our things and meet me in the marketplace of food? I shall be right behind you..." Starfire spoke in her usual, upbeat mood, but her eyes were still glowing green.

Robin did not need telling twice, as he picked up both bags and started walking towards the nearest food court. Looking back, he could have sworn he saw electricity from both girls battling it out with each other. Starfire joined him several moments later, behind her, Sandie's legs were sticking out of a trash can. She wrapped herself around his arm and smiled. Robin shook his head as they made their way to the food court.

They both eventually settled at a table after gathering some food. Robin had opted for a cheeseburger, fries, and soda. Starfire had selected noodles, rice, and several forms of beef and chicken from the Chinese restaurant, as well as a small bottle of mustard.

"The nice lady said that the sauce of soy is most enjoyable on everything!" Starfire giggled as she poured almost the whole bottle on Robin's fries. "Please, you must try some!"

Robin slapped his forehead, but let it go. He bravely picked up a fry and put it in his mouth. It was an odd taste, and extremely salty, but he swallowed it eventually and met with Starfire's clapping with his own smile. They continued to eat several more bites before Robin spoke up about the incident.

"Starfire...about that girl back there..." Robin hesitated. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea bringing it up, but something inside him told him to.

"Please, do not speak of the witch again!" Starfire said as she slammed her bottle of mustard on the table. "She clearly is an evil spirit who was sent on a mission to tear us apart! And I am not about to let that happen...perhaps she was an ugly ooze monster in disguise, she certainly was ugly like a monster, yes?"

Robin nodded as Starfire slammed her mustard bottle onto her tray of food, causing everything on it to float in mid air for a moment. He sighed as it was probably nothing, but as he turned, he saw a familiar face at a table further down from them.

"Re...Representative Hill?!" Robin spoke as the politician stood up from his table and walked over to the two Titans.

"Ah, Robin! My brother's told me so much about you, but I had no idea that you were here!" Representative Hill, a politician for the United States government spoke up. He was mayor Hill's brother, mayor Hill resided back in Gotham. The Hill's viewpoints on the whole hero thing shifted as quickly as the wind, but had changed more so after Batman had saved Mayor Hill's son from Joker.

"I personally want to thank you and the rest of the Titans for helping us bring that crazed lunatic Joker to justice! We're going to hold a celebration! I hope you all will join us, as you all are going to be honored there." Rep. Hill finished.

Starfire inquired as to some of the details and Rep. Hill was more than happy to oblige. They were going to redo the parade. Another float was prepared especially for the Titans. Starfire clapped her hands at the notion, and Robin nodded in agreeance. Although Slade was still out there, his plans would still probably take more time before he made his next move. In the back of his mind, he knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but went against it in better judgment.

"Fantastic! I'll see you there then..." Rep. Hill walked away from the young couple as he finished speaking.

Three girls giggled as they walked by Robin as he was finishing his cheeseburger. Starfire's bottle of mustard exploded in her hands, stopping them from saying anything and they all trodded off into the mall. Robin's capture of Joker had made them him quite popular in the eyes of the public recently. Starfire found this a bit more irritable than helpful. Robin finished his meal and waited for Starfire to finish. They talked for a bit more about the recent events that had taken place, Beast Boy's date with Terra, and Raven's future now that Trigon was defeated as well. Soon, they both finished and started their way back to the exit of the mall.

**Meanwhile, outside the movie theater...**

Beast Boy and Terra were debating on the movie. Beast Boy was ecstatic that the movie had lived up to all the hype, plus more. Terra was equally impressed with the movie and they both soon were arguing over which was a more crucial part of the movie's plot line. They both laughed soon after, realizing that it was indeed, just a movie. Beast Boy was relishing his time with Terra, he wasn't sure whether or not she would remain a Titan, but he was glad she let him be a part of her life once more. After all the things that had happened, he still had so much to tell her. He just hoped he still had the time to.

Terra lifted a piece of earth from an empty block and they both darted out towards the outskirts of the city, towards the desert. They both soon played a game of rock horseshoes. Terra had used her powers to bring up two spikes from the ground, and even rock horseshoes. They alternated between throwing them. Terra had used her powers like a slingshot to hit the marks, Beast Boy transformed into different animals and hurled them over towards her goal. They both laughed after Beast Boy had overthrown his horseshoe as a gorilla and it shattered into the mountain behind her. Soon afterwards, they both headed out onto a very high cliff, where they could soak in the sun for as long as they wanted undisturbed.

Terra fell over and started making ground angels through the rock. Beast Boy laughed when he saw it. It gave him an idea. Transforming himself into a beaver, he chipped a small heart with B.B. & Terra in the middle of the rock formation. Terra laughed as the beaver changed back. Soon, they both sat down and absorbed the moments in.

"Terra..." Beast Boy started to speak up, it was now or never. Regardless of what may happen, she had to know how he felt.

Terra looked up at Beast Boy as he continued to speak, "Back in the fight with Joker, there were still things I wanted to say, I don't expect you to believe everything I tell you, but could you listen to what I have to say?"

Terra nodded and pinched his cheek. "Sure, Beast Boy, what's on your mind?" She answered him, and the wind blew her long blond hair sideways, covering her right eye.

"Well, like I was saying, back in the fight with Joker, there were still things I wanted to say. Back then, I wasn't sure whether or not I'd live through that day. I wanted to make sure you heard everything. After the battle was over and the dust settled, I realized that we may not be given an opportunity to tell someone how we really feel about them. If you'll recall, I said we both deserved a new beginning... and that still holds true even now. After everything you've been through, I can now understand why you wanted to remain unseen and unnoticed. Your power is tremendous, but to you, it's also your own curse. I truly wanted to help you, Terra, in any way that I could."

Terra brushed her hair from her eye and it flew back into the wind before settling. She brought both knees to her chest as Beast Boy continued to express himself.

"Everyone deserves that chance. The chance to laugh, the chance to cry, even the chance to fall in love. There are those who will stop those chances from happening. I learned a lot about myself when we beat the Brotherhood of Evil. In the end, Terra, I can now finally admit that I love..." Beast Boy's words were cut off. Terra had kissed him and soon both eyes were closed as the desert sun glared on both of them. When they finally separated, Terra spoke up once again.

"I know you do, Beast Boy." Terra started as Beast Boy's cheeks were still red, "the truth is, I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to be part of a hero thing. My power, it's so lethal if I ever lose control. I almost wiped out this city. After Robin rescued me, he asked the reasons why I never contacted anyone. Robin was right on the mark, it sort of irritates me in a way how he's always right like that. Ever since I woke up, I've been living as part of a normal teenager. I have homework, tests, even trouble amongst girls. It's a bit different from what I'm used to but..."

"It's not you, is it, Terra?" Beast Boy's eyes had the same concern when she said goodbye to him before she sacrificed herself. He was trying to convince her to stay, but still wasn't sure of what she was going to do.

"Please, Terra, we can help you. Raven's meditation is what helps her keep her powers under control. Cyborg's technological achievements may also prove useful, and Robin's mind can also help us find an answer. It's true that someone makes a choice to be a hero, but more often than not, the true calling of what it means to be one must be answered." Beast Boy spoke in a more mature manner as he finished, something he never really had before.

"But what about..." Terra started, she was worried that she may lose control of her powers once more. She was concerned that she may end up hurting someone again. But even more, she was scared of herself.

Beast Boy put a hand on Terra's shoulder. He looked deep into Terra's eyes as he spoke, "I know, but if you spend your whole life running away from who you are, you're letting your fear control who you are. Sometimes, its still best to be who you are, inside. Running away from everything only causes more pain for yourself, and besides..."

"Besides...?" Terra asked as Beast Boy had stopped. He went in and hugged her.

"I still need you here with me. Whatever comes up, we'll deal with it. Not alone, but united together. Trust in me, Terra, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you." Beast Boy looked down at Terra as he finished speaking. Terra's eyes were starting to form tears in her eyes. She nodded and then started crying harder and out loud, with Beast Boy supporting her the entire time.

**Back at the tower...**

Raven was having her own difficulties as it were. She marched through the halls of Titans Tower towards the garage, where Cyborg was. Raven was having problems controlling her emotions, and it showed as lights all around her burst before going out. As hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the memory from her head of Beast Boy and herself when they were in the medical wing together. She was having her own trouble in admitting to herself that she possibly could love Beast Boy. She shook her head and held it. _How is this even physically possible?_ To say that Beast Boy had matured was an insult, he had gone far beyond anyone's imagination. Raven herself had gotten a first hand look at it, after all. But it still made little sense to her, why was it now, after all this time that she seemed interested in him?

Raven entered the garage. It was filled with tires of all sizes as well as various parts for the T-car. This place was Cyborg's own personal sanctuary. Raven helped him occasionally with maintenance, and Robin was in every once in a blue moon to fix and maintain his bike as well. Cyborg slammed the hood down and was wiping oil from his hands as he turned around to find he had a guest in the garage.

"What's up, Raven? Did you come all the way here to see the new supercharger I put in my baby?" Cyborg asked with a grin. He flexed his bicep and tapped the hood of his car. Talking about his car was something that Cyborg adored, hearing or speaking about it was also something he really enjoyed. Raven had helped him long ago when he first built it, and ever since, he's had the same drive and motivation to continue forward with repairs and maintenance, even when the car was totaled or destroyed. In a way, part of Raven's soul was also in the car.

"I'm sorry, Cyborg, but I have something I'd like to run by you..." Raven asked, her cheeks were a bit red from embarrassment. Cyborg nodded and pulled up two chairs. Raven levitated over to the first one and sat down. She stretched out slightly before beginning as Cyborg came over and sat down in the other chair. Cyborg was always supportive and offered real world advice, something the others lacked. Beast Boy wasn't real world sociable, Robin was closed off and Starfire hung all of her emotions for the world to see. She took a few deep breaths before starting.

"I have a friend who's in sort of a dilemma. She's been having strange feelings, feelings she never thought she could have for somebody. Is it possible for someone to notice someone after so long? It all happened after a certain incident where the two of them were alone and then some things happened that probably shouldn't have but they did and now..." she explained. Cyborg nodded as she finished.

"Raven, in my personal experience..." Cyborg started. The headlights on Cyborg's T-car soon burst and shattered, with Raven's dark energy. Raven stood up and apologized. _Come on!!! Why can't I keep control for 2 seconds?_

"Raven, what's up?" Cyborg started as he stood up, "you usually don't have control of your powers unless your emotions aren't..."

Cyborg suddenly got the bigger picture. _Oh man ... Raven..._ Cyborg stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked down as he saw a single teardrop hit the floor.

"Unless you admit what you're feeling, it's going to find another way out. It's true that you can't show your emotions completely, but to deny some of them like you did after our first encounter with Control Freak could prove to be more destructive than if left alone." Cyborg looked down at her, he didn't have all the details, but he understood what she was going through. He thought to himself for a moment, then he had an idea.

"Why don't you go back into that mirror that led into your mind? If you ask your other selves for what you should do, you might be able to find a solution that way." Cyborg suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea. It actually was a pretty good one. Raven smiled and thanked Cyborg for all of his support. She walked out and headed back to her room as fast as she could. Cyborg stood and stared at the door as Raven left. _Raven, I know what you're going through. I hope you're strong enough now where you can accept love for all the good things and all the bad it can bring. Love can be a truly beautiful thing, but it also has a darker side, and that side I wouldn't wish on anybody in the world. Hang in there, Raven..._

_As Cyborg offers council to Raven, Beast Boy has convinced Terra to rejoin the Titans. As Robin and Starfire head back to the tower, what new challenges await the Titans?_

_Next Time: Chapter 25 - Admittance_

_Slade's plans finally start to progress as more players are added to the fight. In the brightest sunshine, darkness starts to gather. What?! Raven admits her feelings to herself?! You won't wanna miss it!_


	26. Chapter 25: Admittance

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: 2 chapters in 2 days...I am gooooooood. Hope you all enjoy it and thank you once again for staying with me to this point. It is my sincerest wish that you all enjoy my own personal take on the Teen Titans through this fanfic.**_

_**Special shout out goes to Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you. Thank you for your kind words as I'm trying to get this back in order. When I first started this back up, it was only designed to be just the 3 parts. Then I got this really, really good idea and I was able to expand it to 6+ parts. I hope you continue to enjoy it as I set up for the finale. Whether or not there will be a sequel to this, I'm still not sure of yet. I need to write more and see if my own story needs it. Regardless, I hope your satisfied with the results, as a VERY large part will come out in this chapter. **_

_**As always, R&R's are always appreciated. Any sort of feedback is better than no feedback at all. This means to all the flamers out there, that it is an open invitation if you really hate this story. It does not mean I'll do what you tell me, but I will at least hear you out. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Cyborg offers council to Raven, Beast Boy has convinced Terra to rejoin the Titans. As Robin and Starfire head back to the tower, what new challenges await the Titans?_

**Chapter 25 - Admittance**

Slade was sitting at the table, his back turned from the light. He was eating lunch and his choice of food fit his own personality; pasta loaded with nutritional supplements, a salad with special vitamins and even an energy drink filled with even more vitamins and minerals. Slade's personal training was never done, not even while he ate or slept. He was enjoying his time away from all the action in Jump City, it gave him time to rejuvenate himself, mind, body and soul. Slade recalled his last battle against the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. He had always enjoyed sparring with the boy, to see how much he had improved. His skills never seemed to diminish or weaken, he only grew stronger. It was one of the many admirable traits the both of them shared.

Slade continued to eat until he finished his entire meal. He threw his glass cup into the air. It hung up in the air before it collided with Slade's plate, he had used both of them as his own personal target practice. The cup shattered as the plate continued in its path before breaking into many pieces as it hit the wall itself. Slade sat back down and picked up his own copy of Sun Tsu's Art of War. It was truly a great day to be alive...

He set down his copy of his book when the door behind him opened, Madame Rouge was back with a few very special guests.

"I have returned, my love." Madame Rouge's familiar voice echoed over to Slade. He put back on his mask and stood up to face the rest of his visitors.

"I see, and it would seem your mission was a success..." Slade walked over to greet his two new guests. They were both standing in the shadows, awaiting for their own chance at an introduction. Purple eyes glowed from one as a single red light turned on from the other.

"Allow me to introduce these two, my love. It took some time to establish communication, but when I finally reached her, she was more than eager to come..." Madame Rouge had started as she bowed towards her first guest. The young lady took a few steps up as Madame Rouge continued, "My love, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to.."

"Blackfire, and don't forget it." Blackfire, Starfire's older sister had returned to earth. She looked almost identical to her sister, except her hair was black and she was a bit taller. Starfire had defeated her sister in a duel back on their own home world, Tamaran. Blackfire was sentenced to serve a prison sentence, but had escaped and was drifting underground, until she received the communication relay and headed back to earth. Blackfire's power was normally greater than her sister's for many years. She often bragged about being the better fighter, and in some terms, she was correct. She had alien martial arts training, and her own personal starbolts were to be feared. Long had she been craving her own personal revenge against her own sister, and now was the chance for her to take it. Blackfire took a step forward and observed her own surroundings.

"Kinda gloomy, but in the transmission, it said that you had a plan against the Teen Titans. I was curious, so I decided to skip right over." Blackfire shrugged, she felt she was superior to everyone in the room. She spoke up once more, "But when I met up with this lovely lady, we sparred for a bit. I gotta say, this kind of thing just makes me feel alive at the deepest level. I so can't wait until we get started..."

Slade bowed to Blackfire before he introduced himself, "Yes, I am quite familiar with who you are, Queen Blackfire of Tamaran. I ask that you ally yourself with us to help us take down the Teen Titans. Seeing as how we all want the same things, I thought it would beneficial for everybody if we joined forces..." Slade stood up as he finished speaking.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow as she got the best look at Slade. She wasn't quite sure whether or not this was going to work. Blackfire was a loner, she didn't join up with anybody. She powered up and fired a starbolt at Slade. _Ok, wise guy, if you're half as good as the lady claims, let's see what you can do..._

Slade side stepped Blackfire's starbolt and threw an electric device at her. It latched onto her stomach and sent a very strong electrical current through her entire body. She shrieked for a second before Slade hit a button on his hand, which stopped it.

"Is the audition over already, my dear?" Slade asked Blackfire, she wasn't here 5 hours and someone was already mocking her.

Blackfire's eyes powered up and started to glow purple. She stopped when Slade put up his hand, asking for a stoppage. Blackfire knew what she had done, she was the one who was trying to test him, and he more than passed. She grunted and backed up into the shadows behind Madame Rouge. As she did, the other guest that Madame Rouge had brought back stepped forward. Once again, Madame Rouge stepped forward and bowed as she introduced him.

"My love, I now present to you the man who nearly defeated 10 Titans some time ago. He is legendary on the east coast, whose evil and influence truly know no limitations. I give you..." The figure stepped into the light silently as he allowed Madame Rouge to introduce him properly. "Brother Blood."

Brother Blood, the former headmaster of the H.I.V.E. academy, had been serving his prison sentence in Steel City, but gathering as much information as he could, so he would be prepared to face the Titans once more when he escaped. Brother Blood had brainwashed all of the Titan's East members upon their own formation. He had even modified his own body to match Cyborg's. He felt the power enhancements that Cyborg had gave him the thrilling advantage. In one of his last hurrah's before his exile into prison, he had managed to brainwash all of the Titan's East members and had nearly defeated all the Titans before Cyborg had retaken control. He was eager to find more pupils, but what he found turned out even better, as he explained.

"I was content with gathering information while in my mediocre cell in Steel City. I was about ready to make another move when I was approached by the lovely and talented Madame Rouge. I must say, your idea is absolutely brilliant. Slade, if I had known you were still alive, I would have sought an alliance much sooner. Alas, we can do nothing of the past, but we are all here now. I am eager to begin, my body has been trained and re-worked to perfection. I trust you have some sort of plan or scheme involved? It would be a pity to call us here just to ask for our allegiance." Brother Blood just stood there as he spoke.

Brother Blood did not see the reason to challenge Slade, he knew who he was. News of Slade's dealings with the Titans were hard to find in the underground, but he had found them nonetheless. He knew Slade's mind was even more brilliant than his own. But, he would be a fool not to seize power if Slade ever let his guard down. _If you're not careful, dear boy, I shall be the one who rises..._

Slade nodded as he listened to Brother Blood's words. He coughed once before he began explaining.

"Yes, of course I have a plan. The Titans have made fools of all of us. An embarrassment worse than even death itself at the hands of an amateur. My plans include the complete and total humiliation of the Teen Titans, as well as their destruction. The opening acts will include our debuts, the final act shall see them all destroyed. So tell me, Queen Blackfire of Tamaran, Brother Blood of Steel City, will you join our cause in the dismantling of the Titans? I promise that each of you have the chance to face the ones who truly humiliated you." Slade asked plainly, but with the sense that if they refused, it would not affect the overall scheme. The point was plain and clear, you can be part of the fun, or you can sit back and watch as we take care of the ones you hate the most.

Blackfire walked up and spoke first, "Yeah, why not? I've been rather bored lately dodging the Intergalatic Police. I could use the chance to put my dear little sister in her place. On her knees and begging for mercy!! Hahahaha!" _Just wait, my dear sister, as the final piece of my revenge, I shall take the one thing you care about most away from you and I'll make you watch..._

Brother Blood simply nodded with a cold stare. He wasn't keen on the idea of joining up and taking orders from another. He would swallow his pride, though, getting the chance to face Cyborg one more time was more than enough reason for that. _Watch yourself, Cyborg, the headmaster's back and it's time for your final lesson..._

Slade raised his arms, "Then it's agreed. I'm going to recruit some pawns to play in our little game, would the two of you care to us as we make the first move?"

Blackfire smirked and Brother Blood raised his eyebrow. They both followed Slade and Madame Rouge as they walked towards the door. _I hope your ready for what we're going to bring, Robin, soon you and your friends will be doomed to oblivion..._

**Meanwhile, back at Titan's Tower...**

Raven had hurried back to her room as quickly as she possibly could. Taking Cyborg's advice to heart, she was going to ask her other selves for advice on what she was truly going to do. Raven had a magical mirror that was a gateway into her own mind. She used it sometimes in meditation purposes, but it was never the main form of meditation she sought. It was mainly used to keep some emotions under control, and this definitely qualified as one of them. She picked the mirror up, closed her eyes, and chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Raven felt her body being tug towards something as the sensation of magical transportation filled her entire body. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by all of her other selves. Each looked exactly like her, the way to tell them all apart was the color of their cloaks. Raven's was blue, as all of them walked up to her.

"It took you long enough to get here, silly! I'm so glad you decided to come and talk to us!!!" Raven, in a pink cloak spoke up first. This was Raven's happy side. It had all the happy emotions she ever had or felt and had materialized in a pink cloak. She had met Cyborg and Beast Boy once before, when they had accidentally stumbled onto Raven's mirror. While there, her happy side blurted out that she had always thought Beast Boy was funny, something Raven didn't appreciate as much as her happy side did.

"I don't know why you decided to come, he's not going to like us. I'm still not so sure he ever did..." Raven's timid and shy side spoke next. In a gray cloak, she also had met Beast Boy and Cyborg. Showing them the way to the forbidden door, which led out of Raven's mind, she asked forgiveness for every single solitary thing she ever felt bad about saying. After each one, Beast Boy and Cyborg both said, "We forgive you, already!" in unison. Apparently, Raven had made wisecracks and called the boys names quite a lot when she did speak.

"Logic dictates that you are troubled about something. If you keep your feelings bottled up and don't come forward with them, they will eventually surface just like when Red here went berserk and when you were scared and never admitted it after that movie. For the record, I could see it coming..." The yellow cloaked Raven was next and this was the wisdom part of her soul. She continued, "Your own personal feelings need to be brought out, it may seem like a waste of energy, but if you don't face it sooner or later, who knows what could happen?"

"I know! I know already!!!" Raven shouted out as her wisdom side finished. It was bad enough hearing from someone else that she needed to be open and honest with how she felt. Seeing Starfire everyday was a constant reminder of that. She didn't loathe her for it, it was more of an admiration that she could put everything out into the open. That feeling gave birth when the two of them had switched bodies in their first encounter with the Puppet King.

"So...what are ya waiting for? You should be bold and just come out and say it!!! If he doesn't like him, give him a kick, like this...!" The green cloaked Raven spoke up next. She split a large statue of the ancient order in half with a karate kick. This Raven also came into contact with the two boys and was the final one they met as Raven had made her way into her mind to get them out. She held up both hands, "High Fives all around! Oh yeah... let's get it on!!"

"But..." The real Raven began to speak. She wasn't sure about this sort of thing. Getting betrayed and hurt was bad enough, her experience with Malchior had taught her a new side of pain she never wanted to experience again. Malchior had used Raven in order to break free of his captivity. His dark magic abilities seemed to know no limits, but it was his own curse that eventually brought him down. Still, she had let her guard down, she had let her defenses down for someone she thought she could trust. Raven hung her head.

"You do remember we know exactly what's going on in your head, right? Just look at Grey, she's crying again..." The yellow cloaked Raven had interrupted her. Wisdom was always right, but she had an attitude that wasn't helping the situation at all.

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. The purple cloaked Raven was there and she was smiling at her. She hugged her tightly as she expressed herself.

"It's okay, Raven. We'll do whatever we can to help you. I am the feelings of love you have towards others. Now, your heart is starting to ache once more. I'm so happy that I was born once more. In a way, you've always known this day would come. That's why it's ok. It's ok to love him. When I first came from your feelings towards Malchior, I could see that all of us were happy. We all were able to see that you could love someone else. Isn't that sort of thing worth it? So go ahead and admit it to yourself finally..." the purple cloaked Raven let her go and smiled.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't like it, don't even hesitate to summon me." The red cloaked Raven had appeared. She was anger, and was on the loose once after the Titans' first meeting with Dr. Light. Eventually, Raven and her other selves were victorious over her, but anger was still a part of herself, and it could not be denied entirely or completely.

"I kinda liked being out and wouldn't mind it again. So personally, I hope the guy breaks your heart." Red Raven gave a thumbs up, but the green Raven kicked her and she fell flat on her face.

"Go for it!!!" All of the Raven's said in unison. Even the orange Raven, the obnoxious part of her soul was eager, but burped loudly as she finished.

Raven nodded as she stood up. She smiled and looked up. Several small birds with four red eyes were glaring at them all. Raven raised both arms to the sky, and shouted, "I love him, I love Beast Boy..."

The black crows that were croaking flew away from the light that had started encompassing the entire place. Raven suddenly felt a very large weight lifted from herself as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes once more, she was back in her own room. She set down the mirror back on her desk and stood up. _I don't know what will come of this, but now that I know what's going on, I can control my powers. Thank you, everyone..._

Raven had a sense that they all heard her as she walked out the door and back towards the garage to thank Cyborg for his advice, he was right after all. She would repay him by helping him wax or upgrade his car.

**Back in the main living room...**

The sliding elevator doors opened as Robin and Starfire returned from their shopping experience. Robin was still carrying the bags for Starfire, and he asked where he should put the cake. Starfire had motioned for him to set the chocolate cake on the counter. It was going to be shared by everyone, it was not right for just her alone to enjoy it. Starfire took the bags from Robin's hands and flew back towards her room so she could put the items she accumulated throughout the afternoon into their respectable places.

Robin went and poured himself a glass of water. He gulped the entire glass without taking a break and exhaled loudly as he finished. He set the glass into the sink of dirty dishes that were beginning to stack up. Someone in the tower had forgotten it was their turn to do the dishes. Looking back, he didn't care as all the chaotic things that had happened in just the past couple of weeks. The living room was empty except for himself. Beast Boy and Terra had not returned yet, so he walked over to the couch and plopped onto it. Finding the remote in between the seat cushions he turned it on and watched as two sumo wrestlers were duking it out, with his ring dangling from his necklace chain as he leaned forward.

Robin sat and watched for a few minutes before Beast Boy and Terra returned from their venture into the city. Beast Boy was finishing telling her how he was quite the ladies man in Tokyo. Terra giggled a bit as they both noticed Robin turning back on the couch.

"Yo dude! You'll never guess what Terra decided!!" Beast Boy shouted back at him, but Terra put her hand over his mouth and he fell silent.

"If you don't mind Beast Boy, I'd like to tell him..." Terra requested of him. Beast Boy nodded and he beamed at her.

Terra walked over to the couch, both cheeks pink as she rubbed one arm and began speaking, "Ummm, Robin, about what you said to me back at that off shore oil rig..."

"My offer still stands, Terra, whatever you decide. It's your choice, and I stand behind your choice. I'm sure the others would feel the same way..." Robin interrupted her, but Terra got the message loud and clear. Deep down, they all wanted her to stay and be a Titan, just like before.

"Then, if that's the case, I'd like to become a Teen Titan once more," Terra started, "But with no strings attached and no hidden motives this time around!"

Robin extended his hand towards her. Terra's eyes teared up once again as she shook it.

"I'd say you always were a Titan." Cyborg's familiar voice came from behind them. Robin and Terra looked over at him. Cyborg was with the other 4 Titans; Beast Boy gave a thumbs up, Starfire's green eyes were glowing with happiness, and Raven nodded and smiled. Terra was now back as part of the team. Back amongst friends, no family, she was finally where she wanted to be.

Starfire flew over and hugged Terra again. Terra was used to Starfire's bear hugs and second to Robin, got the most hugs when she was part of the group.

"Friend!!! I am over joyous to hear of your decision! Tell me, will you still come with me to trips to the mall of shopping?" Starfire bellowed as she squeezed Terra.

"Of course, Starfire, but under the condition you don't hug me. I think the other half of my body is now scared of you..." Terra had somehow managed to get a few words out.

Starfire put her down, but was extremely over joyous at the prospect of the new beginning that was in front of them all. Cyborg walked over to Terra and they each gave each other a high five. Raven walked up to her as well and also extended her own hand. Terra really did start crying at the sudden prospect that all was really forgiven. They were all about to start a brand new chapter, and the future was looking brighter than it ever had. Terra took Raven's hand with both of her own as she let out. No words were said, but everyone got the message. It was good to have you back as a member of the team.

"Welcome back." Cyborg smiled at her. He was also glad to have her back as part of the team.

"It's good to be back..." Terra smiled back as she wiped her tears away. Beast Boy was patting her back as Robin handed her the familiar yellow and black communicator with the large T in the middle.

Their party was short lived, however as the alarm suddenly went off.

BEEP ... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP ... BEEP

Cyborg rushed over to the computer terminal and keyed in a few commands. The main screen turned on, as Mumbo Jumbo was robbing yet another bank.

"Ready for the initiation back into the fold?" Robin asked Terra in a cocky voice.

"Don't you know it!!!" Terra cracked her knuckles as she spoke. It was indeed time for to show that Titans were once again, reunited.

"Titans...Go!!!" Robin shouted as all 6 Teen Titans moved out.

_As Raven finally admits a deep feeling within herself, Slade has gained two very powerful allies. What challenges will Raven and the other Titans soon face? Will they even be prepared?_

_Next Time: Chapter 26 - Envious Hearts_

_The Titans are once again called to battle as Raven deals with a situation entirely new to her. What?! Kitten's back and Robin's been blackmailed again?! You won't wanna miss it!!!_


	27. Intermission

**INTERMISSION**

I saw this while reading Roshully's The First Star and felt it also necessary to do at this point in time. Her stories are original, their plot lines very deep and in tune with the emotions and mannerisms of the characters. If you really like Robin and Starfire pairings, check out her fanfics. I think hers are rated M, so just fair warning.

This is not a chapter, rather a small break as I explain a few things. I felt it necessary to put this out there first to thank anyone out there who's been reading along. The second will be to properly thank the reviewer's and the third is to give a special sneak peak at what's to come, so everyone will have a better picture of what's coming, and they will be able to make their own personal judgment on whether or not they want to continue reading.

First and foremost, I was reading several fanfics and everything I was reading seemed a bit further out there. While 90 of what I was reading was really good stuff, I wasn't seeing something thesible that could happen after the movie. So, I took it upon myself to try my hand at it. That being said, if anyone has another fanfic out there that has what I'm looking for, would you please refer me to his, her, or your own story? I would be thankful for it. As for the time between updates and such, I'm finding out that I'm actually a very, very fast typist. When I'm thinking of whole sentences, the words come out seamlessly as I write, so finishing a chapter usually doesn't take longer than a few hours. (Plus, it helps that I have nothing better to do right now).

Now, moving on and to my special reviewers up to this point...

**Dragontwin** - Thank you. Your reviews showed me that I maybe onto something good and that my writing wasn't entirely 100 crap I came up with in my head. You also gave me so much encouragement, I felt like I had to write 10 more chapters. In doing so, it gave me the idea for the 2nd part of this story. And for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you're still reading along, I still hope you're enjoying it!

**Typhoon99** - Thank you for your honesty and giving me your open opinion. Looking back, perhaps I was giving away too much at the beginning and I will definitely keep that thought in mind, I hope you are still reading and still enjoying it as much as I'm writing it.

**Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you** - First and foremost, I really like your name. I got a laugh out of its originality. I thank you for taking the time to review my story to the point of where you did. I hope you continue to tell me if you like where I'm going in the story and also continue to be open and honest about it.

**Insanity Mistress - **I could cry right now. People are reviewing my work and it's been nothing but positive supportive. Thank you for reviewing. Keep in mind that I started all of this up again just oh...lemme see...when was 12/20, 12/21? Around there. Seeing some other people's work, sometimes it was a month between reviewers, crazy stuff. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I'm just starting to come down, but with all the support I'm starting to get, who knows? I hope you've enjoyed and continue to enjoy as I move further along.

**RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS** - I hope I spelled your name correctly and if I didn't I apologize. Thanks for the input when I first put this idea out there 3 years ago.

Ok, now for the things to come...

If you've been reading up to this point non stop, I would recommend you take a break. Stretch out your legs, get something to eat, watch some tv, you've been reading for quite some time now. I'm a pretty fast reader and I read over 150k worded story the other night and lemme tell you, it's a bit draining after several hours. But, it's just a recommendation, I can only ask. If you haven't, then please disregard this entire paragraph. :P

For the future, I'm going to bring back in some comedic elements to help lighten the tone just a tad before I bring back in the more serious elements to the story. The nightmares and dreams will return, as well as the significance of some of them if you'll remember. It's a bit tricky to bring in all the villains I brought in and have them all do what I'm going to do, but I hope I can pull it off without too much strain. There's going to be a lot of anime influence into the finale, and those who have seen a lot have probably caught on by now.

For all the pairing lovers, the next few paragraphs you'll want to read. I have no intention of splitting up the pair of Starfire and Robin. Sorry, but it does not fit the tone of this particular story, so I'm not going in the direction of Robin and Raven or anything of the sort. When I first saw the show, I knew the two clicked. As much as I miss things, the relationship between the two was obvious. I didn't need to be hit upside the head with a hammer to see the chemistry between the two. (It was the episode Final Exam if anyone's wondering). The whole Robin and Raven thing...I just never saw it happening. Call me whatever name you want, I never saw it. Yes, I did see all of season 4 with Trigon and everything, but I still never saw the defining moment where a light goes off and you go, "A ha! I see it now!!!" Sorry, never happened for me. I saw it as she was looking for the most trustworthy person to handle Slade and our little birdie hero knew him better than anyone else. Plus the events that happened in Haunted, I never saw it as anything serious.

For the fans of Beast Boy and Raven AND Beast Boy and Terra, some of you are probably scratching your heads if you've followed my story to this point. It was always within my own personal belief (keyword: personal) that Beast Boy could have ended up paired with either of the two. Those of you who saw all the episodes focusing on the relationships between these characters will know what I'm talking about. I think it's safe to say that as hard as Beast Boy tries, he himself doesn't know he's cool or funny. I thought that in my time line of the story having taken place several months after the movie that he would have matured a bit. I wanted to make him a lot smarter, and taking a more assertive role. It seemed fitting after he took a stand in the second to final episode, Titans Together. Now, for the reasoning behind all of my madness, I also wanted to show more human elements throughout the story. And what do we as humans go through when our hearts start to love? Well, for some, luck perseveres. For others, it's not always so cut and dry. So the idea of a triangle between all of them just seemed perfect, because remember, Terra and Raven did not get along so well. Two opposites, and one guy in the middle. Isn't that how life can be sometimes?

While writing all of this story, I came up with another thesible idea of what could happen after in the movie. It'll be a bit different and it will probably incorporate an original character of my own creation as the main player in the plot line. Look for it down the road if you found this story enjoyable at all. The pairings will still be the same, except that Terra will play a bigger role in the next one, but not in the way anyone is thinking. It might be shorter than this one, but this story just seemed to take off on its own. Before I knew what I was doing, I had written over 13 chapters and had a general idea for how I wanted to close it. Amazing what a few sentences in adding Madame Rouge could do.

But bottom line of it all, I wanted to show Robin's individual growth. I'm a big Batman fan, so trying to find a way for Starfire and Robin to work knowing everything about Nightwing's creation has been a challenge in itself. Showing that Robin came to understand another way of stopping criminals I thought was very important, fighting with his friends was a key thing. I didn't use that aspect with the Joker, I know that, because

1. The dude's crazy

2. use what works

3. Joker was part of another "universe"

Several things as I close this out,

1. I still have no idea what the crap an OOC or OCC or even OC completely is. Come on, people! A little pm would save me a lot of worry. I'm scratching my head off trying to figure it out. I think it's "own character" but I'm still in the dark...

2. Does anybody else know why this show is this so damn attractive and fun to write and debate about? I still am not entirely sure why.

3. I hope you all have a great day! Pull up a chair, pour yourself some cocoa and divulge yourself in some great fanfics.

4. I apologize, I don't understand the mind of a female, so that's the reason why there's not a lot of growth on that aspect. If a female is open to proofreading and helping me on this or a future fanfic, I would really appreciate it!

5. Thanks for staying with me! We rock!!!

6. Next chapter should be up within a few days, if that. Don't ya just love fast updaters?

-Imagonna (say it like i'm a gonna)

Catchy, isn't it?


	28. Chapter 26: Envious Hearts

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: First, a note to my most recent reviewer:**_

_**ESRM333 - I thank you for your kind words. Your honesty means more than you'll ever know. Stick around, I was thinking the same thing about Cyborg himself. He'll have a more assertive role in the later chapters.**_

_**Secondly, as a special present to all of you, this update will include 2 chapters, this being the first of two. I hope you enjoy them both, as well as the rest of my story. I'm almost done with Part 4, and soon Part 5 will start! Woo hoo!**_

_**As always, R&R's are always appreciated. If you find this story enjoyable or so putrid that you wanted to throw up, I encourage you to share your viewpoints. With just what I have right now, I can only assume I'm doing something right. So, I'm going to continue following my current format. Thank you as always for reading up to this point and I hope you continue to enjoy it...LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Raven finally admits a deep feeling within herself, Slade has gained two very powerful allies. What challenges will Raven and the other Titans soon face? Will they even be prepared?_

**Chapter 26 - Envious Hearts**

Jump City's largest bank was located downtown; it served as one of the premier banks of the future. Jump City was an in between city that the federal reserve used to pick up and deliver its currency to. In sense, it was one of the first places new money went to and one of the last old money. This made it a prime target for many criminals, but the bank's security was legendary. Using the latest technology from STAR Labs as well as Wayne Tech Industry, it was virtually impossible to rob the inside without some form of help. Mumbo Jumbo, a bank robbing magician, had just the form of tools needed to pull off such a feat.

Mumbo Jumbo made his criminal career known as the magician who robbed banks that had tight security. His skin was blue and he dressed in a tuxedo with a very special magical hat. His wand also had strange magical properties, as he had demonstrated when he walked in the door. Mumbo's tactics were well known throughout the city, as he had tried robbing several other banks around the city before. The Teen Titans had managed to capture him several times, but one time had managed to elude them and the spoils from that heist was more than enough to keep him going for a long time.

"Ladies and gentlemen!!! For my first trick, the amazing Mumbo Jumbo shall cause all the guards to stop moving!!!" Mumbo bellowed to everyone in the entire bank, alerting almost everyone in the entire room to his presence as he continued, "Abra Cadabra, Hocus Pocus, Alakazam!!!"

Several strands of long red rope danced from Mumbo's wand at his words. Each one headed towards a guard and wrapped themselves around each one, causing them all to fall over onto their sides or backs. They all started struggling, but it was to no use as Mumbo started walking towards the vault. Several ladies screamed and took cover on the ground. Small children started crying as some of the mothers picked up their small loved ones and started running out the door. One small child continued to cry, but he stopped when his eyes met with something. Instead he started cheering and chanted, "Go! Beat the bad man!!!"

Mumbo turned around when he heard those words. Surprised by what he saw, he almost dropped his own wand. When he recovered, he faced an adversary he knew only far too well. In front of him now were the Teen Titans. Mumbo grunted, "Oh come on!! Don't you kids have any other hobbies whatsoever?! I mean, this is getting kinda old with me facing the 5 Teen Titans, but don't worry! I'll make sure I finish you all this time around..."

Cyborg looked over at Robin before he spoke, "I think it's time we gave him a good re-education class..." Cyborg's right arm changed into his sonic cannon as he finished.

Robin nodded and stepped forward as he announced, "Ok, Mumbo. This is one of the key banks that helps keep the banking system on the west coast functional. We won't allow you to pillage it as you please!"

Mumbo chuckled, "And just what do you think you can do about it?"

Robin's eyes squinted a bit, "I can think of six reasons why we're going to take you down."

Mumbo was taken aback, "Six? What do you mean, six? There are only five of you kids, everybody knows that!"

Robin made an X formation with his arms before taking a karate stance, "Reason one, to uphold justice and the law!!" Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out his trusty bo-staff, twirled a few times before taking it and pointing it straight at Mumbo.

Starfire's eyes started to glow green as she hovered above all of them, "The reason two, we never give up!!" Her hands also started to glow as she prepared as well.

Beast Boy took action next, he changed into a lion and back quickly before saying, "Reason three, the good guys are always a bad guy's worst nightmare!!!" Beast Boy changed back to a wolf, and started to growl viciously at Mumbo.

Raven encompassed herself with her own dark energy. A large black raven appeared behind her as she spoke, "Reason four, you're not going to overcome this, Mumbo!" The black raven crowed loudly and its wings spread out as she finished.

Cyborg's arm started to glow as his cannon was powering up, "Reason number five!! I really hate it when someone stops us from welcoming back a friend!!" his cannon pointed towards Mumbo as he finished.

"Last, but certainly not least, Reason six!!" Terra took several pieces of the ground, the size of bowling balls as they all hovered in mid air as she finished, "The Teen Titans are back and we really don't like bad guys ruining a party..."

Mumbo did a double take. He looked at Terra, then the other Titans, and then back at Terra. He pointed at each individual as he started counting, "1...2...3...4...5...6.."

"Wait a second..." Mumbo shook his head and recounted. Starfire giggled as Mumbo, confused with the situation recounted and again a third time. Mumbo put his hand to his chin as he thought back. _When were there six Titans? Let me see... the last time there were six Titans..._ Mumbo recalled one of his last attempts to rob a bank. He had just run out of the bank before a small boulder had stopped him. Mumbo's eyes grew larger as he remembered who Terra was.

"Uh oh. Oh no!" Mumbo trembled for a second. Things were definitely not looking up for him today.

"Oh yes..." Terra looked straight back at him.

"So are you going to go quietly, or..." Robin started to speak.

"Is this going to get loud and bumpy?" Cyborg finished. It was just like old times, 6 Titans stopping villains from ruining the city and filling it with corruption and thugs.

Mumbo chuckled for a second. Regaining his composure, he pointed his wand back at the Titans, "Ha! I've still got more than enough tricks left to show all of you! Alakazam!!" And with Mumbo's last word, several snakes now came flying from his wand.

"Titans...go!!" Robin shouted as they all separated from the attack. He took out a birdarang and threw it at Mumbo, trying to disarm him from his wand. Mumbo jumped backwards and did several twirls, forcing Robin's birdarang to hit a spinning Mumbo as it fell harmlessly to the ground.

Starfire took action next. Firing several starbolts all around Mumbo, he used his cape and fell into the floor, leaving only his cape behind. Beast Boy, as a wolf, pounced on the cape and with its teeth, spun it around as he tried finding Mumbo. Mumbo reappeared behind all of the Titans, "Over here! Hocus Pocus!!!" He announced as he pointed his wand back at Starfire, causing a long red rope to fire from it.

Raven crafted a dark shield before it came into contact with Starfire. With a wave of both arms, the rope split into several pieces as it fell to the ground. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Mumbo, but he sidestepped it and smiled back at him.

"Come now, this is getting old and boring..." Mumbo started, but suddenly lost his footing as the ground all around him started to shake. Terra was now using her powers to isolate the ground under Mumbo.

"Cyborg, if you'll do the honors one more time..." Terra half smiled at him as she spoke.

"Don't mind if I do, little lady..." Cyborg started as he pointed his sonic cannon back at Mumbo one more time, "Try stopping this!" Cyborg's sonic cannon blast hit Mumbo straight in the chest as he flew backwards and collided with the wall. Upon impact, his hat fell off and rolled several yards away.

"Raven, now!!" Robin shouted at her. Raven nodded and chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!" Dark energy came from her hands as Mumbo's wand was removed from his hand. Mumbo tried grabbing it back, but it landed safely in Raven's hands. Mumbo made a fist and cursed at the Titans.

"You won't beat me so easily! I'll beat you all down with my fists!" Mumbo spoke and took a very awkward fighting stance. Apparently, fighting with his fists was something he was not used to. Robin, Cyborg and Raven all shook their heads. Robin just said plainly, "Beast Boy, if you don't mind..."

Beast Boy turned back into his usual self before grinning and nodding. He turned into the green T-Rex. It roared loudly right in Mumbo's face as drool came down onto Mumbo's now exposed bald head. Mumbo's knees gave out on him and he fell backwards onto his rear. He put up both hands as the large dinosaur's eyes looked at him closely and intently. Several people in the bank started cheering at the Titans. They cheered even louder as Cyborg put a special set of handcuffs on him, preventing him from escaping from it. Cyborg explained that they were a new kind of handcuffs, they bonded to the skin and couldn't be removed without a special key, which he spun around in his hands.

As he finished putting them on Mumbo, several police cars finally arrived on the scene. Turning to his friends, Cyborg shouted, "Now I could really get used to this...BOOOOOOOO YAAAA!!!! That's right!! The Teen Titans are back and better than ever!!! That's how we do things!!! Wooooo!!!!" He flexed several times as Terra and Starfire both giggled to each other.

Cyborg ran over and gave a double high five to Beast Boy and Terra. Everyone except Raven joined in the laughter as the police came through the door. Picking Mumbo up, Cyborg then handed them the special handcuff key as they nodded and hauled him outside.

A small child ran from her mother's arms as she ran up and hugged Cyborg's leg. "Thank you for saving me and mommy! Are you all gonna be at the parade that's going to happen later?"

Cyborg smiled as he put his hand back onto the child's head and patted it. The small child's mother was not as grateful, "Julie get away from that ... that freak!!"

Cyborg's hand froze where it was, just before he tapped the small child's head once more. He closed his human eye, as the mother darted towards them both.

"But mommy! They stopped the bad man!!" The little girl known as Julie had tears in her eyes as she shouted back at her mother. The mother did not even flinch. She picked up her daughter and shielded her from Cyborg. She started walking towards the exit, but her last words filled the air with a sudden feeling of utter disgust, followed by extreme anger.

"I won't have any daughter of mine associating with a dirty, filthy ..." her voice trailed off as her lips spoke the last word. Cyborg stood up in shock, the rest of the Titans may not have heard, but everyone in the room got the message loud and clear. Cyborg held up both hands so he could see them, then put his right hand over his human part of his face.

A familiar face among the crowd stood up and shouted at Cyborg, "Hey! Cyborg! Don't you even give that lady a second thought..."

Everyone turned to face the somewhat familiar person. It was Frank, the ambulance driver who had comforted Robin when the Joker first struck. Robin and Starfire both smiled, for they were the two who had most recently come into contact with his brother, Arthur Umbringer at the mall. Frank was dressed in his normal clothes, he was apparently using the bank for its real purpose, "I beg of you Cyborg, don't let the crude thoughts of one cloud who you are." Frank continued.

Cyborg looked over and gave a thumbs up sign. He walked back over to the other Titans, each with a look of concern for their friend.

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy spoke up first, in a concerned voice.

"It's cool, man. It's not the first time I've been called that. Really, I am Cyborg and I am of African American descent. Star's lesson showed me that you can always rise above those who close off their hearts and eyes. The words of those who you care about are always worth more than those who speak from someplace much worse..." Cyborg winked at Starfire, who beamed back at him. Starfire had also recently come into contact with words that classified you as a weaker species of person. It was from another hero, and the word Troq was never again mentioned amongst the Titans.

"I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast!!" Cyborg had shrugged off the words as the other Titans were now overzealous to hear him return to the Cyborg they all knew. All 6 started to walk out the door, Frank started clapping, and everyone else soon followed. The loud cheers for the Teen Titans grew louder and louder as they exited and headed home.

**One hour later, back inside Titans Tower...**

The entire team was scarfing down a very well done breakfast job done by Cyborg. There were eggs of all sorts, bacon, waffles, hash browns, sausage patties and links, biscuits, gravy, and even ham. Starfire then brought over the special cake that Arthur gave them and everyone looked amazed that such a delicate cake had been given to her. They all marveled at its architectural design before Starfire cut a piece and handed it over to Raven. The cake itself was exquisite, with each bite, the Titans relished the pure chocolate flavor. Some bites had vanilla ice cream, others had a mint frosting taste as they all dug into the cake.

When they all finished and their stomachs could take no more, Cyborg started collecting the dishes and went over to the sink and started cleaning. Starfire soon joined him as she wiped them dry after Cyborg cleaned and rinsed each dish. It went by rather quickly, Cyborg used his hand to switch over to a rotating brush that cleaned the dishes with ease.

As Cyborg and Starfire cleaned the dishes, the other Titans stood up and started walking over to the couch so they could relax. The city was safe for the time being. As Raven stood up, she noticed that Terra was pinching Beast Boy's cheek. It wasn't that odd, except that he was laughing the entire time. Raven's heart dropped a beat, but she shook her head to rid herself of all possibilities as she made her way over to the couch.

Beast Boy wanted to show them all a brand new behind the scenes look at Samurai Showdown 17: The Return. Beast Boy and Terra had gone to see the movie earlier, but was meeting resistance from Robin, quite understandably considering that he hadn't seen the movie and they had. As Robin and Beast Boy argued over what channel to watch, Starfire turned over to Cyborg and spoke up.

"Friend Cyborg ... your spirit, is undamaged now, yes?" Starfire asked him hesitantly as she wiped several more glasses dry.

"It will be, Star, but for now, I think you know it takes some time before you completely get over it..." Cyborg lifted up his head and looked at Starfire. It was true, even after everything all said and done, Starfire was not herself for several days. It had taken her that long before she completely recovered and sprung back to her normal, bubbly self. Starfire nodded and then gave him a hug. Cyborg smiled and patted her back. They shared a moment of silence and understanding before they both finished up with the dish work and joined the others.

Robin had won the argument, and they were all watching a local news bulletin. They were reporting first on the capture of Mumbo Jumbo, a small segment went to the return of Terra into the Teen Titans, followed by news of Joker's escape from Arkham in Gotham City...again. Robin shook his head as Joker was using his latest scheme in Gotham, but the report stated that Batman had already caught him before he could finish off his latest victims.

The newscaster was about to report on the local weather, but the screen soon filled with static before another image popped on the screen. All 6 Titans gave a confused look as Robin pressed to change the channel, but nothing happened. Somebody was trying to send them a message. A young lady was sitting down at the table, wearing a pink dress. She took a second before finally speaking out loud, causing Robin to panic and Starfire to power up.

"Hiiiii, Robbie poo!!!!!!!!! It's me, your wonderfully talented and beautiful girlfriend Kitten!!!" The familiar figure of Kitten stood up into the light and showed off her entire body. For some strange reason, she was still wearing the same prom dress she wore when she forced Robin to take her to prom.

Kitten continued, "Now then, I think it's finally time I got back at Robbie poo for everything he and his friends did to my daddy and me! Fail to even comply with the smallest request this time, Robbie poo, and I won't hesitate to have the whole city destroyed!!!"

Terra pointed at the screen, "Girlfriend?" she asked Raven and Beast Boy. Both responded, "Don't ask." Starfire was not taking the situation very lightly, her teeth were grinding against each other and causing sparks in the air.

A light came on in the background where Kitten was broadcasting. There were thousands of giant moths, and Kitten was standing on top of one as she continued, "Now, Robbie poo, a little birdie told me that you managed to find someone special while I was away..." Kitten teared up in a single eye as she spoke. Robin was not finding the situation sad or amusing in any sort.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you why I was the prize!!" Kitten gave a tug on her dress and removed it, revealing an entirely new outfit. Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaw dropped as Terra and Raven's eyes opened up wider. Kitten was not wearing pink anymore, instead she had opted for black, skin tight leather pants and a very small white tank top. "I know how much you love dancing Robbie poo, we're going clubbing! Be there at 7 in something that will compliment me or else!"

Robin slapped his forehead as Starfire was about to lose control of herself. She flew up to the screen and slapped Kitten's image on the screen. "Clearly this clubbing is another manner of duel where you fight each other with giant clubs! Robin will be victorious over your plot once more!" Kitten, just like the last time had another hand print over her cheek. (**_A/N: I have no idea why, but I absolutely love doing that)_**

"Starfire...clubbing is another form of a date. It's where people go to dance with other people." Robin explained in an understanding voice. Starfire suddenly felt embarrassed at not knowing another Earth custom, but that feeling quickly disappeared when she realized that Robin was being manipulated into taking Kitten out once more. She didn't like where it was going, it seemed like every earth girl was after him these days. She folded her arms and grunted to herself in disgust.

"I shall sing the Tamaranian song of discord! It is something we do on my world when someone does something similar to this!" Starfire opened her mouth to start singing, but Robin and all the other Titans had heard one too many of Starfire's Tamaranian songs. They were always unbearably long, but the main problem was Starfire was tone deaf. They all jumped to close her mouth from spouting out. Everyone exhaled in relief as Starfire was stopped from once again singing.

Kitten looked half bored with the developments happening right in front of her eyes. She twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers as she waited for Robin's response. Kitten yawned as Robin turned to answer her.

"Fine, Kitten. I'll see you at Club Zero at 7..." Robin hung his head as he finished. Taking Kitten out once had been torture in itself, taking her out twice was just pure torture at this point. As Robin hung his head, light from outside reflected off the ring he wore around his neck. Kitten raised an eyebrow before she turned to malice.

"Take off that necklace before you come, Robbie poo. I won't have any signs of her around me!" Kitten ordered at him. Her image on the screen vanished within seconds of her finishing.

Starfire was beside herself. _Necklace? Since when does Robin wear those?_ Starfire looked over and saw what Kitten ordered him to do. Around Robin's neck was a silver necklace, attached to it was the very ring she gave him. Robin had been wearing it to keep her close to him. Slowly putting the pieces together, Starfire lifted up her left wrist. Around it was her own gift from him, the shining silver bracelet with the words, "As long as we're together..." engraved underneath. Starfire smiled as she realized that both of them still had on their gifts from each other. Caught up in the moment, she came back to reality as Cyborg spoke up.

"Gee, and here I thought she couldn't get any more flaked out as it was." Cyborg said to Robin in a half amused grin.

"Not helping..." Robin replied. He regained his composure before addressing his team, "Ok team, listen up, Kitten's moths are controlled by some kind of remote, find the receiver and get rid of it!"

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy nodded. They were going to play it just like the last time. Terra looked at the other three before nodding herself. Starfire crossed her arms and turned her back.

"Starfire will help you in your search." Robin turned his head as he said her name. She sniffed at the prospect of the order. "Please find it and fast..." He asked in a pleading voice.

The others soon darted out the door without a word, leaving Robin and Starfire alone. In their last experience with Kitten and her father, Killer Moth, had threatened to destroy the city with smaller versions of the moths if Robin did not take her to the Junior Prom. In the end, they were victorious over all of them, but not before a lot of tension built between Starfire and Kitten. Dealing with Kitten was an entirely different situation than simply stopping someone from robbing a bank or destroying the city.

"Star...?" Robin tried to get her attention, but was met with a "hmph!!!" as she still had her back turned to him.

"Right...I'll see ya later then..." Robin hung his head and started walking to his room, he had to change and get ready. Things were starting to look like it was going to be a very long night.

**Meanwhile, in the new headquarters of Slade and his allies...**

Slade pressed a button on his wrist as roughly a dozen screens turned on the wall besides him. Blackfire, Brother Blood and Madame Rouge all stood behind him and their eyes gazed upon the screens.

"First I shall show you, Blackfire, just where your dear sister's weak points are." Slade motioned towards one of the monitors on the wall. Blackfire smirked as he continued, "I arranged a small exercise for the Titans. You'll be able to see how your sister now fights, her skills have improved drastically since the two of you fought on your home world. If you underestimate her again, you will lose for sure..."

Blackfire was not amused when he finished. _She just got lucky...I swear she will pay..._ Against her better judgment, she watched the screen as Kitten had taken off with her moths towards the meeting spot.

"Brother Blood, you will also find out about Cyborg now fights. I advise you to take this opportunity and learn..." Slade continued, but now addressed Brother Blood.

Brother Blood simply nodded. It was true, Slade was possibly the greatest threat to any of them in the entire room. He was smart, calculating each and every move to show the weak points of how the Titan's fought. _Our alliance is terminated once Cyborg stops breathing...after that, watch your back, Slade! It will be I, Brother Blood who will lead the new world, with my legion of new students!_

Madame Rouge simply just crossed her arms and smiled. She walked over to Slade and wrapped one arm around him. _My love, you truly have played a great game, soon the Titan's will fall, and the future will be ours to mold._

_As Robin retreats back to his room, the other Titans head to face off against a swarm of giant moths. Can the other Titans stop the swarm of moths before Robin crumbles? What will Starfire do?_

_Next time: Chapter 27 - Dancing Date of Destruction_

_Robin gets a lot more than he bargained for. Starfire makes her own stand as the other 4 Titans uncover a startling realization. You won't wanna miss it!_


	29. Chapter 27: Dancing Date of Destruction

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: As a special gift to all my faithful readers, this update will have 2 chapters, this being the 2nd one. I hope you enjoy the fluff at the end, as well as the rest of my story. As always, R&R's are appreciated, so whether you love my story or find it repulsive, I invite you to share your thoughts with me. I can't get any better if I don't know I'm doing anything wrong, right? LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!**_

_**Special A/N: I hit a writer's block of sorts in trying to find a way to close out this chapter. It took several tries, but I hope you all find it satisfactory. Before I knew it, I was done and I loved it. Hope you all feel the same. I'll see ya'll again soon! - Imagonna (pronounced EYEMAGONNA)**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Robin retreats back to his room, the other Titans head to face off against a swarm of giant moths. Can the other Titans stop the swarm of moths before Robin crumbles? What will Starfire do?_

**Chapter 27 - Dancing Date of Destruction**

Robin had just finished changing and was sitting at his own desk. Each Titan's room was filled with various things that further gave themselves an identity. Raven had spell books, ancient relics, and scrolls, things that defined the phrase "bump in the night". Her entire room was dark blue, almost purple and the lights were never on. Beast Boy's room was green and could be declared a disaster zone if any politician ever visited. Mountains of dirty clothes, garbage that was never taken out, as well as more piles of other useless junk Beast Boy never touched. Cyborg's room was filled with technological equipment in order to help him keep running. His room was a bright and lighter shade of blue and across his walls were pictures of his life which gave him a sense he was human. Starfire's room was light purple, she had a large circular bed with purple covers and even purple drapes.

Robin's room was always in the dark, he had a small lamp, but there were no ceiling lights. He had grown up basically in the dark, so that's how he lived, even now. On his walls were newspaper clippings of Slade and anything that ever had to do with him. They were all in chronological order so that Robin could try and predict his next move. As you looked back, you could start to see a small pattern, but looking ahead was next to impossible. Robin had tried to get ahead of Slade, but Slade's mind was just as, if not brighter than his own, so getting ahead of him was always impossible.

The dim light from his nightstand was on just enough so Robin could see himself in the mirror. He had changed into a navy blue long sleeved shirt with black slacks, brown shoes and matching belt. A brown leather jacket rested on the chair behind him. Robin started into his own reflection, he rarely saw himself in front of the mirror; and when he did, he never liked what he saw. Robin always wondered if his parents would be proud of him, proud of the lifestyle he had chosen. To fight for justice and truth, to preserve the pure feelings that children had. Never again would he allow someone else to feel his kind of pain, it wasn't something anyone should have to go through. As Robin leaned forward, he placed his elbows on his knees and looked down at the ground. The ring he wore around his neck dangled, perhaps the one beacon of light that kept him sane.

Robin always knew of the possibility of him going down. Whether it was to Dr. Light, Mad Mod, Slade, or even some lucky punk who just got lucky, the possibility was always on the table. It was his choice and he would go down alone. Even with the Teen Titans, he knew that things had changed. If one of them went down, it would be his fault for not preparing, for not doing something. This caused him to push himself even harder, and he thought he had closed himself off. Robin took off the necklace and held it in his hand. He had never thought about being happy, it was the one variable he never anticipated. Before he had known it, he had grown attached to his friends, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, and the biggest one of all, Starfire. He never thought he was allowed to experience such happy feelings. Before he had known it, he had grown to like her as a friend. It wasn't long after that before something more started to stir within himself. The feelings of love they shared had now saved his life, and a new path for himself was starting to show itself.

Robin glanced over at his clock. It showed 6:15. It was time to go, he had to leave soon if he was going to make it on time. Kitten had blackmailed him into something he didn't want to do, and he was getting rather tired of every single girl coming up and trying to whisk him away. _As long as we're together, we can overcome anything..._ The words echoed through his mind and soul, he allowed them to fill him up with the hope of a brighter future.

_Starfire, when everything is said and done, will you still be there for me? I hope that when it's all over, you can truly lead a happy life..._

Setting the necklace down on the corner of his desk, he stood up and picked up his leather jacket. He stopped at the doorway and glanced at the ring. He didn't feel like himself without it, but if Kitten caught him with it, the whole city could be in danger. _I'm sorry, Starfire, I know I promised I wouldn't take it off but..._ Robin shook his head. No, there was still a city to save, the ring would still be here when he returned.

Several minutes passed before Robin's door opened again. A small hand with a silver bracelet grabbed the necklace and disappeared as quickly as it had came...

**Meanwhile at the bridge that led to the city...**

The giant moths that were released were having a field day. They were eating through the support cables which held the bridge together. Only about 3 dozen giant moths were released, but the biggest problem was there were thousands more. As one of the moths made a dive for another cable, a sonic cannon blast hit it, causing it to fall into the water below. Cyborg had shot it from his T-Car as he arrived on the scene. Raven and Terra each arrived by levitation and rock transport, respectably. Beast Boy had flown in as a green hawk and set down in his normal form as Cyborg got out of his car.

"There's not that many this time around." Cyborg stated as he observed what some of the moths were doing. The rest of the moths had seen Cyborg's sonic cannon and stopped eating through the cables. Instead, they all flew upward and prepared to attack the four strangers that were below them.

"Anyone else getting a strange vibe about this place? Like we've done this exact thing before?" Beast Boy asked both Raven and Cyborg.

"It's called deja vu, Beast Boy." Raven answered him briefly before continuing, "And yes, it does seem eerily familiar."

Cyborg nodded and explained to Terra of its significance. She nodded and also pointed out the difference, the moths were much bigger now.

The small group of moths had begun to move. They flew towards the group, but maintained a high altitude. They started to fly in circles around them as they were preparing to swarm them. Cyborg's right arm changed into his sonic cannon.

"Let's get it started!" Cyborg shouted, "Teen Titans, Go!" and with his words fired a sonic cannon blast up at the swarm.

Raven chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!" and her energy consumed several abandoned automobiles and she swung them up at them as well.

The swarm of moths split up into separate groups as several of them started to fall from the sky. Terra used her command of the earth to lift Cyborg up into the air with a platform of the ground. There wasn't much earth on a bridge, so Terra had to take a backseat in this battle. She maneuvered Cyborg around as he fired sonic cannon blasts at the moths, who now were confused and started to separate from each other.

Beast Boy changed himself into a Pterodactyl and he soared up into the air. Once he landed on top of one of the giant moths, he changed into a gorilla. The gorilla was but a small fraction compared to the size of the moths, but he directed the moth as it knocked several others from the air. The battle was well underway, and the Titans were winning.

At the end of the bridge on the other side, 4 individuals were gathered. Slade, Madame Rouge, Blackfire and Brother Blood all stood as they saw flashes of Cyborg's sonic cannon and another moth beating up the others. Slade stepped forward first and spoke.

"Remember boys and girls, our purpose here is to only let the Titan's know we're here. We're going to destroy them from the inside, out. Once they're minds are confused, their effectiveness in battle will be cut in half." Slade finished speaking and folded both arms behind his back.

"I was wrong about you, Slade. You're not just evil, you're also cruel. I like that..." Brother Blood looked over as he addressed Slade.

"Thank you, Blood. Shall we go and introduce ourselves?" Slade asked the others. They all either nodded or smiled wickedly as they started walking towards the battlefield.

**Back at the nightclub, Club Zero...**

Club Zero had just opened up to the general public. It was advertised throughout the city as the new premier dancing club for the next generation. Neon green and yellow lights flickered the name "Z E R O" as Robin pulled into the parking lot on his motorcycle. Several people started whispering to themselves as he took off his helmet. Robin was dressed to kill, but the mask was still on his face. He hoped off his bike, kicked the kickstand down and set the helmet on his bike. Robin tugged at the collar of his shirt. Boy, this was beginning to feel a bit too familiar.

Robin looked around, but saw nobody he recognized. He sat back and rested on his bike. _I'm really hoping she doesn't show...but that didn't happen last time, so why would I expect it now?_

Robin's intuition was correct, as a pink stretch limousine pulled up beside him. It stopped as the rear was parallel to Robin. The door opened and Kitten hoped out of the car.

"Robbie poo!! Don't you look dashing and handsome?" Kitten smiled at him, but met with an empty face. Her face cringed a bit as she whispered to him, "Remember our deal, Robbie poo, I won't hesitate even for a second to wipe out the city if you don't do exactly as I say!"

With a great deal of difficulty, Robin had managed a fake smile. It did not feel natural, and his eye was twitching as he grinned.

"That's better." Kitten whispered and then shouted for everyone to hear, "Why if it's not Robin! My date, Robin!!!"

"Compliment me on my look.." Kitten whispered to Robin.

"Kitten...you...look..." Robin hesitated with each word, acting was something Robin had no experience in, but he finished with the word, "nice."

"Oh! Why thank you, Robin!! Now, let's go hit the club!! Woo hoo!!!" Kitten bellowed out for the entire world to hear. She reached out her arm, and Robin took it as they both went to get in line for the club.

Behind them, a car was suddenly flipped 50 feet in the air before it came crashing down to the ground. As people looked over, they swore they saw something well...green.

**Back at the bridge...**

Raven was using her powers to control a lamp post. She swung it at the moths like a baseball bat, and while some managed to escape the first blow, most were eventually knocked from the sky. Cyborg continued to fire sonic blasts at a straggling moth with Terra navigating him as Beast Boy came over to them. He had finished with all of his and had changed back into his normal form. Cyborg had just finished off the last moth as the 4 Titan's regrouped.

"Boo ya!!!" Cyborg had just finished observing the area and saw it was all clear. Beast Boy and Terra gave each other a high five, as Raven took her hood off.

Raven began to speak, "Well, I think that's it, we should call Robin and...ugh!!!" she was interrupted as a purple blast had came streaking through and hit her, forcing her back against the bridge's wall.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Terra started to run over, but a red sonic blast came streaking between them and Raven. Terra pulled Beast Boy back at the last possible second, one more step and he would've been cooked.

Cyborg pushed a key into his forearm. He started shaking his head as he spoke, "This can't be right, I'm getting 4 heat signatures, but I can't tell where they're coming from..." Cyborg tapped his forearm with his hand. 

"What's wrong with this thing?!" Cyborg hit his arm, trying to get it to work, but a voice interrupted him.

"What's the matter, Cyborg? Having problems locating us? I know I taught you better than that..." a familiar voice echoed through to Cyborg. _No, it couldn't be him..._

From the dust of the bridge, Brother Blood came out. He only stepped out enough for Cyborg to see him long enough before another figure caught his attention. It's familiar voice also spoke up.

"You know, I never did like her that much..." Beast Boy froze. _Purple blasts...like purple starbolts? That voice then belongs to..._

Blackfire's figure also stepped from the blinding dust on the bridge. She walked a few steps and then stood equally with Brother Blood. Cyborg's arm changed back into a sonic cannon. He pointed it straight at the both of them, but a long black arm that could stretch for miles came streaking through and punched Cyborg in the chest, forcing him backwards towards Terra and Beast Boy.

"You children never did learn your place." another familiar voice came through, but this one scared Beast Boy even more so than Blackfire's did. Madame Rouge also walked through the dust and showed herself. She walked over and stood next to the others.

Terra's eyes started to glow yellow as she started to prepare for battle, but the last familiar voice echoed through, stopping her in her tracks. Beast Boy and Cyborg also shared similar reactions. Raven, having recovered somewhat from the initial strike, made her way to her feet and rejoined the others. _This isn't good..._

"My, my..." Slade's voice was the last to be heard as he also appeared. "I had expected to find just the 3 Titans, but not a betrayer. Hello again...apprentice..."

Slade walked in front of the other 3 before he stopped as well. A clear shot and all 4 Titans finally saw what they were up against. There were 4 of the worst villains the Titans had ever faced, and to make matters worse, they were working together. Slade had found some way for them all to work together and it scared all the Titans at what they could do.

Slade pointed a finger over at Cyborg, "Tell Robin the real fight is about to begin and that we're all looking forward to it. Rest assured that none of us will spare anyone who stands against us. As you can clearly see, I've assembled the best of the best. All of the greatest enemies you've ever faced, plus some for posterity. The Teen Titan's reign as the city's protectors will soon come to an end..."

Blackfire, Madame Rouge, and Brother Blood all laughed once he finished. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra each looked horrified that such an evil force had gathered. Shaking off his fear, Cyborg fired another blast from his sonic cannon at all four of them, "Bring it on!!!"

The sonic blast hit the ground in front of all four of them, causing even more dust to pop up into the air. The four shadows that stood in the dust soon vanished thereafter. When the dust had settled, all traces that the four villains were now gone as well.

Raven clenched her fists. _Fighting against one of those was bad enough. Facing off against two would be a nightmare. But to face against four, is an unspeakable terror of which I hope I never feel again..._

Terra grabbed her sides and fell to the ground. She too, was terrified, but of Slade, not the others. Beast Boy grabbed her into his arms and she started to cry, hard. The nightmares that had haunted her were now back and the reality was now far worse.

Cyborg bent down and punched the ground. _Man, I can't believe I froze. How in the world did Slade get that team together? The original brotherhood was bad enough, but this..._

All 4 Titans sat in silence for several minutes before getting back up and into the T-car. They still had a mission to accomplish. The source of the power of all the giant moths was located at Kitten's house. Once it was shut down, one threat to the city would be stopped and contained. Once that was settled, then they would have time to contemplate what the hell they just saw.

Cyborg used his forearm and spoke into it as they drove off. "Cyborg to Robin...please respond..."

Several seconds went by before Robin's familiar voice came back to him, "Robin here... go ahead..."

**Earlier at Club Zero...**

Club Zero had its first patron who wasn't enjoying the night. Robin was absolutely loathing the experience. Kitten had dragged him all over the dance floor. He kept his eye open to look for the remote detonator that would unleash the entire swarm of big giant moths, but so far he had struck out. In his last encounter with Kitten, she hid the detonator within a white corsage. The problem now was that Kitten had on less clothing and even fewer places to hide it. Robin had no clue how a woman's mind worked and he was basically stumped as to where to look at this point in time.

Kitten continued to draw more attention to herself with extremely provocative movements of her hips and legs, but Robin had a feeling something was off. Robin continued to swing his arms lazily while trying to find other clues as to how to stop Kitten. Her outfit instantly drew attention to specific parts of her body. _Wait a second, if her intent is to draw attention to some parts, that would mean other parts would be left unattended._ Robin's eyes scanned Kitten's entire body from head to toe. Her hair wasn't in any spectacular fashion, only a hair band to keep her hair from blowing in her face. Pink lipstick was on her lips, followed by a short white blouse, black skin tight pants, and then fashion designer shoes completed Kitten's outfit. The song finished and Robin went to sit down at a nearby table.

Kitten followed Robin as she ordered two drinks for the two of them. Robin folded his arms, this night had been far from enjoyable so far. The waitress gave both drinks to Kitten and Robin begrudgingly paid for both. _I need a miracle to get out of this now..._

A young red-headed lady took her seat behind Kitten. Robin's eyebrow raised a tad bit. _No...I thought I told her to help the others...she couldn't be..._

When the young lady turned to order a drink, Robin let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn't Starfire, though Robin's heart skipped a beat at the prospect that it was her. _Calm down, you don't want to draw attention. So far, Kitten doesn't even know that I'm still looking for that remote detonator._

Kitten did notice to an extent and looked behind her to see. Another young lady bumped into Robin as Kitten's back was turned, but whispered the word "Earring". Robin turned to see who spoke the words to him, but the only thing he saw was a loose strand of red hair that was left behind for him on the table. He shook his head, there was only one person on the planet to try something like that. _I'll complain after I've stopped Kitten's ploy._ Robin's eyes transfixed on Kitten's earrings. It was true, her earrings were the one part Robin overlooked as the possible detonator. He looked at both of them closer.

Both earrings were identical in shape and structure. They were both yellow, fit to match her hair color. _No wonder I overlooked it. _The earrings themselves weren't even very long, maybe an inch and a half long and in a small cylinder formation to match hair strands. If you weren't looking for earrings, you were going to miss them. Robin smiled as Kitten turned back around and spoke.

"What were you looking at Robbie poo?" she asked with an innocent tone, hoping for a certain response.

"Well, Kitten, if you really wanna know..." Robin started. Kitten was a bit crazy, but she was fixated on him. He knew how to get the earrings and then get out.

"Yes...?" Kitten squirmed in her seat a bit as Robin started to lure her in closer.

"I was... um... looking... at...you?" Robin's acting skills needed work, but Kitten still fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

"Oh Robbie poo! You finally noticed me! I'm so happy!" Kitten threw up both arms as she shouted, causing several people around to look at her.

"Yes...Kitten..that outfit you're wearing is well..." Robin coughed several times as he finished saying the last word, "putrid". His cover was helped by hundreds of loud screams, apparently a popular song was just starting to play.

Kitten, was beside herself. She leaned closer to Robin, "Kiss me." and closed her eyes as she leaned forward.

Robin lifted an eyebrow as he saw her eyes close. _Yes! Now...!_

Robin leaned in but instead grabbed hold of both Kitten's earrings and slid them out of her ears. Kitten, realizing that her earrings were gone, stood up and started cursing at him.

"Give me those!!!" Kitten bellowed at him. Robin knew then that he had the detonator in his hands. He smiled at her with a very satisfying grin. _I've been waiting all night for this..._

"Consider yourself dumped ... again." And with those words, Robin crushed both earrings in one hand.

Kitten, watching all of this screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her shouts came at the just the right moment. The song had ended and everyone turned to see what was going on. The door suddenly burst open as several police officers came and cornered Kitten.

"I told the police what you were up to, and they sent a squad car over just for you..." Robin explained as the cops put handcuffs on Kitten. Veins were starting to show on her forehead, and several people started laughing as they saw it.

Robin stood up and turned his back to her, "For the record, you're not my type. You never were." Robin started walking as he finished talking to her. Kitten was fighting back furiously, but to no avail. The police escorted her out the door, with her cursing up a storm as they were leaving. Kitten stopped when she saw a familiar red headed alien girl. She was waving goodbye to her, smiling the entire time.

As Robin exited the club, he let out one huge sigh of relief and stretched out his back. Taking off all the clothes, he was back wearing his normal red and green uniform and tossed the remains into the garbage can before making his way back to his motorcycle.

Robin was about to pick up his helmet as Starfire put her hand on his shoulder. She beamed at him for a second before reaching down into her pockets. Pulling out Robin's necklace with his ring on it, she put it back on him.

"I hope you are not too angry." Starfire was a bit embarrassed. She didn't follow his orders, she took the necklace from his room and she was nearly spotted by Kitten.

"Not at all." Robin started as he put his hand back on his ring before continuing, "You helped solve the case, I couldn't find the trigger anywhere."

Starfire giggled to herself a bit before responding, "Yes, as a girl, I am quite familiar with little tricks. Once I saw you, I knew you needed saving!"

Robin shook his head, but he was smiling the entire time. "Thank you, Starfire. This is back where it should be." He grabbed hold of his necklace for a few seconds, then tucked it into his shirt.

Starfire put her hand up to Robin's cheek. As she did, Robin could see she was still wearing her silver bracelet as well. "You are most welcome, Robin."

A quick pull at Starfire's hips brought her to him, and Robin kissed her for saving him once more. Several onlookers started whistling and hooting as they passed by. _Thank you, Starfire, I'd be lost without you._

Robin's communicator stopped the two from enjoying each other's company. Robin reached into his utility belt, but Starfire was not quite ready to let him go. After a few seconds of struggling with a bit of giggling from both parts, Robin was finally able to answer.

"Cyborg to Robin ... please respond..." Cyborg's familiar voice rang at him.

"Robin here ... go ahead." Robin answered, with a very special lady clinging to him.

_Thanks to Starfire, Kitten's plans have failed once more. As Robin receives news of the absolute worse kind from Cyborg, what will our 6 heroes do?_

_Next Time: Chapter 28 - Recollection_

_The nightmare's return, as the Titan's try to put the pieces together. Robin finally explains what happened while he was captured. You won't wanna miss it!_


	30. Chapter 28: Recollection

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Welcome everyone back to the story! It's a bright and shiny new day and I'm gearing to get started. The next chapter will be the final one of Part 4. Part 5 is almost upon us! Hurray!!! I'll include some of the major details in a future chapter about Part 5 for those who are curious as to what sort of direction I am taking. For my faithful and loyal readers, I have some extra special goodies for you guys and gals as we hit Part 5.**_

_**As always, R&R are appreciated, even if you didn't like the story. Any sort of feedback is much more resourceful than no feedback at all. Thank you for staying with me to this point. I hope you enjoy the story as we move further along. That being said, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!! (Cyborg said this, I loved it so much I'm using it now).**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Thanks to Starfire, Kitten's plans have failed once more. As Robin receives news of the absolute worse kind from Cyborg, what will our 6 heroes do?_

**Chapter 28 - Recollection**

Three weeks had come and gone very slowly in Titan's Tower. It had been a grueling three weeks for each member of the Teen Titans. Slade had recently reappeared with three very powerful new allies, but soon vanished back into the night. The Titans had faced every one of the villains, but defeated each one individually in their own twisted scheme to take control of either the city or world. Every night, the Titans' nightmares seemed to get worse, and none of them ever wanted to talk about it. Raven's meditation had led to something disturbing, the forces at work were exponentially worse than when they fought the Brotherhood of Evil, and what was scary was it seemed to grow stronger by the minute. Even the lower villains of Jump City were quiet, as no calls for the Titans had come through. So, for three grueling weeks, there was very little to do.

Terra had become extremely self-conscious in the three weeks, her fear paralyzed her from leaving her room. She wasn't eating very much and never wanted to sleep. As a result, she had lost a bit of weight and shadows under her eyes had started to take form. Everyone had tried to give her some comfort, but there was little to give as most were dealing with their own inner demons. Robin was going over some files in his own room. He was reviewing all of the known allies Slade had manage to gather. Outside, in the blackness of the night, a storm was starting to brew outside of the tower. Flashes of lightning lit up the sky, followed by the echoing booms of thunder. Robin opened up the first file, the name BROTHER BLOOD on the tab. He read it back to himself in silence.

_**Brother Blood DATA **_

_1.Former headmaster of the H.I.V.E. academy._

_2.Went underground after its headquarters were destroyed. (Reference: see Cyborg undercover H.I.V.E. mission)_

_3.Eventually started a new headquarters and tried to sink Jump City under a small tsunami. (Reference: See undersea fortress operation under Brother Blood's dealings with the Teen Titans)_

_4.Has mind control capabilities._

_5.Ultimate goal is to rule students in the "New Age" (Reference: See Titans East formation)_

_**CONFIDENTIAL DATA (Need to know ONLY)**_

_1.After biological experiments and using Cyborg's blueprints, was able to make his own body into a lethal one of a kind killing machine_

_2.Best suited for combat against: Beast Boy_

_3.Weakest fighting against: Starfire_

_4.Moral character poses potential risk against the youth of the future_

_5.Has personal connection with Cyborg, any operations dealing with him should be taken with extreme precaution_

_6.Unless fighting against his weakest person, teams are needed, but in a defensive position until a plan can be formed._

_7.Risk to lives of other Titans: HIGHEST_

_**CURRENT STATUS:**JAIL (Steel City)_

Robin took the file, and closed it before moving onto the next one, with the name BLACKFIRE on its tab.

_**Blackfire DATA**_

_1.Sister of Starfire_

_2.Birthright makes her eventual Queen of Tamaran. (Reference: See journey to Tamaran)_

_3.Enjoys risky behavior and mannerisms. (Reference: See first encounter)_

_3a.Stealing is primarily her goal of getting anything_

_4.Loathes her sister (Reference: See first encounter)_

_5.No known ultimate goal._

_**CONFIDENTIAL DATA (Need to know ONLY)**_

_1.Powers are equal, if not greater than Starfire's_

_2.Best suited for combat against: Cyborg_

_3.Weakest fighting against: Beast Boy/Robin_

_4.Moral character poses no serious risk to any people from Earth at this time_

_5.Personal connection to Starfire, handle with extreme caution_

_6.Tamaranian, powers are focused on the eyes and hands as well as beyond exceptional physical strength. Concentrate on those for defense._

_7.Risk to lives of other Titans: HIGH_

_**CURRENT STATUS:**JAIL (Planet of Tamaran)_

Robin picked up the last known ally to Slade from Cyborg's report, and opened up the file named MADAME ROUGE and set it on top of Blackfire's chart

_**Madame Rouge DATA**_

1.One of Brotherhood of Evil's right hand men. (Reference for all below: See Brotherhood of Evil)

_2.Shape shifter_

_3.Normally works with Brotherhood of Evil, no known other associates or dealings._

_4.No known ultimate goal after defeat of Brotherhood of Evil_

_**CONFIDENTIAL DATA (Need to know ONLY)**_

1.Unique ability to shift into any form.

_2.Only known way to stop: Freezing_

_3.Best suited for combat against: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire (no particular order)_

_4.Weakest fighting against: Raven, Robin_

_5.Personal connection to Beast Boy from Doom Patrol days_

_6.Shape shifter, if Rouge is free, serious precautions must be effective immediately_

_7.Risk to lives of other Titans: HIGHEST_

_**CURRENT STATUS:**JAIL (Unfrozen and in special holding cell)_

Robin closed Rouge's file and scratched his head. Slade's file was next, but he didn't even bother. He had looked through it a hundred thousand times and could memorize every single line, note, side note, and even a time line of his crimes. If there was one thing he learned from his mentor, it was to always be prepared and to know everything you can before stepping into any situation. This was just part of what Robin was able to do as the leader of the Titans. Even though the mainframe computer had information about each villain, it didn't have the confidential data, which was stored on hard paper and locked away where no one could find them. Only Robin knew of its existence, but it kept everyone else alive.

Robin sat alone in the darkness of his room and thought to himself for a while. The storm outside was gaining momentum, and its fury was only starting to begin as the night progressed. Robin started wondering to himself again if starting a team was the right decision. Slade had powerful allies and made the opening move, it was just to let him know that soon it was going to begin. Thumbing through his notes, Robin continued to take notes and wrote down the strongest to weakest fighters now known in Slade's group.

_SIDENOTE: SUBJECT TO CHANGE AS MORE PERSONEL ARE ADDED_

_Slade_

_Madame Rouge_

_Blackfire_

_Brother Blood_

_Cinderblock_

_Plasmus_

_Overload_

Lightning struck rather close to the tower, and it almost lit up Robin's room completely. His entire face was shown as the room was lit, but as it grew dark, only his mask could then be seen. Robin sat alone in the dark for several hours as he continued to take notes, but eventually gave up for the night, as 3:00 was now on his clock. He took all of the files and put them back into their own safe, locked it and tucked it away. Without even changing, he set his alarm for another 2 hours before he laid down and fell asleep.

_Slade stood ready, with a bo staff in hand. His surroundings made for the perfect battleground. Old processing plants were all around him, as Slade or Robin could use them for either defensive or offensive purposes. Starfire and Robin both stood, ready to finish the fight once and for all._

_"Slade!!! We've come to stop this, right here and right now!" Robin shouted at him. Starfire hovered behind him, her eyes and fists glowing green, as she was also ready to finish a fight that should have ended long ago._

_"Silly boy, have you not learned anything from our last encounter? You can't even touch me..." Slade still stood as confident as he ever did. He never took an offensive or defensive pose unless he saw fit. He never made the first move, he made it for you. Slade's left hand reached into his utility belt and pulled out what looked like a small electronic device. He pointed it at the wall and pressed a button._

_"By now, the entire city is prepared with Joker's laughing gas. Soon, your entire city will be at its knees and I shall be in control. You can't stop it, because you don't even know where the main remote control is. I've taken everything into consideration this time, Robin, you can't win..." Slade took a step not forward or backwards, but to his left side, showing off his golden part of his mask._

_"We shall see about that, Slade!!" Starfire had seen the need to speak up. "What you have done to my friends is unforgivable. You have tormented their hearts and made them think things that were never really true. Today, we are going to kick the butt!"_

_Robin half smiled as he listened to Starfire's words. Yes, it is time we finished this, once and for all. "Slade! Enough talk, now it's time to fight..." Robin took those words as his own individual go signal. He charge pulling out his own bo-staff, Starfire followed close behind, throwing starbolts at their common foe._

_Slade jumped towards the both of them, as he did, he reached into his own utility belt and threw an disc that exploded as soon as it hit Starfire, throwing her backwards into the nearby wall. Slade, still in midair, came down at Robin with a kick. Robin used his bo-staff to block Slade's kick, but the staff could not hold the pressure and force from Slade's weighted foot and it snapped in two. Jumping backwards, he used the momentum to spring himself forward and spun around, doing several swinging whirlwind kicks. The first two Slade blocked easily, he had not expected Robin to come down at the angle of the third and the last one hit him. Stunned for a brief moment, Robin landed and sprung forward once more. A right uppercut, followed by a left hook, grapple and throw! All his attacks caused Slade to shout in pain as they connected._

_Robin leaped up into the air, lifted up his right leg up to his head and came down vertically onto the head of Slade. Slade caught Robin's foot, glancing, he was still trying to dig his foot into his head. Slade spun his back around, using his right leg to knock Robin's left leg up into the air. Robin used the momentum to spring backwards, doing several back flips. Slade laughed._

_"Robin..." Slade had stood up straight once more as he spoke, "When will you ever learn? I can not be defeated." Slade had no sooner finished speaking when he was escorted forcibly from his spot by a shining green starbolt. Starfire had recovered and was now back at the scene._

_"Futile." Slade pushed a button on his wrist and the ground started to shake. Robin and Starfire were stunned as the ground gradually gave way. Slade demonstrated his speed by taking advantage of the situation. He started to run towards the couple. As the ground beneath them started to fall deeper into the abyss below, Robin fell, with Starfire catching him. They shared a smile, but it was brief as Slade had used a running jump kick to separate the two of them. He hit Starfire in her right forearm, where she was holding onto Robin. Robin fell deep into the abyss, his last words were him screaming, "STARFIRE!!!!"_

_Starfire shouted "Robin!" and began to dive down where he was. Robin had tried to use his grappling hook, but it was empty from previous use. Starfire soon came into his view, extending her hand at him. Robin, finally saw her as well and he reached up for her. Their hands were getting closer, closer, almost ... Slade had taken the opportunity as well, a metallic wire shot from the top and it wrapped around Starfire's waist. Slade pushed the button located on the device, and large amounts of electricity shot through it to her body. Starfire shrieked in pain as Robin was forced to watch. Watching it was unbearable to see. Starfire eventually passed out as Robin continued to fall deeper into the abyss below. _

_Taking out two birdarangs, Robin slammed them both into the side wall, trying to at least slow his momentum. The first few times, he just scraped through, but eventually he was able to latch onto the wall. Starfire's unconscious body soon followed as Slade had released her and allowed her to fall into the abyss with him. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out an old version of the grappling hook, a birdarang attached to some rope. Using his momentum he pushed himself up and stood on the birdarangs on the wall. Robin threw the lone birdarang and it wrapped around Starfire's waist and he braced himself against the force of Starfire's body falling. Robin looked up as he pulled up Starfire to him, Slade had dropped one final present, and it exploded right in Robin's face._

"GAH!!!" Robin woke up suddenly, cold sweat running down his face. He took off his mask, rubbed his eyes several times, and put it back on. Looking at his clock, it read 4:30. _Only an hour and a half's worth of sleep..._ Robin hoped out of bed and turned off his alarm clock. Walking over to the window, he could see that the storm outside was no longer as violent, but now rain was the only thing he could see. Robin stared long and hard out the window into the darkness of the night. Slade and his allies were taking their time, while the Titans were having no luck at all finding them. Robin did know one thing after Cyborg had explained it to him, that Slade's target wasn't the city or control, it was them. Slade wanted the Teen Titans, and now he more then had the means to do so.

Several things bothered Robin as he had time to think to himself. Slade had done his homework, and he couldn't ask anybody else to join them in this fight. Slade was preparing to fight the Titans with a small group to match his, warrior for warrior. His group wanted them and not anybody else. Each member of Slade's team had some personal connection to each of the Titan's. So as a special bonus, if they ever came across any of them in battle, the ones with the most personal connection to their foe would want to take them on. That made asking for outside help a basic impossibility.

Robin heard someone tapping on his door. Walking over, he pushed a button on the panel to open the door. Standing there in her purple pajamas with a messy set of hair was Starfire, once again. Robin half smiled, "Couldn't sleep again?" he asked.

Starfire shook her head silently and Robin took her hand and led her in. They walked over to his bed and he allowed her to get in, but Starfire pulled his arm around her as she laid down. Robin understood as he held her in his arms.

"Tighter, please." Starfire asked. Robin hugged her a bit closer to him.

"Tighter still please." Starfire had asked once more. Robin held her to him as tightly as he could. _Another nightmare for you too, huh? _Neither said another word as the rain outside pounded Robin's window. Slowly, Starfire fell asleep again. Robin reached up to his necklace and felt the ring in his hand. Starfire, half asleep, reached with her hand and wrapped Robin's free hand around her again. Robin smiled in the darkness of the night. As long as she was still with him, hope still remained; and just maybe, they could win.

**Several hours later...**

It was nine in the morning, combat practice had just ended. Even with all the crazy things that had happened, Robin felt that a sense of normalcy would do everyone some good. He was right, as the other 5 Titans were starting to shake the uneasy feelings that surrounded them. As they all entered the living room and sat down on the couch, Cyborg asked for the update on their latest situation.

"There's not much I can report on, but now that you're all here..." Robin said as he scanned the entire room before continuing, "I think there's something you all should know about."

Each Titan acted a bit surprised that Robin was taking a bit of the initiative. However, this current situation was much worse than anything they had faced before. Desperate times call for desperate action.

Robin began, "While I was a prisoner of Slade and the Joker, Slade shared some of his ideas with me. At the time, I couldn't put it all together, but looking back on it all, it makes sense."

Beast Boy couldn't even come up with a joke for this one, he sat with his arms on his knees as he listened to Robin as he continued.

"If there is a method to Slade, it's that if you look back, everything makes sense. Looking forward though is next to impossible, and I don't think any of us could see this coming. Back then, I was tortured to the worst degree. From whippings to electric burns to cattle prods to even hallucinogen drugs, it never seemed to matter. I asked him once how his skills had manage to improve so much in that short of time..." Robin trailed off for a second, but everyone could tell it was difficult for him.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, Robin." Raven spoke up, torture was never something easy to discuss openly, but Robin shook his head and continued, his green pants clenched deeply in his hands.

"Slade told me that he had obtained all of Joker's research data. It included all of Joker's brilliant genetic and bio-technical research. From how to create Joker gas, to improving his own physical strength. Slade had taken some of Joker's genetic data and added it to his own. Using both of their work to his own advantage, Slade was able to create a new drug that allowed him to become stronger, faster, and smarter than ever before..."

Terra's eyes opened up and interrupted him, "That's right! When I was with Slade, he was working on some kind of genetics experiment. I remember him being frustrated at the lack of its results! He was still missing some genetic parts. I remember because I didn't understand what I was looking at!"

Robin nodded and continued, "Yes, Terra, it would seem that Joker's information was complimentary to his own and finally able to breed an ultimate substance that makes him stronger than we've ever known him to be."

Terra looked around the room. Everyone else stood in silent awe at hearing their words. She spoke up again, "Shouldn't we ask help from some of the other Titan's across the globe? With all of them, I know we could take them down!'

"I'm sorry, Terra, but it's impossible." Robin responded immediately. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I got us into this mess. Slade's influence is stronger now than it's ever been, and each member of his new team has some sort of connection to each person in this room..."

Terra looked around the room, each Titan except for Robin was looking down at their own feet. Terra had heard of their dealings of Brother Blood, Madame Rouge and Blackfire from Beast Boy as they returned back to the Tower after that night. It took her a minute to figure things out, but she then asked hesitantly, "This is our fight, isn't it?"

Everyone in the room nodded. It was indeed their fight, and it was one they couldn't afford to lose.

BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP

"Well hello, Titans..." Slade's image came up on the screen as he spoke, "I hope I'm not calling at a bad time..."

"Heh, as if you ever cared about anything like that..." Beast Boy shot right back at Slade.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin stood up and faced his greatest threat.

"I did not call you to argue, I called to challenge you..." Slade's voice rang through the entire Tower. It was finally time to begin, as Slade continued, "We're all in the northwest corner, needless to say each and every member of my team plus a few new additions will be there to greet you. I hope you come prepared, because failure to show will only result in destruction of the likes you've never seen before..."

A map popped up on the screen. A large S was on the screen showing them the location of the final battle. It was in the one of the highest mountain areas in the entire world, so getting help in the area was next to impossible. It was clear, only one group leaves the area.

"This fight is between all of us..." Slade continued. He took several steps backwards, showing the Titan's the four worst villains, but Malchior, the dark dragon who betrayed Raven was now also among the group.

"So let's keep it that way. Prepare for the worst when you come, Teen Titans." Slade's image vanished from the main screen when he finished.

All 6 Titans stood in silence for a moment before Robin spoke up, "I'm sorry guys, if only I'd stopped Slade years ago, none of this would have happened. If anyone wants out, I won't hold anything against them."

Robin looked around the room. No one moved, rather, everyone instead was smiling. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He put his hand out and spoke up, "Then for the never ending pursuit of justice..." _I won't allow you to crush our future, Slade!_

"For the peace that everyone can live their lives freely..." Cyborg put his hand on top of Robin's. _Get ready, because it's gonna get loud!_

"For the chance to laugh, the chance to cry, and the chance to fall in love..." Beast Boy was next and put his hand on top. _I'm going to make sure Slade never terrorizes another person again!_

"For the belief that we can overcome anything..." Starfire put her hand in the pile as she finished. _As long as we stand together, we can truly overcome anything. Isn't that right, Robin?_

"For friends, to show we're not alone..." Raven set her hand in and smiled at everyone. _Without all of you, I never would have been able to beat my father. I shall do whatever it takes to make sure we can still stay together a bit longer._

"For a new beginning..." Terra finished as she put her hand in._ Because everyone deserves that chance, right, Beast Boy?_

All 6 shared a moment of silence as they looked at each other. When they put their hands down, Robin shouted, "Let's finish this!! Titan's...Go!!!"

_The challenge has been issued. All the Teen Titans are in, but against their worst enemies of the past, do they even have a chance?_

_Next Time: Chapter 29 - Last Night_

_The Titan's spend perhaps their last night inside Titan's Tower. Relationships develop a bit further. You won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: Sorry about that, I forgot to add this part, as it is an important theme to my finale. To anyone who read the old chapter 28, chapter 29 - Cyborg's Retribution has been moved to Chapter 30. Sorry about that, I did rush this a bit without thinking.**_

_**- Imagonna**_


	31. Chapter 29: Last Night

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: This is the what I consider to be the final chapter in Part 4. I hope you'll forgive any misunderstandings at the end of the last chapter, but this one was necessary. Part 5 will have the thrilling final conclusion to my story, with Part 6 being the last fight and epilogue, unless there's a high enough demand to keep it going ;). Parts 5 onward will have a very mature feeling to it, so just fair warning.**_

_**As always, thank you first and foremost for reading my story up until now. I've only been writing now for about 3 weeks since I started up again, and I have had nothing but positive support. I feel truly humbled that so many people have decided to read it. I'm even more grateful to those who took the time to review it as well. So, if you either liked or disliked my story, I ask that you share your thoughts with me, as it can help me in the future. That being said, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_The challenge has been issued. All the Teen Titans are in, but against their worst enemies of the past, do they even have a chance?_

**Chapter 29 - Last Night**

The Titans took the airship to the smallest town next to the mountainous area where Slade and the others were waiting for them. By the time they arrived, it was dark and it was starting to get late. Terra had to be helped out of the ship on the account she was asleep. Beast Boy, transformed into a small dog, had ridden with her and was also sleeping soundly as they arrived. As Cyborg set the T-ship down, everyone almost lazily made their way to the nearest hotel. Fighting at this point would be pointless, and Robin was sure that they'd still be waiting for them tomorrow. It gave them one night to rest and finish any other preparations that needed to be made.

As they entered the hotel, all of them were disappointed to hear they didn't have any sort of vacancy. Robin asked to use the telephone to find them all a suitable place to stay for the evening, staying the night in the T-ship wasn't an option as there wasn't a lot of room. Robin spoke quietly but as he hung up the phone, the words "Thank you, Alfred." came back loud enough for everyone to hear. Robin handed the phone over to the manager of the hotel and within seconds, all 6 Teen Titans had their own 5 star hotel room. All the other Titans cheered as they finally had a decent place to sleep for the evening. The manager handed each Titan their own motel room key. Everyone except Starfire seemed pleased with the arrangements.

"My lady, do you not find the room to your liking?" The manager asked, with a slight puzzled look on his face.

"Oh no! I'm sure it will be most accommodating. But...I'm not exactly sure what to do with this..." Starfire had started, with slightly pink cheeks from embarrassment as she held up the hotel key.

"It's ok, Starfire, I'll show you how." Robin said as he picked up his bag and started walking towards the elevator. The other Titans soon followed, as all of their rooms were on the top floor.

A bellhop had tried to carry all of their things, but each insisted that they could do it. The manager waved him back as the Titan's walked into the elevator. Once the elevator door closed, Robin inserted the special key which took them to the highest floor.

"I'm impressed dude, you seem to know just the right people..." Beast Boy stated. It was rather odd that Robin's resources seemed endless, and in this current situation, he knew exactly what to do.

"It's not a problem, Beast Boy. I kinda grew up around this sort of thing..." Robin responded as he scratched his head.

"You're one lucky spiky haired kid, you know that?" Cyborg said with half a grin. Robin's cheeks turned even redder from embarrassment as well. Everyone in the elevator started laughing.

"Yeah...perhaps I am...Listen, while we're here, don't hesitate to use the room to its full advantage. Room service, movies, it's fine." Robin said as they all calmed down for a second. The elevator door opened and each Titan excepting Starfire had found their own room. Starfire had followed Robin around, as she wasn't exactly sure how to use her key.

Beast Boy was the first to enter one of the 5 star rooms. It was huge, big enough for an entire family to sleep in. The bed was much larger than anything he was used to, a very large high definition flat screen television sat right in front of it. Beast Boy was beside himself as he saw that room service also offered a Vegetarian menu. He kicked off his shoes, picked up the phone, asked for every Vegetarian item on the menu. As Beast Boy hung up the phone, he turned on the television with the remote, only to find they had a game station underneath. "Ho man, this is so sweet..."

Cyborg had also found the room to be enjoyable. He also saw the large television, but noticed a computer area where he could plug all of his stuff into. He set everything down, and noticed that the room even had vending machines. With the push of a button, it was given to you and the total was charged to the room. Cyborg shrugged as he picked out a beverage from the refrigerator and walked over to his recharging station. He plugged himself into it and layed down. "Now if only every night could be this relaxing..."

Raven had found the balcony, it was an extremely quiet night. There wasn't another sound in the entire room, and more than enough space to relax and meditate. She made her way over to the kitchen area to try and see if this hotel had any decent forms of tea. Opening several of the cabinet doors, she couldn't find any at first. Working her way to the last one, she opened it. She lifted an eye at the selection of tea. Ginseng, Jasmine, Green, Chinese Green, Olive, White, you name it, they had it. It was quiet, peaceful and the door was far on the other side of the room, if you weren't listening for the door, there was a good chance you wouldn't hear it. "A girl could get used to this..."

Terra had also found the arrangements to be exceptional. Instead of getting food, drinks, or sleep, Terra had opted for the super sized bathroom. Impressed with just how clean it was, she made her way over to the bath. The bath was large enough for ten, so Terra started the water until she found a satisfactory temperature. A basket on the kitchen sink caught her attention as she let the water run. Inside the basket were several bottles and a card was on top. Terra picked it up and read it back to herself. _Please enjoy our complimentary bubble bath selection as one of our most valued customers._ Terra smiled and picked up a random bottle. She didn't know all of the names of the brands, but picked up one and read the instructions. "Let's see...add one cap full to running water." Terra ran out to her room and from her bag, grabbed an old hat as she returned to her bath. Pouring almost the entire bottle that filled her hat, Terra watched in amazement at the number of bubbles that started to form. "Hmm...maybe I added a bit much..."

Robin walked Starfire over to her room and held up the key. The hotel key's were a bit more modernized for Earth, but as Starfire still had some earth customs she wasn't used to, some things still needed to be explained. "This is a key card, you just insert it into the door and pull it out a bit quick, like this..." Robin demonstrated as a small green light came on. Robin turned the handle and pushed the door open. Starfire followed as she too was amazed with everything that was in the room. The bed was inviting, a computer was in the corner, and the bathroom was rather large. Robin led her a bit further in. "Ok, Star, each room has its own selection of drinks, as well as food selections..."

Robin went on further to explain the vending machines as well as room service. Starfire still was not quite sure why you pressed the number 0 on the telephone to order food, but she nodded as he continued. After learning about the bath selections and even how she could order all the mustard she could drink, Robin walked up, kissed her cheek and then made his way towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Starfire nodded as he left the room. As the door shut behind him, Starfire had her own opportunity to soak in her surroundings. The room was rather large, as she didn't see why the closet was as large as it was. A walk in closet the size of her old room back at the Tower, most girls would normally have been ecstatic at the mere prospect of it. Setting her small bag down and taking out her spare set of clothes, Starfire put them all in one small section of the closet and walked out. Finding herself thirsty, she went over to the phone, picked it up and pressed 0.

"Room service, how may I help you today?" a voice came through the phone.

Remembering what Robin had told her, she could ask for anything that was on the menu. Glancing at it, she responded, "Yes, I would like to order 6 bottles of mustard, a meat patty made from a cow with the cheese, and ..." Starfire stopped for a second as she thought to herself before continuing, "one large cheese pizza please."

"Of course, madame. That's...6 bottles of mustard, one cheeseburger and a large cheese pizza. We'll have it up shortly, thank you for your patronage." the voice went away as he hung up the phone. Starfire also set her phone back down as she walked over to the balcony and waited. As she walked outside, she saw Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Raven all looking into the night sky. "Friends! I am most over joyous to see the friends I was missing already! The sight of you all makes my eyes sore!"

Each Titan gave their own unique response. Terra smiled and waved back, Beast Boy winked, Cyborg gave a thumbs up, and Raven just glanced over and nodded. "Please tell me what you are all doing on your own balcony and not enjoying the festive foods of the room service or watching the television?" Starfire inquired to all of them.

"Well, Star...It's like this..." Beast Boy started, Raven slapped her forehead at the realization of what he was going to do.

"See, we all were like in our own rooms, right? And after I scarfed down that awesome vegetarian selection, I came out here. Cyborg must've been all like 'nice' and so he came out to join me. Terra and Raven soon followed individually, they were picking up on my sweet new vibes..."

Using her power, Raven reached over as a dark hand slapped Beast Boy, knocking him over the ledge. Beast Boy had to change back into a crow before he returned. "Cyborg and I just came out to see what the noise was about...Terra sounded like she had some sort of emergency." Raven spoke.

Terra nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think I kinda put too much bubble bath solution into the tub." Terra spoke, her cheeks started to turn pink from embarrassment.

"When it says one cap full, it means a cap on the bottle, not a hat..." Raven explained to Terra. Starfire pushed her fingers together, Robin had forgotten to mention that part.

"You should have seen it Star! The bubbles filled up the entire bathroom! I thought they were going to keep coming, but it turns out there's a drainage system on the bathroom floor." Terra waved her arms to imitate the area as she explained.

"I will say, Robin pulled out the stops for us tonight. It was really cool of him to pull this off for us." Cyborg stretched out as he finished. Yawning, he retreated back into his own room. Raven, Terra and Beast Boy soon followed suit. Starfire hung her head for a bit, but the knocking at her door caught her attention.

"Room service for Miss Starfire..." another unfamiliar voice spoke at the door. Starfire flew over towards the door and opened it. A young bellhop handed over the items to Starfire, bowed and waited for something. Robin, having left his room and noticing Starfire's puzzled look, walked over, pulled out several bills and put them in the bellhop's hand. He bowed and turned to walk back towards the elevator.

"It's what's called a gratuity tip.." Robin started to explain, "It's another Earth custom, and I wouldn't have expected you to know about it. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier."

Starfire shook her head before speaking, "It is alright, Robin. Would you like to perhaps...?"

"I can't, I just came out to inform the team we're leaving first thing in the morning. After which, I've got a lot of work to do." Robin interrupted her. Starfire's heart sank a bit, and she hung her shoulders down, dropping a couple bottles of mustard in the process.

Robin started to walk towards the next room, but stopped halfway. "Just give me an hour, ok?" and he started to walk again. Starfire beamed at the thought and nodded at his back. She bent down to pick up the few bottles of mustard, retreated back into her room and closed the door.

As Robin finished telling Cyborg of the plan to leave first thing in the morning, he started back towards his own room. Cyborg's room was last to visit. Beast Boy gave a thumbs up while Terra and Raven simply responded through their own doors. Robin entered his room and the door shut behind him. He walked over to the computer and inputted the GPS coordinates for Slade's hideout. Robin zoomed out of the initial area to observe the overall picture. Typing in a historical reference for the area, Robin found out that the area once belonged to an ancient order of people. They had built a fortress shrine area, but it's main purpose was to separate the enemy. Tours used to be given, but it was closed down permanently after several tourists got lost and were never found. This place could define the term labyrinth. So getting in to fight Slade could prove a big test of itself. Robin would have to be prepared. _I'll have to get a lot more oil for this one..._

He continued to scan the area, historical significances to the area, as well as an overall blueprint of the former shrine. Printing out everything he had gained, he then started working on his own equipment. He had packed everything he needed, plus some. Preparation for this kind of battle was key to all of their own survival. If Slade had some sort of device in that place, it could prove almost impossible to escape from the shrine. Basically, Slade was making his final challenge. He would be pulling out all the stops and Robin had to ensure he did the same. Robin came up with several theories on how to escape from the shrine, but it was likely that some of them may not return to the outside. The stakes were their highest, the final battle was about to start.

Robin heard some knocking at his door, he hadn't been paying attention to the time. Walking over and opening the door, Starfire stood with a pizza, it's fresh smell made Robin's stomach growl. "I figured you lost track of time, so I ordered us both a fresh one." she said with a smile.

Robin opened the door fully to invite Starfire in, and they both sat down at the table. Pulling fresh plates and drinks for the both of them, they sat in silence as they ate. The pizza itself was exquisite, the cheese was just the right temperature. A perfect blend of the right combination of spices and cheese, this was a pizza among pizza. Robin sipped his drink and continued to eat. Starfire, having eaten previously, did not eat more than a single slice, but was more than content at simply being there with him. Once Robin finished, they both took their plates and set them into the sink. Robin had to explain that the hotel took care of everything, but Starfire insisted that they clean them. After another few minutes of washing the dishes, drying them and setting them back into their place, Robin thanked her for bringing him the pizza.

"You are most welcome, Robin." Starfire excused herself to the restroom as Robin popped a breath mint into his mouth. From behind the bathroom door, Starfire was also doing the same, but with Tamaranian mints. She looked herself in the mirror, examined her face, teeth, and did a twirl to see her whole body and make sure nothing was on it. When she finally emerged from the restroom, Robin was at the table, going over the now printed area of the mountains. Starfire hung her head slightly, but picked it up when Robin asked for her opinion on something.

"Take a look at this..." Robin handed her the map of the area as he continued, "An ancient order of people built a hidden shrine and temple area. The place is huge inside, big enough for over 10 Towers. We'll have to take extra precautions as we continue to move deeper. There are several points at which they could strike an ambush or some other form of hidden traps. Your sister's going to present challenges, and I'd like to run a few things by you to make sure we all come out of this alive."

Starfire shook off the possible thoughts lingering in her mind and continued to listen as Robin further explained possibilities, with herself nodding or shaking her head as he ran theories by her.

**Meanwhile in Raven's room...**

Raven was hovering, trying to meditate. Her mind was filled with complete emptiness, her powers had grown significantly since her last encounter with Malchior. As the only way to bring him down was by magical properties, she was going to play a key role in stopping him. Concentrating, she chanted several times, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos ... Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven had recently shut off herself from Beast Boy and Terra. She wasn't exactly keen on the thought of the two of them being together, but jealousy only opened up doors she didn't want opened.

Raven continued to meditate, but couldn't get far as Beast Boy's image kept creeping its way back into the picture. In her mind, she tried picturing a waterfall, but Beast Boy jumped from the top screaming "Banzai!!! Hey Raven, you gotta try this out! It's like a party in your head and everyone's invited!!" Raven laughed, but soon pushed that out of her mind. _Come on, focus..._

Raven tried again, but this time at the top of the highest mountains in the world on a quiet, mid afternoon day. "Yo Raven! Check it out..." Beast Boy changed into llama and tried hiding himself amongst the pack. It wasn't very hard, he was green after all. Still, it was quite humorous to see him try. Raven shook her head and tried one more time to try and meditate. _Get out of my head and let me meditate, damn it!_

Raven was now at her home world of Azerath. She started walking around. "Try and find me here." Finding a good spot to sit and be alone, she started to levitate in the quiet tranquility of her own world. She was interrupted by the same familiar voice. "Found you!" Beast Boy had appeared and gave her a hug, surprising her. Beast Boy continued the conversation in her mind.

_"Why can't you just admit that you love me?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Because..."Raven started to explain._

_"Oh come on! You might be creepier than Star's choice of beverages, but you still don't have to spend the time to yourself!" Beast Boy shouted back at her._

_"But Terra..." Raven started, but was once again interrupted by Beast Boy's shouting._

_"Terra, smera. If you don't take a chance, you'll always find yourself alone. Take it from me, I know what it's like..." Beast Boy continued._

_"Get out of my head!!" Raven had almost blushed, but tried to hide it by shouting at him._

_"Not until you come and tell me you think I'm funny!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and beamed at her. "Come on, you know you wanna..." he said as Raven stormed off from her home world._

Raven opened her eyes, meditating on this night was not happening. She sipped some of her White tea and set the coffee mug back down on the table. She thought to herself for a moment, then stood up and walked out the door, her blue cloak flashed white for a brief second as the door closed. _I am so going to regret this when I get back..._

Raven walked into the hallway, got halfway before turning around and heading back into her room. _It's still not fair to him or Terra, and there's still some work to be done, maybe another night...I'll make sure of that, so Malchior, you won't beat me or my friends. I'll make sure of that ... personally. That's a promise..._

**Meanwhile, in Cyborg's room...**

Cyborg was scarfing down the ultimate 5 pound cheeseburger. He had recently found the room service menu and faster than superman himself ordered the ultimate cheeseburger. The bellhop had told him no human had ever finished half of it, much less the whole thing. Cyborg smiled and said, "Wanna bet? Come back in an hour, my friend and I'll show you how it's done!"

He was already better than 3/4 through it. Breathing heavily for several seconds, he heard knocking at his door. Getting up, he opened the door. The bellhop, several cooks, as well as the manager had all shown up and wanted to see his progress. Cyborg let them all in and sat back at the table.

"Amazing! Nobody's ever gotten this far! He could really do it!" One of the cook's exclaimed as he saw what was left of the burger.

"I'm taking several pictures of this, nobody's ever done this, and it probably won't happen again for a while..." Another cook took out a camera and took several pictures as Cyborg continued to dig into the burger.

"What's so great about this is that the burger itself is magnificent! You guys really outdid yourselves on this one..." Cyborg said between bites, only about 1/4 pound remained as he took a giant sip of his soda.

"You ready for this?!" Cyborg shouted as he stuffed the last 1/4 pound in his mouth and started to chew. Swallowing, he posed as everyone in the room started cheering.

"I don't believe I just saw that! I could die right now and not even care! That was stupendous!!!" The bellhop was besides himself. His eyes were in awe, and very green with envy.

"Here's a Teen Titan trademark...BOOOOOOOOOO YAAAA!!!!" Cyborg flexed as he shouted his trademark phrase. He flexed several more times, then signed the dish and handed it back to the cooks.

"That was good guys, you got any more?" Cyborg rubbed his hands together. Every one that witnessed his event dropped their jaws to the floor.

"Certainly, as a token of your incredible feat, you may have as many as you wish. On the house." The manager smiled as he started towards the door.

"BOOOOOO YA!!!! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg flexed several more times for a few more pictures with the cooks before they all left. _If only every night could be this great. With people like these, fighting for all of them is worth it. I won't let you stop good people like these, Slade! Watch your back, Brother Blood! I'll deal with you personally..._

Cyborg changed his arm into his sonic cannon and shot it out the balcony, it's blue and white streak made a line that could be seen in the sky for miles. Several people pointed at it and several started making wishes, thinking it was a shooting star.

**Back in Robin's room...**

Robin was still going over a complex plan of attack with Starfire. They both came to the conclusion that each member would probably be waiting separately, as working together just didn't fit who they were, with Slade waiting at the end. It left Brother Blood, Blackfire, and Malchior alone to do battle with whoever they wanted. It wasn't going to be simple or easy, as each one had unique gifts that could only be dealt with by an individual member of the team. Brother Blood would face Cyborg, Raven would have to face Malchior, and Starfire would have to fight Blackfire. Each would have to face the other alone. Madame Rouge and Slade probably would be the last two waiting, but along the way, they would have to deal with Slade's commandos, traps, and possibly some of Brother Blood's robotic clones of Cyborg. By the time they reached Madame Rouge or Slade, they weren't sure if they would even have the strength left to fight. Robin concluded it probably was in their scheme, to wear them all down. Everyone else was a disposable decoy.

Starfire and Robin had worked well into the night, coming up with the basic strategy as well as several methods for her dealing with her sister in combat. Starfire stood up, yawned and stretched out her back. She walked over to Robin, who was still analyzing a possible escape route for them all in case something went wrong, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before announcing she was heading off to bed. Robin looked over at her only to see she wasn't going to her own room, she instead fell into the bed of his own room and fell asleep. _Is this going to become a common theme now?_ Robin thought to himself and scratched his head before continuing.

Robin continued to dive deep into his work, it was almost 1 in the morning. As he swallowed, he felt the ring on his neck. Reaching up with his right hand, he grasped it hard, and pulled it closer to himself. _Starfire, no matter what I try, if Slade decides to blow the place, things may get a bit complicated. But I promise you, Slade will never hurt you or the others again. I'll stake my life on it..._

**Meanwhile, deep in the shrine...**

Slade was also working rather late, he had hacked into the hotel's registry. Looking further in, he found the name "Bruce Wayne" under the credit card charged for the hotel the Titan's were staying. Robin had some friends in very high places, higher than even he had imagined. Slade opened up the archives for the Gotham City newspaper and keyed in Bruce Wayne as part of the search parameters, as well as the introduction of Robin to the caped crusader.

Slade eventually found a headline. It read, "Flying Grayson's Murdered at Show, Bruce Wayne in Attendance." Slade skimmed through it until he found a picture. The caption read, "Bruce Wayne takes in last Grayson, Richard Grayson shown above." Slade almost kept going further, but stopped as he took a deeper look at the boy. He brought up a recent picture of Robin, with him being praised for stopping the Joker single handedly. Looking from one to the other, and then back, Slade smiled underneath his mask.

"It would seem, that I have found the darkest secret you keep, Robin..."

_As the Titans prepare for their final confrontation with their worst enemies, Slade has uncovered something from Robin's past. Can our heroes overcome seemingly impossible odds by themselves?_

_Next time: Chapter 30 - Cyborg's Retribution_

_The Titan's arrive at the battlefield. Someone from Cyborg's past revisits, and is forced to be their guide. Cyborg launches an attack against Brother Blood alone. You won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: This is what I consider to be the end of Part 4, I'll see you all in Part 5, for the thrilling final battle between the Titan's and their worst enemies of the past. I ask only to review my story and share your thoughts and viewpoints. It will help me become a better writer in the future. Thanks for reading up till now, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**_


	32. Chapter 30: Cyborg's Retribution

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Special shout outs to some special reviewers:**_

**_Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you: Glad to see you're still enjoying the story. Thank you for answering my questions, a lot more of this new fan fiction stuff FINALLY makes sense to me. Hurray!!!_**

_**Dragontwin: Don't scare me like that! I thought you had deserted my story and I was sad when you weren't reviewing anymore :( I'm very happy to see you're also still with me. I'm going to be treading dangerous waters here, but I still hope you enjoy it! BTW, I updated chapter 12 on 12/22/06. That's oh...18 chapters in 16 days. Is this fast enough for you? (This is where you're supposed to say, "No! Imagonna! Go faster!!!) ;)**_

_**As always, thank you for reading up to this point. If you liked or disliked any part of my story, I encourage you to review it by sharing your thoughts with me, whether they're nice as all my reviewers have been or not so nice, which is also ok. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**_

_**My reviewers are better than yours! Ha!!!!!! Part 5 is here! Hurray!!! Let's throw a party to celebrate!!! Nah, I have a better idea. LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As the Titans prepare for their final confrontation with their worst enemies, Slade has uncovered something from Robin's past. Can our heroes overcome seemingly impossible odds by themselves?_

**Chapter 30 - Cyborg's Retribution**

The morning sun was about to rise. Bats flew back into their caves while small birds starting coming out of their own nests, looking for an early worm. As the morning light rose into the top floor of the resort, a beam came through the window, and shined on Starfire's face. She woke up several seconds later, sat up on the bed and looked around the room. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and stretched out her back. Starfire yawned and smiled, it was another great day to be alive. Looking around the room, she had remembered where she slept the previous night. Giggling, she started to look around the room. The other side of the bed was a bit messy from Robin sleeping, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Robin? It is I, Starfire! I seek your companionship..." Starfire asked around the large hotel room. _Perhaps he is using the restroom..._

Starfire flew over to the bathroom door, but the light was on and the door was open. Robin was nowhere to be found. Starfire called out Robin's name several more times, on occasion she shouted for him. Finally, Terra banging on the wall shouting, "Star! Knock it off! I don't think the people in Antarctica heard that last one!!!". _Where did he go? _Starfire's heart sank as she shouted, "I am sorry for the disturbance! Have you perhaps seen Robin?" back through the wall.

"No, but he maybe went for a walk!!!" Cyborg's voice came bellowing through the other wall. "Come on, Star, you woke up half the hotel! Just be patient, k?"

Defeated in her attempts to find her beloved, Starfire landed on the floor and walked over to the table. She didn't notice it earlier, but there was a note on the table. Quietly, she read it back to herself as it read: _Star, I went to get us some breakfast. If you read this in time, please take the time to freshen up. - Robin._

Starfire read it back to herself several more times before shouting loudly once again, "I have located where Robin has gone to!! Thank you all for your assistance!!!"

Through the walls, Starfire could hear a loud roar. Beast Boy had apparently also been woken up from his slumber and had transformed into a lion or tiger to express his displeasure with Starfire's situation. Raven had made her own appearance known by Beast Boy's shouting. His roaring had apparently also woken her up, and she was equally displeased.

Starfire's cheeks were red from the embarrassment of waking up her friends in her attempts to locate Robin. _I shall apologize with the Tamaranian folk song of regret once we are all reunited! _Reassuring herself, she went into the bathroom, preparing to shower and change for the new day. Starfire took off her silver bracelet, as it was a keepsake from him, she hardly let it out of her sight. The silver wasn't particularly her choice of color, so she thought one day she would repaint it to a different one someday. Turning on the lights, she held it up so she could read the engraving. _As long as we're together..._

Starfire was able to see herself in the mirror. The mirrors in the bathrooms were rather large, big enough for anyone to see their entire body if they backed up a few feet. Starfire twirled to an imaginary song in her head, dancing with someone only she knew. She turned on the water and let it become hot enough for her preference before she herself finished undressing and hoped in. Letting the water soak into her hair, she started wiping away some of the dirt on her skin. Looking around for some soap, she eventually found another large basket with soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and some Starfire didn't recognize of all sorts. Picking one that was artificially labeled "Strawberry-scented" she continued to wash herself. Picking a shampoo that was labeled "Spring Breeze" she washed her hair, and as the instructions listed, she rinsed, lathered and repeated.

Finishing up, Starfire reached for a towel and started drying herself off. She pulled the last three towels from the shelves, one for the floor, one for her hair, and one for herself. Hoping out, she hovered towards the mirror to see herself once more. Wiping the mirror of fog, she got a clear look at herself. Satisfied that her skin was a brighter color, she remembered something well...important. _I forgot my things in my room!!!_

Starfire flew out of the bathroom and was very surprised to find Robin sitting with a warm breakfast, waiting for her. She "Eeeped," turned red, and then around, so her back was to him. Covering herself, her towel that was drying her hair fell to the ground from her sudden movements.

Robin, having seen the events transpiring right in front of his eyes, dropped the fork as the sight in front of him. He was also embarrassed, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. _Go with your instincts, damn it! Wait a second, I never had training of any kind for this!_ Turning red, Robin stood up and also turned his back to Starfire. _Whoops, but damn..._

"Starfire...why are you here? I thought you'd be over in your own room." Robin said at almost a mumble.

"I was not thinking clearly and decided to shower here, but when I got out, I realized I had forgotten my articles of clothing and accessories in my own room." Starfire responded, albeit a bit hesitantly. She turned slightly to see Robin's back was turned, so it was a bit hard for both of them to hear each other.

"I'll get them, where is your room key? You can't exactly go from here to there without someone seeing you again." Robin was coughing as he spoke. _Geez, this is bad...why didn't I buy those muffins down the street instead of at the corner?_

"It is ..." Starfire started. She tried to remember where her key was, but was having some difficulty locating it. Trying to go back further, she finally remembered where it was, on the table in her own room. She had left it there when she picked up the pizza and headed straight over to his room.

"Over in my room." Starfire finished speaking. She heard a slap, and turned to see what it was. Robin had smacked own forehead, but soon recovered and started walking over to his phone. Picking it up, he got the front desk and requested another room key for Starfire. The downstairs manager agreed and sent the bellhop to go open it for them. Robin thanked the manager and hung up the phone before turning around to tell Starfire the news. Robin's eyes widened at what he saw, now clearly, but still with some embarrassment. Starfire had turned around fully so she could hear him speak, but water was dripping down from her hair to the floor and on her feet. The towel was a bit small for her, so it barely covered her exposed areas, and barely at that. _Must stay in control, must stay in control..._

"The bellhop's coming up to let one of us into the room. I'll go back and get your stuff so you don't well..." Robin was trying to finish speaking, but his voice kept giving out on him. Starfire giggled a bit at Robin, completely forgetting about the situation at hand. She started walking towards him and eventually rested her head on his shoulders. Robin's arms gave out on him, he could only stand there as Starfire began speaking.

"It's ok, Robin. I trust you..." Starfire began as she could feel just how warm Robin was, he had also recently showered and changed as she could smell him as she breathed. Starfire continued, "It'll be alright, as long as we're together..."

"We can overcome anything, right?" Robin found his strength and put his arms around her, bringing her close to him. They stood here silently for several minutes before Robin's door opened. The bellhop announced he was there and had opened up the door, but closed it as fast as he had opened it upon the sight he gazed at. _Whoopsie...damn, why doesn't that ever happen to me?! _Starfire went "Eeeep!" once more and flew into the bathroom, closing the door. Robin soon went outside to greet his sudden visitor.

The bellhop had his hat off and was sweating when Robin walked out of his hotel room. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Mention that to another soul and I will hound you like Batman does Joker, understand?"

The bellhop nodded his head several times before putting his hand out to show Robin the way.

**Approximately one hour later...**

Cyborg and Terra were scarfing down as many eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes they could. Whether or not they were having a contest to see who ate the most, only they knew. Raven soon appeared minutes later, but was content with a small muffin and tea. Robin and Starfire arrived minutes later, Starfire was explaining to him again the secret to travel faster than the speed of light. They both soon found a table by the others and waited for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy came down finally after another 10 minutes, he was having trouble lugging around his suitcase and his eyes were half open, he looked very tired from some sort of ordeal.

"Man, how many times do I have to tell you..." Cyborg started, "That you don't sleep with the game station controllers under your pillow!"

"It's not that, dude. I couldn't sleep very well last night and Star's yelling didn't help." Beast Boy walked over to the counter and poured himself some coffee. He didn't like it very much, but he drank it when he often didn't get enough sleep.

"Oh, that's right!!!" Starfire exclaimed to the group. She stood up and flew around in several circles before continuing, "I must relay my regret for awakening everybody earlier with the Tamaranian folk song of regret!"

"Uh oh." The other 5 Titan's said in unison.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Starfire had begun her singing of the folk song. Cyborg and Terra had to drop their forks to cover their ears, Raven's tea cup cracked, and Beast Boy was all of a sudden awake. Robin, covering his near ear, reached up and put a hand over Starfire's mouth to stop it.

"That's ok, Starfire, we have more important things to do. Everybody ready?" Robin asked his team, and each gave a reassuring nod. Starfire instead made it up to everyone by carrying all of their luggage to the T-Ship. It was quite easy for her, and the others were happy to oblige. Robin turned to the others as he asked, "Do I even want to know what happened earlier?"

The rest of the Titans just gave him a dark glare, and Robin dropped the subject.

"Ok, team. Listen up!" Robin started as he gained all of their attention, "Here's the situation. We've got all of our worst enemies waiting for us in the mountain range. Dealing with one on their own was hard enough, but now we've got at least 5 opponents in there. They definitely have the advantage in terms of their power and knowledge but there is one thing that we have that they never will..."

Each Titan listened carefully as their own fighting spirits started to kick in. Cyborg grinned, Raven smirked, Terra nodded, Beast Boy gave a thumbs up and Starfire gazed at Robin intently as he continued.

"We have each other, and that's something no one can take from us!" Robin put a fist in the air before he commanded as he had done so many times earlier, "Titans...Go!!!"

**Meanwhile in the mountain fortress...**

Slade was sitting in his chair, enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment. He had allowed the Teen Titan's one final night. Soon, everything would end, and with the 6 strongest Titan's gone, the rest of the world would soon follow. Slade believed this to be one of his greatest schemes he'd ever come up with. The fortress itself was large enough for anyone to battle, and if you got lost in the labyrinth, there was little hope of return. To top it all off, Slade had the absolute trump card, he knew who Robin was, and who his mentor was as well. The perfect scheme to defeat the Teen Titans, and he was going to relish each and every moment of it all.

A familiar face came into the light, as Brother Blood walked up to his new throne.

"I hope you do not mind if I kick start our little show?" Brother Blood bowed as he asked.

"Certainly not. I trust you've something deliciously vicious for our guests? They should arrive very soon..." Slade responded. To him, it didn't matter the order of the fights, only that he would be the last one to face them.

"Of course, I have a new student I'd like to introduce Cyborg to. His initial reaction will be something I'll delight in before I send him to the next world!" Brother Blood powered up. His armor was similar to Cyborg's, but it was red in color instead of blue. Brother Blood had also made several improvements of his own to give him an added bonus of power Cyborg didn't have.

"Very well then, but don't expect a turn, Slade. I plan on recruiting them all once Cyborg is out of the picture..." Brother Blood soon vanished back into the shadows, his new student followed behind him.

As Brother Blood vanished, Blackfire walked into the room and addressed Slade.

"Hey, is he serious? I didn't come all the way here just to get cheated out of my revenge!!!" Blackfire shouted at the throne, but Slade said nothing, as if he didn't hear her. He slowly rose to his feet before he addressed the older sister of Starfire.

"My dear Queen Blackfire, if the Titan's can't beat through the first few stages, then they obviously aren't worthy of facing you. Don't you agree?" Slade stood up completely and walked over to Blackfire. He bowed once more before continuing, "Why don't you wait in Stage 3? I expect the Titan's to brush through the first two stages, but whether or not they break through Stage 3 will be up to you..."

Blackfire raised an eyebrow and smiled. Slade was indeed many things: cunning, wicked, smart, and strong were just a few words that could describe him. Blackfire nodded to Slade as a Queen would before she herself set out into the darkness.

"That means you'll take Stage 4, understood?" Slade spoke into the darkness. Malchior was in the room the entire time, and he spit fire from his nose as the dark dragon too disappeared.

Madame Rouge made her appearance next, she walked in through the large doorway before she started speaking.

"My love, what if the Titan's are truly defeated here before they reach us?" Madame Rouge put her hands on her hips. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't getting first crack at the Titan's. They had embarrassed her, humiliated her, revenge was something she would take much pleasure in.

"If they can't, then I was truly wrong about their strength. I have no desire fighting against weaklings, don't you agree my dear?" Slade asked in almost a mocking attitude. Madame Rouge smiled and walked away, her hips intentionally swinging broader as she walked to her own stage.

"Come...Robin. It's time for you to show me that you are still a worthy adversary..." From behind Slade, the door opened. A man in a purple suit stood as Slade addressed him, "Don't worry, Robin will make it this far even if he had to fight everyone by himself. He'll be here so just have a bit of patience..."

**Approximately 45 minutes later...**

The T-Ship landed near the entrance to the mountain fortress. Each Titan hoped out and started walking towards the entrance. Robin had explained that until they were into the fortress, they didn't have to worry about surprise attacks or ambushes. He went on further and had also explained that the mountain fortress had dozens of bottomless pits inside, and if you fell in it, you might not come out of it. Robin had handed out maps of the entire fortress to each member of the team, but it was several pages long, so staying together was going to be key if they were going to make it in and out alive.

"Remember team, failure is not an option. If any of us fails, we all fail. We have to win this fight! This is our fight, our story, and I'm not going to let some psycho take away the things precious to me!" Robin pounded his fist into his other hand as he finished. The other Titan's nodded as all 6 headed up to the entrance of the fortress.

They reached the entrance doors, but each one said "CLOSED INDEFINATELY" but the chains around them were cut and on the floor. Pushing the door open, Robin led his team in. The old shrine was built inside a very large cave. It had been reconstructed so that people could walk among everything, so it was easy to see how if you fell into any of the pits, you could indeed be lost forever. As the team made their way deeper into the shrine, it showed signs of deep wear and tear. The main entrance was torn up, the sign was on the floor, and rat droppings were everywhere.

Robin saw the way they were supposed to go, as footprints leading in and out of only one direction. Plus, there was a sign that said "THIS WAY", which served as their basic guideline.

Robin led the team further in, they came up to a rather old bridge that was used to cross a very deep pit. It was wooden and the rope holding the bridge together didn't look very sturdy. They all looked at each other, but Terra had used her powers as the entire cave was made of earth to lift them over it entirely.

"Nice thinking, Terra." Robin stated what everyone was thinking. Saving up energy was also going to be key, and Terra's appearance with them probably wasn't in the initial equation.

Terra nodded and the rest of the Titan's kept walking up until they found another door. Kicking it down, Robin first observed around the area to see if Slade or his allies had perhaps layed a trap for them. There was none, but they had found their way to the first part of the shrine. It was a very large room, with a giant Buddha overseeing everything. At the bottom, Robin could barely make out two dark figures standing at the bottom of it. The door the Titan's had led to an overseeing balcony, you had to take some special stairs to reach the sacred Buddha statue.

"Ah, you've finally arrived. I really do hate it when former students of mine aren't very punctual." Brother Blood's familiar voice finally rang out to the Titan's. He was going to be their first opponent.

Cyborg didn't even flinch, he pushed his way to the end of the balcony and shouted, "Brother Blood, I think it's time we finished this once and for all! You're going down and I'll be the one to put you back in jail where you belong!!!" Cyborg's right arm changed into a sonic cannon as he pointed it right at him. Brother Blood did not move a single muscle, but he had something rather important to say to Cyborg first.

"Oh come now, Cyborg. Did you honestly think I'd make it that easy for you? I have here a little bit of insurance..." Brother Blood shouted back at Cyborg. He continued when Cyborg paused, "I'd like you to meet my newest student. She's quite the fighter, I believe you two have actually met before..."

Brother Blood snapped his fingers as lights came on all across the room. Slade had been quite busy with the shrine, as it was now modernized with video cameras, candles, and even a mini bar area. The Titan's looked down off the balcony at Brother Blood. He was standing in his cloak which covered up his entire body, but his head had been modified to look like Cyborg's. Behind him, they saw another figure, also in a cloak but unable to see her face.

"Stay out of this one guys, Brother Blood's mental capacities allow him to brain wash people. I'm the only one who can resist his control, so let me handle this alone." Cyborg spoke to his teammates. As much as they didn't like it, Cyborg had a point. In their last experience with Brother Blood, his mind control had almost destroyed all of them. Robin, however, did speak up.

"We understand, Cyborg, but take these with you..." Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out several small white balls. Handing them to Cyborg, he offered one final piece of advice, "When the time comes, I know you'll know when to use them. Kick his butt!"

Cyborg smiled and lept from the balcony onto the main floor. The other Titan's where cheering for him as he landed with "Go Cyborg!", "You're the man!", "Take him down!", and "Defeat the glumporg!!!". Cyborg started walking and stopped when he was within talking distance of Brother Blood. "Let's get it started, Blood. When I'm finished with you, I'll make sure they can't repair you..."

"You insolent child!!! How dare you talk to the headmaster that way!" Brother Blood instinctively responded. He calmed down as the cloaked figure behind him took a small step forward. She was just under Cyborg's height, but Cyborg couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was starting to get at the pits of his stomach.

"Yes, I had almost forgot. Cyborg, if you even want to face me in combat, you'll first have to go through my newest student..." Brother Blood started. Both his human and mechanical eyes glowed red as the commands were issued to the cloaked woman. Her eyes also glowed red, and she took several more steps forward.

"What's the matter, Blood, afraid of getting your butt kicked again?!" Cyborg raised his voice. Brother Blood was stalling, refusing to initially fight. He was going to have his student attack him, and until he beat this mystery girl, he wasn't allowed to fight Blood. _I doubt that I'll be able to fight Blood AND this girl at the same time, I don't really have a choice at this point..._

"On the contrary, Cyborg, I thought long and hard about my revenge while locked away in prison. After I received some VERY valuable information from Slade, I had a special guest brought to me." Brother Blood was now smiling, something that Cyborg knew was never a good sign of things to come.

"What did you do, Blood? Who have you brainwashed this time?!" Cyborg raised his sonic cannon at Brother Blood once more, but the new student kicked his arm, causing him to fire at the far wall. As she did, her hood came off and Cyborg got a good look at the new student.

While the other Titan's weren't quite sure who the girl was, Cyborg did know. He took several steps back. _This can't be...this just can't be..._

Brother Blood started laughing manically as Cyborg fell to both knees. Standing there, with gorgeous blue eyes and jet black hair that sparkled in the light was the girl who helped Cyborg once thousands of years ago. The warrior named Sarasim was now Brother Blood's pupil. The horror Cyborg saw didn't end there. Sarasim had been redesigned. Brother Blood had changed almost her entire body with a mechanical one to match his. Her arms and legs were now red and white with cybernetic parts. Half of her face was gone, the beautiful face Cyborg dreamed of was now a mere shadow of itself. Her left eye glowed red as Brother Blood had used his mental powers to communicate orders to her both telepathically and now, mechanically as well.

With one swift kick, Sarasim knocked Cyborg backwards several yards. He landed on his back, causing a small crater in the ground. Picking himself up onto one knee, he saw the woman who had shown him kindness and respect, even as a cyborg. Sarasim's eyes glowed red as she started to charge, the last words from her mouth were, "Die, Cyborg..."

_Sarasim has returned, but as the slave of Brother Blood. Without backup, can Cyborg find a way to rescue not just his long lost friend, but defeat Brother Blood as well?_

_Next Time: Chapter 31: Cyborg's Retribution, Part 2_

_Cyborg can not find the strength to fight Sarasim. He receives consul from an unlikely source, as Sarasim continues to attack without mercy. The feelings of love begin their transcendence once more. You won't wanna miss it!!!_

_**A/N: Told ya it was dark stuff, didn't I?**_


	33. Chapter 31: Cyborg's Retribution, Part 2

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: First, a shout out to my repeat reviewers!**_

_**Dragontwin: I'm so happy you're still with me! For a minute there, I was starting to think I was stinking up the story. Glad to see you're still with me up to now.**_

_**Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you: I'm a bit confused as to whether your last review was a good thing or a criticism. Looking back on it, it probably wasn't some of my best stuff, so I hope you'll forgive me. Writing Cyborg presents a very interesting challenge, and he's much harder to write than I originally thought. As for Starfire and Robin's little awkwardness, when I wrote it, I thought it would present a new angle at the development of their own relationship. Perhaps I should have focused on it a bit more and re-worded it. Oh well, I hope you still continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**As always, thank you for reading up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so whether you loved, liked or hated the story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints with me. Your input can help me become a better writer in the future. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Sarasim has returned, but as the slave of Brother Blood. Without backup, can Cyborg find a way to rescue not just his long lost friend, but defeat Brother Blood as well?_

**Chapter 31 - Cyborg's Retribution, Part 2**

"Ahhh!" Cyborg shouted as he was thrown backwards from Sarasim's kick. Cyborg managed to pick himself up to one knee, but as he looked up, Sarasim was charging again, the last words Cyborg heard were, "Die, Cyborg...". Cyborg definitely had better days. Cyborg was prepared to face Brother Blood and at most, several dozen Cyborg clones. He wasn't expecting to see Sarasim, and even his nightmares were never as bad as they were right now. Not only had Sarasim been taken captive by Brother Blood, her body had been physically altered. She was no longer the kind, sweet individual who helped him realize that there were still so many things he didn't know; about life, and even living in it. Sarasim was now also a cyborg, and Cyborg knew only too well the repercussions of being one.

Sarasim lept into the air and came charging down with a fist. Cyborg caught her hand as he shouted, "Sarasim, wake up! It's me, Cyborg!". Sarasim did not even flinch as she used her left leg to sweep up and catch Cyborg on his right temple. Cyborg flew over several more yards and landed on his side. Rubbing his head, he stood up as Sarasim stood there, silently.

"Don't you see, Cyborg? I heard of your relationship with this young woman and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to bring her here to me." Brother Blood stood in the background, uninvolved in the fight, but relishing Cyborg's newfound misery.

"It was rather brilliant of me, if I do say so myself. Allow me to explain how the young lady came to me..." Brother Blood started explaining, with Cyborg dropping his arms as Brother Blood started to explain. The other Titan's above the battle also looked on and listened.

_"This Sarasim...is it possible to bring her here? I know of no scientific properties which allow time travel." Brother Blood asked while in a meeting with the others. Slade, Madame Rouge, Blackfire, and Malchior all looked onward._

_"If there was some form of time travel on Tamaran, I would have done so long ago..." Blackfire spoke as if she were bored. She stroked her hair and yawned before getting up to leave._

_"If you wish for the girl to be brought to you, I can arrange it..." Malchior, the dark dragon of legends spoke up. "There is something you'll have to do for me in return, though..."_

_"Well don't just speak in riddles, what is it you want?" Brother Blood interrupted, he didn't like people who didn't come out and say what they meant._

_"I demand suffering of the one known as Raven. She is to be left alone and will face me in combat. I've waited far too long for my own vengeance..." Malchior demanded._

_"Very well, then... the one known as Raven will be left alone for you to deal with." Brother Blood responded. Raven wasn't the one Blood was after, it was Cyborg, so agreeing to this simply meant he would be missing one student in the end, but it mattered not compared to his own goals and aspirations._

_Malchior nodded and began chanting a dark spell to open the portals of time._

"You should have seen the poor girl when we brought her through the portal. She was originally quite defensive, but all we had to do was mention your name and she became more than willing to help us find you..." Brother Blood started as he finished his recollection. He continued, "All we did was say that Cyborg was in trouble and that we needed your help to do so. Oh, the youth even 5,000 years ago were so very stupid. We couldn't have done it without your help, Cyborg..."

Cyborg made a fist and clenched it as hard as he could. Brother Blood had used his name to lure Sarasim to trust them. It was bad enough that she was tricked, it was a nightmare what they did to her afterwards. He couldn't fight against Sarasim in her current condition. It was the worst possible fate for anyone, and Cyborg never wished it upon anybody, not even the worst enemies. You were no longer human, and you weren't even a robot. You were a cross between the two, but Sarasim had reassured him once that humans and cyborgs aren't that different from each other.

**Meanwhile, on the balcony overlooking the battle...**

"May we now go try and help Cyborg?" Starfire asked Robin.

"For the last time, no, Starfire..." Robin responded. Starfire had apparently asked him several different times and Robin was getting a bit irritable.

"What concerns me more than anything is that Cyborg isn't fighting seriously. I think Cyborg knows the girl, does anyone else know who she is?" Robin turned and asked the group.

Everyone except Raven shook their heads. She took several small steps forward before explaining the situation.

"When Cyborg was thrown back in time 5,000 years ago, he met someone down there. I did a bit of research for him and found out that her name was Sarasim. She was a great leader and warrior who fought off an invading army. The history books also show Cyborg, but without armor in the battle. In the end, they were victorious over the army, but when we pulled Cyborg from that time, it took him away from the climatic ending to the battle ... and her as well." Raven explained. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"From what I can gather, Sarasim wasn't just another warrior or fighter, she was special to Cyborg. Seeing what Blood has done to her has obviously woken some demons from Cyborg's own past. He's forced to fight not just against the technology that made him who he is, but against someone he cares for greatly as well. There is one thing, though, and it's very strange..." Raven continued, she put her hand to her chin before finishing.

"I can sense her spirit, and it's in extreme pain. Her body was altered without her permission and then having to fight a long lost friend. I'm not even entirely sure she doesn't put some of the blame on him." Raven explained. The situation was anything but a normal fight.

"Ok, hold up! We can see Cyborg there fighting, but you're telling us that this Sarah-something doesn't want to?! " Beast Boy shouted as he waved his arms frantically around.

"More or less, yes. The problem now is..." Raven started, but Robin interrupted her.

"That Cyborg asked us to keep out of this fight. But I'm only going to stay as long as his life isn't in any danger. As soon as that is threatened, I'm going in, Cyborg can yell at me all he wants afterwards..." Robin gripped the railing a bit harder as he finished.

Terra, Raven, Beast Boy all nodded at his words. Starfire gave him a dirty look before asking, "May we now go?"

"NO!" The other 4 responded to her question in unison. As they all looked down at the battle, Cyborg was now just defending himself from Sarasim's attacks.

**Back at the battlefield...**

A left hook. Double right jabs. Swinging hurricane kicks. Cyborg was blocking all of Sarasim's attacks, but wasn't countering. The opportunity's were there, but he couldn't find the strength or will to do so. He finally found some, as he instead caught Sarasim's arm and threw her backwards.

"Come now, Cyborg, you'll have to do much better than that!" Brother Blood shouted at the two. "Go on, dearie, tell Cyborg what's on your mind..." Brother Blood's eyes started to glow red and Sarasim finally spoke again.

"Why didn't you protect me?" Sarasim spoke plainly. She punched at Cyborg but he caught it with one hand, "Why didn't you help me?" She threw the other fist, but Cyborg caught that one as well. "Why didn't you save me?" Sarasim tried to push forward, but Cyborg stood his ground as she spoke.

"There was nothing I could have done! I didn't know! Snap out of it, Sarasim!" Cyborg shouted, but they fell to deaf ears.

"Don't tell me you forgot your lesson, Cyborg." Brother Blood's voice came over. "My newly enhanced cybernetic features allow me complete and total control over anybody I choose. It's all thanks to you, Cyborg, I really couldn't have done it without your help. There is nothing that can break my control, she's now my permanent student, and there's absolutely NOTHING you can do about it..."

_Don't listen to him, Cyborg. There's got to be someway I can help her. Blood may complete control, but if I learned anything from fighting together with you, it's that you could have finished me off a long time ago. Sarasim, I'm so sorry Blood dragged you into this... _Cyborg shook his head. He started pushing a bit further, his power finally started returning to him as Sarasim dropped to one knee, unable to push back.

_But how...? How can I make her wake up from all of this? She's built just like ..._

"Sarasim! Your spirit! Use it to regain control, fight him!!!!" Cyborg shouted at the cybernetic warrior, who was still trying to push Cyborg back.

Cyborg's words finally seemed to stir something inside of Sarasim. She started to shake her head as she regained control and pushed to even footing with Cyborg. They both locked hands and started to shout as their power started to increase. As they both continued to push, it was now Cyborg's turn to take a knee. The ground beneath them started to shake with the power the both of them were exerting, electricity started to appear around the both of them. With another swift kick, Sarasim knocked Cyborg to his right, and he landed at Brother Blood's feet.

"When will you ever learn, Cyborg? The student can never out perform the headmaster..." Brother Blood's arms were crossed, but undid them as he walked up and with his psychic powers, lifted him up into the air so he could look him in the eye as he spoke, "It looks like you've failed your final exam, and the penalty for failure is utter oblivion!!!"

"Remember what I said earlier about you not having to fight me unless you defeated her? I lied!!! I'll finish you now..." Brother Blood snickered as he finished speaking.

Brother Blood waved off his new student as he lifted his right arm and formed a small red sonic disc. Brother Blood had used it in their last fight, and it was strong enough to cut through Cyborg's armor. One blow would be all he needed, to finish Cyborg and claim the Teen Titan's as his new students. Victory was finally within Brother Blood's grasp..

"Cyborg!!!!" Robin shouted out at him. Beast Boy transformed into a giant green eagle, Raven consumed herself with dark energy, Starfire's hands glowed green and Terra's entire body illuminated the color yellow as they all prepared to rescue their friend.

"Say goodbye!!!!!" Brother Blood shouted as he started to bring his punch into Cyborg's chest area, where his power cells were. Brother Blood never got the chance, as several small white balls came streaking through the air. They each exploded, causing blinding white light to flash all around Cyborg, forcing Brother Blood to hold his hands over his eyes. All of the other Titans, having stopped once they reached the ground floor stood in utter shock when they saw who threw Robin's balls he gave to Cyborg earlier.

"Villain! You will not harm him! Today is the day we finally put an end to your war!!!" Sarasim shouted at Brother Blood, "Cyborg, now!!!" Sarasim charged at Brother Blood.

Cyborg didn't miss a single beat. As he set his feet on the ground, both arms changed into sonic cannons. "Double sonic cannon ... FIRE!!!" Dual streams of blue and white light shot and connected with Brother Blood's arms, causing them to shatter. Sarasim followed right after, using the powers she gained, she used her arms to slice off both of Brother Blood's knees, causing him to fall onto his backside.

"It's impossible!!!! How?! How were you able to overcome my mind control?!" Brother Blood shouted, he could no longer pick himself up.

"That's a story worth telling..." Cyborg began.

**Just minutes earlier... (A/N: BOLD thought process between the two characters)**

"Why didn't you protect me?" Cyborg had blocked Sarasim's first punch by catching it. "Why didn't you help me?" Sarasim threw another punch at Cyborg, but he caught it as well.

**_"Cyborg! Listen carefully my friend..."_** Cyborg's right eye raised a bit from what he was hearing. "Why didn't you save me?" Sarasim started pushing, but Cyborg held his ground.

_**"Cyborg, I've been watching Brother Blood this entire time, he is a liar and has no honor! He intends to finish you while we are fighting!"** Sarasim's mind was talking to Cyborg._

_**"Sarasim?! What about Brother Blood? Won't he hear us?"** Cyborg responded in his mind._

_**"No, the evil one known as Brother Blood can not use his evil magic to constantly watch us. As long as he thinks I'm still fighting you seriously, he won't try. Push me down to one knee!"** Sarasim's eyes narrowed as Cyborg started pushing a bit harder, causing Sarasim to fall to one knee._

_**"Sarasim...I'm so sorry.." **Cyborg started. There were still so many things to tell her._

**"Save it for later, my friend, right now there is a villain who needs our attention, I know of a plan to put a stop to this, but as long as he is on guard, I can do nothing..."** Cyborg's eyes widened. The blinding balls of light Robin gave him. This was definitely the time to use them.

_**"Leave that to me, little lady. Chill one sec."** Cyborg started shouting at her, "Sarasim! Your spirit! Use it to regain control, fight him!!!!"_

_**"I trust you have a plan of some sorts, my friend and comrade." **Sarasim asked him. She shook her head and pushed him back, so they were now on both on equal footing, as they both were pushing harder than ever._

_**"Yes, I do. Lock hands with me and take these through your hands, but don't let Brother Blood know you have them. When the time comes to use them, you'll know what to do ... just like old times!" **Cyborg and Sarasim both continued to push, as electricity sparked from the two and the ground began to shake._

_**"Take this data, when the evil one finally lets his guard down, you'll know where to exactly hit him..." **Sarasim uploaded some of her own data into Cyborg through their other connected hand. _

_**"Good luck, my friend. Are you ready?" **Sarasim asked._

**_"I was made ready! Let's get it started!"_ **_With one swift kick, Sarasim knocked Cyborg over as he landed in front of Brother Blood's legs._

**Back at the present time...**

"I think you know what happened next. We kicked your butt! Sarasim was never working for you, she was helping me the entire time!!!!" Cyborg used his thumb to point at himself. He pointed a finger at Brother Blood, "I should break you in half for what you did to her..." Cyborg changed his arm into a sonic cannon once more and aimed it right at Brother Blood's heart, but Sarasim raised up her arm and she brought it down.

"No, Cyborg. Do not stoop down to the level of this villain. Let him rest in his own shame." Sarasim spoke up. Cyborg silently nodded as they both turned around, to the other Titans cheering for Cyborg's victory.

"How does the saying you stupid kids use...it ain't over 'till it's over!!" Brother Blood shouted at them all, both eyes started glowing red.

"Give it up, Blood! Both your arms and legs are gone. You can't beat me without them!" Cyborg bellowed back.

"Then I'll just have to cash in my insurance..." Brother Blood concentrated as his arms and legs were starting to regenerate themselves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg turned around to see that Brother Blood was regenerating his arms and legs from Sarasim. She screamed out in agonizing pain as her arms and legs started to leave her own body. Her arms and legs disintegrated cell by cell and replaced them back on Brother Blood. He finally stood up once he was complete once more and laughed. Without any arms or legs to support her, Sarasim fell over on her back.

"It was one of our first lessons, Cyborg. Learn from your mistakes..." Brother Blood rubbed his wrist as he spoke, "Now then, I believe I was in the middle of destroying you before so rudely interrupted. You caught me off guard once again, Cyborg. Rest assured that it will not happen again!" Brother Blood started to charge at Cyborg once he finished speaking.

"Guys, back off! This battle still isn't over yet!" Cyborg shouted back at the other Titans. As long as Brother Blood still had arms and legs, he could use them to gain control of another student, it was still too risky for anybody else to get involved.

"Titan's..." Robin started. He took a second and looked at Starfire. She nodded as he finished, "Fall back!"

"Please, you will be all right! My friends and I are here to help you!" Starfire instead flew up and picked up the fallen Sarasim before she started retreating backwards, allowing Cyborg to finish what he started. Sarasim's eyes were closed, so Starfire wasn't entirely sure whether or not she heard her.

"I'll make sure you can't regenerate yourself!" Cyborg shouted at Brother Blood as he too charged at Brother Blood. A right hook, followed by a left. Combination right and left jabs. Brother Blood was able to dodge them all with relative ease. Cyborg was much bulkier compared to Brother Blood, so his attacks were much slower, making them relatively easy to dodge. Cyborg did a sideways kick, Brother Blood sidestepped him and caught his extended leg. Spinning around, Brother Blood threw Cyborg far across the room.

"Eat this!!" Cyborg's arm changed into a sonic cannon and he fired several shots at Brother Blood. Blood's armor was able to deflect Cyborg's sonic cannon blasts, he had it specially designed for that purpose. Using just his arms, Brother Blood started knocking Cyborg's sonic cannon blasts aside. Several of them hit the walls and ceiling, causing various pieces of rocks to fall onto the earth.

"You're using way too much power, Cyborg. If my memory serves me correctly, as it always does because I have a photographic memory, you'll be running out of power soon..." Brother Blood stated as he still was in a defensive position, as Cyborg was still firing sonic cannon blasts, one after another at Brother Blood.

Just behind Cyborg, the rest of the Titan's were trying to do whatever they could to help Cyborg's now fallen friend. Sarasim opened her eyes very slowly, to find herself in the arms of Starfire as she was flying just high enough so that she could see everyone and the battle in front of her. As she finally opened her eyes fully, Sarasim started putting everything together before she spoke, "You are ... Cyborg's comrades in arms?"

"We are, and we're going to help you! So just try to hang on until then!" Robin spoke to her, keeping one eye on the battle in front of him.

"I appreciate you kindness stranger, but I have another request to ask of you..." Sarasim spoke, her lone human eye had now reverted back to the beautiful blue eyes Cyborg had fallen for once long ago.

_As Cyborg continues to fire repeated blasts at Brother Blood, Sarasim asks the other Titan's for a favor. Can she help Cyborg overcome not just the greatest enemy of his own life, but the darkness within his own heart as well?_

_Next Time: Chapter 32 - Beast Boy and Terra, Double Team Attack!_

_Cyborg's thrilling conclusion to his own personal war. As the Titan's move to the next stage, Beast Boy and Terra face off against not just one, but three opponents. You definitely won't wanna miss it!_


	34. Chapter 32: Beast Boy and Terra

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**_A/N: To the reviewers and followers of my story, I apologize for the delay in an update. Writing Cyborg can be draining, so I hope you'll forgive me. Now, onto my reviewers..._**

_**El Queso de Malicioso: Thanks for the positive feedback.**_

_**Dragontwin: Hurray! I'm so glad you like so many aspects of my story. It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy. You inspired me to write a lot back in Parts 2 and 3, so I'm ecstatic to see that you're still with me. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.**_

_**Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you: I still love your name. And thank you for clarifying what you said earlier. I was just a bit confused as to what your review meant earlier, but it's ok, even if you didn't like certain parts, I encourage you and everyone else to let me know. **_

_**As always, thank you for taking the time to read up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so whether it's positive or negative feedback, I encourage you to share your thoughts and feelings with me. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!**_

_**SIDENOTE: Part 5's going to be a bit longer than the others, just a bit of info. I thought I'd share.**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Cyborg continues to fire repeated blasts at Brother Blood, Sarasim asks the other Titan's for a favor. Can she help Cyborg overcome not just the greatest enemy of his own life, but the darkness within his own heart as well?_

**Chapter 32 - Beast Boy and Terra, Double Team Attack!**

Cyborg was throwing everything he could think of at Brother Blood. He had managed to close the distance between them by firing his sonic cannon and was throwing punches left and right at Brother Blood. Alternating between right and left hooks, Cyborg continued to hit nothing but air as Brother Blood was dodging Cyborg's attacks with relative ease. Cyborg switched to a left jab, followed by a right uppercut. Brother Blood side stepped the both and punched under Cyborg's right arm, at his armpit. He followed up by jumping and raising his knee, which connected on Cyborg's chin, throwing him backwards. Cyborg landed on his back on the ground again, but he slowly started rising to his feet. As he stood on both feet, electricity started flowing from his body. Brother Blood had hit a weak spot on his body.

"Don't you remember, Cyborg? I have a photographic memory of your blueprints. I know all 35 weak spots you have, number 11 if you'll recall..." Brother Blood mocked. He twiddled his two fingers together, he was rather bored with the little challenge Cyborg was presenting.

"It's a basic and fundamental lesson of battle, Cyborg. You are definitely stronger than I am, but I have the advantage of speed on my side, your body makes it impossible for you to hit me..." Brother Blood put both arms behind his back as Cyborg charged once more. Right jab, left jab, followed by a reverse jumping kick. All of them missed and they felt like they missed by a mile at that.

"Why do you even bother, Cyborg? Are you still upset I captured your dearly beloved from 5,000 years in the past?" Brother Blood spoke as he dodged yet another one of Cyborg's punches. He deflected another sonic blast as he continued, "Don't tell me there's still hard feelings between two old friends..."

"Let's get one thing clear, you were NEVER my friend..." Cyborg shouted back as his shoulders opened up. A dozen missiles shot out from his shoulders as they all headed for Brother Blood. Brother Blood started redirecting the missiles, but as he was in the middle of doing so, a sonic cannon blast shot from behind them all and hit him in the stomach. Dazed for a moment, the missiles eventually found their target.

Cyborg's shoulders closed and he sighed as his arm turned back to its normal state.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt me?" Brother Blood's familiar voice echoed back through the dust. As it settled, Brother Blood's familiar figure appeared before Cyborg once more, as no visible signs of damage were inflicted.

"Answer me one thing, Blood, why hook up with Slade? The dude's twisted enough, and teaming up with him doesn't seem to be your style..." Cyborg asked as his arm started changing once more, ready to attack back if Brother Blood didn't answer him.

Brother Blood relaxed, crossed both arms and locked both knees as he started, "It took you quite long enough to ask that question, Cyborg. That's a story also worth telling..."

"I was in my own unique holding cell. Having been defeated by you earlier, I had no usage of my arms or legs. I was forced to live the life of a smart vegetable. The guards were even given special masks which blocked my mind control abilities. The food was absolutely putrid and without anything to do other than hear about the Teen Titan's triumphs over the Brotherhood of Evil and that intergalactic demon, Trigon, I was beginning to lose my min. I had thought it was over until I got an unexpected visitor. A guard was doing its normal patrol as the cell door opened, with the lovely and talented Madame Rouge transforming from the guard's. She offered me the deal of a lifetime, I help destroy the Teen Titan's and in exchange, I get my freedom to do as I please. It was a pure win-win situation for me, I could get my revenge on you as well as recruit the very best students in the Teen Titan's once I was finished."

Brother Blood started to pace back and forth as he continued, Cyborg's arm had transformed back as he heard every word, "When I heard about the overall scheme of things that this...Slade person had come up with, I must say I was quite impressed. I was going to become his dog to fight against you, but for the chance to finally put an end to your existence, Cyborg, I was more than willing to do so. Once I defeat you, I will use my mental capacities to control thousands of more students! Dr. Chang has recently found an upgrade which will make my mind control permanent, the new age will begin and I will be the one who rules everything!"

"Just think of the possibilities, Cyborg. All my students will have the very same technology which continues to let you live and breathe. I obviously still have some bugs to work out since my newest student was such a disappointment. Under my guidance, there will be no more wars, no more hatred, no more violence! Under my rule this world shall truly become the Utopia everyone dreams of!!!" Brother Blood finished, and turned to face Cyborg once more.

Cyborg's right arm changed back into a sonic cannon as he responded, "There's just one problem with that. Your new revolutionary world will affect countless numbers of lives. You're taking away the best part about being a human, having the right to choose. And to insult me even further, you're going to use my own technology to force your way of thinking onto others. It's not right and as long as I continue to live and breathe, you can take your ideas and stuff them right up your..."

"YOU INSOLENT, INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE INSECT!!!" Brother Blood shouted back at him. Pulling up his right arm, the small red energy appeared, strong enough that could cut through Cyborg's armor like butter with a steak knife. "I've had enough of this, if you are not with me Cyborg, you are my enemy. And rule number one of the H.I.V.E. is to vanquish all the enemies in front of you!!!" As he finished he left up into the air and prepared to finally attack Cyborg once more.

**Just behind the battle...**

Starfire was trying to make Sarasim as comfortable as she could. "I hope that when this all over we may become friends!" She spoke with a smile.

"Please, you must take me back to where they are fighting! Cyborg used up a lot of power fighting with me earlier. I can give him the power he needs to finish this, please, you must help me!" Sarasim shouted at Starfire. Starfire grew quiet as she looked back over to Robin for guidance and leadership.

"Sarasim, wasn't it?" Robin started. She nodded as he continued, "Your power cells, they're starting to give out." Everyone started to look as the robotic parts of her head were starting to flash. Robin finished, "If you go back, there won't be anything we can do for you. It'll be for keeps..."

"How can you say such a terrible thing, Robin?!" Starfire bellowed back at him, "This is absolutely out of the question! You are coming back with us so we may repair you so we can all become friends!!" Starfire turned to Sarasim as she finished.

"Star...what other alternative do we have?" Beast Boy spoke up, interrupting Robin, "Remember what Blood did to all of us the last time we fought him? If Cyborg can't finish this, we may never even the chance to become friends..." Even Beast Boy knew the severity of the situation. Raven, standing behind the group, smirked slightly. _You really have changed, Beast Boy..._ Her cloak flashed white and back to it's normal dark blue for a few split seconds, but went unnoticed by the rest of the Titans as Starfire continued to argue for the Sarasim's sake.

"But we can not leave our new friend to such a fate!" Starfire argued with the others.

Terra walked up and hugged the Tamaranian princess before continuing, "Starfire, there is no other choice, if I hadn't used all the power I had, there's a good chance none of us would even still be here. Besides, it's not as if you'll never see her again. Have faith that she'll return and in the worst case, keep her here..." Terra put her hand on Starfire's heart as she finished.

Starfire was having problems coming up with an argument, "But, but, but..." Her eyes were starting to water up. She didn't like having friends leave the group, not back then and not even now. It was something she had a hard time accepting, but it did happen and reality was often much harsher than the wishes of individuals.

Sarasim spoke up again, "Please, if you were where I am now, would you not try to do the same for someone you cared about?" Starfire's eyes immediately darted over to Robin. She remembered the incident with the Joker, how it tore her up inside that she wasn't able to do anything when he needed her. He had been captured, tortured and was nearly executed. Never before had she ever felt so powerless, even with all her own strength. Unable to do anything when you wanted to do something was one of the hardest things she had ever experienced. Now, she was trying to prevent another from doing something when they wanted to, and hanging her head, she finally understood.

"Starfire, come closer please." Sarasim, having noticed the odd tension between Starfire and Robin, had one last piece of advice for her. Starfire, initially surprised of Sarasim's request, bowed down so that Sarasim could whisper in her ear. The muffles were so quiet no one could hear what they were saying, but when Sarasim finished, Starfire stood up and picked up her new friend.

"Robin...I am taking Sarasim back over to Cyborg at her request. I ask for your understanding..." Starfire explained. As she finished they both took off and headed back over to where Cyborg and Brother Blood were fighting, with Brother Blood calling to put an end to their affairs. Spinning once, Starfire hurled Sarasim back over towards where the two were fighting. As she let go, a single tear drop fell to the floor.

Cyborg was firing at Brother Blood with his sonic cannon. Miss, another miss, and one that was deflected as Brother Blood was moving in for a finishing strike. Cyborg's lone human eye widened as Brother Blood lept up and swung his arm at an angle. Cyborg's extended right arm fell to the ground as Brother Blood kicked him aside. Clutching his shoulder, Cyborg looked up as Brother Blood arm's came slicing down and dug it into his chest.

"It's time to meet your maker, Cyborg!!!!" Brother Blood shouted, with Cyborg screaming at the agonizing pain of his circuitry about to be shut down permanently.

"I agree, but it won't be Cyborg who meets his end this day!" Sarasim's voice came from Blood's left side. He turned as Sarasim flew towards them both.

"What?!" Brother Blood could not avoid this blow, as he was hit and thrown back. He was stopped by the giant Buddha statue, and he fell down to the ground.

"Cyborg, the reservoir at my village!!!" Sarasim shouted at him as she too fell to the ground.

Cyborg wasn't sure he heard her correctly. _The reservoir?! I destroyed the dam holding the city's water supply which took out the invaders. What do you mean, Sarasim? The only thing I see is that giant ... wait a second, that's it!!!!!!_ Cyborg didn't even hesitate, pointing his left arm at the base of the statue, he looked over to see he was down to merely 10 power remaining as it transformed into a sonic cannon. Putting all of his remaining power into two last shots, he fired back at Brother Blood, who was starting to get up.

"Oh come on, Cyborg, try something new for a change!!!" Brother Blood deflected two shots to behind him and they collided with the statue behind him, causing it to shake. Brother Blood turned around and saw what he had just done.

"You always did tell me to observe my surroundings! I've won, Blood!!!" Cyborg bellowed back at him, holding his now exposed chest area. Brother Blood's eyes widened as the large Buddha statue started to tilt and fall towards him.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Brother Blood shouted as he started to run away from the statue. The statue was too large as it fell right on top of Brother Blood, pinning him underneath. Winners: Cyborg & Sarasim!!!

"Boo ya..." Cyborg said quietly as he shut his eyes and power cells running dry.

Cyborg woke up to find all the other Titan's around him. Glancing around, they all had looks of praise. "How am I still...?"

"Robin had a bit of help installing a spare power cell..." Raven explained. She turned to Robin as she finished, "But I don't like with how things turned out."

"I don't either, and neither will you once you hear what Blood pulled off," Robin looked directly at Cyborg as he spoke.

"What do you mean? What happened to Sarasim?" Cyborg inquired.

Robin walked up and knelt down so he was now eye level with him. "Sarasim was never really here."

"What are you out of your mind?! I saw her, you all did too! I think you all have lost it!!" Cyborg pushed through the group and over to Sarasim. As he got closer, he finally saw what they were talking about. The fallen hero known as Sarasim was indeed not what he had imagined. Part of her human face had been pealed back, revealing nothing more than a pure robot.

"I don't understand, but how...?" Cyborg took a step back.

"Dark magic and modern technology used at the worst hands. Slade and Brother Blood built her body, then Malchior drew her soul from the past. She was here, but only in spirit." Raven explained. She put her hand on Cyborg's back as she finished, "Brother Blood lied, we didn't find out the truth until after everything was over. When the giant Buddha statue fell, a piece hit her human side and that's when we knew..."

"Brother Blood just did everything to torment you, Cyborg. You've already avenged her honor, but the one we can truly never forgive is still further ahead." Robin spoke up, the others were all silent, unable to say or do anything.

Cyborg hung his head. "So where is her spirit now? Where is the Sarasim I know?!"

"Once her body was shut down, the spirit was then set free. I imagine she's probably back 5,000 years in the past and now into legend." Raven spoke.

Cyborg punched the ground, causing a small hole. "Damn it to hell!!! I never got to say goodbye, again! She saved my skin back there, you guys."

"Then honor her sacrifice by helping us push forward. The real enemy and true mastermind behind all of this is still here." Robin spoke and extended his hand to Cyborg.

Cyborg took hold as Robin helped him to his feet. Walking over and grabbing his detached arm, he started walking back to the other Titan's.

"I won't be of much use now. That spare power cell ya'll gave me is just a spare. I have enough to keep going, but as for fighting, I'm pretty much out." Cyborg looked down at his arm, he had recharged somewhat, but was barely over 25. He would have to be extra careful not to run dry from here out.

"Understood, let's keep moving..." Robin took out his map of the area and started leading the way deeper into the caverns. The other Titan's followed his lead as the next opponents would soon reveal themselves.

Cyborg waited a moment as he stared at the Sarasim's borrowed body. _Sarasim, thank you..._

Cyborg felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, but when he turned around, there wasn't anyone there. Smiling, Cyborg knew who it was. _You are most welcome, Cyborg. I was glad I could help you in your hour of need. My feelings shall be your shield and will protect you from now on..._

Cyborg started jogging back to the others, Raven was waiting behind for him. "You ok?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, just had a reminder that I'm still not missing a thing." Cyborg winked as they both started to catch up with the others.

**Meanwhile in the final room...**

Slade was watching everything on the monitors. Secret security cameras allowed him to see everything that was unfolding right in front of him. Crossing his arms, he chuckled, as if he were pleased with himself. _Very good, Teen Titans..._

Madame Rouge appeared from the shadows as Slade continued to glare at the screens.

"My love, the Titans have defeated Brother Blood and are now moving onto Stage 2." she informed him. Looking up at him, she was met with only silence. Raising an eyebrow, "Blood was truly incompetent if he could not even crush one Titan..."

"I would not go that far, my dear. Blood was able to take Cyborg away from the overall picture. In the end, he was still very resourceful, even though he knew what I was using him for." Slade turned to face Rouge as he continued, "The Titan's still have no idea why I called them here. We still hold all the cards and everything is still going according to plan. Are the others ready for Stage 2?"

Madame Rouge nodded before speaking, "Yes, they know what tasks they have. I take it you have something extra planned for this session?"

"Of course." Slade started, "They still have no idea we're still testing them. Let's find out how they do with this next one..."

Madame Rouge smirked before turning and retreating back into the shadows. Slade was once again left alone with his monitoring of the Titans' progress. Pressing a button on his wrist, they all showed pictures of Robin. _Now, Robin, I wonder how you'll lead them when everyone experiences a brand new kind of pain...the pain of loss..._

Slade chuckled to himself. He had everything he needed to finish off the Titan's, and on top of which he held the darkest secret of the boy wonder himself. _When will you ever figure it out, Robin? You are still my apprentice, whether you realize it or not..._

**Back with the Teen Titans...**

The 6 Titans were making their way through what was now a very open and large area of the caverns. Torches were placed in specific places to lead the way, and they followed the route needed to take by the blueprints everybody had. Starfire wasn't particularly fond of the dark place, as she held onto Robin's cape as they continued onward. Raven seemed to like the eeriness of the cave, but the rest didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Stay on guard, everyone. Something just feels off..." Robin turned his head and addressed everyone.

"Hellooooooo...this is Slade we're talking about. How much of it ever feels on?! Hehe, get it?!" Beast Boy bellowed back, but when Raven and Cyborg gave him a dirty stare, he cowered down and responded, "I know, not helping..."

"I know, Beast Boy, but usually Slade likes to make his appearance known and so far, we haven't heard so much as a word from him since we got here." Robin explained a bit further.

"Robin's right, this is definitely un-Slade like..." Terra commented. Both herself and Robin knew only too well of his methods. They were both tricked into being his apprentices at different points in time, but there were still some major questions left out in the open. Slade never walked into a place he didn't know how to walk out of, and final challenges were definitely not his style. Something did feel off.

Everyone eventually made their way to another set of doors. Pushing them open, they had made their way to one of the dining areas. Since the old shrine was used to house thousands at a time, even the dining rooms were quite large. Broken stone tables and chairs were everywhere, but soon the Titan's saw who their next opponents would be.

Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload all stood at the end, awaiting whoever was next to challenge them. Each had a small robotic device with the letter S on its chest. Everyone was taken aback of sorts, it was odd that Slade would send these 3 to be their next opponents. They knew of Brother Blood, Blackfire, Madame Rouge, Malchior and Slade's presence here, but they hadn't expected these 3 to fight.

"Another curve ball..." Robin commented, "Ok, team. We've got 3 enemies we've dealt with and defeated countless times already, this shouldn't be a problem at all for us."

"Actually, if it's ok, Robin..." Terra interrupted, "If you don't mind, we probably should take a bit of caution here. If each stage is designed to wear us down, like with Cyborg's fight earlier, we can't take the chance of all of us being too tired to finish. I'll deal with the 3 stooges..." She pounded her chest while beaming at him.

"3 on 1?! That's crazy girl!" Cyborg raised his voice in a bit of worry. 3 on 1 definitely weren't good odds.

"Yes, we should all fight! Together we can be victorious over these 3 once more!" Starfire's hands started glowing green as she finished.

"I can't believe this, but I have to agree with Starfire," Raven put on her hood and continued, "I won't be too tired to finish another fight afterwards..."

"No, guys, Terra's right..." Beast Boy's comments took everyone by surprise. Starfire landed on her rear at the shock of hearing his words as he continued, "Cyborg came dangerously close to losing that fight. I think it's safe to say the rest of our opponents will be ready as well with something just as evil. Terra, you're wrong on just one thing..." He looked over at Terra's confused expression.

"It's not going to be 3 versus 1. It'll be 3 on 2. I'm going as well..." Beast Boy took several steps forward and was now ahead of the group. Everyone looked onward as Beast Boy finished, "Look guys, Madame Rouge could whip my butt any day of the week. So I'll leave up to you, Robin, to figure out a solution on how to stop her. I know it's a lot to ask, but..." Beast Boy grew silent as he couldn't find the words to finish.

Robin's arms were crossed with himself left pondering. He took several steps forward so he was at the same level with Beast Boy. Neither one looked at the other, but Robin spoke up, "Understood. Terra and Beast Boy will deal with these 3. Just say the word and we'll be there..."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks, but the two of us are more than enough to deal with the 3 stools..."

"It's 3 stooges..." Cyborg corrected as he slapped his forehead.

"Whatever...Terra, let's go..." Beast Boy took several steps forward and was preparing to change, but a familiar voice to all the Titan's stopped them from continuing.

"Welcome to Stage 2, Teen Titans..." Slade's familiar voice ran though from behind Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus. They all stepped aside, as Slade's figure appeared in front of them all. "This day has been long overdue..."

_Just as Beast Boy and Terra were ready to make their move, Slade has mysteriously appeared in front of all the Teen Titans! What can this possibly mean? _

_Next Time: Chapter 33 - Teamwork (Beast Boy and Terra, Double Team Attack! Part 2)_

_Overload, Plasmus, and Cinderblock receive a lesson in the power of teamwork, but Slade still has several tricks left to play. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? You definitely won't wanna miss it!_


	35. Chapter 33: Teamwork

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: To some reviewers:**_

_**Dragontwin: Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you continue to enjoy it!**_

_**Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin: First off, catchy name. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as well.**_

_**As I said earlier, I'm treading some dangerous waters, so whether or not I can pull this off successfully will be up to you guys. Keep the reviews coming, it's helping me more than you know. As always, thank you for reading up to this point. R&R's are appreciated and welcomed. So if you loved or hated any part, I encourage you to share you viewpoints and thoughts with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Just as Beast Boy and Terra were ready to make their move, Slade has mysteriously appeared in front of all the Teen Titans! What can this possibly mean?_

**Chapter 33 - Teamwork (Beast Boy and Terra, Double Team Attack! Part 2)**

"Slade..." Robin clenched his fist as hard as he could. Remembering their last encounter, Robin was anxious to get started. He did tell Terra and Beast Boy that they could handle the situation, but that was only when they were facing Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus. Now that Slade was here, all bets were indeed off.

"Robin...we meet again. Unfortunately, I have little time to play with you right now. There are still several more stages before you even qualify to challenge me..." Slade said in a mocking tone.

"Like hell! You should've known better than to show your face!" Robin shouted back at him, his anger was starting to swell, and it wasn't going to be long before the internal pressure burst from its container. Looking over at Terra, she nodded as she made eye contact with him.

Concentrating all of her inner strength, Terra forced the ground to pop up from underneath Slade like a trampoline. Slade flew back into the wall and came crashing down. Focusing her power once more, Terra threw her arms down as a large stone spike pierced through Slade's chest. _Noooo...that was WAY too easy..._

Taking one step forward and focusing his eyes, Robin saw that Terra had actually finished a Slade robotic double, he used them several times in their encounters when he himself didn't want to get involved directly. The robot double flinched several times before keeling over and stopping its own movement. Robin's fist was clenched so hard, he thought it would soon start bleeding from excessive force.

"Come now, Robin, you really didn't think I'd be _that_ foolish, now did you?" Slade's familiar voice came from all around the six Titans. They each took a battle stance as he continued, "I'm so very disappointed Robin. You normally would have seen through it instantly. Don't tell me you've gotten even softer since we've parted ways again..."

"Tell me where you are and I'll show you!!!" Robin shouted back. He was angry beyond words, Slade was still tormenting his mind, body, and spirit. He had threatened the life of countless numbers of people, helped play a part in Trigon's ascension, and even blackmailed himself and Terra into being his apprentices for which to do his dirty work. This madness had to stop now...

"Yet you still lack patience..." Slade's voice was now filled with utter disappointment. Several seconds passed before Slade's voice continued, "Very well then, if you're so eager to fight, I shall show you something far worse than death itself..."

Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload each roared to show they were ready to fight. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and roared back, silencing their opponents momentarily. Terra concentrated her power once more as her body started to glow yellow. Slade's voice vanished from the area as his 3 loyal minions began to charge.

"It's time, Terra..." Beast Boy looked over at her as he finished, "Let's show them how the Teen Titans deal with people who mess with us!"

Terra nodded and the heroes took their own battle positions. Terra used her powers to fling Beast Boy forward with the same move she used against Slade's robot double, flinging him towards their opponents. Changing into a Stegosaurus, Beast Boy curled up and slammed into both Cinderblock and Plasmus, driving them both into the wall. Beast Boy changed once more into a T-rex and started roaring loud enough for the entire area to hear.

Terra also took the offensive, using parts of the ground from all around her, she threw several large boulders at Overload, each one causing the giant electric filled being to take steps back as he could do little against them. Once Overload's back was against the wall, Terra stopped her initial assault on him, took up a piece of earth from underneath her and flew towards Cinderblock and Plasmus.

"Beast Boy, now!" Terra shouted as he brought up a large piece of earth from in front of Cinderblock and Plasmus and squished them against the wall like a sandwich. Beast Boy wasn't about to be outdone, he himself flew towards Overload and changed into an electric eel, causing Overload to well...overload himself.

Terra slammed the wall several times with her powers and when she finally stopped and moved the large rock, Cinderblock and Plasmus both fell onto their own stomachs, in a bit of pain. Looking over at Overload, he was also on his stomach, with Beast Boy giving her a thumbs up.

Initial celebrations were short lived, however, as all of Slade's minions started rising to their feet. Cinderblock lifted both arms and pounded the ground, causing the ground from underneath Terra to start shaking. Plasmus took the opportunity and fired several purple globs from his chest that hit Terra in several spots, catching her off guard from Cinderblock's pounding. She bounced once and landed on her stomach. Overload extended both arms and fired electricity at Terra, but Beast Boy had changed once more, this time into a gorilla and took the full strike of Overload's attack.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted at his friend. The green gorilla was on one knee, but soon rose to his feet and pounded his chest several times. It changed back into the man as Beast Boy was furious with how things were turning out.

"I see, your only attacking her! I won't let you hurt Terra anymore, Slade! Let the seal be broken and the true beast within be released once more!!!" Beast Boy's shouts had caused quite a stir, as he changed into the ferocious beast caused from their first fight with Adonis. It was a cross between big foot and a tiger, able to stand on its hind legs with claws and fangs to match its fury. The beast roared loudly and charged. Beast Boy's new form had superb speed and strength, as it showed by causing several devastating blows to Cinderblock within split seconds. Overload had grabbed the beast and was trying to electrocute him, but the beast soon regained control and clawed several times at Overload, throwing him back into the wall. Plasmus then tried his own hand, firing several more shots from his body, but the new speed of the beast was easily able to dodge them. It closed the gap quickly and with one rising claw, forced Plasmus up into the air. Plasmus's body was hit several more times before it too came crashing down onto the floor. The green beast landed and roared once more, showing its dominance over the 3 minions.

Terra shook her head as she regained her composure. Holding her head, she looked and saw the 3 fallen villains, with a green beast roaring. She stood to her feet, but a small glimmer of light caught her eye from the darkness. Focusing on it, she saw the rough outline of a rifle, and it was aimed straight at Beast Boy. She rose quickly to her feet and with her powers flew as fast as she could towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, look out!!!" Terra shouted as loud as she could. This caused everyone else to look over at her, wondering what was going on. Beast Boy had taken out the 3 villains rather easily transformed. There shouldn't be any more threats at this point.

The green beast transformed back as Beast Boy and had a look of confusion on his face. Cinderblock, having recovered somewhat jumped straight up into the air. With a loud "BANG!", the other Titans heard what Terra was worried so much about. With a push from both arms, she knocked Beast Boy out of the way just as a bullet pierced through her right chest. Falling backwards and coughing out a large amount of blood, she fell to the ground.

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly filled with both angst and anger at the same time. "TERRA!!!"

Cinderblock came down onto the ground, causing the entire area to start shaking, the crack from earlier opened up wider, as Terra's body to start falling into the darkness of the caverns. Beast Boy ran as fast as he could to try and catch her, but another shot stopped him, causing him to lose sight of her. Tears started to fill his eyes, as he turned around to see who fired the shots. The other Titans were also looking, but it was something that all of them thought impossible.

"Sheesh ... and here I wanted to put the little green man on my wall!" A very familiar voice echoed, and Beast Boy was now suddenly filled with fear again. Starfire raised an arm and illuminated the area with a starbolt, showing the Joker standing with a rifle once more.

"Ooo goodie! At least that's one little rat down! She went down like a slinkie. I wonder if rocks bounce back? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Joker was laughing hard, and holding his sides.

_How is this possible?! _Robin was in utter shock. He had seen the report just a couple days ago that Batman had captured Joker, so how? How did he manage to escape Arkham and travel thousands of miles in order to get back? Nothing made sense, but the laugh was indistinguishable, it was him. Dressed in his purple suit and holding a rifle, the Joker smiled widely as he had just finished one of the Titans.

"You shall pay dearly for destroying my friend!" Starfire shouted, tears were also in her eyes. Without another word, she took off and fired several starbolts at where Joker was standing. One of them went right through him, but she still continued to fire. Robin's eyes widened as he saw this. Taking out a grappling hook, he fired it straight at Starfire, it wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back. Not within a split second, was another shot fired, but it barely missed her as she was tugged back. Falling onto her rear, she snapped the rope and demanded an answer.

"What is the meaning of this treachery?! Our friend is gone!" Starfire was shouting at Robin, but he took out several birdarangs and took a step forward.

"Watch." Robin threw a birdarang, but it flew right through Joker and into a sentry gun from behind him, causing its barrel to fall to the ground. Raven and Cyborg both had a look of astonishment as Robin knew what was going on.

"Sentry gun, hologram, and a speaker system that shouts Joker's voice. It was a double trap..." Robin put his other birdarangs away before continuing, "So this is what Slade meant, something far worse than death itself..." Robin held his head a bit, Starfire lost herself and started crying in his shoulder. Raven and Cyborg also hung their heads, Terra was gone.

Beast Boy had taken the blow much harder than the others. He changed into a green raven and was about to fly down to find her, but Plasmus fired another blast from his chest, causing him to splat on the ground. _Terra..._ The raven changed into a gorilla and broke free of the purple globs. It roared several more times at them, and pounded its chest in utter fury of the situation. It roared several more times before another familiar voice came over them.

"If you have to blame someone, Beast Boy, blame yourself. You couldn't protect her, and the traitor has finally been put in her place." Slade's familiar voice overcame the area, causing every Titan to start filling with utter anger.

"You're wrong, Slade!" Beast Boy changed back and started shouting, "I will find her and I will help her. I won't allow you to do anything to her ever again!!!"

"Foolish child, do you really think I'd allow such a thing?" Slade responded. Other sentry guns started to pop out from the walls. There were hundreds of them, and all were pointing at the other 4 Titans.

"Choose, Beast Boy. The life of a fallen friend or the lives of your still breathing companions. You're still in a fight after all, let me show you the final card for this stage..." Slade's voice stopped as Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus started something that the others knew only too well. The small S's on their chests started to glow, and the 3 villains combined into one. It had happened once before, the new being had the strengths of the others, and it had almost crippled the Titans once before.

Beast Boy's fists were clenched. This was unforgivable, even if Slade begged for mercy, Beast Boy would rip him limb from limb if he got the chance. He wasn't allowed to help her, by the time he got the chance to help her, she'd be long gone. There wasn't anything he could do, he had to finish his fight before moving forward. Changing back into the savage beast, he roared at the fusion of Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus, and charged them once more. The fight, if you could call it that wasn't a very long one. Rising left claw, somersault blow to the chest, downward double claws, each attack the ferocious beast hit the fused monster, caused it to either take a step back of kneel over. With another rising claw attack, the fused monster was thrown up into the air. The beast kicked it in the chest, at the spot where Slade's small mechanical devices were and it was thrown into the wall. The small device broke into pieces as the 3 beings separated back into their original forms, but each one was now defeated. Cinderblock wasn't moving, Plasmus was sleeping and Overload's chip was shorted out. The winner was Beast Boy!

The beast changed back into the man and Beast Boy walked over to the large pit and kneeled down. He had won, but the price of victory was far too high. He had lost something dear to him, and it wasn't something you could replace. The other Titans soon joined him, Raven put her hand on his shoulder. Turning to her, he started crying hard, she patted his head in silence as the others each paid their respects.

"Beast Boy, go!" Robin spoke after several minutes of silence. Beast Boy turned and looked at Robin as he continued, "Terra may not still be gone, go with Cyborg and look, the rest of us will press forward. You have the map of the area, so you'll be able to catch up eventually."

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg, he nodded and faked a smile. "Robin's right, both of us are pretty much worn out, it'll give us a chance to catch our breaths so that we can help later."

Beast Boy nodded and stood up from Raven's grasp. "Thank you." he whispered to her as he turned his back to her.

Raven nodded and stood up. Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and carried Cyborg down into the depths of the cave, hoping to find Terra. The other 3 Titans soon turned and continued their journey.

Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder as they slowly made their way through to the living quarters. Twice now had the Titans been forced to bear losing something important to them. Slade had learned a new trick, and he was very good at it. She squeezed his arm a bit harder as another scary thought creeped into her mind. _What if... what if I lose..._ Starfire shook her head, unwilling to allow certain thoughts to finish in her mind.

Raven was a bit quieter than she normally was. Beast Boy's words had shaken up a bit within her and she was having a bit of trouble keeping her emotions in check. Admitting her feelings to herself was the first step, if she didn't bring them out into the open soon, she could possibly lose control again. Her blue cloak continued to flash white, but in much longer spurts this time around. It was true that things weren't exactly going according to what they had planned, but this new game Slade was playing, something didn't feel right.

Robin continued to lead the way in silence, left alone to his thoughts. He found himself wondering what guidance the True Master would have given him in this situation. He suddenly remembered a small piece of wisdom he heard her share one time...

_"Young warrior, you take things too seriously, sometimes..." The True Master spoke._

_"It's the only way I've ever known how to live, I've relied on my strength alone to get to now. It's sort of what's kept me and my friends alive up until now. The thing that worries me most is Slade, I told you about him, right?" Robin responded. They were both drinking tea in her small living quarters at the top of the mountain._

_"That of which is seen, also remains unseen. From what you have told me about this character, he likes to speak in riddles and tongues, trying to get you to figure things out, no?" Robin nodded as she continued, "So his schemes are always seen, but his true objectives are always unseen..."_

_Robin nodded as she finished, he understood. _

_"You must continue to think outside of what you see, and look deeper to find the true objective of what you do not see. Only then, will your opponent's hand be shown before he wants it to."_

Robin thought hard at the words of wisdom he was told once. What did he see? Well that was obvious, Slade had made a challenge to all of them. What was unseen? Robin thought he knew, it was the price of their victory. _No, that can' be it, it was too easy to figure out..._ Robin thought back to what he saw in the last moments of the fight with Beast Boy and Terra. _Wait a second, the Joker was seen, but he wasn't really there, it was merely another one of Slade's traps... The trap was unseen, but seen at the same time, but if Joker's image was there, could that possibly mean that he himself is here as well?_

"Umm, Robin?" Starfire spoke which interrupted his train of thought. Robin turned his head to find Starfire looking down, his hands were clenched hard again. Getting angry now wasn't going to help anyone, he had to try and relax. If Joker was here, he'd be the one to deal with him, and he'd have to fight his way to save everyone. Up until this point, he had trained diligently, but was still trying to master a few new skills he learned from the True Master, he couldn't put off trying a few new moves forever, the time had come where his sword was no longer for decoration purposes.

"Oh, sorry." Robin grabbed her hand and faked a smile. She didn't buy it and gave him a mean look. Chuckling a few times, he walked a few more steps, but he soon realized that his arm was falling asleep. Looking over at it, Starfire was holding on hard to it.

"Oh..." Robin wasn't sure how to respond. Figuring out that she was worried about him, how could he tell her that everything would be okay when the team was separated once again? They had already lost Terra and a potential ally and friend in Sarasim. There were too many sacrifices, and each one were already piling up on his conscious.

Looking over at Raven, Robin asked her to go ahead for a moment. She nodded and continued along the pathway. Once she was several yards away, Robin took Starfire's hand and hugged her as close to him as he could. His arm was stinging from falling asleep from the lack of blood being flowed to it, but he shook it a bit as he began to speak.

"I know you're worried about Terra and the situation earlier with Sarasim. I know you're also worried that we're going to lose more friends, as well as..." Robin hesitated a bit before continuing, "Look, all that matters now is making sure these people aren't able to hurt anyone else. I'm going to continue forward, will you still support me that long?"

Starfire nodded on his shoulder. Wishing they could stay in that moment forever, she closed her eyes and wished silently to no one in particular. She opened them when Robin dropped his arms, took her hand and started to lead her further in.

"Let's go make sure Raven will live through this." Robin said confidently. Starfire smiled as she nodded back at him and instead, flew him over to where Raven was. She was standing right in front of the door.

Robin raised an eyebrow before speaking up, "Something you want to share?"

Raven stepped forward and to the door, "Looks like it's finally my turn..."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell?"

"Because I can feel him from behind this door..." was Raven's response.

"Can you tell if there's anyone else there?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, there's no one else there, but I can't be sure of a weapons system like the last room." Raven looked back at him, she was thinking the same thing.

"Ok, I'm assuming you don't want our help, so Starfire and I will keep a close eye on the surroundings, to make sure there aren't any other underlying traps in the area. Be careful, the Joker IS here..." Robin responded back to her.

"But was that not merely an image showing the one known as Joker earlier?" Starfire asked somewhat confused.

"Yes, but we were all able to hear his voice. Even though he wasn't there in the room with us, he's definitely somewhere here. See? That what remains seen, but unseen as well. There's still some things that don't quite feel right here though. Take caution, Raven, it really looks like our enemies are playing for keeps this time around." Robin responded.

Raven nodded in agreeance and pushed the door open.

_As Raven prepares to enter her own fight, Cyborg and Beast Boy have left to find Terra. Can Raven defeat the evil one who used her so long ago?_

_Next Time: Chapter 34 - The Awakening_

_Beast Boy and Cyborg's discovery allows Robin puts several more pieces together. Raven strikes at Malchior, but a new power from deep within is finally unleashed. You definitely won't wanna miss it!_


	36. Chapter 34: The Awakening

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: ESRM333, Dragontwin, and Billie-joe-is-hotter-than-you: Thank you all for your continuous support. You three are the biggest fans and supporters of my story, so this chapter, I'd like to dedicate to the three of you. I feel truly humbled to know my writing is loved by others. **_

_**As always, thank you for reading up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so if you loved or hated any part of my story, I ask that you share your viewpoints and thoughts. That will help me become a much better writer. Now, with all that being said, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Raven prepares to enter her own fight, Cyborg and Beast Boy have left to find Terra. Can Raven defeat the evil one who used her so long ago?_

**Chapter 34 - The Awakening**

Raven pushed the small doors leading to the living quarters. They opened slowly and creaked as the light entered into the room. Walking through to the large living quarters, the three Titans looked around the room, cautiously. This area was significantly larger than the other ones, and in the center stood Malchior, the purple and black dragon with piercing red eyes. He roared once as fire shot from his mouth out. The flames lit up several smaller houses as it burned. Once finished, the dark dragon roared ferociously once more, with smoke rising from all around him.

Taking several steps forward, the three Titans soon came within a reasonable talking distance. Following Raven's lead, Starfire and Robin followed as she stopped about 15 feet from the dragon. Smoke came from the dragon's nostrils, and finally they were able to get a clear shot of it. Malchior was a dragon of immense dark powers. Standing well over 30 feet tall, it had a purple underside, but the rest of him was black. A large tail accompanied him, and he demonstrated some of his physical strength by swinging it back and forth, knocking down several stone hones in the process. Large gaping blood red eyes were his biggest giveaways to his intentions. They weren't welcoming or inviting, they caused fear and destruction wherever he went.

Scanning the area several times, Robin looked around the entire area. The rising smoke made it harder to see, and the numerous small fires all around made it a bit warmer in the room. Looking around, if there had been any sentry guns, hidden traps, or weapons, Malchior may have already destroyed them. He also saw that many of the old stone houses had open windows, so those would have to be given special attention. Out of all the houses in a line, there were dozens upon dozens that would allow a clean unobstructed view of where he and Starfire were standing. So, it wasn't going to be easy watching around.

"I don't think I have to tell you this, but..." Robin spoke up to Raven's back, "block out anything that he says and push through it. So far, our opponents have been using mind games to gain an additional advantage."

Raven simply took another few steps forward as Robin and Starfire retreated backwards. The dragon Malchior snorted fire from his nose at the ground in front of Raven, telling her clearly that was far enough.

"Ah, my dear sweet Raven..." Malchior was using telepathy to speak to her mind, "You aren't going to cry again, are you?"

"You wish..." Raven responded plainly. "I don't know why you decided to join up with Slade and the others, but it doesn't matter now."

"Oh, prey tell sweet Raven." Malchior seemed interested at her boldness.

"Because I'm finishing this..." Raven's mind cut off. Her blue cloak flashed white and it held for a few seconds, then changed back. Like a heartbeat increasing it's pace, her cloak flashed white and then back to her normal color of blue.

Malchior roared loudly as fire shot from his mouth right at Raven. Levitating at an upward angle, she avoided it and fired dark energy from her hands, each one hitting Malchior. Having no effect, the dragon raised it's mouth so the fire started chasing Raven. Avoiding to the left, then the right, Raven fired a large concentrated blast at Malchior which had some effect this time, as it's breath stopped for a few moments. The dragon shrieked in pain, it's cries deafening to Robin and Starfire, as both had to cover their ears. Regaining control, the dragon broke free of Raven's counterattack and shot fire from his mouth once more.

"Raven..." Robin's eyes widened as for the first time, he and Starfire caught a glimpse of her cape continuing to flash.

**Meanwhile, down in the depths of the underground...**

Cyborg was following a green dog, who was sniffing at the ground beneath them. Cyborg's left shoulder was raised to allow a flashlight that helped guide their paths. Beast Boy and himself had opted to try and find Terra, hoping to find her alive and get her some much needed medical attention. None of them had seen the trap Slade had left for them in the previous room, and Terra had saved Beast Boy's life with yet another noble sacrifice. Cyborg was shocked and moreso disappointed that he just stood by and did nothing to help her. The green dog in front of him continued to sniff and it changed back into Beast Boy.

"I think I got something.." Beast Boy started, "I can smell Terra, but it's a bit hard, I'm also smelling a lot of metal and I think is oil."

Cyborg nodded and looked down on his forearm. He had repaired his right arm enough so that he could get his basic systems back up, but he'd have to return to the tower to get it completely fixed. "My radar sensors are still off-line man, I have no idea where we're supposed to look." Pressing a few more buttons, Cyborg continued to work.

Beast Boy changed back into a dog and started sniffing the ground more. It was dark, and you couldn't see two feet from your face unless you had some sort of light. Rocks and minerals were everywhere, this was a lot harder than it seemed. Sniffing, the dog eventually came up to a pair of feet, problem is, they were standing up. The dog sniffed one foot, then the other, not knowing what smell it came from, it looked up, as a Slade commando robot stood and pointed a small hand laser at him. The dog turned back into the man as Beast Boy rushed over to Cyborg.

"Umm...Cy?" Beast Boy poked Cyborg to try and get his attention.

"Not now, B., I'm trying to get my radar sensors back up." Cyborg waved his other hand at Beast Boy, signaling him to leave him be.

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy looked around where they were. From the dim light that came from Cyborg's shoulder, he was slowly making out more and more Slade commandos where they were.

"Go away, B.B., I almost got it back up and working!" Cyborg pressed a few more keys on his right forearm. _Recalibrate this, set the wavelength to that, almost there..._

"Earth to Cyborg!!!" Beast Boy was tugging at his forearm, but Cyborg continued to press more keys. Seeing RADAR SYSTEMS ONLINE Cyborg shouted "BOO YA! Radar systems back online!"

"Now, what is it dude?" Cyborg asked as he turned down to finally address Beast Boy. Beast Boy only pointed forward and Cyborg looked up. Several dozen Slade commandos pointed their own hand lasers at the two of them.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy. Both of them turned their backs to each other, as Slade commandos had surrounded both of them.

"Well ... you just ... and then ..." Beast Boy tried to explain, but sighed soon after, "Never mind, let's deal with these guys first..."

"Let's get it started! Teen Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted as he charged straight ahead into the Slade commandos. With a right hook, then a left kick, he knocked two commandos to the ground. Avoiding a small barrage of blasts, he grabbed one of the fallen commandos and threw him by his ankle at several others. Changing his arm into a sonic cannon, he fired up at the ceiling, causing rocks to come down on about six more. Running forward, he knocked off several more commandos with a shoulder charge followed by another right hook that sent the commando crashing into the wall.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and punched one directly in front of him, causing the commando to crash backwards into several others. It pounded it chest several times and started running towards another commando. Changing into a ram, it pounded another commando in half, they were robots after all. Several commandos started firing at the green ram, but to avoid being hit, it changed into a snake and slivered its way through the barrage. Morphing once more into a Stegosaurus, it swung its tail, catching several commandos to hit the wall and seize functioning. The dinosaur changed into another, a T-rex that roared at the remaining commandos as it charged at them.

**Meanwhile, back at the battle with Raven and Malchior...**

"Oof!" Raven was knocked from the air and hit the ground as Malchior's tail had found its target. She bounced once on her side and landed on her stomach. Looking up at the dragon, fire came from its mouth straight at her. Erecting a shield, it dispersed as soon as the fire passed over it. Levitating upward, Raven's eyes glowed black as a large boulder was now within her own control. Sweeping her arms to the right, the boulder collided with Malchior's side, causing the dragon to lose balance and fall onto its side. Raising its head, more fire shot from its mouth at Raven.

Raven started levitating once more to avoid the attack. Malchior soon regained his footing and used its tail to hit the ceiling, causing rocks to fall from above. Raven weaved through the falling rocks, but the dragon closed in and with one motion, snatched Raven from the air with its claw.

"Heh heh heh. Your powers seem to have improved since our last encounter, but they still present no challenge to me." Malchior was communicating telepathically once again, and it brought Raven closer to him as she struggled to try and get free. "Don't forget, I taught you everything you know about dark magic. Even if you don't want to remember, I remember it clearly..."

_"Ouch."_

_Raven, in a bit of a surprise was astonished to hear a voice other than hers in her room. She thought it had come from the book she was reading._

_"Umm...did you just...?" Raven asked the thick white book._

_"Speak?" The book interrupted her and finished._

_"Uh huh." Raven answered and nodded, it wasn't everyday that a book talked back to you._

_"I did...and then you dropped me on my spine." The white book responded in a medieval English accent._

_"Oh, sorry. Books aren't supposed to talk..." Raven stated the obvious. Yes, inanimate objects didn't usually respond to questions._

_"True, fair maiden, but I am no book..." He responded. The book opened up and several pages flew by to reveal a handsome set of eyes, "I am a man. Malchior of Nol, at your service..."_

_"The wizard who faced the dread dragon, Rorek?" Raven had been reading the book and had quite enjoyed it._

_"The wizard who defeated Rorek and is trapped in these pages by the dragon's final curse..."Malchior explained._

_"Trapped? But that battle was almost..." Raven recollected._

_"1000 years ago. And I've been waiting for someone to find me ever since." Malchior's book turned several more pages. One page opened up to reveal a picture of Raven, "Raven...I've been waiting for you..."_

_In the days that passed, the two had grown closer. Malchior had taught her various spells and dark magic which would help her increase her power to free him. Malchior's understanding of her dark powers opened up doors for Raven she never thought could. He was kind, gentle, and funny. His knowledge of the ancient ways were astonishing, but when the curse was broken, it was revealed that Malchior had switched the names. Rorek was the wizard, Malchior was the dragon. Malchior had used Raven to get what he needed. He had betrayed her trust and friendship, but eventually was sealed by the same curse back into his book._

"Foolish girl, you can't possibly hope to defeat me..." Malchior threw Raven against the wall after he finished speaking. She crashed into it and slid down to the floor. Opening her eyes, the dragon's mouth was open and fire shot from it directly at her. Firing back with her own dark energy, she couldn't stop the flow of the fire, as a combination of her own power and fire struck her. Raven fell down on her face, her body singed from the fire and her blue cloak had holes everywhere on it.

"Raven!!!" Starfire and Robin tried to hurry over to her, but Malchior fired instead at them, forcing a mismatched confrontation. Robin took out his grappling hook and fired it to avoid the fire blaze. He threw several small discs that contained a cooling solution, and upon entry to the atmosphere, caused large chunks of ice to form from it. They each hit Malchior's mouth, but it did not stop the blaze for long. Putting two birdarangs together, they formed a small sword as Robin struck the dragon's side. Malchior swung his tail which hit Robin and threw him against the wall.

Starfire threw several starbolts at Malchior. Each one hit the dragon, but each had no effect on him whatsoever. The dragon laughed a bit, but Starfire flew in and punched the dragon on its left cheek. The dragon, having underestimated Starfire's strength, fell to its side. It swung one more time with its tail, but Starfire caught it. She pulled with all of her strength and started swinging the dragon in circles. Eventually letting go, the dragon crashed down into some of the houses below. Standing up on all four's, the dragon spewed smoke from its nostrils and fired another fire blaze at Starfire.

_"Get up, Raven!" Beast Boy was shouting in Raven's mind._

_"Go away!" Raven shouted back._

_"You can't sleep now. It's time you released your power." Beast Boy responded. He extended a hand to her, she took it and he helped pull her to her feet._

_"What do you mean, release my power?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow at him._

_"For some time now, your inner strength has been swelling up. It's time you let it out..." Beast Boy pointed right at her heart, "The power within you has been growing, use it!" Beast Boy took her hand and held it up to her own face. "Just let it go..."_

_"Why are you always in my head?!" Raven shouted back at him._

_"Easy. I'm the one you think of most now. If you'd like, I can be become the ultimate form of evil!!!!" Beast Boy made a fist and rubbed it on his chest. He blew on it as he finished and raised his eyebrows a bit._

_"Who, Trigon?!" Raven asked a bit surprised._

_"No, silly, the meat factory president!!!" Beast Boy waved his arms around frantically. Raven chuckled a bit._

_"I'm serious!" Beast Boy spoke and Raven wasn't quite sure if he was serious or not, "It's time to wake up now. Go, Raven!"_

Raven's eyes opened suddenly. She held her head and saw Malchior was battling with Starfire and Robin, they were holding his attention, but losing the battle. Malchior's tail came down on Starfire, and Robin was smacked by his claws halfway across the room. Slowly, Raven rose to her feet and chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Dark energy swirled from her arms, which caught Malchior's attention. Starfire retreated backwards with Robin in her arms, allowing Raven to take control once more.

Malchior looked over at Raven. The dragon's eyes narrowed a bit as he observed Raven. Its wings extended, Malchior took flight up into the air. Raven shot some more energy from her hands, but this time Malchior felt the full extent. The dragon shrieked out in pain and fell from the sky. Standing on all four's, the dragon spoke telepathically once more, "What is this?! You didn't have the power to hurt me moments ago! What's going on?!"

"My awakening..." Raven spoke those two words before a blinding white light consumed the entire area.

**Back with Beast Boy and Cyborg...**

A large gorilla was throwing another Slade commando against the wall. It hurled him before changing again into a turtle to avoid being shot by the hand lasers of other commandos. Changing into a leopard and hiding behind a large rock, Beast Boy reverted back to his normal shape. He was joined by Cyborg, who had taken cover and was shooting back sporadically. _Thump thump._ Beast Boy thought he had heard, no, he had felt something. _What was that, just now?_

Beast Boy looked at his hands. _I definitely felt something, but what?_ Beast Boy tried figuring things out, but was having no luck at all. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what that feeling was. Instead, he felt himself being tugged away, and found himself in a small open field. The grass was green, the sun was filled with dark clouds, as a light rain started to come down. He looked down and saw a few white flowers. He picked one up and noticed that there was someone else with him. Walking over, he saw Raven, she was sitting in her white cloak and allowing some rain to fall on her face. She turned to look right at Beast Boy, and smiled at him. "Raven?"

"Yo! B.B.! Snap out of it and help me out here!" Cyborg's words shook Beast Boy from his out of body experience. Shaking his head several times, he looked up. Cyborg was having a very difficult time shooting back at some of the shots being fired. _I can worry about that later, right now, it's time to fight..._ Beast Boy changed into a small ladybug and crawled around the rock. Once it was in front of the large group of commandos, the lady bug changed into a T-rex and roared. The green dinosaur swung its tail, as it caught all of the commandos firing at them. Beast Boy changed back into himself and made an inverted karate pose.

"You owe me big time! You owe me big time!" Beast Boy was having fun with the situation, but another commando had appeared right behind him and had taken aim at the green Titan. He never got a chance to fire, as a sonic cannon blast burst through his chest, causing the robot to cease function. Cyborg lowered his arm and glared back at him.

"Umm...call it even?" Beast Boy chuckled a bit.

"I think that's the last of them, what the hell are Slade commando's doing down here?!" Cyborg asked as he looked at his radar, "Now that we've finished up, the only thing left to do is ..."

Both men stopped and looked at each other in sudden surprise. They both said, "Terra..." at the realization of why they were attacked.

"Come on, we gotta find out where they took her!" Cyborg commanded at Beast Boy.

"What makes you so sure they didn't...you know..." Beast Boy dug his foot in the ground hard as he spoke.

"Because if they did, they would have just left right after finishing the job. Come on, we can still pick up on their trail..." With those last words, both Teen Titans headed deeper into the caverns.

**Back with Malchior and Raven...**

The blinding white light soon cleared up as everyone looked around to see what was going on. Malchior, Starfire, and Robin all soon found out what had happened. Raven was wearing a white cloak, her hair had grown longer, and she was glowing with white light surrounding her. She set down on the floor and with a glare, it caused the dark dragon to take several steps backwards.

"Raven..." Robin spoke up first. Raven had assumed the form she took when she defeated Trigon. Robin had figured out that when Raven's cloak was white, she was at her highest echelon of power. At that time, she had the power to bring down the intergalactic demon, Trigon. If his theory was correct, Malchior didn't stand a slim chance.

Raven took a step forward and pointed her right arm towards the dragon. White light shot from it and caused the dragon to shriek out in agonizing pain once more, but it held for much longer than any of her previous attacks. The dragon tried to stand on all four's, but found it extremely difficult. It's knees were shaking, and the dark dragon tried firing directly at Raven. She didn't even move from the fire blaze, but as the smoke cleared, Raven still stood there and looked up at the dragon.

"Impossible!! Where did you get so much power?!" Malchior shouted telepathically. Raven didn't answer him, but instead spoke, "It's time..."

Raven's hands glowed with her usual dark energy, but once it cleared, it showed the white book of which bound Malchior to.

"You can't go far without this book, you're still somewhat bound to it. I could feel it nearby in one of the houses, clever place to hide it..." Raven spoke up.

"Nooooo!!!!" Malchior shrieked out and shot fire once more, but again, it had no effect on Raven.

Raven opened up the book and chanted, "Alderon and Lethranel, Vol Soulanurus Nor!!!" White magic shot from the book and struck the dragon. It tried squirming, but to no avail. It dissipated and vanished back within the book from which it came. Winner: Raven!

Raven's cloak turned blue and she fell to the ground from exhaustion. Robin and Starfire hurried over and picked her up so she could speak.

"Raven, that was..." Robin started.

"Unbelievable..." Starfire finished. They had an odd sense of deja vu, remembering back after the fight with Trigon.

"Actually, it wasn't. I need to rest for a while, though." Raven spoke as Starfire laid her down against the wall so she could sleep a bit. As she did, Robin's communicator went off. He picked it from his utility belt, "Robin here, Cyborg report."

"Terra's gone, she was taken by a bunch of Slade's commando robots." Cyborg said through his forearm, "We've been trying to track down where they were headed, but so far, nothing..." Cyborg stuffed his face with something as Robin looked through his communicator.

"What are you eating?" Robin asked a bit irritated.

"Chocolate, dude, there's a ton of it around here. Want me to bring you back some?" Cyborg held up a large box of assorted chocolates.

"Robin out." And the communication relay went dead.

"You guys should go on ahead..." Raven had woken up slightly and was addressing her two friends.

Robin and Starfire turned to face Raven. Starfire spoke the obvious, "But we can not leave you here all alone in this lonely place of darkness!"

Raven held up her hand and placed it on Starfire's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll catch up as soon as I regain some strength. Go, I don't think Slade anticipated us making it this far. Beast Boy, Cyborg and I will eventually catch up, so we'll be the reinforcements if anything gets too crazy."

Robin nodded and placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder. She looked up at him, teary eyed, but eventually stood up herself. "Please take care, friend Raven. I could not forgive myself if something were to happen..."

Raven nodded as the two remaining Titans headed off to face their remaining challengers. She concentrated as a black energy shield surrounded her completely before falling asleep to rest.

_As Raven continues to rest, Starfire and Robin head further into the shrine. Cyborg and Beast Boy continue to track Terra's whereabouts, what dangers still lurk within the shadows as they move forward?_

_Next Time: Chapter 35 - A Sister's Grudge_

_Starfire and Robin arrive to find their next challenger, Blackfire. Can Starfire alone win the battle against her sister after asking Robin to sit idly by? You definitely won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: I probably misspelled Raven's last curse, but I have very little familiarity with curses and goth experiences. So if anyone was offended, sorry. I did the best I could.**_


	37. Chapter 35: A Sister's Grudge

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Welcome my friends! We are finally nearing the end of Part 5! I sincerely hope you've enjoyed the story as much as much as I have had writing it.**_

_**As always, thank you for reading up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so whether you loved or hated any part or chapter of this story, I encourage you to share your thoughts and viewpoints with me. After all, I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. Now that all of the formalities are out of the way, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_As Raven continues to rest, Starfire and Robin head further into the shrine. Cyborg and Beast Boy continue to track Terra's whereabouts, what dangers still lurk within the shadows as they move forward?_

**Chapter 35 - A Sister's Grudge**

"Dude, you remember back when we had to fight Cinderblock at the pier a while back? You know, when Robin got his butt whooped by Slade and then captured?" Beast Boy asked as he changed back into his human form.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cyborg asked as he came to a stop a few feet from his green friend.

"Doesn't this whole Slade thing now seem kinda familiar?" Beast Boy turned and asked his comrade. Cyborg rubbed his chin for a minute as he absorbed everything Beast Boy said. The thought had not occurred to him, but it was true to a degree. The Teen Titan's were once again separated, Robin and Starfire were alone to face the remaining challengers, and behind everything was Slade. It was an eerily familiar feeling, and when Beast Boy actually made sense, it usually wasn't at the best of times. Had it been part of Slade's plan to separate them all as they moved further along? Spreading them all out at various intervals was much less obvious, so by the time you realized it, you were down in numbers and at a serious disadvantage. Still, there was only one sentry gun and that struck Terra, though it had been meant for Beast Boy.

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting one helluva deja vu now." Cyborg stated as he addressed Beast Boy. "But there would have been no way for them to know what happened in that second room, man. I'm telling ya, while things do seem like they were back then, there's one key difference."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as Cyborg smirked a bit before finishing, "Star won't let the same thing happen twice. I overheard her talking before we all left Titan's Tower. Let's worry for now about finding our friend who saved your green and hairy hide. I'm not worried about Star, but Robin..."

"I know, I sensed it too, must be a guy thing or something. If push came to shove, I'm not so sure anymore what he'd do." Beast Boy looked around at the dark caverns. They had been walking for what felt like miles now and still following a trail. From the maps Robin left them, Cyborg guessed that they were taking the scenic route to the main throne room, the very end of the shrine itself.

"Seriously though, what's with all the grub?" Beast Boy pointed at Cyborg, who was stuffing his face once again with several more boxes of chocolates.

"Hey! I offered you a piece 2 miles back and you said no, so I'm going to eat until I've had my fill!" Cyborg shouted back. The two continued to argue as they proceeded further into the caverns, but both came under heavy laser fire. One blast hit the ground right in front of them, it exploded and threw the two Titan's back.

"Looks like Slade's robots didn't get the message the first time!" Cyborg looked down at his right arm to check his remaining power. _18...can't keep this pace up for too much longer, looks like I'll have to conserve from here on out..._

Beast Boy was about to change before the figure walked into the light illuminating from Cyborg's shoulder.

"No way..." Both Titan's spoke simultaneously as the figure fired several more laser beams at them.

**Meanwhile, with Robin and Starfire...**

The two Titans were walking slowly towards their next challenger. Thinking back to his notes, he knew of only 3 more opponents: Blackfire, Madame Rouge, and Slade himself. Thinking of what Slade would have done, he was pretty sure Blackfire was waiting for them in the next area. Thinking ahead while he had the chance, Starfire may or may not be able to fight at full strength once the fight with her sister is over. Robin himself had seen Starfire take care of her older sister on two separate occasions, the last one was a big deciding factor, as Starfire won under Tamaranian traditions. She had been quite exhausted after that battle, and he had no reason to think it wouldn't be the same now. Excepting Beast Boy, the others were always far too worn out to possibly continue fighting. Slade may or may not have been counting on that. He finally understood the secondary meaning behind Slade's words, "There are still several more stages before you even qualify to face me..." Slade meant that he had to fight through Madame Rouge, and that was a fight always easier said than done. And he would have to face the final 2 on his own...

Starfire's feelings had shifted drastically from before they entered the ancient shrine. Before, she was confident that all of them were going to be victorious, and that they would all soon return home to Titan's Tower. Things were not the same now, Cyborg was forced to fight someone he cared dearly for, Raven had to fight a different kind of evil from her own past and Terra was now missing and she was unsure if she would ever see her blond haired friend again. Starfire, too, was looking forward, but on a very different path from Robin's. It had taken so long, so long for the two of them to finally come together, and she was worried that after all of this was over, Robin would no longer be with her. Slade had taken very serious measures this time around, and this time he was playing for keeps. This was to be their final battle with their greatest adversary, the one who somehow always managed to continue to avoid capture. Slade had almost destroyed Robin once, and she would make sure he would not get that chance again, no matter what...

The further the two moved deeper, the more dust they found. Robin coughed a couple times, and he felt something bouncing on his chest. Pressing his left hand to his chest, he felt the outline of his ring and thought to himself silently. _I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, I never once counted on being happy. Is this okay? For me to be happy and do what must be done? Will you both forgive me if one day, I finally stop fighting?_ Robin continued to think silently to himself, but the red headed girl behind him was able to see his actions as clear as if he were in front of her.

Starfire looked down at her own wrist, she still wore the shining silver bracelet around her left wrist. Having taken great care of it, the bracelet still shined as if it were brand new, but the words engraved on it she could now say were also in her heart. Time seemed to go by so fast whenever she was with him, and she never regretted a single second. The door to their future was still far from their reach, but Starfire knew that together, they would find where it was. They would open that door together and there would be no one who stood in the way of that. Starfire's mind shifted when she thought about her past, and moreso, her sister. Once again, she was going to be forced to fight her own sister, and each time, part of her died in the process as well. Starfire took a few hurried steps and placed her forehead on Robin's back, causing him to stop.

"Star?" Robin finally spoke up after several minutes of silence, but her movement had stopped his own train of thought.

"I do not wish to fight my sister again..." Starfire mumbled. It also sounded like I do not wish to light my keyster, but Robin understood after a few seconds. Robin wasn't sure if she'd remember her sister after everything that had happened, but her words confirmed his suspicions. Having to fight against an ally is hard, having to fight a relative must be unbearable. Yet, she had done so twice before, and Robin finally understood a deeper side to part which helped keep him alive.

Robin wasn't sure how to comfort her. He had grown up without siblings, so this area was unfamiliar territory. There was only one thing that he could tell her, and it was something his mother always used to say, "Look in your heart and see what it is you want."

Starfire raised her head as Robin continued to look straight ahead. He continued, "See what it is you want, and let your feelings be your guide." It was a bit vague in his opinion, but it was the best he could come up with on the spot. Starfire dropped her head a bit, her eyes no longer visible to anyone. Robin started taking another step forward, but he felt a tug on his cape. Looking back, Starfire had grabbed his cape and was holding it very tight.

"It is not the situation with my sister which worries me completely. It is also..." Starfire started, but another familiar voice echoed as it interrupted them.

"Well, well, well...Now things are starting to make sense..." Starfire recognized the voice of her sister immediately. Letting go of his cape, her eyes started to glow green as her hands powered up as well, showing additional light to where they were. Robin was able to see that they were in a very deep cavern area, between the living quarters and the final shrine. It was much more open that he thought, but this kind of area was best for a Tamaranian dual.

Seeing purple light, Robin and Starfire looked up as Blackfire started hovering down to the ground. She landed within a few feet from them, far enough to avoid any surprise attacks, but close enough where you didn't have to shout. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out his metallic bo-staff. It extended fully and he twirled it around several times before taking up a defensive stance. He was about to speak before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking back, Starfire was shaking her head, and took a few steps forward.

"Robin, please leave my sister to me..." Starfire spoke suddenly with a lot more confidence than he had seen just moments ago. Retracting his bo-staff back into the size of his hand, he put it away and took a step backwards. _Ok, Star, but the moment you're in trouble, I'm moving in. You can yell at me all you want later..._

"Who would have thought it? My dear sister who understands nothing together with the boy who seems to understand everything..." Blackfire boasted a bit as she watched Starfire take a few steps forward. Continuing, "You two make such an awful couple, I think I'm going to be sick..." Blackfire's eyes started to glow once more, with Starfire following suit.

"It is not any concern of yours what we do, dear sister..." Starfire said as she threw the insult back to her own sister. They each stood there against each other, waiting for the other to make a move, a stand off between sisters and this one had a lot more on the line than in previous experiences. Blackfire smirked after a few minutes, and fired a starbolt of her own at Starfire's feet, causing the red-headed princess to take off in flight. Blackfire darted up into the air to follow her, the last words spoken were, "It is time I show you again why I am the better fighter!!!"

Starfire fired several starbolts as her sister closed in from the ground. Blackfire weaved through the green starbolt barrage without losing her forward momentum. Closing the gap to mere feet, Blackfire rose upward and with a rising uppercut, sent Starfire flying upward. Blackfire did not miss the chance of her early advantage. Flying at full speed, she caught up to her sister. Starfire opened her eyes to see Blackfire's arms come down in a double arm slam. Raising her arms to shield herself, Starfire felt the impact of her sister's blow and flew at a downward angle into the stone wall, causing a small crater. Starfire looked up to see her sister firing several purple starbolts at her. Bracing her feet against the wall, Starfire pushed off from it and down into the caverns to avoid her sister's barrage. Flying left and right, weaving her way though, Starfire's eyes glowed green as she fired her eye blasts at her sister.

Blackfire moved out of the way of the green beam coming at her, and started flying down towards her sister. Starfire, seeing this, started to retreat, seeing purple starbolts dart past her as she continued to hurry. Blackfire laughed a bit, "Come now, you know for a fact you'll have to do better than that!" Her eyes glowed purple as Blackfire's own eye blasts shot at Starfire. They hit her and she started falling down into the abyss. Blackfire swooped down and caught her sister, holding both arms behind her back and flying them both up towards the top of the ceiling. Starfire slowly regained her senses and tried breaking free, but Blackfire's knowledge of how to subdue opponents was far greater than her own. Struggling for a bit, she looked at where she was being taken. Her eyes widened as she saw a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. With all of her power, Starfire broke free from Blackfire's hold by powering up, which sent her sister flying backwards into the stone wall. Breaking out of the wall, the sisters exchanged starbolts at each other before landing back on solid ground.

"You've gotten better, little sister..." Blackfire started, "but you're still no match for me!" She powered up once more but Starfire raised a hand asking for a temporary delay.

"Why must we fight against each other?" Starfire asked as she powered down. Her palms and eyes returned to their normal state as she waited for an answer from her sister.

"You have the tenacity to ask me that?!" Blackfire shouted in almost a rage, "You humiliated me in front of all of Tamaran. I am destined for greatness, and to prove it, I must beat you here and now!"

"But sister! You were the one who took advantage of the people of Tamaran and who stole that Centari moon diamond!!" Starfire shouted back, but hers was more of a plea than anger influenced. "Why do you help Slade? He has done unforgivable things to my friends as well as to other innocent people!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Blackfire shouted back and fired another starbolt at her sister. Starfire did not try to avoid it and it struck her in the stomach as she crashed down to the floor. Robin seeing all of this, took out a grappling hook from his utility belt but stopped when he saw Starfire shaking her head.

Starfire picked herself off the ground and looked over at her older sister. Blackfire's eyes were still glowing and her arm was still pointed at Starfire, ready to fire again if she needed to. Speaking up again, Starfire tried pleading, "Dear sister, why are you so angry? I do not wish us to be enemies..."

"You never did know when it was in your best interest to keep your mouth closed!!!" Blackfire shot another starbolt at her sister as she shouted again. Starfire once again did not try to stop it and picked herself up once again. Blackfire snarled a bit, "Fine. If you won't fight me, perhaps I'll just take away the thing that's most important to you!" Blackfire pointed her arm down at Robin. His eyes narrowed for a bit, but Blackfire was instead thrown backwards by a green starbolt.

"If you are not willing to face the truth, then you are not unworthy of being a ruler of Tamaran!" Starfire shouted as her fist powered down once more. Blackfire flew at her sister, catching her surprised. With a swinging kick, Starfire was hurled into the wall. Blackfire grabbed both arms and pulled them behind her back. Jabbing her knee into Starfire's back, Blackfire shouted at her sister, "What do you know? You never understood anything and you can't adapt to change! What would a lowlife like you know about anything!!" Starfire squirmed a bit. Gaining a bit of leverage she did a back flip and kicked her sister's back, forcing her into the wall. Starfire took the advantage and pressed her sister's back with both arms, forcing her into the wall as she was the one now shouting, "I believe the term used here on earth is a spoiled brat! It is you, sister, who truly understands nothing! You do as you please, without thinking of the feelings of others!"

Blackfire tried to press herself free, but Starfire jammed her into the wall further. Blackfire was forced to listen, "If you are unwilling to acknowledge others, how can you call yourself a good leader? The best leaders of Tamaran were those who understood the feelings of its people and everyone else was just a tyrant!!" Starfire tugged on the back of her sister's shirt and pulled her straight back. Blackfire was caught off guard as her back slammed against the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw Starfire's glowing green hand a few inches from her face.

"You are defeated, sister. Please do not force me to do something I truly wish not to..." Starfire spoke, but the pleading in her voice had stopped. There was a seriousness to it which Blackfire had never heard before. Taking her eyes off her sister, Blackfire layed down on the ground and looked into the darkness of the cavern.

"What was it that gave you strength?" Blackfire asked. Motioning her head towards Robin she inquired, "Was it him?"

"No, sister. My strength comes from the desire to stop those who wish to control or hurt others..." Starfire grabbed her left wrist as she smiled down at Robin, "He is the one who gives me the courage to keep doing so..."

Starfire bent down to talk to her sister on a closer level, "Will you let me show you what it is like to help others? Will you help us stop Slade's madness?" Starfire extended her hand down to her sister, but Blackfire was still a bit disgusted at the sudden outpouring of emotion.

"No, thanks. I do things my way and my way alone!" Blackfire shouted back and slapped her sister's hand away. Her teeth were clenched tight, she had been beaten by her sister again. And this time, it hurt much worse.

Robin shot a grappling hook up and came flying down onto the ground. Putting away his grappling hook, he walked over cautiously towards the two sisters. Looking from Blackfire to Starfire, he asked, "What do you want to do with her? Should we turn her in?"

Starfire shook her head and stood up. Walking over to him, she spoke, "No, my sister has much to consider. She needs to find her own path, just as I have found mine. Besides, we can not just turn back now after coming far!"

Robin said nothing, but nodded. He smiled at her and she received it by suddenly giving him another bear hug. "Ouch, Star..."

Starfire set him down and turned to address her sister one more time, "We are going to stop Slade. If left alone, he will do far more unspeakable things than the worst tyrants of Tamaran!"

"You can't win, I tried once and he embarrassed me. It wasn't even close..." Blackfire spoke as the two Titans were about to set off. They both looked back at her as she continued, "Saying he's good is the understatement of this century. You may have beaten me, but he will tear you apart..."

"I disagree, sister." Blackfire looked to see that her sister was smiling. Surprised a bit at her confidence, her eyes saw her sister grabbing hold of Robin's hand.

"You see, sister, as long as we are together..." Starfire started and looked at Robin.

"We can overcome anything." Robin finished. Blackfire watched in silence as the two Titans continued their journey towards the final room. Picking up a small rock, she hurled it as hard as she could into the wall. It shattered into several pieces as she had much to consider. _Great, now what the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Robin and Starfire started making their way towards the final destination of their journey. Slade and Madame Rouge would be waiting for them. They had overcome many obstacles to get to this point, and soon, Robin would have to earn another victory for his friends. Starfire had shown him a new way to fight, she had defeated her sister completely without injuring her at all. Robin could tell she was also getting stronger, everyone else from the team had proven their mettle. It was soon time to see if he still belonged with them. _Madame __Rouge, Slade, prepare yourselves! We are coming to put an end to all of this!!!_

**Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the shrine...**

Slade had just finished reviewing the battle between the sisters. "Oh, Blackfire, what a disappointment you were..." He put his hands behind his back and was left to his own thoughts. _The time has finally come, Robin. Prove to me that you can defeat Madame Rouge and I shall reward you with the emptiness that is known as death. Madame Rouge's abilities are unique to herself, your possibility of victory is 0, show me that you can overcome these odds. I am waiting for you, Robin..._

Madame Rouge walked through the door. She smirked at him before speaking, "The Titans are in disarray. Only two remain as they approach my quarters. Tell me, was it in your plan to separate them?'

"Of course it was, everything has gone according to plan. Let's not forget, I still have the upper hand and we have still yet to play our own trump card. I trust you know what needs to be done?" Slade asked without so much as looking at her.

"Yes, my love. As a tribute to you, I shall present you with the head of the leader, Robin..." Madame Rouge bowed and walked out of the room. _I am going to enjoy this...Come, Robin! I shall crush you here and now!!!_

_Starfire has emerged the victor in a battle between sisters. Cyborg and Beast Boy have come across someone with whom they both recognize. With only Slade and Madame Rouge left, can the Teen Titans emerge from the battlefield victorious once more?_

_Next Time: Chapter 36 - Unstoppable_

_Unable to make contact with either Cyborg or Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire continue to press forward. Raven recovers from her battle and meets with Blackfire. Robin's turn to fight has finally arrived, as he uses all of his wits to subdue the shifty Madame Rouge. You definitely won't wanna miss it!_


	38. Chapter 36: Unstoppable

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Hey guys, just thought I'd take this opportunity to say thanks. Thanks for reading and for those who have reviewed, a special thanks go out to you. I hope you all continue to enjoy as we move towards the finale. **_

_**The finale, or Part 6, will probably start in either chapter 37 or 38. I'm not sure yet, but it will probably happen around there. That should, keyword being should, bring a close to this story. Anywho, hope you all like the direction I took.**_

_**As always, thanks for reading up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so whether you loved or hated my story, I ask that you share your thoughts with me. They will be extremely useful when I write my next fic, which I'm in the process of writing out the first chapter. **_

_**Special thanks go out to the girlies who always review, (You know who you are). LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Starfire has emerged the victor in a battle between sisters. Cyborg and Beast Boy have come across someone with whom they both recognize. With only Slade and Madame Rouge left, can the Teen Titans emerge from the battlefield victorious once more?_

**Chapter 36 - Unstoppable**

"That was really impressive, Starfire..." Robin said to Starfire, who was resting her head on his shoulder as they walked the short trip to the final shrine room. Robin had always been taught to take care of business, if someone made the choice to do wrong, it was his job to bring them down and take them to justice. He had complied with Starfire's request, and it had shown him another way to deal with critical issues. Truly, in every sense, Starfire had grown so much right in front of his eyes. Everyone had grown stronger, it was time to see if he too had grown as well.

Starfire gave him another beaming smile as they walked, "I did what needed to be done. She is my sister after all, and I could not sit idly by and do nothing..." Starfire's demeanor was always pleasant to be around, sometimes it was too pleasant, but Robin understood quite some time ago. She was the biggest reason the Titans were even still around, she was the glue that held them together.

Starfire's mind shifted to the task at hand as she took her head off his shoulder and started walking side by side with Robin. Slade and Madame Rouge were all that was left; hopefully Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy could return in time. There was no telling what was up ahead, the only thing she knew was the tickets to all of their futures was still unwritten and she would do everything she could to ensure that. This journey alone in the shrine had revealed that much to her. Even so, everyone had fought long and hard to get this far, Robin would have to fight as well. And she was increasingly worrying that he may not come back with her.

"Robin..." Starfire stopped and held each arm with the other. Robin had taken several more steps before he himself stopped and turned to face her.

"What is it? Madame Rouge and Slade are just ahead, we should keep going..." Robin pointed out in his usual business like sense.

Starfire hesitated for only a second before asking, "It's not that, I want you to do something when this is over. I want you to promise me that you'll take me to another one of those sessions with the large clubs with the beatings..."

Robin thought for a second. _Clubs with beatings? Oh, wait a second, she means clubbing..._

Starfire continued, "It's just that when you were there, everyone was having such a wondrous time and I would like to experience that as well!"

Robin chuckled for a bit before nodding, "Ok, Starfire, I think one more night of clubbing wouldn't kill me..."

"Promise me you will!" Starfire raised her voice. Robin was taken a back by her sudden outburst, he stared into her eyes, and her green eyes tingled for a split second more. Suddenly understanding where she was coming from, Robin suddenly was a bit testy.

"You weren't asleep last night for the entire night, were you?" Robin accused. He had allowed some of his thoughts to speak out loud, and he wasn't very happy that she was spying on him. Starfire pushed her two index fingers together and blushed. "It was not my intention to spy, it was just..." Starfire's mind remembered back to the previous evening in the motel room. She had excused herself and had went to sleep in his bed.

_Starfire was trying to get herself comfortable inside the large bed. The beds for the motel made California king's look like singles, so finding just the right spot took a lot longer than she had expected. She did not expect to hear some of Robin's most private thoughts. She initially tried covering her ears, but something told her, she should listen._

_"Right, if Slade detonated anything while we were in the final room, we may or may not be able to get out. Let's see..." Robin was thinking out loud to himself, calculating everything he possibly could. Starfire could hear the scribbling of some paper and the pressing of keys on a calculator, Cyborg had explained once quite some time ago._

_"If push came to shove, everyone could get out. Raven could lead the way with Starfire carrying Cyborg and Beast Boy trailing. That just leaves me..." Robin kept thinking out loud. There was quite a long pause, and Starfire's heart was suddenly pacing faster than she would have liked._

_"I can stay there and make sure it's finished. You want a final showdown, Slade? You're going to get it..." Robin's final words were spoken before he went back to writing and pressing additional keys. Starfire did not like hearing what was spoken. She curled up with a pillow and slowly listened for several more hours as the one she cared for most kept working._

Starfire's cheeks were now ruby red and she was staring right at Robin. Robin, however, did not share her concern.

"You had no right to..." Robin started. He wasn't able to finish, as Starfire had rushed and hugged him very tight. It wasn't one of her bear hugs, and Robin wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"I do not care, please promise me that you'll come back. Come back to me when it's over..." Robin felt Starfire weeping in his chest as she finished speaking. She had held her feelings inside for all this time and had not said a word about it until now. Robin patted her head once softly before turning around. Starfire was still a bit concerned as he started walking away, but he stopped after taking several steps.

"Ok, Starfire. I promise." Robin spoke as his head turned a bit. He started walking further ahead, "We need to keep going." Those words were the last Starfire heard and she was left alone momentarily to think about everything. Starfire half smiled. _Please make sure you do..._

Starfire hurried to the where Robin was, he had stopped before the twin doors. Pulling one open, they both entered as Madame Rouge stood in the center of the room. "We meet again, Robin..."

**Meanwhile, back with Raven...**

Raven had just let down her own personal dark energy shield. It had shielded her as she had gained time to rest. She would still need a few more days before she was back at full strength, but this much had allowed her to keep going, at least for the time being. Her cloak was back to its usual navy blue color, and she stood up and looked around to see if Beast Boy or Cyborg had made their way through. Seeing that there was nobody there, she started making her way forward. _Hopefully Robin and Starfire have made it past the next area, and are on their way to face Slade. _

An added advantage was that she was now able to move around as freely as the shadows. With Starfire and Robin moving forward, it would have taken almost all the attention away from her. She could move around as she pleased with little interruptions or disturbances. It was kind of nice and exactly the way she liked it. She looked all around the room, and saw the white book where she had sealed Malchior back into. He was grumbling and trying to stir around, so with her power she ensnared it with her dark magic and sent it back towards the entrance.

Once Raven turned around, she was surprised to find out that she was no longer alone in the room. Another was walking silently with her head down. As she made her way past a dimly lit torch, Blackfire came into clear view of Raven's eyesight. Blackfire picked her head up a little bit and saw that Raven was also in the room. Sighing, she sunk her head again and started walking past Raven.

"I take it your sister won again." Raven spoke as more of a matter of fact than a question. Blackfire's eyes looked to her right and snarled a bit. Ignoring her facial expressions, Raven asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Blackfire did not respond, she just kept walking slowly towards the exit, back to the entrance of the shrine. Raven let her go but offered one last statement, "You know..."

Blackfire stopped and turned around to look at Raven as she finished, "Your sister is many things. She lets all of her emotions show outward, and to be honest, it gets on my nerves sometimes. However, when given a choice, she would always prefer the harder way to do something."

"My sister is a fool." Blackfire finally spoke up, but her words had not changed since the last time the two met.

"And yet, your sister is happier because she chose the harder way. Perhaps it is those who chose the easy way who are the bigger fools." Raven finished speaking and started trotting off, leaving Blackfire to consider even more than she previously had. Blackfire snorted at the air and started treading again towards the entrance of the shrine.

**Back with Madame Rogue, Robin, and Starfire...**

"Starfire..." Robin called out, "Rest this round, you'll need your strength for later..."

Starfire nodded at his back. Robin took several steps forward until he was standing off with Madame Rouge herself. Rouge stood with her hands on her hips and smiled at the boy wonder in front of her. Madame Rouge spoke with an eastern European accent, she wore a red outfit with long black boots and matching gloves. Robin himself had faced off against her on several occasions, and this one meant something more, Beast Boy had asked him to take care of her. The problem with facing off against Madame Rogue was that it was almost impossible to subdue her. With the help of Jinx and several other Titans from around the globe, they were able to finally stop her.

Rouge's shape shifting abilities were commendable, she could become anyone she wanted to be. She could even copy their voices, something which if you weren't careful could cost you dearly. Then there was Rouge's gifts as a fighter. She had exceptional speed and power, and could extend any part of her body to make anything she wanted. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out his metallic bo-staff. It extended in his hand, and he took an offensive stance.

"Robin, have you not learned from your previous mistakes?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders, seemingly bored at what he was doing, "Your toys are of no use when battling against me. Your friends may have beaten the others, but that all changes now that I am in the game now..."

"Let's find out..." Robin took the initial offensive. Rouge thought the game would be interesting, so she accepted by not moving away. Robin attempted a stabbing maneuver with his staff, but Rouge extended her top half of her body like a snake to move out of its path. Laughing at first, she declared, "I thought I told you...OOF!"

Robin's initial offensive maneuvers had worked to perfection. He wasn't actually trying to hit Rouge with his initial attack, rather, he had stuck the staff into the ground. Using it like a pole vaulter, Robin swung his body around. He had kicked Rouge's head as she moved away with a swinging maneuver. Rouge's twisted body flew back and bounced once on the floor. She picked herself up immediately and dusted herself off.

"Who would have guessed you would be some circus freak?" Rouge said as she prepared to fight once again.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me..." Robin said as he put his bo staff back into his utility belt. Robin took the same hand he put it away with and threw several discs at Rouge. Catching her off guard with his sudden movement, she braced herself for the attack, but was surprised once again when nothing happened. She heard a beeping sound and looked down at the ground. Robin had thrown them to the ground and they were ready to explode. Rouge's eyes grew larger as the ground exploded and carried her away once more. She landed hard on her back, and punched the ground as she got up again.

"I am getting very angry with you..." Rouge said as she cranked her neck several times. Loud cracking noises filled the room as she finished, "And for you, that's a very bad thing..."

Madame Rouge was the one taking charge this time. She extended both arms at him in fists. Robin side stepped the first two, but Rouge had not given up so easily. Her attacks allowed very little time for counterattacks as her hands came forward again in a slicing formation this time. Robin ducked to avoid these, but Rouge's hands had managed to grab hold of his cape. Robin's eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled. Rouge grabbed his cape with both hands and swung him into the far wall. She swung him the other way, crashing him into the other wall and then back to its original spot. Satisfied, she threw his body back over to where he started. Robin rolled several times before stopping on his stomach.

"Getting beaten up by a lady again, Robin? I would be embarrassed..." Rouge said, quite satisfied with herself.

Robin was flat on his stomach. Picking himself up, he spoke, "Like I said earlier, you're no lady..." Robin used his feet to push him forward as he darted towards Rouge. She cursed as he extended both arms, but Robin did a somersault and threw another disc at Rouge's stomach. It exploded upon impact and Rouge was thrown back into the wall. Rouge's arms, however came back like a slingshot, but grabbed hold of Robin as he was thrown into the far wall. They both shook their heads trying to get reacquainted with their surroundings. Both of them stood up relatively at the same time and charged each other. Robin tried throwing several punches, but Rouge easily avoided them. Counterattacking, she used her head like a hammer and it came down hard on Robin's backside. Before falling flat on his face, Robin swung his legs in a scissors formation which knocked Rouge off her feet as well. As Robin hit the ground, he rolled on his side to his back before flipping several times backward. Rouge instead picked herself up. Her veins were starting to show in her forehead, as her anger was starting to increase.

"I have never met anyone who was so irritating in all my life! You shall pay for what you have done!!" Madame Rouge was shouting now, and very angry at such. She had thought that she could end the fight quickly, and Robin was almost making sport of her. She gritted her teeth as tight as she could and hurled her arms once again at Robin. Robin sidestepped Rouge's arms once again and lept onto one of Rouge's extended arms. Her eyes grew wide as Robin was running on one of them towards her. Robin took out his bo staff and twirled it several times before he lept from Rouge's arms and straight at her. Rouge was using her own unique gifts against her and was running to towards her torso, but Robin lept up into the air a couple feet short. As he rose up into the air, Robin threw his pole sideways. It twirled several times before knocking Rouge off her feet. Robin came down with another falling kick, hitting Rouge's torso and throwing her to the ground. Rouge retracted her arms and started a hand to hand combat style with Robin. Robin blocked several blows, but she a palm strike, Rouge caught him in the chest. Stunned for a moment, Rouge extended her left leg into Robin's stomach and he flew backwards into the wall.

"As you can see, Robin. You are no match for me..." Madame Rouge placed a hand on her hip, as her right one was now higher up than the left. Her attention was drawn back to Robin as he started to move some of the rubble. He landed on both feet and stood up to face her once more.

"Actually, Rouge, it's the other way around. You're not as invincible as you think you are. I've already found a weakness in your attacks." Robin stated confidently. He broke himself out of the wall and took another offensive stance.

"Such insolence from a child!" Madame Rouge changed her right hand, as it changed into a sword. She struck the wall and it sliced right through it. Licking the blade and smiling, the last words she spoke were, "Prove it to me then..."

Robin took out two birdarangs from his utility belt and connected them to form a sword of his own. He barely had enough time to raise it as Madame Rouge came down hard with her own. The two blades locked for a moment, but Madame Rouge smirked and used her other arm like a whip. It slashed at the ground once before it swung around and wrapped around Robin's neck. Choking, Robin grabbed at her transformed hand with his right hand, but Rouge tugged with her other arm and started swinging him by his own neck. Around and around Robin went, unable to do anything. Rouge laughed several times at the change of momentum and finally planted her foot deep into the ground as she brought Robin down hard into the ground. It cracked in several different places from the impact of Robin's body. Letting go of his neck, Rouge retracted her arm and laughed mockingly at the boy wonder.

"You see? I can make any part of my body into any shape, your hopes of beating me were non existent from the very beginning." Rouge clenched her left hand several times as she finished mocking Robin.

Robin tried to pick himself up, but his body was starting to ache in several different places. Madame Rouge was a bit clumsy, she had missed all of his vital regions. He could still fight, which means he could still win this fight. Robin coughed a couple of times and stood on his feet once again. Taking apart his sword, he held two birdarangs in each hand as he prepared once more. _I still have a chance to win. Keep focused, you know what you have to do..._

Madame Rouge lifted an eyebrow as she saw Robin's posture, "Oh? You still want to fight? Are you sure you don't want _her_ to join in? It would make for a much better fight..." Rouge's eyes turned to Starfire as she spoke. Starfire had been, at Robin's request, waited patiently, but she was getting anxious as more time went on.

Robin did not even turn to face Starfire. Taking your eyes off an opponent is something only amateurs would do, and he knew he was no amateur. "It would be an insult to use her strength here. I am more than enough to take care the likes of you..." Robin smirked as he was the one who was now mocking her.

"You dare make fun of me!" Madame Rouge changed her other hand into a sword. Making an X between the two, she charged at him, with both aiming for his neck. "I shall shut your treacherous mouth once and for all!" Rouge charged at Robin, who was still holding his birdarangs. There was a problem, Robin had his arms down and wasn't moving from his spot.

"Robin!" Starfire finally shouted out as Rouge's blades were almost to Robin's neck. Robin waited and brought one of his birdarangs upward. They hit the backside of Rouge's blades, causing them to separate. Spinning, Robin kicked Rouge in the gut, forcing her backwards to where she had started. Her attack wasn't entirely unsuccessful, as a small amount of blood started running down both sides of Robin's neck. Rouge stood up straight and looked back at Robin. The two stood off again in silence as green eyes watched over them both.

"You've lasted much longer than I expected," Rouge started to speak as she changed both hands back to their normal state, "I am not easily impressed, Robin. The only other to last as long as you have has been your former master..."

Robin gripped his birdarang a bit tighter as he heard this. _Keep it together..._ He did not respond, and dropped one arm into his cape. Rouge smiled, "Oh, what's the matter, Robin? I hope I have not upset you. If I have, then it only proves how weak you are..." She changed one arm into a mace and the other into a long lance as she finished speaking. Raising an eyebrow, Madame Rogue charged at him once more.

_Now!_

Robin charged right at Madame Rouge head on. He jumped left to avoid the initial stab of her lance, and then right to avoid the mace that came crashing down on the ground. Robin rolled on the ground, as Rouge tried stabbing at the boy wonder with her lance. Robin lept from the air and threw two discs at each weapon in the ground. Madame Rouge's eyes widened as solid ice ensnared her weapons to the ground. _Shit! I had forgotten all about those in the heat of the moment!_ Robin reached into his utility belt and threw two more discs at Rouge's feet. Solid ice formed at the ground, Rouge's hands and legs were now pinned to the ground.

"Impossible!!!" Rouge shrieked out as she tried to struggle free from her position. She turned her head as she heard footsteps running towards her. Looking over, Robin had taken out one more disc and threw it straight at her chest. Throwing his birdarang in his other hand, it struck the disc just before it reached her chest, causing the rest of her body to be ensnared in ice.

"I hope you don't mind getting beat by a little boy, Rouge..." Robin said to the solid ice structure. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Rouge's mouth curl. Robin turned and started walking towards Starfire, who was absolutely beside herself.

"Robin! You are victorious! That was magnificent!!" Starfire gave him another bear hug as she celebrated. Robin straightened out his arms as she put him down and beamed right back at him. It was not very often that she got to see how Robin fought his own battles. It was something she never got tired of seeing, and his mystique only made her love him even more.

Starfire noticed that Robin was breathing a bit hard. He had used up a lot more energy than he let on in the fight with Madame Rouge, and it was only now beginning to show. She also saw the blood running down his neck and gasped a bit. "Robin, we must get you treated immediately!"

Robin gave her a puzzled look. _Treatment? For what?! _Starfire put her hands on his neck and tried to stop some of the bleeding. When she took her hands off him, Robin remembered that Rouge had nicked him a bit. Looking around the room, Robin pointed to a small box at the end of the room. Starfire flew over and picked it up, a large red cross in the dead center. Starfire flew back over and opened it. Finding a bandage, she started wrapping it around his neck several times. As she finished, she cut the bandage and smiled back at him. Robin bent down to look at the first aid kit a bit closer. Picking up a small vial, his eyes narrowed.

"Robin...?" Starfire asked a bit perplexed.

Robin put the small vial back into the first aid kit and closed it. Standing up, he spoke, "Let's finish this..." As Robin and Starfire started walking away, the large mass of ice that held Madame Rouge started to crack. They both turned as they heard cracking as Madame Rouge burst through it. Robin had to raise his cape to shield himself and Starfire from sharp ice shards, as his cape deflected several of them. When he finally lowered it, Madame Rouge was standing again, giving off a very wicked smile. "Pathetic. You can not stop me."

_Robin's victory seems short lived as Madame Rouge has reappeared. With Raven moving closer, Cyborg and Beast Boy on the move and Starfire watching, can Robin stop Madame Rouge?_

_Next Time: Chapter 37 - New Tricks_

_Madame Rouge continues her seemingly unstoppable assault on Robin. Robin is finally forced to use some new moves and lessons learned from his teacher, the True Master. You definitely won't wanna miss it!_


	39. Chapter 37: New Tricks

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Welcome my friends to the final chapter of Part 5! The next chapter will hold the beginning of part 6, the finale. Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Now, to my reviewers...**_

_**Phoenixtear: Holy crap! You read it almost all the way up until now?! That's one impressive feat. Thanks for giving your input, it's good to know I don't stink at this entirely ;) I hope you'll stick around, and continue to enjoy it.**_

_**Dragontwin: You were the first reviewer when I started this story back up about a month ago. Saying thank you is an insult, but since I don't know any other way of showing gratification, it'll have to do. You've supported me from the beginning, so thanks. **_

**_As always, thank you for reading up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so whether you loved, hated, or thought it was just ok, I ask that you share your thoughts and viewpoints with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future. That finally out of the way, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!!!_**

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Robin's victory seems short lived as Madame Rouge has reappeared. With Raven moving closer, Cyborg and Beast Boy on the move and Starfire watching, can Robin stop Madame Rouge?_

**Chapter 37 - New Tricks**

Robin clenched his fists, this wasn't looking good. Madame Rouge had managed to break free from his best attempt to stop her. He was running out of time and ideas, ice was the only known way to stop her. He had frozen her entire body, and yet she had broken free. Madame Rouge stretched out her neck, first to the right, and then to the left. Loud cracking noises followed, as Rouge was done stretching.

"If that is the best you can do, Robin, you won't last much longer." Madame Rouge mocked. She seemed quite pleased with herself, as the momentum was once again on her side. She made a hooking notion with her right index finger towards herself. Challenging Robin once more, Rouge's right arm changed into a sword once more. This one was a bit different from the others, the blade was skinny, but it was long as a spear.

Robin reached into his utility belt to see what he still had left. He knew he was running out of ice discs, feeling around, he only had three left. Robin pulled out two birdarangs and put them together to form his own sword. Taking a couple steps forward, he stood off once more against Madame Rouge.

"As I said earlier, I'm more than enough to beat you alone." Robin announced, but Starfire had managed to understand his point. She was still uneasy about the thought of Robin fighting alone, but since he had stayed out of her fight with her sister, she would grant him the same here. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it. Robin was often stubborn that way, and she wondered if one day she could ever change him. Starfire took several steps backwards, back to where the entrance was. She pressed her back to the wall as she watched the two face off.

One couldn't be sure if Madame Rouge had heard Robin's words, as she yawned now in mocking fashion. There wasn't any anger in her voice anymore, something had changed. Earlier in the fight, Robin's words had managed to get through to her, and they upset her a great deal. Now, there didn't seem to be any feeling whatsoever when Robin spoke to her.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he observed Rouge's change in body language. _What's different now? I'm not sensing that anything is different, so why? Why is she so calm and composed now?_ Robin gripped the handle of his sword a bit harder, it make a quiet squeaking noise as it brushed with his green glove. Madame Rouge seemed to have caught onto what Robin was thinking, and she smiled.

"I suppose now would be an excellent time for me to finish you..." Rouge ran the long samurai sword along the ground. Robin could tell how sharp it was, the blade was slicing through the ground like a knife on butter. One slip, and it was all over. Robin's eyes looked around, trying to find something that he could use to his advantage. A wall, a lantern, a larger rock, anything at all he'd be willing to take at this point. However, Robin could see nothing that he could use to his advantage against his opponent. He was going to have to fight her way. Madame Rouge raised an eyebrow as Robin took her eyes off her for a split second and charged.

Robin's eyes turned back to see Madame Rouge charge at him. Robin held his sword up parallel to his shoulders. Waiting for Rouge to show her initial attack, Robin acted as Rouge tried decapitating his head. Ducking, Robin saw his window of opportunity. Because Rouge had swung at him, her body was overextended to one side, leaving her backside wide open. Robin spun around once and with his right hand, swung his own right at her exposed backside. Robin's red and yellow blade, however was met with another one instead of Rouge's backside. Robin's eyes widened as he saw what had happened. To protect herself in case she missed, Madame Rouge had used her other arm as a potential shield, as it had changed into a smaller sword to block his own. To make matters worse, she did it all without looking. Robin cursed and leaped behind Madame Rouge. Getting himself up, he took another defensive stance as Madame Rouge took her time before facing him once more.

Robin held his ground as he waited for Madame Rouge to make her next move. Rouge's mannerisms had completely altered from just minutes before. Normally, Rouge had little to fear, her body was indestructible so she never had to focus on her defense. The fact of herself protecting her body was the biggest giveaway. Madame Rouge had learned several new tricks. _If she had this sort of ability from the very start, then she's just been toying with me from the very beginning. Her anger was probably an act too, and I fell for it hook, line and sinker._

"Do you finally understand now? I have been playing with you from the very start." Madame Rouge sort of chuckled as she slowly turned to face Robin once more. "Perhaps it is time I show you some new skills I have developed with this..." Rouge's eyes moved towards her long samurai sword. If Robin had to guess, she had been practicing with it, just for him. _How thoughtful..._

Madame Rouge's right arm changed into a short sword and her left arm had changed into her new weapon of choice. Smiling, she charged at him once more. Robin knew what had to be done. In the chance you didn't know how to stop an attack, the only choice was to hit the person before they could hit you. Robin thought he had caught a break, as Rouge had tried stabbing at him with her short sword this time. Since his sword was longer, he had a reaching advantage. Robin himself stabbed right at her, this was sure to hit her. Right as his eyes saw his sword about to hit his target, Robin felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. Looking over, Rouge had played another trick, she had extended her short sword into a much longer one, and it had pierced him.

Starfire's green eyes grew as large as they could as she saw what had happened. "Robin!!!!" She was about to move towards him, but Rouge threw Robin, who was still lodged in her sword over to her. Starfire caught him with both arms and they both landed gently on the floor. Madame Rouge changed her left arm back into her hand, and she licked some of the blood leftover. She smiled and closed her eyes a bit. _Yes, this was too easy to trick you..._

"Do you see now? You were never a match for me, Robin. You and your friends never were..." Madame Rouge chuckled for a few moments. Starfire's eyes started to glow as she had heard every single word. _Robin is not weak, you were the one who played a mean and dirty trick! Robin would not lose if you had not done such cruel things! _Starfire stood up and her hands started to glow green as well. Rouge lifted an eyebrow as she saw what was developing right in front of her. Starfire was about to charge at Rouge, but a hand had caught her right wrist and she looked over to see who it was.

Robin had grabbed her wrist, and stood up once more. Picking up his sword from the ground, he walked right past Starfire without even looking at her. Starfire wanted to shout at him at the top of her lungs. He was wounded once more, but for a split second, she thought she saw something. Robin always gave reasons for him telling things to Starfire, but he had not spoken a word or even gave her a glance. Starfire had heard of these, a duel amongst two warriors. She herself had experienced it, and it was something nobody could ever interfere with. Starfire's eyes looked towards Robin's wounded area, but she was surprised to find it had already stopped bleeding.

_I can't put it off any longer, I have to use them now. True Master, I won't let you down!_

"Lucky for me, you aim is about as good as your face. You missed every single major artery and internal organ. I'd be embarrassed..." Robin spoke up, but with a much deeper voice. Rouge's vein in her forehead returned for a split second. Taking both swords in an offensive position, she charged at Robin again. _Try and stop this one, little man!_

Robin saw first the large blade stabbing right at him. He turned his body, and he could feel the blade almost brush up against his own chest. Without taking his eyes off Rouge, Robin saw her next move. A diagonal swing downward with her left sword. Robin planted his foot and braced himself against the force of Rouge's blade. Both blade's collided, with both warriors pushing against each other. Rouge slammed her long samurai sword against Robin's blade, and he fell to one knee. Rouge was pushing both swords down, it was only a matter of time now.

"I told you that you were no match for me." Rouge chuckled, as Robin's blade was slowly backing up to his neck. If she managed to push through to his neck, the game would be over. "You are pathetic, Robin. You can not win by yourself." Rouge pushed a bit harder, her two blades were now within inches of his neck.

"I'm..." Robin started, his teeth were clenched hard.

"Not..." Robin pushed as hard as he could. Rouge's eyes grew larger as she was now being pushed back, as Robin got up to both feet.

"Alone!" Rouge felt her body fly forward, as Robin released the pressure of his sword. Robin sidestepped Rouge and spun in around her. Rouge could not believe it, Robin had tricked her into using her own strength against her, and her back was now exposed. In slow motion, Rouge's eyes saw Robin dropping below both swords as he spun from in front of her. "You aren't the only one who's learned a few new tricks, Rouge..." Robin whispered as he passed by her ears.

"Here's something I picked up in Asia...Dragon sword!!!" Robin shouted as he planted his right foot into the ground. Using his right arm, Robin struck at Rouge with a rising sword strike. It hit Rouge in the lower back, and threw her to the ceiling as he extended his body completely. Rouge fell to the ground with several large rocks, some of them could have been boulders. Robin took apart his sword as they changed into birdarangs. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out his last 3 ice discs and waited.

Madame Rouge changed her body, as it was now as skinny as a toothpick, but as nimble as a snake. Her face was contorted, as she was really mad this time. As she put one hand on a boulder, Robin's eye twitched. Throwing all 3 of his discs, Robin followed by hurling the birdarang in his other hand at the center disc. Rouge's eyes grew larger once more at the familiar sight. A blinding light encompassed the entire room as the birdarang connected with the center disc, and Starfire lost sight of the two in front of her. As the light cleared up, Starfire looked around the room, trying to make out her surroundings. Her eyes grew larger as she was shocked to see what was in front of her.

Starfire could not see anything but a very large ice structure. Madame Rouge was nowhere to be seen within it. Starfire did not understand completely what was going on, but Robin was just standing there, looking straight ahead. He took several steps forward, and spoke two words to the ice mass in front of him, "I win."

Starfire flew towards Robin and put her hand on his right shoulder. As she landed, she could not help but think if she would repeat what she did earlier. She turned to ask, "Robin, I am worried that the Madame Rouge will break free like last time..."

"She can't." Robin started to explain, "This place is filled with limestone. I froze the limestone, not Madame Rouge. When her hand was on the rock, it bonded with her entire body when I froze it. Given our location and the altitude, it's going to take her a while to break free from this. By then, we should have things wrapped up here."

Robin took several more steps and pressed his face close to the ice. He could see the outline of Madame Rouge's face, she was struggling to break free of all the ice. "The True Master says hello. I learned swordsmanship from her. You lose again, Rouge..."

Starfire spoke up, "You are really victorious, Robin?"

Robin turned to see she was holding both hands and with a great look of concern. Smiling he nodded, "Thank you, Starfire, I could not have done it without your help."

"What do you mean, Robin?" Starfire asked a bit puzzled.

"If you had not been here to support me, I would have lost a long time ago..." Robin reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, holding his ring. He took it off his neck and showed it to her. The ring Starfire had given him had a large dent in the side, and she didn't understand what it meant.

"When Rouge stabbed me, her blow was redirected a bit by this ring. It moved around constantly while I was fighting. The ring took the brute force of her attack, if it had hit me full force, the fight would have been over. It was your love that saved me, so thank you. And I'm sorry I yelled earlier." Robin took back his ring and put it back around his neck. Looking over, Starfire nearly had tears in her eyes again.

Robin grabbed her hand and they both continued onward, Slade was just waiting up ahead. _Slade...this ends now!_

**Meanwhile, in the final shrine holding area...**

Slade pressed a button on his wrist. The monitors on the screen all turned black as they shut off. From underneath his mask, Slade smiled. _Good, Robin. I knew you would find a way. Now come and collect your reward for making it this far. You have shown me too much, Robin. Starfire is the biggest cancer that stops you from being who you really are. Come, I am waiting for you to arrive!_

Slade walked over and sat down on his chair. He began visualizing his preparations, and started making his final touches. Punching his fists together, strong currents of electricity sparked from them. "Good, my new weapons are ready. I am prepared as well..." Slade leaped up and kicked over his stone chair. It crumbled from the force of his attack.

"I am stronger!" Slade pounded the ground. More electricity shot from his hands as it ran from the ground up to the monitors. They all exploded from short circuiting as each came into contact.

"I'm faster!" Slade moved around as if faster than lightning and imitated several movements against an invisible opponent.

"And I'm smarter..." Slade stopped as several monitors fell to the floor. "Come and get me, Dick Grayson..."

**Meanwhile, back with Robin and Starfire...**

Robin took out his communicator. Both of them were nearly at the final door. Both himself and Starfire had broken through their opponents and yet, they hadn't heard a word from either Raven, Beast Boy, or Cyborg. Flipping it open, he started, "Robin to Beast Boy, Raven, or Cyborg. Someone please respond..."

Raven's familiar voice came out, "I'm here. You guys still alive?" Her familiar face came back on the screen, and Robin and Starfire could both see that she was back to wearing her blue cloak.

"We are, a few bumps and bruises. What's your current location?" Robin asked.

"I'm currently in some weird dark cavern. It looks like there was a battle, I'm guessing Starfire and her sister?" Raven answered. She turned around as there were thousands of rocks of all sizes on the ground. Starfire blushed a bit as she saw the damage that was done to the area all around the area.

"Good, you've almost caught up to us. Have you heard from Beast Boy or Cyborg at all?" Robin asked, as it had been the longest since they heard anything from them.

"No, and this shrine has too much interference for me to make psychic contact." Raven shook her head as she spoke up.

Robin's eyes narrowed. He thought silently for a minute before continuing, "I need you to go back and look for them."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Something you wanna share?" She had almost caught up to them, and yet Robin was telling her to go back now.

"No..." Robin answered plainly. He had a very bad habit of not explaining everything to everyone, and he was still using them now. Raven sighed for a bit before answering, "Ok, I'm going back. Can you guys finish the job on your own?"

Raven never got an answer as her screen went blank. _Fine, you can do dishes when it's my turn next week._ Turning back around, Raven started flying back to where Cyborg and Beast Boy had jumped into the hole, looking for Terra.

Robin put his communicator back into his utility belt and started walking. He was about halfway to the door, but he never heard Starfire's footsteps. He stopped before he reached the door and turned around. Starfire had not moved and was waiting where they had stopped. Robin, a bit confused, walked silently back to where she was. "Starfire?"

Starfire ran into his arms as Robin stopped. "I know you must fight Slade now, but I am not going to sit idly by this time! I was unable to save you the last time, I can not go through losing you again..."

Robin's eyes widened as he heard her speak. He had not thought of how she had endured during his capture. Feeling a bit nostalgic, he finally answered her, "I don't intend you to." Starfire looked up at him, their faces mere inches from each other. "Let's beat him together, then we can go home. I think Representative Hill still wanted to make parade preparations. After that, would you like to take a weekend to Gotham City? You know, just the two of us?"

Starfire smiled as she heard his proposal. "Yes, I would like that very much."

A word wasn't spoken as the two kissed each other for several long minutes. Each had to gasp for air several times, and as they both finished, they needed to wipe their mouths from a bit of excess fluids. Robin held her close in his arms for another few quiet moments. Starfire enjoyed the warm feeling of his arms and the security it symbolized. Taking a deep breath, she was able to smell him. "I love the way your shirts smell..."

Robin chuckled a bit. "I'll make you a deal. When I die, you can have all my red shirts..."

Starfire dropped her head a bit, but Robin caught his mistake and picked her chin up with his left hand. "Hey, hey, hey...I'm not going anywhere. I made you a promise, didn't I?" Robin smiled at her as he finished. "I love you, Starfire, nothing's going to happen."

Starfire nodded and she put both hands on his cheeks. She moved her hands up, and both hands were soon on the the outlines of his mask. Robin's breathing quickened a bit as he brought his hands up to stop her, but instead just closed his eyes. Starfire pulled his mask down and held it in her hand, finally able to stare at the full face of the man she had fallen in love with. "Robin..." She spoke very quietly, almost in a whisper, as Robin slowly opened his eyes. Starfire smiled at him and she kissed him again. "I love you, too. I always have..." She spoke as she released from him. Starfire put his mask back on, grabbed his hand and held it up to her face. "You better keep your promise. I'm holding you to that."

Robin nodded as he finally spoke up, "Ok, then. Let's beat Slade and go home..."

Starfire nodded as the doors in front of them opened, with Slade standing alone waiting for them both. "Welcome, Robin and Starfire. Your preparations are quite touching, but I'm afraid this is where it ends for both of you..."

_Starfire and Robin have finally made their way to Slade. Raven has been sent back to find Cyborg and Beast Boy for a reason known only to Robin. What secrets has he uncovered, and will they help them in their fight against Slade? _

_Next Time: Chapter 38 - Mistaken Identities (Part 1 of Finale)_

_The fight with Slade seems eerily familiar to both Robin and Starfire. The opening round of the final battle is about to start! You definitely won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: And with that, I bring to a close Part 5. I hope you'll stay around for Part 6, the finale. If you loved or hated it, I ask that you review my story. Take care guys and gals, I'll see ya'll then!**_


	40. Chapter 38: Mistaken Identities

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: The time has finally arrived! Welcome my friends to Part 6, the finale!!! I liked the sound of Part 6 being called finale, so I went with it. Anywho, I hoped you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. When I write, I just can't stop, so it's very exciting to keep going! Plus, this story seems to have a life of its own to me. That's not odd, is it?**_

_**To my reviewers...**_

_**Dragontwin & Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you: You gals are awesome! I think that's the one thing I haven't said to both of you yet. Thanks for staying with me through this project.**_

_**Phoenixtear: Thanks a ton. I was worried that I was running out of material to keep developing their relationship, but it all worked out I think. Hope you continue to enjoy.**_

_**As always, thank you for reading up to this point. R&R's are always appreciated, so whether you loved or hated any chapter or part of my story, I ask that you share your viewpoints and thoughts with me. Feedback allows writers to grow further in the future, don't you agree? That being said, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!! **_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Starfire and Robin have finally made their way to Slade. Raven has been sent back to find Cyborg and Beast Boy for a reason known only to Robin. What secrets has he uncovered, and will they help them in their fight against Slade?_

**Finale - Deja Vu II (Part 1)**

"I knew you would find a way to get here. You and I are still very much a like. Don't you agree, Robin?" Slade asked as he turned to his side. He seemed rather bored, but Robin knew firsthand that looks can be extremely deceiving. Rather than give a response, Robin let Slade continue speaking. The more time he spent talking, the more time Raven would have finding Beast Boy and Cyborg. They had not checked in for a couple hours now, and it was starting to worry him.

"I must give you and your team credit, getting past all of those stages would be hard enough for ten teams, yet you all did it with just one." Slade was actually praising them for beating his own team, a quality Robin really loathed. Slade continued, "You Titans really are something else. It is a shame that we must put an end to our affairs on this day."

Starfire's hands started to glow, but Robin put out his hand to stop her. Starfire looked a bit puzzled, but waited at his silent request. Robin turned to face Slade, "Why are you helping him?"

Starfire looked a bit puzzled. _Who is Slade helping?_ It made no sense to her that Robin would even ask. Turning to him, she inquired, "Robin, who is Slade helping?"

"That's _not _Slade..." Robin pointed his finger right at the man, Starfire continued to wear a confused expression.

"But Robin, how can you be sure?" Starfire looked over at him, but Robin was as serious as he ever was. The man accused of not being Slade just stood there without so much as flinching.

Robin took a step forward, his finger still extended at him, "Things you can see and yet remain unseen as well. Slade never walks into a place he knows he can't get out of. I've combed through the blueprints, there isn't any way out other than the way we came in. On top of which, Slade never makes deals without some kind of insurance or protection. Watching everyone fight up until now, there wasn't any hint that you had done so. To top things off, you're just imitating what the Brotherhood of Evil was trying to do. Slade is many things, but one thing I do know is he's not that stupid. So, I'll ask again, why are you helping him?"

Starfire looked astonished that Robin was making such an accusation against their worst foe. She stood in pure shock for several seconds before realizing something, "Robin, don't you want to know who he is?"

"I know who he is." Robin responded. He reached into his utility belt and rolled a small vial towards Slade. "High grade anesthesia. You don't normally find them in traditional first aid kits. They're usually found in emergency workers kits. Like those found in an ambulance."

Slade continued to be silent as Robin continued his reasons, "When Cyborg was munching down on that chocolate, I normally would never have given it a second thought. When I saw the anesthesia, it all came together. The two brothers, one an ambulance driver, and the other a chocolate shop owner." Starfire gasped as she soon realized what was going on.

"Isn't that right, Frank Umbridge?" Robin's eyes narrowed as he finished, "Again, why are you helping him?"

The man accused of being Frank Umbridge stood silently before chuckling a bit. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever figure it out. I must admit, this charade has been most entertaining..."

"Why...?" Robin asked as he clenched both of his hands together in fists.

"The answer's simple, yet complicated as well..." Frank started his own explanation, "About two years ago, my wife and newborn son were killed in a massive earthquake caused during your battle with the real Slade and his apprentice, Terra. I was working that day, there were so many broken bones, fractures, cuts, bruises, so many I wish I had never seen all in one day. Children couldn't find their parents, parents couldn't find their children, it was panic the likes I've never seen before. Several months went by, I thought I was well on the road to recovery. That is, until another child from my life was taken away. My brother, Arthur, had just opened up his new chocolate shop. He had everything set for his family as well, they had just celebrated the birth of a beautiful baby girl. To celebrate the momentous occasion, we all headed for the beach to relax. Unfortunately, fate has a cruel sense of humor, as it was the same day Brother Blood tried flooding Jump City in its entirety. While you were successful in stopping the total eradication of our city, my brother's family and myself were not. The waves that had come on shore carried all of us back into the sea. The child couldn't swim, so my brother and I looked frantically around for everyone. We searched for hours, but we never found anything."

Starfire walked over and held onto Robin's cape, she had no idea innocent people had lost their lives during some of their fights. Yet, hearing about children was even more unbearable. Something she did know for a fact, she had to hear this out to the end, no matter how brutal it was.

"Their bodies were found 3 days later. Well, bits and pieces of them, anyway. They were attacked by a shark and then pulled underneath the water line." Frank paused for a moment as he recalled the events.

It was now Robin's turn to be silent, but Starfire found her courage and shouted, "Why have you been attacking my friends with such cowardly tricks?"

"You dare have the nerve to ask me that?!" Frank shouted back, causing Starfire to grow quiet, "If you stupid teenagers had any brains in your heads, none of this would have ever happened! Slade's main interest was Robin, Brother Blood reformed his body to look like Cyborg's, Malchior was set free because of Raven, and your sister would never have come if you never crash landed on this planet! Don't you see, it's all your fault!!!"

Starfire took a couple steps back, but Robin took her hand to stop her. He took a step forward before speaking, "There was no way for anyone to know what would have happened. If we all had not stopped those villains, the entire planet would have been in utter chaos by now. Tell me, how were you able to obtain such knowledge about us? You have an excellent understanding of who we are, and most of what you know isn't on tv or the newspapers..."

Frank chuckled a bit, "Oh that's easy. After everything was over, my brother and I had little faith in your competence. We lured the Joker here to test you, but the main purpose was to pick his brain. He's quite a genius at genetic engineering and nano technology. It was by random chance that we eventually met up with the real Slade. It was him who came up with the elaborate scheme, and I must admit, it was pretty good. Combining both of Slade and Joker's work, they were able to create a microchip which contained all of their DNA using cutting edge technology." Frank turned his head and pointed right behind his ear, showing off a small black mark, which would normally look like a small mole or freckle.

"When I choose to activate it, my voice, mannerisms, and even character become exactly like whoever is implanted into my skull. In other words, the reason you think you're fighting Slade is because in all actuality, you really are! Naturally, I took Slade, and my brother took Joker. It's part of an experiment we both willingly agreed to. Plus, your woman blatted out more than we needed to know about all of you to my brother. Every time Starfire came into his store, she would willingly share a story about the private lives of the Teen Titan's. In truth, she's been helping us all along. My brother is dealing with Beast Boy and Cyborg now, with any luck, he's already finished them off." Frank's voice trailed off as he finished speaking.

"So, where is Slade?" Robin asked. During Frank's long explanation, Robin had reached for his bo-staff and was ready to go at a moment's notice.

"The real Slade is probably around here somewhere. Truth be told, I'm not exactly sure where, but I get the feeling he's watching us from somewhere. Now, it's finally time for my own personal revenge..." Frank's voice changed back into Slade's as he finished speaking. "Well now, it's time we put an end to our affairs, but for all intensive purposes, why don't you just call me Slade. If you prefer, you could call me Tony Zucco."

Something inside Starfire started to stir. Frank had mentioned a name to Robin, but she had no clue who it was. She looked over at Robin, seeing his facial expression and hands clenched proved it. Frank knew who Robin was, before he became Robin. In that retrospect, Frank knew more about Robin's past than any of the Titan's had ever heard. She put a hand on his shoulder to offer him her support, but she wasn't quite sure if it made any sort of difference. Something up near the ceiling caught her eye, as it moved. Focusing her eyes on it, she couldn't make out the image clearly. The object in the darkness extended its wings and flew down, revealing itself to Starfire. Several bats dropped down from their resting place, causing Starfire to duck as it looked like they were about to dive on her. They all screeched several times as they headed out towards the entrance.

"That's right ... I know who you are. I told you that we were so very much a like earlier, didn't I?" Frank responded in a very know-it-all tone, "After everything is said and done, after all the people you save, you're still a little child crying for mommy and daddy. It's so pathetic I think I'm going to puke."

Robin took his hand out from his cape and his metallic bo staff extended fully in his hands. "It really doesn't matter what you say, we will stop you here and now." He twirled his bo-staff several times and pointed it straight at Frank. Starfire's hands and eyes started glowing again, her red hair brushed slowly to her right side. Nobody said anything for what felt like an eternity. All of them could hear water dripping from a pipe that had been recently installed. As a larger one fell and splashed, Frank finally took the initiative and attacked.

**(A/N: To avoid confusion in this chapter, Slade's voice Frank)**

"Starfire, now!" Robin threw several exploding discs, he had used up his ice ones, but he still had plenty of those. Starfire concentrated all of her strength into both hands and fired straight at Frank. If he wasn't lying about his abilities, this fight was going to prove very difficult to finish. Frank came to a halt and put both arms in an X formation to cover himself as the combined attack hit him. Large amounts of smoke and dust popped up into the air, allowing no one to see what had happened.

"Useless..." Slade's voice came from the dust. Robin focused on the dust, trying to see any hint of where he was. As the dust finally settled, Robin watched in amazement as Frank appeared from the dust, without a single scratch. As the smoke finally cleared, Robin wasn't liking the sudden turn of events. "Care to try again?" Frank held out his right arm and made a hooking notion towards himself with his hand.

"Hand to hand..." Robin whispered and Starfire nodded. Robin put away his bo staff and charged at Frank. He alternated between right and left hooks, but Frank merely hoped back at each individual attempt. Starfire flew downward and threw a right jab at Frank's face. She was surprised when Frank snatched her forearm and swung her around in a circle. Frank spun her around once and let her go, causing her to be flown right into Robin's chest. Robin caught her and started sliding backwards. He turned his right foot to its side to stop the sliding and set her down on the ground.

Starfire took flight once more and Robin leaped into the air. Starfire grabbed his left arm and spun him around towards Frank. Robin extended his left leg towards Frank as he soared through the air. Frank could not side step this one and could only partially block it. Frank bounced once on the ground and landed on his stomach. As he picked himself up onto all four's, Robin landed and sprung forward, Starfire right behind him. In perfect unison, they both hit him with a double uppercut, as Frank rose to his feet. Robin kept going. Right hook. Double left jab, finishing with a double fisted uppercut. Frank took a step back, opening his eyes, they widened as he saw Starfire had picked up a very large piece of rock and slammed it against him.

Frank bounced again and fell to his stomach. Shaking his head once, he charged at both Titans. He leaped up and kicked Starfire square in the stomach. Using her stomach as a brace, he sprung both backwards. Starfire bounced once on the ground, as Robin leaped over her to charge at Frank. Robin tried throwing another jab, but Frank caught it with his hand. Gripping his hand harder and forcing his wrist backwards, Frank took a step forward and grabbed hold of the back of Robin's shirt. Throwing him over his shoulder, Robin landed right next to Starfire.

"Come now, you'll have to do better than that, Titans." Frank started running towards the pair once again. "I haven't even broken a sweat." A crushing right blow to Robin's stomach, followed by a kick to Starfire's cranium. Frank grabbed Starfire's leg as she started flying back from his attack, and Frank spun her around several more times before hurling her into the nearby wall. Frank continued to attack. Robin put up an X formation with his arms as he saw another punch aimed right at him again, but the power behind it knocked him onto his back. Frank grabbed Robin's leg and spun him towards Starfire, who was rubbing her head. Her eyes widened as Robin's body caused them both to hit the wall. They both fell down to the ground and were breathing very hard.

"It would seem your previous battles have worn you both out much more than you let on. This isn't even a challenge. Finishing you two off will be easy..." Frank said as he took out a small electrical knife from his belt. It sparked several times as he picked up Robin by his shirt. "Any last words, Robin?"

Robin's eyes were closed, his back was aching and his head was spinning. He slowly opened his eyes to see a small knife spark right as it was on his neck. Robin felt sweat fall down the side of his face. As the knife inched closer to his neck, both Robin and Frank's attention was drawn to the floor behind them. About 30 feet behind all the action, the ground started cracking and it exploded as a blue and white stream of light came through it. A small green bird flew up and as it landed, changed into a ram, knocking Frank on his side and causing him to drop Robin. Robin fell to his knees as he looked up and saw the back of a giant green T-Rex. It roared loudly, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. "Took you long enough, Beast Boy..."

The T-Rex changed back into the man as Beast Boy held up a peace sign at him. "Yeah, sorry about that, we ran into some trouble along the way..."

Robin looked to his side to find Cyborg picking up Starfire, who was just recovering from the attacks. As she saw both of her friends, her eyes glistened. "Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy! You have returned!!!" She gave them both a giant hug, causing them both to shout, "Starfire, no!!!"

As she set Beast Boy down on the ground, all four Titan's attention was drawn by Frank's shouting. "You dare stop an attack I deliver?" Frank threw a small bomb at all of them. Robin covered up Starfire with his cape to shield her, as it approached both of them, but a dark energy shield in the form of a black raven materialized to stop the explosion from causing any damage. As it left their line of sight, Raven materialized from under the ground, "Nobody hurts my friends..."

Starfire's eyes started to tear up. "Raven, I am over joyous to see you again!" She held out both arms and started to run towards her friend, but Raven held up a hand, "Hug me and I'll see to it that your hair turns neon green." Starfire stopped for a second, then hugged her anyways.

As Starfire set Raven on the floor, all five Titan's were reunited at last, facing a ghost of their past. Frank, dressed like Slade stood before all five of them. "The Teen Titans reunited? How is this possible?!"

Cyborg held up his middle finger at Frank. "We didn't find Terra, but instead we found a ton of those commandos. Just when we thought we were getting close, Joker of all people showed up and started blasting at us! Dude gave us a lot of trouble. We gave a call to the police, they'll be here shortly to pick him up. Plus, you forget, we're a team."

Beast Boy jolted over to Robin, "Dude! We found something out! There was someone pretending to be Joker! Turns out he's that chocolate shop owner at the mall back home!" Beast Boy waved around his arms frantically as he finished, "What was his name again? Andrew, Abel?"

"Arthur Umbringer, I know. That man over there is his brother. Guys, say hello to Frank Umbringer." Robin extended his arm to introduce Frank to the rest of the group.

Cyborg twitched for a bit, "Wait a sec, the ambulance driver who was at the scene when Joker first arrived in town?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "He was also there when we beat Mumbo at that bank robbery. He's been watching all of us the entire time. Clever scheme..."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor. He pointed at Frank several times, his hand shaking as he spoke, "Dudes! He looks just like Slade!"

Frank stomped the ground a bit hard, "As touching as it is watching your reunion, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. I was in the middle of something good and I won't allow the rest of you to stop it..." Frank reached into his belt and attached a metallic substance to his gloves. They looked ancient, each one was covered in rust. As he finished, he held up one hand as sparks of ligntning covered his entire hand. Raven's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

The other four Titan's turned their attention to her. Raven took a step forward, "The legendary weapons, the Fists of Fury. Legend has it that an ancient group of people were able to harness powers from the Gods. One such weapon were those fists, they say they had the power to harness lightning itself. It had the power to bring entire nations to their knees."

"Exactly." Frank spoke up as he fired a shot at the wall, causing rocks to shatter and then split into dust. "Didn't you ever wonder why I chose the shrine as my battleground? They can't be removed from this shrine, so bringing you to me was the next best thing. Let the final battle commence!" Frank pushed a button on his wrist and a secret passage opened up from behind him. The wall slid open, revealing several dozen Slade commandos. They each aimed a hand laser at the five Titans.

"Aww man, I'm tired already of crushing these things..." Cyborg complained. The commandos each took several steps forward, and took aim.

"Titans, Go!" Robin pointed a finger at the group and each took off in separate directions to avoid the barrage of fire. Robin took out his bo-staff and twirled it several times. Slamming one drone's head with his staff and using it as a brace, Robin pole vaulted himself into the air. As he came down, he slammed his staff into another commando and swung his staff around in a circle, catching several more. Robin felt someone land right behind him, he looked behind him to see Frank and his fists were sparking. He punched Robin in the back, and Robin felt his entire body being shocked as he was thrown into the nearby wall. "Secret technique one: Lightning Fist!"

Beast Boy had transformed into a T-Rex and swung his tail around, catching several commandos as they were firing on him. As several commandos leaped onto the green Tyrannosaurus, it shrunk down before all were thrown off by a green gorilla. It roared loudly and pounded his chest several times. The gorilla changed into a green leopard and darted through the laser blasts that were aimed at him easily. It clawed at one commando's chest, causing its circuitry to fall apart. The leopard changed back into the man and Beast Boy heard someone land to his right. He turned only quick enough to see Frank's fist hit his chest, and he too felt the surging power in his body before landing right next to Robin in the nearby wall.

Raven was waving her arms around separately, with a dark energy shield following her arms as they spread. Several commandos were trying hand to hand combat as their hand lasers had proven ineffective. As she waved across her left arm, one commando dropped to the ground and swung his leg around, catching the back of Raven's feet and knocking her to the ground. As another commando pointed his weapon right at her, she chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" and the weapons from each one holding their weapons was removed from their hand and then taken apart. Raven sliced through the air horizontally, as dark energy followed that pathway, causing several commandos to be split in two. She looked over to her left to see Frank running towards her, his fists sparking. She was about to chant, but Frank stopped in his tracks willingly. He pointed one fist right at her. "Secret technique two: Lightning Blast!" Raven could not react in time as lightning shot out from his fist and struck her in her chest. Her voice failed her as her body landed right on top of Beast Boy and Robin.

A commando's head rolled off his chest, as Cyborg had punched right through it. He punched several more and his body gave excellent protection against their lasers. He threw another one into two others, and as the one remaining commando in his area was pointing his laser at him, Cyborg punched into the ground with both hands, causing the ground to split from underneath the commando and it fell into the darkness of the caverns. As Cyborg stood up, he saw Raven being thrown into Beast Boy and Robin. As his eyes retraced her path, he saw Frank, whose attention was now being directed at him. Cyborg's arm changed into a sonic cannon and he took aim right at him. "Come and get some..." Cyborg fired a continuous stream, as Frank punched right at him. Cyborg's eyes widened as he saw his blast being absorbed. "Secret Technique three: Energy Absorption!" Frank's fist reached Cyborg's arm and the man dressed like Slade chuckled, "Here, you can have it back." Cyborg felt a searing pain as his arm exploded from the blast being thrown back. With a giant kick, Cyborg landed on his back next to the others.

Starfire was flying through the air, avoiding the enemy fire from the ground. Her eyes shot green blasts as they destroyed several commandos in a single strike. She punched right through another one without breaking a sweat, and fired starbolts at several others. As the dust settled, they were all mangled and broken. She flew around and continued knocking off several more heads and chests, but as she finished off the last one, she was kicked in the side by Frank. Stunned, but still in the air, Starfire's eyes glowed green once again and they shot right at Frank. He avoided it and fired another lightning blast from his fist at her. She tried moving around it, and the lightning strike barely missed her face. She could feel its power brush right by her hair. Stopping, her eyes widened as Frank had leaped into the air and grabbed hold of her head. "Secret technique four: Lightning Throw!" Starfire felt her entire body being shocked as Frank threw her by the head towards the others.

As Starfire was about to slam into the wall, Robin leaped up and caught her. As he landed, he set her down onto the ground. He rested her head against a rock the size of a pillow to support her spine. Looking over, Cyborg was holding his shoulder, as his arm was destroyed and Beast Boy was trying to wake up Raven. Things weren't looking good. Frank was right, they all had used up too much of their strength in their previous fights. Robin wasn't sure if they all could make it out together. He turned and asked, "Cyborg, can you still walk?"

Cyborg looked at his forearm and nodded. "Yeah, but barely. I really hate to say it, but things aren't looking good at the moment." He looked in front of him to see Frank walk very slowly towards them. "We need a new plan. Do you have any bright ideas?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as Frank took another step forward. He had come up with a possible solution the previous night before in case something like this had happened. "Cyborg, take Starfire. Beast Boy, get Raven out of here. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"Hell no! We ain't leaving you here to face _that_ alone!" Cyborg shouted back.

"It wasn't a request. What other choice do we have?" Robin answered as he stood up.

Cyborg dropped his head. Beast Boy looked in utter disbelief, they had come this far and now, they were being forced to retreat. They couldn't argue with him, he was right. They were all in no condition to continue fighting. Frank had a trump card up his sleeve and he had easily beat them all. Robin turned to both of them and spoke, "Don't worry, I made a promise. I told Starfire I'd come back."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy's doubts were soon pushed aside as they heard his last words. Giving each other a half smile, they both started to retreat.

Cyborg picked up Starfire with his one arm and flung her over his shoulder. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and picked up Raven. They both started running back towards the entrance as Robin charged at Frank, ready to make his final sacrifice. From within the shadows, black hair and eyes watched over them.

_Frank's new weapon has brought the entire team to its knees. As Robin prepares to try and hold off the onslaught, another continues to watch from the shadows. Will these observing eyes aide or hinder him in his quest to bring an end to Frank's revenge?_

_Next Time: Chapter 39 - Unexpected Help (Part 2 of Finale)_

_Starfire disobeys Robin's orders...again. Robin engages in a losing battle, and the Teen Titans receive help from the most unlikely of people. You definitely won't wanna miss it!_


	41. Chapter 39: Unexpected Help

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Welcome back to my own finale! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Is it odd that I update every few days? (shrugs) Who cares? Moving on, to a couple special reviewers:**_

_**Dragontwin & Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you: You two gals are something special. I can't tell either of you two anything I haven't already, so saying thank you once again is all I can do at this point.**_

_**As always, thank you for reading up to this point. Any form of feedback is most appreciated, so whether you liked, loved, or hated any chapter or part of my story, I ask that you share you viewpoints and thoughts with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future. That being said, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Frank's new weapon has brought the entire team to its knees. As Robin prepares to try and hold off the onslaught, another continues to watch from the shadows. Will these observing eyes aide or hinder him in his quest to bring an end to Frank's revenge?_

**Chapter 39 - Unexpected Help**

Cyborg was running as fast as he could, Starfire was asleep and flung over his shoulder. Beast Boy was right behind him, transformed into a gorilla and carrying Raven. At the very least, they needed to put some space between themselves and Frank until the girls recovered. Frank's new weapon had brought them all down to the verge of their own demise. Cyborg looked at his left forearm. His right arm had been destroyed at the hands of Frank, and he had lost a great deal of his remaining power. _7 left. If I had kept fighting, I'd have been metal scraps by now. Don't you die on me, Robin! If something happened to you, I'm not sure how Star here might react. _They both reached the entrance to the final shrine room, and Cyborg looked back to see Robin leap out of the way of one of Frank's punches. Turning towards the gorilla, they both nodded and continued on back.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Frank watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy retreated. Smirking inside his mask, Frank stood up completely, locking his knees and dropping both of his arms. Robin, seeing the events play right in front of him, eventually relaxed as well.

"I see, so you're only trying to buy some time for your friends to escape." Frank spoke up, "It won't work, I shall hunt the rest of them down after I'm through with you."

"Yeah, but to do that, you have to go through me first." Robin interrupted, "And I can promise you that it won't be as easy as you think!"

"My, my. We are confident, aren't we?" Frank extended his arm so it pointed right at Robin. "Lightning Blast!" Robin could not react in time, as lightning shot out towards him. He closed his eyes to brace himself, but he felt the lightning zoom past his left cheek and slam into the wall behind him. When Robin opened his eyes, he felt the burning sensation on his cheek. Rubbing it a couple of times, he took another karate stance and faced off against Frank. The message was clear, I can finish you off at any time I choose.

Frank seemed mildly amused. "Oh, so you want to fight hand to hand? You were the one person I feared who could have stopped me, and yet here you are, trembling at the thought of my power. If you wanted to die so much, Robin, all you had to do was ask!!!" Frank was about to charge, but Robin was already doing so. With a leaping kick, Robin aimed right at his head. Frank sidestepped and took a couple steps back. As Robin landed, he darted to his right straight at Frank. He did a double spinning kick at his head, first with his right and then with his left. Frank nimbly avoided both, but as Robin's second kick went by his face, Frank punched his chest with his right hand. Opening his fist so his palm showed towards him, Robin felt a surge of electricity as it drove him backwards.

"Oh, it seems you've still got fight left in you. Try and stop this one!" Frank charged as Robin picked himself up to his feet. Without using the power of his weapon, Frank slammed his palm into Robin's face. He followed with a left shin blow to his stomach, and as Robin's body leaned forward, he kicked his left temple with his right knee. Robin slid over several feet. As he blinked, Frank finished with an elbow blow to his left chin. Robin took a step backwards and threw out a left hook, which missed by a mile. He threw a backhanded fist with the same hand, but Frank blocked it with his left forearm. Robin kicked up with his left foot, but Frank turned his back so he would be caught off balance. Robin didn't fall for it and threw another backhanded fist at him. Frank leaped backwards and Robin tried another leaping kick. Frank turned his body so that Robin flew right by him. As Robin landed, he tried several more punches and kicks, but Frank countered while he was in the middle as Robin was hit with a lightning punch to his chest and then a lightning uppercut to his chin. Robin fell backwards onto his back and bounced again onto his stomach.

_Owww, I can't take too much more of this..._

Robin could hear Frank laughing as he tried to stand up. With some difficulty, he finally was able to stand up again, but felt his legs shaking uncontrollably. Breathing heavily, he took another offensive karate stance. _Come on, Robin, you know where his weak points are now. Fight back! You need to buy more time!_

Frank's laughter suddenly grew silent. "You still wish to fight? Well then, let me show you just how futile it is to challenge me!" His right fist sparked several times as it powered up. "This is the end, Robin!" Frank shouted as he threw another lightning punch right at him. Robin clenched his own fist and brought it upward in an uppercut. It hit Frank's forearm, causing his fist to shut out its power. Frank held his forearm for a second before starting to move around him. Robin closed his eyes, _True Master, grant me your wisdom and power!_ Robin waited for several seconds before he could see Frank with his eyes closed. "Gotcha! Take this!" Robin opened his eyes and struck Frank right in his jaw. He followed with a solid punch to his stomach and then raised his left wrist which caught him on his chin.

"Damn you!" Frank charged at him after briefly recovering. Frank tried another lightning punch, but Robin did a back flip which caught Frank in his chin and knocking him onto his back. Frank bounced once and fell backwards onto his own stomach.

"What's...wrong...Frank?" Robin tried speaking, but he was breathing very hard. His legs felt like they could fail him at any second. "I told you...it wouldn't be...as easy as you thought!"

Frank had picked himself back up to his feet. He dusted his chest off before chuckling a bit. "I knew I was right about you. But my blows to you have weakened your nervous system. Your legs can barely even hold you now. It's time we put an end to everything..." Robin raised an eyebrow as he saw Frank holding a small vase and he was tossing it up in the air and catching it several times.

**Back with the other Titans...**

Starfire blinked several times as she started to wake up. Focusing her eyes, she was being carried by someone. She shook her head several times and moaned as her entire body was sore. Cyborg, having realized that Starfire was awake, set her down onto her feet, with Beast Boy stopping just shortly thereafter. He set down Raven, who was also starting to wake up.

"Good, you're finally awake." Starfire could hear Cyborg talking to her as her vision finally returned. She looked around to figure out where she was. They were all back in the room where Raven had fought the dragon, Malchior. Looking around at the other Titans, she asked, "Where is Robin?"

"We weren't in any condition to keep fighting, Star." Beast Boy answered her as he changed back into himself from the gorilla, "He was right, we had no other choice other than to fall back."

Starfire tried remembering what had happened. She was fighting against the army of commandos. After she had knocked one out, Frank had kicked her in her side and the last thing she remembered was being shocked before passing out. But if Robin wasn't with the other Titans, then that would mean. Starfire's eyes glowed green, she was about to launch back to the battlefield, but Cyborg grabbed her arm, "Even if you went back, you'd only hinder him. Fall back as he ordered."

Starfire turned her head to Cyborg. Her eyes were half filled with water, but that wasn't the main cause for Cyborg to lose his grip of her. There was something else in her eyes, something beyond words. Cyborg also felt something between his own hand and Starfire's wrist. Looking down at it, he saw the outline of a silver bracelet. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was from, and Cyborg knew that there wasn't anyone that could stop her. Cyborg's human eye widened, and he gasped as he felt himself lose his grip, as Starfire took off back towards where Robin and Frank were fighting.

"Ummm...dude?!" Beast Boy walked up and looked at Cyborg, who was still in shock, "What's up with Star?"

Cyborg shook his head and then rubbed it with his remaining arm. "Man, those two...they really are something else..."

"Huh?" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand up and down in front of Cyborg's face. He felt the back of his head being smacked as Raven had recovered and joined them.

"Let her go." Raven spoke, it was more of a request than an order, "I'm not even sure if it was part of Robin's plan. Let's wait for the both of them back by the entrance. I have a feeling that both of them will be needing medical attention when they get back. Besides, I still need to seal Malchior's book with some more enchantments."

Cyborg nodded and started his way back to the entrance. Raven took a couple steps, then backtracked to drag Beast Boy by his ear so he would follow. She smirked a bit, _Good boy..._

**Back with Robin and Frank...**

Frank tossed up the vase and spun it around in circles while balancing it on top of his finger. It was just a plain, ordinary pink vase. Probably something that had managed to survive through time. "I'm afraid I've run out of time to play with you, Robin. We'll have to conclude our business here. After all, there are still 4 other Titans who I need to destroy."

Robin fell down to one knee. His entire body ached, several muscles were probably torn, and he may have some internal damage as well. Robin let his head drop as sweat dripped off his head to the floor. Breathing heavily for several moments, Robin tried standing up. It was unbelievably painful as he made his way to his feet, but the pain wasn't so bad as long as he stayed on his feet. Getting up all the time was when his body ached the most. He couldn't even lift up his arms at this point, his energy seemed to be empty.

Frank chuckled a bit at the sight before him. "I'm going to relish these next few moments." Frank set the vase down and charged at Robin. Straight left punch to his stomach, followed by a right hook to the back of his head. He picked up Robin by his cape and started swinging him around in circles. It was painful to Robin as he felt himself being choked as he was swung around. Frank let go and Robin slammed into a far wall before falling onto his back. Frank picked up Robin by the front of his shirt and held him up. A right hook to Robin's left jaw, followed by a left to the other side. Picking up what was left of Robin, he threw him over towards where the vase was. Robin rolled until he was flat on his back.

Frank walked several more feet before picking up the vase and dumping some of its contents on Robin's chest. It was a black powder like substance, but Robin didn't have the strength to pick up his head and look. Frank smeared it all over Robin's red shirt, but Robin recovered somewhat and lifted his head up suddenly, causing the two heads to meet. Frank was stunned for a moment and Robin spun his body in a circle on the ground. He did a sweeping kick to knock Frank off his feet. Shouting at the top of his lungs, Robin leaped up to his feet. "I'm not ready to die yet!"

Frank also leaped up to his feet and charged at Robin once more. Robin tried throwing a right hook at him, but Frank extended his leg into his gut. Robin spat out a bit of blood as he started to keel over, but Frank reached out with his left hand and gripped onto Robin's throat. Choking for air, Robin felt himself being lifted up into the air.

"You managed to figure out the weak spots of my weapons, I'll give you that. My plan was perfect, though. You were far too worn out to battle me, and while my body will be a bit sore in the morning, you still proved to be of no threat to me. Any last words, Robin?" Frank spoke as Robin gasped for a bit of air.

"Put...him...down...NOW!" Frank looked from behind Robin. Starfire had returned, with both her eyes and hands glowing green. She had a single arm pointed right at him and was ready to fire.

"Ah, so the prodigal princess returns at last. You're too late, my dear. Take a good look, it'll be the last time you ever see..." Frank was interrupted as a green starbolt flew right past his head and exploded a large part of the room.

"I will not ask again! You have done unforgivable things to my friends! You have tormented their hearts and made them think things that were never truly true!" Starfire's voice raised with each passing sentence, "I will not miss a second time!"

"As you wish then..." Frank lowered Robin down to his own eyesight. As he brought Robin closer to himself before throwing, he whispered, "The End." in his ear before hurling him towards Starfire. Robin couldn't move his arms or legs, but he smelled something...familiar. _Oh shit! Gunpowder!!_

Starfire's eyes and hands returned to normal as Robin flew over towards her. She opened up both arms to catch him, as he was going to land on his back. _It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok... _"Lightning Blast!!!" Starfire looked down to see Frank had fired lightning from his fists. It wasn't heading for her, instead he had aimed a bit higher. Starfire's eyes widened as the blast struck Robin in his chest. Robin shouted in excruciating pain as a small explosion took place, destroying Robin's shirt as he fell into the ground. He didn't move afterwards and his ring from his necklace snapped off from it. Starfire watched in utter disbelief and horror as the ring rolled over and stopped at her feet. It was charred and black, no longer the shining silver color when she had given it to him. Starfire dropped her left arm as her bracelet fell to the floor and shattered. _Not again, oh please, not again..._

As Frank started laughing maliciously, Starfire hurried over to Robin. Kneeling, she picked up his head and rested it on her legs, tears flowing freely once more. "But you said...you said you'd come back to me...you promised..." She took out a small rag and wiped off some of the excess dirt that was all across his face. Picking up his hand, she held it to her face, but her eyes widened as she felt something beating in his hand. Pressing it a bit harder to her face, Starfire could barely feel it. _Boom...boom_. His heart was still going, he was still alive!

"Come now dear, what is he to you anyways? You're a princess of another planet, he's the symbolic icon for justice. The two don't mix, really..." Frank shrugged his shoulders and picked up the vase one more time. Shaking it close to his ear, he could hear there was still enough black powder inside. This gave him a very wicked idea.

Starfire did not respond to Frank's attempts to rattle her mind. Sniffing heavily and wiping her eyes with her forearm, she stood as firm as she could against the villain.

"Don't make me laugh. Robin by himself could beat all the other Titans, he's proven it once before. What hope do you possibly have of stopping me?" Frank mocked.

"The best kind...prepare!!" Starfire launched into the air and charged straight at Frank. As she blinked, her eyes glowed green once again, with her hands soon following. She fired several starbolts at him, but Frank nimbly avoided them. A cartwheel to his right, jumping split legs, followed by a quick roll. As Starfire blasted green lasers from her eyes at the ground, it moved up quickly towards where Frank was. Frank rolled to his right, but as he looked up, Starfire slammed his face with a vicious right hook, knocking his mask clear off his head. Starfire followed with a rising kick to his chest, which knocked him back. As Frank stood up from Starfire's assault, the Tamaranian princess was the first one to see Frank without the mask of Slade. He looked a bit older than when the Titan's had seen him, his hair was white and his eyes were two different colors, one dark brown and the other blue.

"You bitch...try this on!" Frank stood up and aimed his arm straight at her. "Lightning blasts!!"

Starfire took off in flight not a moment too soon, as the lightning struck the floor underneath her. She started swerving through the air, avoiding several more blasts as Frank shot them from his fists. She reached the wall and kicked off it as lightning went straight under her and she fired several starbolts down at Frank. Frank back flipped into the air and another lightning blast shot out of his hands at her. Starfire avoided them to the right, but her eyes widened as she saw a small vase headed right for her. It shattered as it hit her head, and black powder fell onto her head. Shaking her head of some of the material, Starfire gasped as Frank took to the air. "I've got you now..."

Starfire started flying away from him as fast as she could. Frank landed on the wall and rolled himself onto the ground. He chuckled as his eyes met the floor. Starfire had left a trail. Pointing his hand down at the ground, another lightning blast shot from it, causing the black powder trail to ignite. Loud banging noises echoed as they made their way quickly up the pathway. Starfire turned her back to see the trail and then on herself to see she was covered in the substance. She closed her eyes as the sparks made their way to her, and she screamed out as the explosion blew her into the wall. As Starfire fell to the ground, smoke from her body escaped into the air.

Frank smirked beneath his mask. He aimed one more time at Starfire as she coughed from the smoke. _No, I have a better idea..._ Frank took his time as he walked over to Starfire. She shook her head and rubbed it with her hand. As the smoke finally cleared, Starfire eyes widened as Frank extended his foot which knocked her left cheek. Hitting the ground hard and causing another small crater, Frank reached down and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Starfire felt herself being hurled as she rolled back over to Robin. "Since you two love each other so much, I suppose it's only fair you two die together like Romeo and Juliet..."

Frank pointed both fists, one at Starfire, the other at Robin. "Lightning Blasts, maximum power! It's time to die!!!"

Lightning shot out from both hands, but they were much larger blasts. Starfire could not react in her position, all she could do was close her eyes. _Robin...I'm sorry..._ Purple blasts came out of nowhere from the shadows and intercepted Frank's attack. As the two attacks collided, another small explosion took place, blowing heavy winds towards both Starfire and Frank.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut in now..." A female's voice was heard from above them. Frank and Starfire looked up in the air as Blackfire had returned to the battlefield. She flew downward and touched down, between Frank and the two Titans.

Frank chuckled a bit. "I had completely forgotten about you. You'll forgive me if I don't bow. I see no reason to respect a loser..."

Blackfire's hands started glowing purple. Her little sister's green eyes watched in amazement, "Sister?"

"I've been watching you for a while now. During that time, I thought about what you said..." Starfire stared at her sister's back as her hands started to glow purple, "I thought I might try my hand at this. You maybe a pain in my ass sometimes, but you're still my little sister..."

Blackfire turned her head to face Starfire, all she could see was her mouth, as her hair covered her eyes, "I think I finally understand why you love him so much. Just don't let him go, or else you may regret it." Blackfire turned her head back to face Frank, and blinking once, her eyes started to glow. "Time to take out the trash..."

"Huh...now this could get good. The former queen of Tamaran wishes to fight me? How absurd, I thought I put you in your place earlier. Guess I'll have to remind you again..." Frank's fists sparked several times as both took fighting poses. Blackfire shot out a starbolt at Frank, forcing him to leap out of the way. "Our alliance is terminated, let's go!!" Frank shouted as he charged at her. His fists were sparking as he threw several lightning punches at her, Blackfire weaved through them before countering.

Palm strike to the face, followed by three punches to his chest. Blackfire followed with an elbow to his chest, forcing Frank to slide backwards. Frank looked up to find a swinging kick to his face. As Blackfire turned to face him once more, Frank took charge with an lightning fist to her chest. Blackfire slid backwards several feet before turning her back foot to stop her. Remains of the lightning flashed around her right hand, but she shook it and made a fist to stop it. She ran forward and slid to the ground, aiming at his feet with a scissors kick. Frank leaped up into the air to avoid her, and did a forward flip. When he turned around after landing, Blackfire punched his chest forcing him into the wall. Frank started to back up as Blackfire leaped against the wall and used her momentum to kick his chest. Frank had to do a back flip, but he was kneeling on the ground which gave Blackfire the advantage. Using her right leg, Blackfire raised it to kick his chin, but then lowered it to knock the top. She finished with a back flip which caught him square in the face. Frank hit the wall, but recovered quickly as both fighter's forearms met. He chuckled a bit before throwing a second lightning punch which hit her stomach.

Blackfire slid backwards again, but Frank continued to take charge. With his hand sparkling, he extended another palm strike to Blackfire's head, following up with a left uppercut which forced her into the air. Grabbing hold of her foot, Frank shouted, "Lightning throw!" Blackfire felt a surge of electricity through her entire body as she was being spun around several times. Releasing her, Frank hurled Blackfire into the wall, but she used her legs and arms as braces, causing a huge part of the wall to cave in. Hoping down, she stood alone as she squared off against him.

"I'm almost impressed. But in overall terms of power, you're lacking by far when compared to me. The fight with your sister also took a lot out of you as well..." Frank rubbed his chin and spit out a tooth covered in some of his blood.

Starfire looked on in astonishment. _Sister, watching you confirms what you have said earlier. You have changed drastically since our last battle. What has changed? Where are you getting all of that power from?_

Blackfire smirked a bit. "I think it's time I showed you a new technique I learned over while training with a Venzo master on Tyrus 3..." She put her hands together and crossed her pinky, ring and middle fingers together. Holding up both index fingers to her mouth, she started chanting.

"Stars and heavens, hear my call,

grant me power so I will not fall.

With your strength I humbly ask,

revive the warrior within the mask!!"

Blinding white light covered the entire area, forcing both Starfire and Frank to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed so they could see, both Starfire and Frank were astonished as small little balls of white light covered the entire area. Everyone could only watch as the balls flew down towards Robin. Several surrounded his chest, the others disappeared as they hit his hand. Robin's hand started to flinch before he finally gripped it. Slowly, his eyes were beginning to open. Blackfire turned and smiled at her sister, "What's a princess without her knight?"

"Damn it!!" Frank shook his head and his fists started to spark once more. "It looks like time is no longer on my side, prepare!!"

Blackfire turned her attention back to Frank as her right hand glowed purple in color again. She made a fist and planted her foot into the ground. Pushing off, she raised her arm as she charged at Frank horizontally. Frank countered with a lightning fist. The two fists met each other, forcing winds to kick up and another blinding light. Starfire tried seeing through it, but saw her sister flying backwards. "Sister!"

Starfire flew up into the air and tried to catch her. The force from her body caused both to slam into the wall and they both bounced once on the ground. Shaking both of their heads, they each were on their knees as they saw Frank, holding two very sharp knives. They sparked several times as he began to speak, "As I thought, you really are too weak to keep fighting. The only thing you've been doing from the very beginning has been to stall me. However, both of you are too weak to stop even these now. Take this!" Frank hurled both knives at each of the sister's, but a black cape flew between them, causing them to deflect off and land in different directions.

Realizing what it was, Starfire turned to her side, "Robin!!!"

"We just went into overtime, Frank. I hope you're prepared to receive what's coming to you..." Robin said as he walked between the two Tamaranian girls and Frank.

_Blackfire's intervention has saved both Starfire and Robin from utter destruction. As an added bonus, Robin has once again returned to face off against Frank. Will he be able to finally put an end to Frank's game?_

_Next Time: Chapter 40 - Fight to the Finish (Part 3 of Finale)_

_The exciting and final chapter of Sacrifice. Robin and Frank put an end to their rivalry, but will someone else give Frank the final advantage he needs to finish Robin off? You definitely won't want to miss the conclusion of Sacrifice!_


	42. Chapter 40: Fight to the Finish

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Sacrifice! I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion! Most of what I want to say to everyone is at the bottom. So, LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!!**_

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**SACRIFICE**

_Blackfire's intervention has saved both Starfire and Robin from utter destruction. As an added bonus, Robin has once again returned to face off against Frank. Will he be able to finally put an end to Frank's game?_

**Chapter 40 - Fight to the Finish (Part 3 of finale)**

"Robin!!!" Starfire almost had tears in her eyes again as she gazed upon him. Robin was standing again, the fight wasn't over. Frank was not amused with the current turn of events and pointed his fists at the two Tamaranian girls. They sparked several times, and both girls' attention was drawn back over to him. "Just die already!!!"

"Not today..." Robin took out a birdarang with his left hand. He threw the birdarang and it hit Frank's forearms, forcing the fists to power down. Frank cursed as he turned over to face the boy wonder. _Fine, you can die first..._ Frank's eyes widened as another birdarang smacked him right in the center of his forehead. Frank fell onto his back, and cursed even more as he rubbed his head.

Robin took the opportunity to walk over to the two sisters. He picked up his cape and shook it several times to clean the dirt off. Instinctively, he about put it back on before catching sight of the red-headed princess. Looking at his cape, he sighed once and wrapped it around Starfire's shoulders. Bending down so he could see her at eye level, he finally addressed her, "Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry, but my ring is gone."

Starfire wrapped the cape around her arms. She smiled back and nodded, "I am sorry too." Starfire held up her left wrist, her bracelet was also gone. They both shared a quick laugh before Robin turned to face her sister.

"I owe you a big thanks. You saved both of us, and now I have the strength needed to finish this..." Robin nodded his head for a second. Blackfire smirked a bit, "I saw you fighting with him earlier. I knew you had a much better chance at stopping him than I did. That's why I used that little maneuver back then. It transfers your inner strength to another person, filling them up with your own power. It's something I never thought I'd never use..."

Frank sat up and started getting to his feet. Blackfire's eyes turned to him, and then back to Robin, "Just finish this..." As Frank got up to a standing position, his fists powered up and sparked several times. "I've had enough! Playtime is over!!!"

Robin got to his feet and spun around, using a whirlwind kick to catch Frank in his jaw. Frank took a step backwards from the impact.

Robin took an offensive pose, "So, that mask of yours protected you from receiving a lot of damage earlier. I think you're finally getting weaker, Frank. You got hurt from a tiny kick like that?"

Frank curled his lips. Robin's eyebrow raised a bit. "Here I come, Frank! Haaaaaaa!!" Frank tried a lightning fist, but Robin uppercutted his forearm. Frank held his forearm as Robin continued. Robin uppercutted Frank's stomach with his left fist, and used his right wrist to knock Frank's chin as he instinctively leaned forward. Frank felt his chin being smacked hard as Robin did a one legged back flip. Frank's body did a back flip from the impact and he rolled backwards onto his stomach. Robin landed on the ground, "That one's from Cyborg. He says boo ya!"

Robin charged at Frank again as he made his way to his feet. "This one's for Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra! Triple Hurricane Kick!!!" Leaping into the air, Robin kicked Frank's chest with his left leg. Spinning in mid-air he caught Frank's stomach with his right foot, and as he landed onto it, spun one more time and connected to Frank's cheek with his left. Frank started to back up once, but Robin grabbed his forearm. "This is for what you did to my girlfriend, Rising Dragon Punch!!!" With Robin's right arm, he uppercutted Frank's chin as he leaped up straight into the air. Frank shrieked as he himself was lifted into the air.

"And the last one's from me, Frank..." Robin shouted as he landed on his feet, but Frank landed on his back. Robin charged as Frank stood but was crouching his torso. Robin wrapped his left arm over the back of Frank's neck and kneed him in his stomach with his right leg. As Frank hopped instinctively up, Robin grabbed hold of Frank's right knee with his right arm and leaped into the air. As they hit the peak of the jump, Robin flipped over, and let gravity take over. "Here's my final attack: Flash of the Flying Dragon!!!" Frank hit the ground first, at the top of his back, just below his neck. Robin rolled back from the momentum and let go of Frank.

Robin stood up as Frank did not try and stand up from his last attack. He reached into his yellow utility belt and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Walking over to him, he removed Frank's gloves which gave him additional power and tossed them to the side. Robin also removed Frank's belt, leaving Frank barehanded. Handcuffing him, Robin stood up and left him on the floor. "It's over, Frank. We've won!!!"

Turning around, Robin saw the two sisters cheering wildly. The fight was finally over. Robin's communicator beeped several times. Reaching into his utility belt, he answered it, "Robin here. What's up?"

**Just minutes earlier...**

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had finally made their way outside. The sun was halfway into its descent, but being outside was finally a relief. Beast Boy extended his arms and stretched out his back. "Boy, am I glad to be back out in the open again."

"You said it, it felt like an eternity in there." Cyborg responded as he felt the warm rays of the sun. He walked over to the back of the T-Car and pulled out a small briefcase. Opening it, he took out an extra arm and started reattaching it.

Raven took several steps to the side and picked up the book for which Malchior was sealed. She started walking over to the T-Car, but she stubbed her foot. "Oww." Raven looked down to find a pair of Cyborg's handcuffs which he bragged were unbreakable. They were open, and just laying on the floor. "Hey guys..." Raven looked over to find Cyborg pushing away Beast Boy, he wanted to help put him back together. "Guys..." Neither one of them acted as if they heard her, Cyborg put a boot to Beast Boy's rear and knocked him several feet away as he finished putting his arm together.

"GUYS!!!" Raven shouted out with a bit of her dark energy emitting from her body. Beast Boy rubbed his rear, "What is it, Raven? You don't have to shout..."

Raven pointed towards the handcuffs on the floor over by the mountain. "Didn't you have someone locked up?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy both thought carefully for a second. Beast Boy scratched his head and Cyborg rubbed his chin. Both of them realized who it belonged to earlier, and started shouting at each other once again.

"I thought you said he couldn't get out!!!" Beast Boy shouted out first.

"He couldn't have!!! My design was perfect! The only way he could have gotten out is with the special key!!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Well do you see him around?! He got out somehow!! Where did you keep the key?!" Beast Boy was spitting all over now as he finished.

"In the T-Car's glove compartment, where else?!" Cyborg pointed at the T-Car's passenger door, and both rushed over to it as they saw it was open.

"Awww man, he got out!!!" Cyborg slapped his forehead. Beast Boy pointed his finger at Cyborg and started chuckling a bit.

_Boys..._ Raven shook her head and moved over to where the two other Titan's were. She slapped Beast Boy's forehead and addressed Cyborg, "Wasn't it Frank's brother who you guys captured?"

Cyborg nodded as he focused on the situation, "Yeah, after B.B. and I took him down, we found a secret passage that led back out here. So we dropped him off and headed back in once we found out who he was." Cyborg pointed at some small bushes which led to a secret entrance to the shrine. On the door, it read EMPLOYEES ONLY, leading Raven to believe it was an entrance for the staff when the shrine was still open. Raven took a few steps and observed the traffic to and from the entrance. She saw two sets of footprints leading out with drag marks, presumably Cyborg and Beast Boy as they dragged Arthur Umbringer to the T-Car. However, she also saw another set of footprints, and they led away from both the staff's entrance and the hidden passageway.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged their shoulders at each other as Raven silently followed the trail of footprints. They stopped as soon as they reached a large boulder by the mountain. Raven chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and her dark energy surrounded the entire boulder. Swinging her arms to the side, a secret entrance was revealed. Raven's eyes widened as she saw what was inside. Cyborg and Beast Boy both gasped as they too saw it. It looked like an old mining shaft, but at each support beam, a small red blinking light attached to some explosives was set.

"This isn't good, if either one detonates, it'll collapse the entire shrine!" Cyborg pointed out. _Man, good thing we found this. _

"Dudes..." Beast Boy started, "Do Robin and Starfire know about this?" He pointed at the explosives as he finished. Cyborg and Raven each widened their eyes. Taking out her communicator, she began to speak, "Raven to Robin, please respond..."

After a few seconds, all three were relieved to hear him answer, "Robin here, what's up?"

"Dude!!! There's bombs everywhere! And they're set to blow! And you need to get out! And, and, and is that Blackfire?..." Beast Boy tried explaining, but stopped as he saw Blackfire waving from behind him.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Important thing to remember is that she saved both of us in here from Frank. What about the bombs?"

"Beast Boy's right. We found a hidden passageway. It originally was a mining shaft, but it looks like explosives were placed all over. On top of which, we lost Arthur. It's too risky, get out of there now!" Raven was shouting as she finished, but the line soon went dead. _Come on, guys, get out of there..._

All three stared at the entrance, waiting for the conclusion.

**Back with Starfire, Robin, and Blackfire...**

BANG!A laser beam came through and went through Robin's communicator. Robin turned his head to find Arthur Umbringer, dressed in Joker's purple suit. He wasn't able to make a move, as Frank had a gun in each hand, but one pointed right at Starfire's head. "Your friends were right, Robin. This whole shrine is set to blow..."

"Arthur Umbringer...I thought Beast Boy and Cyborg took care of you..." Robin tried taking a step forward, but Frank shot a warning shot which took off a couple of Starfire's red hair.

"Specialized weapons. We bought some of the technology from the Gordadians. Apparently, their weapons can kill Tamaranians..." Arthur pointed his other gun at Blackfire. "Not a step or else you become an only child..." Arthur turned his face to Robin. "You know what to do..."

Robin looked down at Starfire, who couldn't move a muscle. Clenching his fist, he hesitated, but Arthur fired another shot which scraped against her face. "Ok, fine..." Robin turned and walked back over to Frank. Taking out a key, he uncuffed Frank. He was still unconscious from Robin's final attack, so Robin started dragging him back over to Arthur. When he reached about halfway to him, Arthur spoke up again, "That's good enough."

"Do you know the difference between adults and children is? Adults are much smarter. I must say I am surprised that a handful of teenagers were able to beat all of us, but it doesn't matter now..." Arthur smirked a bit, "Put your hands behind your back and handcuff yourself."

Robin did as he was instructed. Once he finished, he knelt down onto the ground. Arthur started laughing, "Ok, Blackfire. Pick up Frank and leave with your sister." Blackfire did so begrudgingly and walked over to her sister. Starfire stood up slowly and they both moved over to the entrance of the room. Frank lowered one of his weapons and reached into his pocket. It was a small remote with only one red button. He pushed it and laughed.

"You were the real mastermind, not Frank." Robin spoke up from his kneeling position.

"Correct. It worked out easier that way. You've beaten us, Robin. Even now, there's no way for me to win, but I'm taking you all the way to hell with me..." Frank spoke up as a large BOOOOM! echoed into the room.

Explosions all over the final room went off. Blackfire pushed her sister out of the room as a very large boulder came down. Starfire looked as she stood up. She could no longer see Robin, as the boulder blocked off all view into the final room. "Starfire, let's go!" Blackfire tugged at her arm so they could leave, as several more explosions went off inside the room which housed Madame Rouge in her giant ice cube.

"I'm not leaving..." Starfire said plainly, but firmly.

"I don't have time for this..." Blackfire grabbed the back of her sister's shirt and took off in flight. The echoes of booms were all around her as she flied as fast as she could. A large boulder came down, so Blackfire swerved off to the side. She made her way past the third stage, then the second. As she neared the entrance, another explosive went off right behind her, causing all 3 to be blown forward.

**Outside with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy...**

"Robin!!! Star!!!" Cyborg shouted as Raven had raised a dark shield to protect all of them. All 3 Titans' eyes widened as an explosion went off near the door, blowing Starfire, her sister, and Frank out of the door. They all bounced several times on the ground as the explosions finally stopped, leaving only smoke and some very large rubble behind. Raven lowered her shield and all three made their way to the others.

"Blackfire, you ok?" Beast Boy asked as she sat up and rubbed her head. She looked over at Starfire, who had also found a way to sit up. She did not stand, instead her head was dropped as tears hit the dirt. "Physically, yeah. We all are except for Frank over there."

Cyborg put handcuffs on Frank and tossed him into the back of the T-Car. He joined both of them shortly after, "If I had to guess, I'd say Arthur took Robin with him when those explosions went off."

Blackfire closed her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah, Robin's gone. Believe me when I say there was nothing we could have done..."

"Lies!!!" All four looked over to find Starfire standing, fighting to hold back more tears. "Robin is not gone. He made a promise, and Robin does not break his promises!!"

"But Star..." Beast Boy tried explaining, "I don't see how anyone could have survived that. I'm sorry, Star, but he's..."

Starfire did not let him finish his sentence as she flew back over to the entrance, which was now completely destroyed. Large boulders blocked any further entry, so she just sat by it and waited.

"In any case, we need to hand Frank over to the authorities." Raven spoke up. "What exactly happened in there?"

Blackfire began explaining the final moments in the final shrine room. She explained how Robin beat Frank, the appearance of Arthur, and how they all had escaped. As she finished, all three Titans were silent as they took it all in.

"I still don't get why he wanted me to bring Frank out." Blackfire said as she finished explaining.

"To tell the story in prison..." Raven started. She closed her eyes before continuing, "Of how the leader of the Teen Titans finally was defeated."

All four were silent for a moment. Blackfire spoke up after a minute, "Look, why don't you guys take Frank over to prison. I'll stay here with my sister for a while." Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all nodded in silence as they headed off to the T-Car. It started up and sped off towards the town, leaving Blackfire to help her sister come to terms with the situation. She walked up slowly to her sister's back and spoke, "Ok, enough games. What's going on inside that red head of yours?"

Starfire turned to face her sister, "I do not believe he is gone."

Blackfire was a bit surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Because...I can still feel him beating here..." Starfire placed her hand on her chest, right where her heart was.

"You always were a hopeless romantic. How long do you intend to wait?" Blackfire asked curiously.

"As long as I have to..." Starfire smiled back as she answered her.

"Then what was with the water works earlier?!" Blackfire questioned.

"I forgot to give him back his cape..." Blackfire slapped her forehead as Starfire finished. She sighed once and thought to herself for a minute.

"Ok, I'll wait here with you. But we still need to eat and sleep, and I doubt there's a ladies room anywhere close. I'm filthy and need a shower in the worst way..." Blackfire examined her hair, it was damaged from the battle and needed serious repair work done. She sat next to her sister and both waited as the sun began to set.

_**Over the next several days, Starfire continued to fly back to the shrine and waited. She came back to the tower only to rest and check in. Several criminals, such as Mad Mod, Mumbo and Dr. Light, heard about the situation and stepped up efforts to take what they wanted. Blackfire gladly stepped in while Starfire waited. Several times, the other Titans tried convincing her to stop, but she was always firm about returning. There, she gladly waited. And so, life continued to go on, where we pick up our story, two weeks after the final battle...**_

It was dark outside of Titan's Tower. The clock read 7:30 p.m. as each Titan settled into their nightly routines. It had been a bit rough trying to return to normal, as Robin was no longer there. Beast Boy and Cyborg finally went back to playing video games, they were each bested by Blackfire and were desperately trying to improve. Raven had to spend several days in her room to recover back to 100, and Blackfire spent her days listening to new music and checking out the night life of Jump City. Starfire was back on this day, and was resting in Robin's room, his red shirts spread all over his room. She watched the night sky alone and silently.

Raven was back to reading her book, Cyborg and Beast Boy were racing each other in a video game, and Blackfire was listening to her walkman when the main door opened.

"Hey, Raven..." A male's voice spoke to her. Raven raised an eyebrow from her book, but looked up from it and fell onto the floor.

The youth waved at Blackfire who dropped her walkman to the floor. Her jaw also dropped as she stared at him.

"Hey, guys. Anyone beat Blackfire yet?" He asked the two as Cyborg took the lead from Beast Boy.

"No, dude, she's awesome at this game. You should try this, Robin..." Beast Boy said instinctively. Both of them dropped their controllers and looked up. Cyborg rubbed his robotic eye. "Am I the only one who sees him?"

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy who shook his head. "Dude!!! You're alive!"

Robin stood there dressed in a white karate outfit. All four rushed in to hear how he had escaped. He explained he leaped into the hole that Cyborg had created when the explosions went off. He was trapped for several days, but the True Master's student, the Snake, eventually found him. It had turned out the underground caves were part of his domain, so the snake had went to investigate the explosions. He rested with the True Master for about a week and half before he set off back towards Titan's Tower.

"And now, here I am." Robin looked around the room before asking, "Where's Starfire?"

All four pointed towards the living quarters without answering. He thanked everyone and started off towards his living quarters. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other a high five, Raven smirked a bit and Blackfire snickered to herself for a while.

"Dudes and dudettes! This calls for a party!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg looked over and started raising his eyebrow several times. "All you can eat..."

"Breakfast Explosion!!!" They both said in unison as they headed off to the kitchen.

Robin opened his door. He walked over slowly towards his bed and the lump on one side. Starfire was sleeping peacefully and was hugging one pillow. He saw something red on her and bent down to get a closer look. Robin shook his head as she was wearing his favorite red shirt. He reached into his pocket and set something on the bedside table. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "Wake up, sleepyhead..."

Starfire waved her hand which caught him in his forehead. The force of it knocked Robin all the way back into his wall. _Gah, even in your sleep you're a force to be reckoned with..._ Robin sighed and walked over to the bed again. He put his hand on her shoulder and started to shake her a bit. "Move over, I can't sleep with you in the middle..."

Starfire finally did wake up and she rubbed her eyes. She stopped for a second as her eyes gazed on Robin. She flew out of bed at him, and they both fell down to the ground. She hugged him as tight as she could. "Owww...Star...can't...breathe..."

Starfire let up and asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not..." Robin answered back, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you real?" Starfire put her hands on his face and ran them up and down his cheeks.

"I think so..." Robin let her explore his face in silence as she finished. After a couple of minutes she finally let go of his face and he spoke up once more, "Do I pass?"

Starfire kissed him. They both shared it for a brief moment before she let up and finally nodded, "Yes, you pass. But do that to me again and I'll hunt you down like a glorplog..."

"Fair enough. Oh, that's right..." Robin pushed her off and sat up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another small box. "I thought you might still be mad, so I had this made for you..."

Starfire picked up the small box and opened it. It was another bracelet, but this time in gold. She took it out and held it up to the dim light. Underneath it was engraved, "_As long as we're together, we can overcome anything..._"

Starfire kissed his cheek as she put it on. She flew over to his closet and pulled out a small necklace chain. Robin saw a ring sparkle from it and could only smile as he saw it. It was also gold in color and Starfire put it around his neck. Robin pressed the ring next to his chest, "Thank you."

"By the way..." Robin spoke up, "Why are you wearing my favorite shirt?" He pointed at her choice of bed attire.

Starfire giggled a bit. She spun around in a circle before answering, "Because I love the way it feels on me..." She raised her eyebrow a bit before smiling in a way which made Robin feel a bit uncomfortable with. "But if you want it back..." Starfire began tugging the shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Starfire! Don't do ... that ... here ..." Robin tried speaking, but fell silent as the red shirt fell to the floor.

"Time for your real punishment..." Starfire spoke as her bare back was exposed to the moonlight. Robin took a couple steps backward, "Uh oh..." She leaped at him and threw him to the bed, and she landed right on top of him.

**Meanwhile in a city far away...**

A hospital bed with a young blond girl was resting in the middle of the room. She was attached to several medical devices and was resting oblivious to her own surroundings. A man in a black and gold mask with one eyehole walked up to it. Behind him, Madame Rouge appeared at the scene.

"I take it everything went according to plan?" The man asked.

"Yes, Frank Umbringer is now in police custody and Arthur Umbringer is dead. Satellite images showed Robin returning to Titan's Tower." Madame Rouge responded.

"Excellent. My plan was to merely get back my apprentice. We shall deal with the Teen Titans another day. Tell me, how were his skills?" He asked.

"Robin's skills have improved dramatically since I last fought him. It's amazing to think he's not even in his prime yet." Madame Rouge answered.

"Yes, but you still let him win, didn't you?" The man asked.

"Of course, my dear Slade. After all, I slept with both you and Frank so they would suspect a thing." Madame Rouge smirked as she finished.

"A brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Shall we withdrawl for the evening? It'll be quite some time before Terra awakens from her comatose state." Slade asked.

Madame Rouge nodded and they both set off into the darkness.

**THE END**

**A/N: That's the end of my first fanfiction, entitled Sacrifice. I sincerely hope everyone who has read this has enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it. Special thanks go to the following people:**

**ERSM333**

**Dragontwin**

**Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you**

**You three continued to support me as I wrote and have been nothing but a positive influence as I've continued.**

**I personally don't mind continuing forward with this particular "universe", but unless there's a ton of people screaming "more, please!", I think I'll just let this one go. There's still a ton I could write, but we'll just have to see what the future holds. So, if you want more, post a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**If you loved or hated any part of this story, your feedback will be most appreciative. What that means plainly is that if you liked, loved, hated, or even thought it was so-so, I ask that you share your viewpoints and opinions about my story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as well as flames. We each should be allowed to say what we want, and since I'm a very laid back person, I don't mind if you flame it to hell.**

**I'm going to be writing "The Forgotten" and "10 Dates" before I start on anything that's going to be close to the feel of this fanfic. Check them out if you've enjoyed my style of writing.**

**A super special thank you goes to Roshully, who allowed me to bounce ideas off her as well as viewpoints and opinions. You can find her stories by searching for "The First Star" and "The Fading Star" both of which are exceptional pieces.**

**Take care guys and gals, and I'll see you all sooner or later!**

**-Imagonna**


End file.
